


I Do, Agent Danvers

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Series: Dr. Danvers Will See You Now [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom!Alex, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kara is not Supergirl but Wonder girl, Knifeplay, Panic Attacks, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Shade being thrown at a particular show, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strong Language, Violence, Wax Play, consent is always sexy, sin city - Freeform, slight d/s themes, the tea is scalding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 142,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: A year after the events of 'Yes, Dr. Danvers' Alex and Kara find themselves maneuvering their relationship while trying to get a grip on the other side of their life. Alex wants to take their relationship to the next level and would do anything to make it happen. Until someone from her past decides to show up, and shake up her world.





	1. A Day In The Life of Alex and Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! I'm back with another story! There is something about these two characters that draw me in.
> 
> Anyways, This picks up a year after the events in 'Yes, Dr. Danvers', you might have to read that one first in order to understand this one (or not). This story will be a little bit darker than the first one and delve more into Alex and Kara's relationship, post-CADMUS. There will be angst but it will not be like the last story, where angst was everywhere because my heart couldn't take it.
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own, if you see anything that is out of place please let me know. You'll also notice, that I changed the way I named my chapters.
> 
> On to the story, I hope you enjoy!

_One year later…_

It had been a year since the events with Cadmus and Alex couldn’t have been happier, Kara eventually, healed from the trauma of being tortured by Cadmus. There were times where Kara would go to that place, but she was there to remind her, that she was there for her always. Alex no longer worked for National City University, true to her word when Kara graduated, she retired and started working full-time for The D.E.O. Things between Kara and herself have progressed immensely, they’ve discussed the possibility of moving in together, but the only problem was…who was going to move in with who? Alex thought it would be best for them to move into Kara’s apartment, and let Vasquez move into hers. Kara suggested that they get a new place together and let Vasquez have Alex’s apartment and Sara could take Kara’s. It was a good idea which they had given some thought to. So here they are relaxing in their new apartment. Honestly, Alex couldn’t be happier, but she would be happiest if she could put a ring on her lover’s finger.

Alex watched secretly as her girlfriend concentrated on the blank easel before her. When Kara, wasn’t working at the hospital, or at The D.E.O she spent her free time painting anything and everything. Alex knew how talented she was but she was never there to witness her work in action.

“I don’t think you staring at the canvas will make your ideas come any faster.” Alex teased her.

Kara huffed in frustration, “I know but I am at a loss at what to draw.” She turned around to look at Alex with a glare. “Maybe, you can give me some inspiration.”

Alex for the most part thought Kara looked adorable in her oversized t-shirt, gray sweatpants and her hair pulled up in a messy bun. It never ceased to amaze her that she could fight aliens and put bad guys away, but can still rock the unassuming look. To her work colleagues and classmates, she is bumbling Kara Zorel, to The D.E.O she was Wondergirl, but to Alex she was her Supergirl, the light of her life.

“Didn’t I give you more than enough inspiration a few hours ago? If I remember correctly, you were on your hands and knees begging me to fuck you.” Alex responded she tried not to think about, Kara on all fours, hair splayed across her back as she begged her to fuck her and make her come.

Kara blushed and put her paintbrush down and made her way over to the couch where, Alex was stretched out, reading the paper. She climbed on top of her, “Not that kind of inspiration, you perv!” She plucked the newspaper out of Alex’s hands.

“Rude! You don’t see me coming over to your area, and taking your paintbrush from you.” The agent mocked as she put her hands on Kara’s hips.

Kara shrugged, “That’s because you fear the paintbrush.” She leaned down and pecked her lover on the lips.

Alex put her hands on Kara’s back to prevent her from moving, “I don’t fear the paintbrush, I fear the person behind it.” She uttered against soft lips, “You are a beast when it comes to your art. That is one of the things I love about you.”

“Just the one?” Kara kissed her again, “I thought there were so many other reasons.” Another kiss.

“There are so much more.” Alex tried to kiss her again but Kara had moved back, “You are such a tease Kara Zorel.”

Kara grinned, “I’m your tease.” She climbed off of Alex and made her way over to her blank canvas.

Alex sat up a little, “So you only came over her to tease me and then go back to your painting?” She asked.

“Yup, I just found my new inspiration.” She sent a wink Alex’s way.

Alex picked up her newspaper again, she loved the playful side of Kara. She has seen it all the time with Lucy and Sara, but to be on the receiving end of it made her feel special. The change in their relationship was a gradual one, Alex still took the lead (in the bedroom), but other times Kara took the lead or sometimes they lead together. Their dynamic works for them and that is all that really matters.

“And I am finished.” Kara squealed happily.

Alex looked over at the canvas and saw a picture of herself laying on the couch, “You chose me as your inspiration.” She got off the couch and made her way over to her girlfriend, “I love it, Kara. What are we going to do with it?”

“I was thinking that maybe, we could give it to your mother as a gift when we go and visit her,” Kara answered.

Alex hugged Kara from behind, “That’s sweet, babe she would definitely love it. She will love you too.” She kissed Kara’s cheek.

Kara moaned softly, “I really hope so. I’m meeting your mother in two weeks! Were you this nervous when you met my mother? Well, my mom. You haven’t met my other mother yet.”

“Oh yeah, I was nervous! Your mom is fucking Wonder Woman! Who wouldn’t be nervous to meet her?” Alex exclaimed.

The superhero shrugged, “Sara wasn’t nervous if anything she was completely enamored, save for her little ramble. She met my mom in nothing but a bath towel.”

Alex moved away bringing Kara with her to the couch, “That was pretty hilarious by the way.”

The agent sat down on the couch and pulled Kara down on her lap. She didn’t know why but she found it hot when Kara was straddling her. The position normally would annoy her, but with Kara, it was as if it was second nature.

“It really was. I really wish I could have caught that on video, as black mail.”

“I don’t think she would appreciate that. Speaking of Sara, how is she doing with Nyssa?” Alex asked. She remembered the drawn out conversation Kara and Sara had about her on again, off again girlfriend.

Kara shrugged, “They seem to be fine this week. Nyssa had a minor freak out, because she thought that Sara, was still flirting with Thea. I don’t know what she saw in her, but yeah, they are fine now.”

Alex had only been around Nyssa a handful of times and liked her, and it was obvious that they were in love with each other, their problems though were not really necessary. She could understand where Nyssa was coming from, because she had both, been there and done that where Kara and Sara were involved. Alex didn’t have to worry about that because she was secure in her relationship with, Kara. Their relationship is a lot healthier and balanced because of everything, that they’ve been through.

“Honestly, Nyssa needs to tell Sara, how she really feels. Sara should introduce her and Thea, so that way, they can get a feel for each other. If she sees that Thea and her friendship with Sara, isn’t a threat, then they should be find.” Alex told her honestly.

Kara bit her lip, “It seems as if you are speaking from experience, Agent Danvers.”

Alex was a goner when it came down to Kara biting her lip, it was such a turn on for her, “I have firsthand experience. I don’t have to worry about that, now.” She played with the necklace hanging around Kara’s neck, “Because I always know that, you come home to me, and that you are mine.”

“It’s not fair that I have not only one, but two pieces of jewelry, that lets everyone know that I am taken.” She pouted.

Alex smirked, “Well, it looks like you need to step up your game, and I don’t know, put a ring on it.” She held up her hand to imitate Beyoncé.

Kara smacked Alex’s shoulder, “Oh Rao, Alex. You are such a nerd.”

Alex laughed and buried her head in Kara’s hair, she had to admit, that she went a little overboard with the jewelry but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted the world to know that Kara was hers, and that Wondergirl was taken. The latter one was hard since any identifying piece of jewelry, may be identified, and linked back to Kara. Then her whole superhero persona would have been compromised.

“I’m your nerd and you love me.”

“Not so sure about that one.” Kara sassed back.

Alex lifted her head up, “I want everyone to know that I am yours. It would be hard to wear jewelry, considering the line of work that I am in.”

“Who says it has to be jewelry? It can always be a tattoo.” Kara shrugged and kissed Alex’s neck, “One that can be visible when you are not wearing long sleeves.” She nibbled on her pulse point, “Maybe, your ankle.” She began sucking on Alex’s neck. “Maybe, here.” She sucked a little harder.

Alex moaned at the contact and the thought of being marked by Kara, she has a possession, kink. Which is why she wanted everyone to know, that Kara was hers. The darker part of her enjoyed the fact that, Wondergirl was hers too. So many people were charmed by Kara’s other persona, and wanted to date her, but she was the one who put Wondergirl on lockdown.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Kara.”

Kara smirked against her neck, “Oh, I plan to finish alright.”

Alex felt Kara’s hands move underneath her tank top to lightly caress her abs, she shivered at the contact. Kara was an inferno but somehow her hands were a little on the cool side, but she liked it. It was such a contrast from the rest of her. She moved her hands to the front of Kara’s sweat pants, as Kara explored her body with her hands. Alex was all for foreplay but for now, she wanted Kara to fuck her hard and fast. Sadly, that moment had to wait when her phone started ringing in the background, it was Maggie’s ringtone.

“Ignore it, baby, I want you,” Kara growled in frustration.

Alex sighed, “I know, I want you too, but it could be important.”

Kara got off of her and rolled her eyes, “Of course it is. What could be so important?”

Alex got up, “The sooner I find out, the sooner we can get back to other pleasurable activities.”

Alex reached towards the coffee table to get her phone she unlocked it before listening to the voicemail message that was left. It was Maggie, telling her that the engagement ring for Kara had come in. That was an important call because she wanted to see the finish product, she wanted it to be just right.

“I’m going to get started on dinner,” Kara called from the kitchen.

Alex smiled, “Okay.” She answered before picking up her phone and calling her friend back.

“Danvers.”

“Sawyer, what’s up?” She greeted her friend.

Maggie laughed, “Well, the package came in and I have to say, it is very beautiful. You are spoiling Kara rotten. First a necklace, then a charm bracelet, and now a two karat, platinum diamond ring. I’m telling you, Kate is even jealous.”

“Only the best for my girl. Take a pic and email it to me on my work email.” Alex told her.

She had Maggie and everyone else, send everything to that email. Kara has access to her phone and she didn’t want her to come across any of the messages. Alex had wanted to propose to Kara, on their second anniversary, which was two months away.

“So demanding, you know I am not down with that. Anyways, Kate and I will be coming down next week-end. She wants to spend the day with Kara, I think she misses her a lot, but she will not admit it.” Maggie kept the conversation going.

“I think it’s mutual, she has Sara, Lucy, and Astra, but I think she is missing Kate the most. Diana is here every chance that she gets, the same could be said for Clark.” Alex admitted, truthfully. Kara had been a little down since Kate and Maggie left.

“I’m not missed? That’s harsh! Where is, Wondergirl?” Maggie questioned, she herself was missing the young woman.

Alex looked towards the kitchen, “Betty Crocker, is in the kitchen fixing dinner.”

As soon as she said that, Kara came speeding into the living room and stole the phone from, Alex. She stuck out her tongue, “Hey Maggie! How are things in Gotham?” She asked enthusiastically.

“It’s Gotham. I miss you, kiddo.”

Kara smiled, “I miss you too. You and Kate need to come and visit. I have seen more of Diana and Clark than I have on you two.”

Alex watched as Kara talked to Maggie, she seen her girlfriend perk up, exponentially. She loved seeing Kara happy, it made her happy. Alex kissed Kara’s cheek as she handed her back the phone.

“Nice talk?”

Maggie chuckled, “Very nice, you could have waited to call me back.”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “Uh why? What did Kara tell you?” She asked in curiosity.

“That I interrupted the two of you, chilling without Netflix.” Maggie teased, “Do you two do anything else?”

Alex could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, “We do go out and do other things, for your information, it’s raining today. Besides, she is insatiable, but I like that.”

“Enough! I’ll talk to you later.” Maggie hung up.

Alex chuckled and put her phone on the table. She walked to the kitchen to see Kara sitting on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. Alex had the fantasy of taking, Kara on the countertop, but it would be unsanitary.

“What's for dinner?”

Kara grinned, “Totino’s pizza rolls!”

Alex stepped in between Kara’s parted legs, “You look delectable, sitting on that counter? Do you know how many fantasies; I’ve had about taking you on here?” She whispered as she removed, Kara’s hair tie. Alex has to admit she loved the way Kara’s hair cascades to her shoulders.

“How many?” She asked as she locked her ankles around Alex’s waist.

Alex bit her lip in contemplation, “Over 100. How long does it take for those to cook?”

“About 30 mins. Why?” Kara asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Alex moved her hand inside of Kara’s pants, “I want to see how many times, I can make you come before they’re done.”

Kara shook her head, “You can't keep it in your pants, can you?” Her legs spread a little more to accommodate, Alex’s fingers and hand.

Alex used that as her invitation to begin stroking Kara’s pussy, through her underwear. She was pleasantly surprised, that she was already wet and not wearing any panties. The agent got off on the fact that she was the only one to get Kara this wet, excited, and turned on.. She trained Kara’s body very well, and that, is what she calls power.

“You’re already wet for me. And you talk about me not being able to keep it in your pants.” She pulled her hand out and decided to pull Kara’s sweats down.

Kara bit her lip in anticipation, “You make it hard for me to behave.”

Alex tossed Kara’s pants across the kitchen, “I like it when you misbehave, baby.” She leaned in and kissed Kara quickly. “I have ways of making you behave. Now, be a good girl and let me inside.”

As soon as Kara’s legs parted, Alex pushed two fingers inside of her girl. She loved the way Kara’s walls gripped her fingers and how tight she was. She waited until Kara was adjusted before moving her fingers at a frenzied pace. There would be time for slow later, right now, she wanted Kara to come hard and fast. She kissed Kara hungrily as she caught her moans in her mouth.

“Do you like that my naughty girl?” She asked as she bit down on Kara’s lip.

Kara moaned, “Oh, God! I love it, no one can ever make me feel like you do.”

“You’re damn right. Only I can make you feel like this.” She moved her fingers in and out.

Kara found purchase on Alex’s back which caused her to hiss in pleasure. Alex loved it when Kara scratched her, they were her battle scars, and she rocked them with pride. Even though no one else could see them, she knew what they meant.

“I’m gonna come, please let me come,” Kara begged and pleaded.

Alex stopped, “You know how I want you to come. Do it, Kara, gush all over my fingers.” She challenged her. Making Kara squirt was her new favorite thing, it was a huge ego boost, and it was dirty.

Kara fucked herself harder on Alex’s fingers. Alex could feel Kara’s walls flutter a lot more than usual, she was going to come hard. She hoped that Kara had self-control and didn't crush her fingers.

“I’m yours…I’m yours…I’m yours.” Kara chanted over and over again.

Alex grinned her lessons had landed well, “You are mine, no one else's. Tonight I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be feeling me for days.”

“Yes, oh Rao, yes. I love it when you fuck me, baby. I love it when you take me again and again.” Kara cried out at a particularly hard thrust. “Alex!” The superhero cried out as she came hard and fast.

Alex continued fucking Kara through her orgasm. She wanted Kara to come again, but the moment wouldn't come. Their phones were ringing simultaneously.

“Fuck!” Alex growled.

“Duty calls.” Kara panted out.

Alex kissed her, “This is so not over.”

Kara grinned, “I didn't think it was.”

Alex watched as Kara changed into her costume and flew away. She turned off the stove and took the pizza rolls out. She showered and changed and made her way towards The D.E.O. When she walked in she was met by J’onn, Wondergirl, Astra and Lucy.

“What have we got?” Alex asked.

Lucy grabbed the tablet and pulled up the information on the big screen, “We have an alien that is harvesting DDT. For what reason, we don't know.”

Alex looked at the picture on the screen again, she remembered dealing with one of these before. Astra had summoned it here, and she ended up killing it, with her bare hands.

“What is that thing?” Wondergirl asked.

“A Hellgrammite.” Astra and Alex answered together.

Wondergirl looked at them, her head cocked to the side, “What the hell is that?”

“Alura, your birth mother, had sentenced one of their leaders to Fort Rozz. Before you became knowledgeable about who you were, I released one on National City. Your girlfriend over here killed it. Anyways, it seems as if they are back, but what for? I am uncertain.” Astra answered as best as she could.

“Fort Rozz was flown into space, more than two years ago. There is no way, those prisoners could still be here.” J’onn answered. “And I know, there hasn’t been any alien invasions, since Fort Rozz.”

“Could they have been living among us, and us not know it?” Lucy asked.

Alex shrugged, “It’s a possibility, they can take any shape that they like, human or animal.”

Kara crossed her arms, “How do we get it and take care of them? Are they hostile?”

“Only if they are provoked. So we need to go and find out where they are exactly. DDT is in short supply here, and there is only one place where they can get it. A harbor storehouse in the shipyard.” J’onn answered.

“Let’s go kick its ass before it causes any trouble,” Kara replied.

“We are going to have Astra do a little recon first, and then you can go in, and do your thing Wondergirl,” Lucy told her.

Kara pouted, “Yeah, whatever.”

“It’s alright, Little One. I shouldn’t be gone long.” Astra responded before disappearing.

Alex looked over to see where Kara had disappeared to and she wasn’t surprised when she saw her talking animatedly, with Lucy. It took her a while to figure out their relationship at first, but once it was explained how they knew each other, prior to college, it all made sense. She went to her lab to check her email even though, she was cool with their relationship, there were some things that still annoyed her. Like whenever Kara returns from a mission, she goes straight to Lucy, before coming to her. The whole ‘Sugar Daddy’ thing, which is part of a reward system, but Kara is twenty-four-years old, she should not be rewarded for doing her job.

_Well, you do reward her for things, when she does them, the way you like._ The thought went through, Alex’s head. Her reward system was different but she and Lucy were two different people.

“There you are. I wondered where you disappeared to.” Kara’s voice echoed through the lab.

Alex smiled softly and closed her email quickly, “I had a few things that I wanted to check on. Have a good talk with, Lucy?” She asked as she pulled Wondergirl close.

Kara smiled, “A good conversation. James and Lucy would like to go on a double date this Friday.”

She had to think for a moment, Maggie did say that they would be in town on the week-end. She would have to double check with Maggie about it, “Yeah, that’s fine. It’s been a while since we’ve had a double date.”

“It’s been too long. Did I tell you today, how much I love you?” The superhero asked.

Alex nuzzled her cheek, “Yes, but it doesn’t help to hear it again.”

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Kara.” She kissed her on the cheek.

“Ahem.” Vasquez cleared her throat, “As much as I love seeing you two happy, Astra is back, Wondergirl you are needed, and Agent Danvers you’re up.”

“Time to go save the world.” Wondergirl shrugged.

Alex smiled, “One alien at a time. Be careful out there.”

Kara kissed her solidly on the lips, “Always.”

Wondergirl was gone and Alex had a job to perform, it was exciting and gave her a chance to help her lover. She hoped it didn’t take too long so that she and Kara could continue with their evening.


	2. Cat Grant Wants To Interview Wondergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant wants an exclusive with Supergirl and we see more of Alex and Kara's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has shown love to this little story so far, it means a lot to me! I was kind of iffy about posting it because I felt it didn't live up to the first story. I'm glad that it is being received, but the first story will always be my favorite. Thank you for each comment, kudos, and bookmark.
> 
> This story will focus mainly on the Kalex relationship with appearances by others and some action because a story has to have that.
> 
> On to the story, I hope you enjoy...

The mission was a success and the team returned to The D.E.O, with the Hellgrammite in tow. Alex put the alien in containment and left him there until they could figure out, what to do with him. She went to the weapons room and stripped out of her tactical gear putting them where they go. Once she was free of the heavy vest and guns she went to find Kara, but she probably had an idea, of where she was at. She went into one of the private rooms and saw her and Lucy sitting at the table with their heads together, whispering to each other. Kara had a beautiful smile on her face and Lucy was looking absolutely smitten. Alex didn’t know who was worse, Kara and Sara or Kara and Lucy. Alex watched their interactions and noticed that Kara was playing with Lucy’s fingers. And that Lucy used her free hand to play with one of Kara’s loose curls.

“Wondergirl.”

Both Kara and Lucy jumped at the sound of Alex’s voice, “Hey Alex. I was just waiting for you to finish up.” Wondergirl explained, she knew Alex was not pleased, by the way, she said her name.

“I’m going to head out. Maybe I can still salvage my night with James. Thanks, Wondergirl.” Lucy got up from the table, “See you later, Alex.” She bid farewell to the agent and left the room.

Alex locked the room door and approached the table slowly, “What were you and Lucy talking about? You two seemed lost in your own world.”

Wondergirl began playing with the sleeve of her wonder suit, “Lucy is crushing on a certain person. It’s been developing over the last year.”

Alex frowned, “It’s not you is it?” She asked as she finally sat down.

“No, it's not me, definitely not me. It’s Vasquez, Lucy is crushing on Vasquez.” Wondergirl confessed.

Alex laughed, “I didn't see that coming.”

Wondergirl shrugged, “I did, but that's because I had game night with them on the regular. I don't think anything will come of it though.”

“Why do you say that?”

There was a small pause, “She’s very much in love with, James. She doesn't want to do to him what she did to me.”

“That's understandable. Hopefully, it's just a fleeting thing, and nothing serious. I think Lucy and James make a cute couple.” She pulled the superhero into her lap, “But you and I, make the better couple.” Alex told her as she began trailing her fingers up Wondergirl’s exposed thigh.

Wondergirl spread her legs, “Are we going to do this here?” Her breath hitched with each word.

“Don't get all shy on me now, Wondergirl. You’ve gone down on me plenty of times, in my office. And that time you were supercharged from your fight with Livewire, we fucked in the training room, when we were supposed to be sparring.” She whispered in her ear. “You were so wet and horny for me. You begged me to fuck you.”

Alex thought about that night a lot Wondergirl was amped up to 100, after her fight with Livewire. They spent two hours in the training room getting lost in each other. She was thankful that the room had no cameras. Pam in HR would have had a bitch fit at the amount of paperwork she would have to do. Then there was the mandatory sexual harassment class they would have to take.

Wondergirl’s head fell back against Alex’s shoulder, “I don't know what it was about her, but the training room was beyond hot.”

There was a knock at the door breaking the spell around them. The couple jumped apart and straightened themselves before Alex got up and opened the door. They always seemed to get interrupted at the most inopportune time.

“Agent Danvers, Wondergirl. I was hoping that we could talk.” J’onn told them as he entered the room.

Alex and Kara exchanged looks, “What about?”

“Sit, sit down” He pointed to the chairs. “It’s nothing bad. Cat Grant has requested an interview with you, Wondergirl.”

Kara was relieved, “An interview? I don't do interviews, J’onn. Why does she want one now?”

Alex placed a comforting hand on her thigh, “Wondergirl doesn't fit in with its content.”

J’onn, “I honestly don't know. She was on some television show that I liked, and she said she wanted to talk to Wondergirl. I wanted to tell you two first before anyone else did.”

“Why come to me? Lucy is Kara’s handler.” Alex asked, she loved being included in things, but this was Lucy’s territory.

The Martian chuckled, “You are her girlfriend and the interview may concern you too. It’s no secret that Wondergirl is spoken for. I’m pretty sure that people are curious about you.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Doubt it. They are all about this one.” She pointed to Wondergirl.

“I’m gonna have to think about it and talk to James. He works for CatCo, maybe I can ask him questions.” Kara replied looking at Alex for reassurance.

Alex cocked her head to the side subtly, “Talk to James first and then go from there.”

“Now that we settled that, you two go home, it's been a long day.” J’onn got up from the table, “Good job tonight.” He walked out of the room leaving them alone.

Alex smirked in Kara’s direction, “Good girl. You may answer to Lucy when we’re here, but you will always defer to me. Let’s go home, order Chinese, watch a little bit of ‘Orange Is the New Black’, and then we can pick up where we left off.”

Wondergirl giggled, “You really can’t keep it in your pants, can you?”

“Not when you’re around. I’m going to finish up here, you head on home and get a shower.” She popped Wondergirl on her ass.

“That was unnecessary you know.” The superhero groused.

Alex grinned, “You love it. Now go.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alex went back to her lab and opened up her emails again, there was two from Maggie, and four from National City Botanical Gardens. She clicked open the one from Maggie first and a picture of the ring showed up. It was as beautiful as Maggie had described it, she had to go all the way to Gotham, to find the perfect ring for Kara. Most would probably say that she is spoiling Kara, but honestly, she didn’t care. Taking care of Kara and being there for her is something that she wants to do, and since Kara doesn’t mind, then she was all for it. She clicked out of the email and moved on to the others. She read the one from The National City Botanical Gardens and remembered that she needed to put the deposit down, to reserve the gazebo in the butterfly garden.

Once everything was in order, Alex locked up her lab and her office and left for the evening. She stopped by Vasquez’s desk to tell her good night and not to work too late. Alex exited the building and made her way home. It was a long day, all she wanted to do was go home to Kara and enjoy the rest of their night. The drive home was peaceful and the setting sun made it even more peaceful, the pinks, purples and the oranges made the sky come to life. She found herself wondering what it would be like to be up in the sky during the sunset. One day when she gets the courage she will ask Kara to take her flying. She pulled the car into the parking garage and shut the engine off, she waited a few minutes before she went in. Her hormones were racing and the last thing she wanted to do was go in there and jump, Kara. After a few deep breaths and once she was calm, Alex exited the vehicle and made her way into the building.

As soon as she approached their apartment, the door flew open, and she was pulled in by a sweater covered arm.

“What the hell, Kara?” I could have been anyone.

Kara blushed, “I heard your heartbeat. I knew it was you.” She kissed her on the cheek.

Alex shook her head, “It’s been a while since you’ve greeted me at the door like this. What’s the occasion?”

“Kate is coming on Saturday! She and Maggie are coming for a visit.” She jumped up and down in delight. “They’ll be staying until Monday.”

Alex laughed her girlfriend was like a puppy sometimes, “That’s great news, it’s been a while since we’ve seen them both. I was missing my best friend.” She tried to play it off.

“The food is already set up on the table, and I have your beer already out on the table.” Kara led her into the living room.

Alex had no problem with being led anywhere, by Kara. Normally, when Kara is home first, she would cook dinner and do little things around the apartment. If Alex is home before her, which is very rare, she’ll cook and do laundry if needed. On the weekends if Kara is at the hospital, she will cook and clean up the house. They divided everything equally, so that one person, doesn’t feel like they are doing everything. Alex really loved their dynamic and how it worked for them. She sat down on the floor and went directly for the lo mien, which was her personal favorites, while Kara went for the potstickers.

“Do we want to watch ‘Orange Is the New Black’ or do you want to catch up on ‘Game of Thrones’?” Kara asked.

Alex didn’t care too much for either, “What about Once?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s turned into the Hook show and Emma Swan is not the same Emma Swan we knew from seasons one through three (a). Regina is still treated like shit, while Hooky Poo is propped up like a hero. If you want to watch it, we can.”

Alex nearly choked on her noodles, “Tell me how you really feel? I guess Once is out of the question. Is ‘Chopped’ on?” She decided to play it safe, it frightened her at how passionate Kara could be about feminism.

“Of course ‘Chopped’ is on. It’s like Food Network is obsessed with it. That and ‘Beat Bobby Flay’.”

“Then ‘Chopped’ it is.” Alex acquiesced. Kara was obsessed with Food Network, she asked her why one day. And her answer was, ‘It’s food, so why not?’

They watched a couple of episodes of ‘Chopped’ while eating their food while making fun of the chefs, and the some of the judges. Alex preferred Marc and Kara preferred Alex or Amanda but all the judges are equally awesome.

“I want to compete on there one day, I could probably win, you know super speed and all,” Kara commented.

Alex shook her head, “You wouldn’t be able to use your powers. You don’t want the world to know you are Wondergirl. You can compete without your powers though.”

Kara pouted, “Where’s the fun in that?”

“I think you’re relying on your powers too much. You can’t use them for everything, Kara. You are supposed to be blending in.” Alex reminded her.

“I know, I know. I would want to win in an organic way.”

Alex took a swig of her beer, “I think you would be the best. I’m going to go take a shower, do not clean this up, I’ll do it when I come back out.” She put her beer on the table and stood up.

“Yes, dear.”

Alex dropped a kiss on her cheek, “Don’t be sassy.”

The agent left Kara to finish watching her show as she went to ready her shower. One of the best things she liked about the shower, was the massaging shower head, it came in handy on those days where a massage is needed. If she could live in that shower she would, it’s so calming and relaxing. Alex went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to a warm setting, unlike Kara who likes the water to feel like hell. Once the water was perfect, Alex dropped her clothes and stepped in under the spray, her muscles relaxing as the water hit her skin. She sighed in relief, she really, really loved the shower.

Alex reached for her loofah and the shower gel, she poured a generous amount and began running it slowly along her body. She started with her arms and her neck, before taking her time reaching her breasts. She teased her nipples as the sponge caressed her skin, her hand and the sponge traveled down her body, slowly. Her nerve endings were on fire as she thought about Kara being the one touching her and washing her down. This eventually led to Alex, rubbing closer to her pussy. Her index finger found its way to her clitoris and played with it lightly, she could feel herself getting wetter, and it wasn’t because of the water either. She couldn’t stop thinking of Kara touching her, teasing her, having writhe in pleasure as she teased her again and again.

Her fingers dipped in between her legs and she teased her opening before sliding two of her fingers deep inside of her pussy. She had to keep quiet because her girlfriend had super hearing, and she didn’t want to alert her, to her activities. Alex began moving her fingers out slowly at first before picking up the pace a little bit. Her breathing picked up a little as she felt herself growing closer to the edge. She imagined Kara’s fingers deep inside of her, driving her over the edge, so close but not giving her the release that she needed. Alex spread her legs a little more so she could go deeper inside, the way, Kara knew she liked it. After finding her groove again she felt herself nearing the edge and brought the fingers of her other hand to her clit and began rubbing small circles against it. She couldn’t hold on anymore, and she came with a soft cry of Kara’s name upon her lips.

It took a moment for her to come back to herself, but eventually, she did. She finished cleaning herself off and allowed the water to cool down her overheated body. Alex was praying to all that is holy that Kara was not listening. She didn’t want her girlfriend to think that she didn’t want her, the truth of the matter is, if she came first then she wouldn’t be in a rush to come later. Taking care of Kara is a favorite thing of Alex’s, seeing Kara fall apart because of her, the breathy moans, and the cries of her name falling from her lips. The water turned cold and Alex got out of the shower. She quickly dried off and dressed and straightened up the bathroom. Alex made her way to the living room and saw that Kara was on the phone, it was obvious she was listening to the person on the line.

“No, I only work at the hospital part time, under a great microbiologist. I am in school full time, working on my doctorate.” Kara answered, “Alex is out of the shower now. It was good talking to you too, Eliza.”

Kara handed Alex the phone, “It’s your mom.”

Alex kissed her before taking the phone, “Hey mom. What's up?”

“I haven't talked to you in a week, wanted to see how you were doing.” Eliza’s voice came through the phone.

Alex sat down on the couch, “It’s been pretty hectic as of late, sorry I didn't call.”

The agent loved her mom, but she could be a helicopter. Alex watched as Kara cleaned up the mess from dinner, and sent a warning glare her way. Kara shrugged and went about cleaning up the mess.

“Are you and Kara still coming for a visit? I have straightened up your old room and everything.”

Alex smirked, “Does that mean you’re okay with, Kara and I staying together?” Her mom may be accepting, but seeing her daughter in another relationship, a very sexual relationship is different.

Eliza laughed, “I’m okay with it, you’re almost 30. I know that you and Kara have sex, just don't traumatize me.”

“Eww, mom! Like I would ever do that.”

The conversation went on for another forty-five minutes and during that time Alex realized that Kara had changed clothes, and she had her school books pulled out. She loved that Kara took her studies seriously. As Sara would say ‘It’s kinda hot’, and Alex had to agree. She bid her mother farewell and hung up the phone. Alex massage Kara’s shoulders as she studied. She brushed her fingers lightly, on the back of Kara’s neck. She could see the goosebumps forming on her skin.

“Mmm, that feels good.” Kara moaned under her breath.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you.” Alex asked her, she heard her but wanted to hear her say it again.

Kara moaned again, “Your massage feels good. Did you enjoy your shower?”

Alex placed a light kiss on Kara’s shoulder, “I did it was very relaxing. I swear I wanted to fall asleep in there. When did my mom call?”

“About ten minutes after you got in the shower.” Came the response.

Alex continued her exploration of Kara’s body, “Did you have a good talk?”

Kara leaned back, “Mmm hmm, she really can't wait to meet me. You know, being a total mom.”

“Did my mom threaten you with bodily harm?” Alex asked she thought about how Diana threatened to rip her a new one.

Kara laughed, “Nope! She did tell me that she can put together a lethal virus though.”

Alex laughed it was so like her mother, “You also disobeyed a direct command, Kara. I told you to leave everything alone, and I would get it.” She moved a hand to Kara’s ponytail and pulled it a little.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I didn't want to leave everything out like that,” Kara replied.

“I’ll let it go for now, but don't do it again. Do I make myself clear?” Alex asked in an authoritative tone.

Kara bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, “Yes, ni.”

Alex smiled at Kara’s name for her, “Good girl. You have one hour to finish studying, then you will meet me in our room. No later than an hour.”

“Yes, Alex.”

Alex got up and went towards their room, many people would think she was being harsh with, Kara. But the truth was, keeping Kara on a schedule, kept her focused and made sure she stayed on task. Alex noticed by doing that, her grades never slipped, she was able to rely on herself more, instead of using her powers, and she’s not overwhelmed. This also translates well, when she is Wondergirl. Which makes things run smoothly with, Lucy, even though, there was no problems there. Lucy had her own way of dealing with, Wondergirl, and between the two of them, she succeeds. Alex entered the bedroom and slipped into bed and pulled out her book to begin reading. She must have been really into her book, because standing in front of her was, Kara. Alex looked at the clock and saw that there were two minutes left before the hour was up.

“Good girl. Come here.” She beckoned Kara with her finger.

Kara climbed on top of Alex straddling her hips, “Did I do well?”

Alex grinned, “You did very well, mia. You deserve a reward. What should I give you.”

“Whatever you think is best for me.” Her answer was automatic.

Alex had spent the better part of the last six months teaching Kara, that she was the one who chose the rewards when she had done well. It makes her happy that the lessons had finally landed. If anything, Kara was an achiever, and that is something she loves.

“For tonight, I think we should cuddle until you fall asleep. Tomorrow is Monday, it's your busy day. You need all the rest you can get.” Alex decided.

Kara pouted, “But…”

Alex smacked Kara’s hip, “No arguing back. We’re cuddling.”

Kara sighed and climbed off of Alex, “I’m sorry.”

Alex kissed her forehead, “Let’s go to sleep. I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

Alex waited for Kara to get comfortable before turning off the light. She held Kara close as if she was protecting her from the bad of the world. Kara still has nightmares of her torture at the hands of, Lillian Luthor. She hoped that the woman would rot in there for eternity. Alex pushed those thoughts out of her mind and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant wants to interview Wondergirl
> 
> Possible relationship between Lucy/Vasquez
> 
> Kate and Maggie coming to National City
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comment section! Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Panic at the D.E.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to James and has a session with Dr. Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you mucho, for reading and reviewing. I am super excited that this story is being well received as it is. I enjoy reading your comments, I get really excited. Keep them coming.
> 
> **This chapter deals with panic attacks and PTSD. If this is a trigger for you, then you can avoid this chapter, or skip down to the end. I'm trying to keep Kara's trauma as realistic as possible.**
> 
> There is also a character in this story from another show, I hope you can figure out, who she is and from which show she comes from.
> 
> On to the story...also, smexy times at the end of the chapter. Kara finally get hers! Disfrutan!

Kara was on her lunch break when she decided to text James, to find out why Cat Grant wanted an interview with her. She’s been Wondergirl for a year, out saving National City and handling any alien crisis that may occur. If she was honest she wasn’t anything special, just doing what she was born to do. Kara pulled out her phone and asked Siri to call James.

“Hey, Kara. What’s up?” James answered his phone.

“Hey. Are you busy right now? Do you have time to talk?” Kara asked playing with the crust of her sandwich.

James chuckled, “For you, of course, I do. What’s up? Lucy driving you crazy?”

Kara laughed, “Honestly no. She’s been rather tame lately, it has me worried. I’m calling you to ask…why does Cat Grant want to do an interview with me? I mean, Wondergirl.”

“She is looking for a big story, something that she could scoop from The Daily Planet. Something about Metropolis having Superman, and now National City has, Wondergirl.” James explained.

“Wondergirl is nothing special, James. I’m not doing this for the notoriety. I like what I do without having the publicity.” Kara explained.

She may have been Wondergirl and the people of National City love her, but she doesn’t want to indulge in any personal information about her life. Kara was worried about the questions Cat would ask her. How would she come up with answers on the fly that wouldn’t sound like lies, and sound like it’s made up? The fewer people knew about Wondergirl’s life the better everyone would be, the safer they would be.

“You are special, Kara. Everyone knows you are. Why don’t I get a list of questions that Cat will ask, I will have Lucy vet them and you can come up with answers that way. Does that sound good?” James asked.

Kara smiled, “That sounds great, will there be pictures involved?”

“You know there is but I will be taking them, so you don’t have to worry about that. I got your back. Now, I have to go, Cat is raising hell about the layouts. I’ll talk to you later, Kara.”

“Talk you to you later.” She hung up the phone feeling a little bit better.

Kara enjoyed eating lunch in the hospital atrium, it was peaceful, and the sun shines in just perfectly. She comes out here to soak up the sun’s ray and enjoy the peacefulness. The last year had been anything less than peaceful. The nightmares from past trauma with C.A.D.M.U.S still come and she couldn't cross paths with, Lena Luthor, without having flashbacks. Having Alex there to ground her, really makes all the difference. Her relationship with Alex is one of the best things that happened to her, after the whole ordeal, it was rocky and it took a while for them to get back to where they were. They eventually found their footing and here they are.

Kara was surprised when Alex proposed that they moved in together. Alex spent a lot of time at her place than she did her own. Her girlfriend figured it was practical and life was too short to play games. Alex said she wanted to be with her, and that is what Alex is doing, being with her.

Her friendship with Sara was stronger and better than before, they are still affectionate, but not over the top like before. They are both in loving relationships and wanted to keep the peace.

Her relationship with, Lucy was a different story, their friendship is still the same, they are playful and affectionate with each other. Lucy has been her rock through it all and she was thankful for both her and James. Working at the hospital, going to school, and being Wondergirl took a lot out of her. Alex stepped in and allowed her to let go of all the responsibility, plus seeing Alex in Dominant mode, was so fucking hot. That part of their relationship away from others, but there are times where, it bleeds over into their lives. The people around them are none the wiser and that's what makes their relationship work. Alex’s text tone brought Kara out of her thoughts, she would always text her during her lunch period. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it.

_Agent Badass: 143 :) I am thinking of you._

_Kara Z: I’m missing you._

_Agent Badass: I miss you too. I will be seeing you soon though. Are you eating?_

_Kara Z: Just finished actually. Are you working hard?_

_Agent Badass: Always, thank you for the note, btw._

_Kara Z: I figured it would make you happy. I gotta go, lunch is over. Xoxo_

_Agent Badass: xoxo_

Kara slipped her phone into her pocket and began cleaning up her trash from lunch. She threw everything in the trash and made her way back inside the hospital. Today she was working with Dr. Allison Cameron, she is on loan from Princeton Plainsboro hospital in, New Jersey. Kara heard a lot about her and how she was the best at what she does. Kara was a little nervous but she didn't let it show.

She knocked on the lab door, “Dr. Cameron?” Kara called out.

“Come on in, I’m getting some slides together.” The voice called out to her.

Kara stepped in and took a look around the lab. There were several high-tech microscopes, computers, and a lone desk sitting in the corner. It was smaller than the rest of the labs, but it wasn't unwelcoming.

“I’m Kara Zorel, I will be on your rotation today.” She replied.

Dr. Cameron stepped out, “I’ve been expecting you. I heard you were the best and the brightest.”

Kara was amazed at how beautiful she was. She was dressed in a pair of pinstriped pants, and a white button-down shirt topped off with a white lab coat. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Kara played with her glasses, “Um yeah, that's me. So what should I do?”

“Today we had a patient come in, a twenty-year-old female, she broke out with a rash all over her body, but it's not associated with any allergies…” Dr. Cameron explained.

The rest of Kara’s shift was amazing she diagnosed the patient with scabies and was able to do a throat culture on another. She needed to have a shower after dealing with all of that, but she was happy. Kara left the hospital and made her way to the D.E.O, it felt good to fly, it was peaceful, and a way for her to clear her mind. She did a fly around the city before flying into the familiar window. She said her hellos and made a beeline towards Alex’s lab she stopped when she saw her girlfriend talking to Vasquez. She couldn't use her super hearing, because of the lead in the building. So she did the next best thing, she knocked.

“You can come in, Wondergirl.”

Kara opened the door, “Hey Alex, hey Vasquez. Am I interrupting?”

Vasquez shook her head, “No, I had to talk to Alex about something.”

Kara gave her a knowing smile, “Is the something about ye high” She measured Lucy’s height, “Brunette and the assistant director of a certain agency?” She finished her description.

Vasquez looked at Alex, “Did you say something?”

Alex put her hands up in surrender, “I said nothing. She’s, Wondergirl.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “No, you moron, I have eyes, and there is game nights and get togethers.” She crossed her arms with a smug smile.

“I didn't think that I was that obvious. It's hard seeing her every day, and then seeing her with, James. Ugh, why her?” The agent groused.

“You can’t help who you crush on. As long as it doesn't cross a line.” Alex told her.

“I’m fucking screwed. I will leave you two alone.” Vasquez left as if the devil was on her heels.

This left Alex and Wondergirl alone. Kara approached her girlfriend with a shy smile, her hands in front of her. She wanted to kiss her but they were in a room made it impossible to do so.

“Did you have a good day at the hospital?”

Kara sat on one of the tables, “Yeah. I worked with Dr. Cameron today and I made a diagnosis of scabies.” She shivered at the thought, “It felt good but also, gave me chills.”

Alex laughed, “It’s your field of study. Did you talk to James?”

Kara watched as Alex moved around the lab, she loved watching her. Alex is a badass agent in the field, but the lab is where she seems at home. Kara had told her how she was recruited to the D.E.O. She couldn't believe that Alex had a party girl phase. Kara wondered if she had a punk rock phase as well.

“I did. Cat wants the scoop on me before someone else gets it. Honestly, I think she wants help with sales. He said he will get the questions and have Lucy vet them. I hope she doesn't ask intrusive questions. James will be the photographer so, there will be a familiar face there. Plus, I also have the chance to see Winn too.”

Alex stopped moving and turned to face Kara, “Winn works for CatCo? Since when?”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “For almost a year now. I thought you knew that.”

“No, I didn't. So back to this interview, you’re going to do it?” Alex stepped over to her, “Also, this table is not for sitting.”

Kara hopped down from the table, “I might as well, I mean she is not going to let it go. You saw how she was with Max Lord. So, I will go to her and she can leave me alone.”

“Whatever you think is best, Kara. I have faith in you and your judgment, do the interview, just don't give yourself away.” Alex told her.

She could do subtle and keep things to herself. There are times where she sucks at keeping secrets, but she was good at everything else. Hopefully, Cat will not ask her trick questions. She’s read the magazines several times and at one time she wanted to work for her. Then she thought twice because she did not want to follow, in Clark’s footsteps. This was her story and she didn't want to be in anyone’s shadow.

“I gotta go meet with Dr. Hamilton. I don't understand why I have to keep going? I’m fine.” Kara whined.

Alex stalked over to the superhero, “It was part of your clearance, Kara. These sessions are to help you and they are good for you. You may think you are okay, but you’re not. You still have nightmares and if anything electrical sparks, you still freak out. It’s okay to get help, Kara. Besides, we get to have our post therapy gathering.” She rubbed Kara’s arms.

Kara sighed, “I know. I just want to get better, that's all.”

Alex kissed her cheek, “And you will. Now go, you don't want to keep her waiting.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Fine, fine.”

Wondergirl left Alex’s lab and went to Dr. Hamilton’s office. She stopped by to say ‘hi’ to Lucy and continued on her way to Dr. Hamilton. She liked the psychologist, she was pretty chill and let her talk, without interruption. Dr. Hamilton also asks all of the right questions and don't force her to talk. The journey didn't take long as she saw the doctor already sitting in her chair.

“Come on in, Wondergirl. I was waiting for you.” Dr. Hamilton greeted her.

Wondergirl stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. She took a seat in her usual spot, making sure she didn't sit on her cape.

“I’m here so fear not.”

Dr. Hamilton pulled out her tablet, “How was your day?”

“It was okay. I worked with an immunologist today, and I diagnosed a patient with scabies. It was so cool.” Wondergirl explained excitedly.

Dr. Hamilton smiled, “That is great, Kara. How is school going?” She switched to using her name. It was no secret that everyone knew her real name since Astra and Alex call her that.

Kara sat back, “School is okay. I am at the top of my class, thanks to Alex. I…I see Professor Luthor from time to time. If that is what you’re asking.” She tried to keep her right leg from moving.

“It's good that Alex is helping you with that. What else does she help you with?” The doctor asks.

Kara smiled wistfully, “She created a schedule for me, to keep me on task. She holds me after my nightmares, and she works with me through my panic attacks. Alex goes above and beyond, I am thankful for her. But sometimes, I feel like I am too much responsibility for her. Ever since C…ever since that day.” She couldn't bring herself to say it. She flashed back to the electroshocks. It felt like the walls were closing in. Her heart was racing and she felt a shortness of breath.

“Kara…Kara listen to me.” She put the superheroes hand on her chest, “Feel my heart and follow my breathing.” Dr. Hamilton coached her.

Kara felt and heard the psychologists heartbeat and matched her breathing. It still felt like the walls were caving in around her. She felt out of control like the world is spinning out of orbit. The sense of panic was bubbling up in her chest, she needed to escape. Kara pushed Dr. Hamilton away and ran out of the office. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get out fast. She ran and ran and ran until she felt herself being captured.

“No! Let me Go! Please get me out of here.” She kept chanting over and over again. She tried to fight off whoever was holding her but she wasn't successful. Wondergirl tried to use her powers but she couldn't.

“Kara? Kara, listen to me, baby. Listen to my heartbeat and follow my breathing.” Alex’s voice broke through her fog. She listened to Alex’s heartbeat and followed her breathing, while she took in her scent.

“Kara, what are five things that you see?” Alex asked.

Kara tried to regulate her breathing, “You, your black shirt, Lucy, Astra, and your eyes.” She answered.

Alex exhaled in relief, “What are five things that you can smell?”

“Your perfume, coffee, Chinese food, leather, and sandalwood,” Kara answered calmly.

Alex kissed her forehead, “You’re doing so good. You’re such a good girl.” She whispered to her girlfriend. “You’re safe, you’re among family. Nothing is going to get you here, you are safe.”

Kara finally relaxed and calmed down, “What happened?”

Alex helped her stand up, “You had a small panic attack. Come on, let's go to my office.”

Kara allowed herself to be led by Alex to her office. She could hear Astra and Lucy following behind them. Kara didn’t want to be alone right now, so she was happy that they were there. A few moments later she was sandwiched between Alex, Lucy, and Astra. It was then that she allowed herself to relax. Lucy was playing in her hair which soothed her, and Astra was rubbing her other hand.

“You want to tell us what happened, Kara,, ” Lucy asked.

Kara inhaled and exhaled slowly, “Dr. Hamilton asked me how I was doing in school. I…I told her.”

“What did you tell her, Little One?” Astra asked.

“I told her that school is going ok and that my grades are good. I may have mentioned that I’ve seen the professor around campus a few times.” Kara admitted.

Alex knew it was too soon for Kara to return to school but she insisted, “You’ve seen her?”

“Yes, a couple of times, but I am usually fine.”

Lucy continued playing with Kara’s hair, “I want you to go home and relax. I am giving you two weeks off.”

Kara was about to argue but the glares she was receiving made her think again, “Who is going to take care of everything?” She asked.

“I will be taking care of it all, and then there is J’onn. We can handle everything, if something goes wrong, we have backup.” Astra reassured her.

Kara looked at Alex, “Do you agree?”

Alex nodded her head, “I do and we will discuss school and other things later. Right now, it’s time for us to head home. We have people coming over.”

Kara got up, “I’ll see you later. Bring those tortilla chips that I like from ‘Whole Foods’. The chipotle flavored ones.” She looked at Lucy, “Ohh and the white queso dip.”

“She’s your niece,” Lucy mumbled.

Astra rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “She’s your charge.” The Kryptonian shot back.

Alex smirked, “She has you there, Lucy.”

“Actually she doesn’t, Kara’s your girlfriend, Alex.” Lucy countered.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I am actually, Diana’s daughter, a Princess of Themyscira, and Kryptoamazonian. So there!” She said triumphantly.

Kara was feeling like her normal self at the moment, thanks to her family. She and Alex told Lucy and Astra that they would see them later on at their apartment. Her sessions with Dr. Hamilton are a blessing and a curse, they help her untangle her thoughts, but when dealing with everything else it’s worse. Kara just wanted to get better and have a normal life without having all these fears and flashbacks crippling her.

“Let’s get you home, Wondergirl. We can have a discussion about what to do next.”

Kara sighed in exasperation, “I’m going to have to take a break from school, aren’t I?”

Alex squeezed her hand, “At least for a little while, until you can get your mind right. Maybe, we can help you get your Ph.D. here. That way, you don’t run the chances of seeing the professor, or maybe you can transfer schools.”

“I don’t know, Alex. I don’t want to leave Sara by herself at school. We’ve been together for so long, it will be hard to leave her alone.” Kara admitted. Having Sara with her, helped a lot, she kept her centered at school.

“I think it’s time that you take time out to focus on yourself. Sara is a big girl and she can take care of herself. She’s your best friend, I know but your friendship is bordering co-dependent.” Alex told her.

Kara huffed, “It’s not, we have boundaries set in place, so we’re not completely co-dependent on each other.” She didn’t mean to get defensive but she hated it when people would call her relationship with Sara co-dependent.

Alex held her hands up, “No need to get defensive, Kara. I was just stating my opinion; I didn’t mean to touch a nerve with you. I’m only looking out for you because I love and care about you.”

Kara calmed down, “I know and I appreciate everything that you are doing or have done for me. I don’t know what I would have done without you. Now, take me home, please.”

Alex stopped and pulled Kara into a hug, “I like the way that sounds. I think we have a few hours before our family arrives. You’ve been a good girl, so it’s time I rewarded you, because of it.”

Kara grinned, “That sounds like a good idea. I’ve been on edge since yesterday.”

“That means you have no problems coming then, just how I like it. Go get in the car and I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Alex broke the hug.

“You’re such a slave driver.” Kara pouted, before turning and walking away from, Alex.

Once Kara was out of the building she allowed her shoulders to sag, she didn’t feel confident, as Wondergirl. She had a panic attack in the middle of The D.E.O, J’onn and Lucy may never let her go out in the field again, if she can’t get her shit together. Hopefully, her time with Alex, will help a little bit. It took a while for Kara to get back into the flow of completely, trusting Alex again, after what happened with everyone. After the save from CADMUS, things started to change in her relationship. Kara realized that having Alex, in control of some part of her life, had its perks. There was always consent and if she used her safe word, which was still, Supergirl. It worked so why change something, that isn’t broken. Kara heard the door unlock and got in and put her seatbelt on, a few minutes later, Alex followed suit.

“I forgot to give you the keys. I’m sorry.” Alex apologized.

“It’s okay, I didn’t realize it. Until I heard the lock unlock.”

Alex grabbed her face, “Come here you.” She said before kissing, Kara.

The kiss was sloppy full of teeth and tongue, but Kara didn’t care, she had been dying to kiss Alex since she entered the building. One part of them working together meant they had to keep their PDA non-existent or it could be seen as sexual harassment. Pam in Human Resources probably had folders on Alex alone.

“I want you, I can't wait until we get home,” Alex whispered against her lips.

Kara whimpered, “Here an now? In the garage? Anyone can see us.”

Alex moved back, “Ultra black tinted windows. You can see out, but no one can see in.”

Excitement ran through Kara, she had been in a state of horniness for almost twenty-four hours, she was due for release. She didn't have to wait long because Alex’s fingers were posed at her aching entrance. After a long staring contest and some heaving breathing, Alex thrust two fingers inside of Kara with no warning.

“Oh Rao, Alex!” Kara yelled out. She prayed no one was walking by or in the garage for that matter. Kara was close to coming she knew that she was not going to last long. The feeling of Alex’s fingers inside her, and the thoughts of getting off in public, where the could get caught turned her on even more.

“You’re so wet for me, Kara. Does the thought of you getting fucked in the garage turn you on?” She pumped her fingers harder. “Is it the fact that we could get caught?”

Kara couldn't respond except for the breathy moaning and panting she was doing. She didn't trust her words at the moment. All that mattered in this moment was Alex.

“Come for me, Kara. Come for me now.” Alex commanded using her sex voice that turned Kara to putty.

“Oh God, Alex!! Please oh God, please don't stop.” Kara cried in ecstasy as her orgasm overtook her. The euphoria that she was feeling was better than flying, hell it felt like she was flying.

“I’m not going to stop until you come again. Now, beg for me to let you come.” Alex taunted her.

Kara wasn't in the mood for that, but she humoresque, Alex anyways, because she needed to come, “Please Alex, please let me come for you. Please…” She pleaded her orgasm just a few strokes away.

“Come again, for me.”

Kara didn't have to be told twice as she came hard and fast, it wasn't as intense as the first one, but it sure as hell made her see stars. She grabbed Alex’s wrist lightly, signaling her to stop. She was overheated and it felt like she was on fire. Kara could feel Alex pressing kisses to her face, trying to bring her back down. The car was silent save for their disjointed breathing Kara felt Alex slip her fingers from under her skirt and she let go of her wrist. She opened up her eyes in time, to see Alex lick her fingers clean.

“You taste delicious. I will never get tired of tasting you.” Alex licked her lips.

Kara gathered her strength and kissed Alex, enjoying how she tasted on Alex’s lips.

“You’re right, I do taste good.” Kara smirked, “Now aren't you supposed to be taking me home.”

Alex smirked, “I am, don't think that this is over. I’ve suddenly become thirsty. And I want a drink from the source.”

Kara blushed, “We don't want you to die from dehydration. I provide a lot of vitamin C, and then some.”

Alex started the car and hauled ass out of the garage. She knew how to get Alex’s motor running (no pun intended). Kara hoped that her friends would show up later, so much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets her some, it was a quickie, but she got hers.
> 
> Poor Kara Lillian did a number on her and she is still suffering.
> 
> Vasquez talking about her feelings...is there a name for their ship?
> 
>  
> 
> **Tell Auntie Susan what you think!**


	4. My Mom, That's Who I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a moment and she needs her mom. Enter Diana to the rescue, I know you missed her, so she's back again! Also, Dahlia makes an appearance again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone again, you make me super happy! You guys are amazeballs and I love you platonically of course! Keep it up, it fuels my muse.
> 
> Also, I've come up with a posting schedule. I will be updating 'I Do, Agent Danvers' on Wednesdays, and 'The Journey Of Us' on Sundays, that way I don't mix any chapters up for each story. 
> 
> I am working on another story, which I am super excited for because I haven't seen it done yet for Kalex. It will be completely different and no way affiliated with 'Yes, Dr. Danvers' and 'I Do, Agent Danvers'. It's a whole different ballgame and everyone is completely human. I hope to have that new story out in about a week or so.

After a few hours of mind blowing sex, Kara was in a better mood as she enjoyed her friends being over. James came over with a list of questions that Cat wanted to ask her for the interview. Lucy looked them over and then past them over to Alex to take a look at them. The questions seemed to ask all the relevant questions about Kara fighting crime, there were several questions about her being in a relationship, and then there were a few questions about her exercise routine and questions about what hair care products Wondergirl uses to get her hair so shiny and also bouncy.

“The questions are not all that bad. The relationship questions might be a little out there, but those are rather tame, by Cat Grant standards.” Alex told Kara.

Kara snatched the paper out of her hand and read one of the questions out loud, “What is it like being Wondergirl? Is she for real with that question?”

“It’s a very valid question. I mean, people may have always wanted to be a superhero when they were younger. You are someone that little kids can look up to. So what is it like being Wondergirl?” Astra asked.

Kara didn’t know how to answer this question, it was hard at best, she’s only been Wondergirl for a year and she is still trying to figure everything out. She has a legacy to live up to, her mother is Wonder Woman and her cousin is Superman. Kara had some big shoes to fill, especially when her family is full of superheroes.

“It’s scary, like the good kind of scary. Like when you kiss someone for the first time. I get to fight crime and help people in the process. It’s a learning process but I have found my footing.” Kara answered.

“Nailed it.” James gave Kara a high five.

Kara brushed her shoulder off, “Just being honest. Next question.”

Alex took the paper from Kara’s hand, “Is there time for romance in your life, Wondergirl?”

“There is never time, but I would make time for that special someone.” She kept the answer short.

Her answer was met with a series of ‘awwws’ which caused her to blush professedly. She wanted to keep that answer short too. If she went into too much detail, then Cat would want to ask more questions. Kara didn’t want to put her relationship out there for people to read. Plus, she didn’t want to compromise Alex either.

“You got this. When is your interview with Cat anyways?” Lucy asked.

Kara looked at James, “Yeah, when is my interview?”

James shrugged, “Whenever I decide to set it up. What time works for you? I’m working on your schedule, not Cat’s.”

Kara shrugged, “I’ll let you know. I have free time on my hands now, since someone put me on leave of absence for two weeks.” She glared at Lucy.

Lucy smirked, “I’m not going there with you, Kara. It’s not the end of the world and J’onn agreed with me. Do not make me call your mom.”

“What is she going to do? Punish me?” Kara asked.

“I think Alex has that part covered.” Lucy sassed back.

Astra cringed, “We are not going there, as you Earthlings would say.”

The topic was dropped and they focused on the questions and helped Kara with her answers. Kara wanted the answers to be honest, but not giving away too much about herself, hopefully the answers will satisfy Cat’s curiosity.

“Way to go, Kara! You are getting good at subterfuge. Alex is rubbing off on you.” James cheered her.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, being around her, and these two.” She pointed to Lucy and Astra, “Are teaching me things too.”

“It’s a team effort,” Lucy explained.

Astra looked at her niece, “So, what about school? Did you decide on what you are going to do?”

Kara and Alex discussed it in detail that Kara would do her classes online, and go to campus, when it was time for clinicals. Sara would be disappointed but she hoped her friend would understand.

“I will be switching to online classes for now. I will go to campus when it comes to clinicals at the end of the year.” Kara explained.

“What about your job at the hospital?” James asked.

“Kara will still be working there on a part-time basis. It makes Kara feel human, plus that is the last place where she will run into anyone.” Alex answered.

Kara was a little disappointed at all the changes that was happening in her life. She wanted things to be normal and instead of the normalcy, everything is abnormal. She’s Wondergirl, she shouldn't be hiding out, but facing her fears. Sadly the people in her life feel she needs to be protected, but in reality she wanted to be treated normally, like she was before the whole situation with CADMUS.

“Kara? Are you okay? Where were you?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Nowhere. I was listening.”

Lucy was not convinced, “If you were listening, then you would have answered the question.”

“What question is that?” The superhero asked.

“Are you nervous to meet Alex’s mom?” Lucy asked again.

Kara laughed nervously, “Oh yeah, that question. I’m not nervous at all. I’ve talked to her on the phone a few times. I am actually looking forward to meeting her. Maybe she could tell me embarrassing stories about, Alex.” She smirked at her girlfriend.

“How about, not?” Alex objected.

Kara pouted, “Oh come on! You have heard stories about me and this one,” She pointed to Lucy, “So it's only fair.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “In theory. I know my mom will tell stories and show pictures.”

Astra looked concerned, “Is your mother okay with you dating an alien? I worry your mother would want to run tests on her.”

Alex gave the older Kryptonian a reassuring smile, “My mom knows all about, Kara and her uniqueness. She’s really okay with it, and she will not run tests on her. You don't have to worry. I had to reassure Diana of the same thing.”

Astra smiled, “Of course you would have to reassure, Diana. She is her mother after all.” The response was forced.

Kara tried her best not to get frustrated with her aunt, she understands her aunt being upset, missing out on her life. But Diana was a mom when her Kryptonian mother wasn't around. Diana tried to make nice with her, but Astra on the other hand, was not as welcoming. The two women try to keep the peace for Kara’s sake, but other than that, they were like The Hatfield’s and McCoy’s.

“Be nice, Aunt Astra. She is my mom, and she made me into the woman I am today. Along with my parents in Kansas.” Kara explained.

“So, when are we going to meet your other set of parents?” Lucy asked.

Kara shrugged, “Whenever, they have a free moment. I hope they will visit soon; I want you all to meet them. They know all about you.”

When Kara had told her parents about being Wondergirl and her friends, they were, surprised. Then came the shock because they wanted more for her. Either way, they were still proud of her, and the fact that she chose to be a superhero.

“I for one, can't wait to meet them.” Alex spoke up, “They are not as intimidating as Diana and Kate. I thought, Kate was going to have me for dinner, but Diana, ooh boy.” She sighed.

Kara scoffed, “They were not that bad. They were only looking out for me, but they like you. That makes it better.” She kissed Alex on the cheek.

“Okay, who ate all of the tortilla chips and queso dip?” James asked.

Everyone looked at Kara, who only shrugged, “No one else was eating it. I didn't want it to go to waste. There is more in the kitchen.”

Lucy stood up with the bowl, “I’ll go get the rest. I also need to answer my texts while I am at it.”

Kara grinned, “Who is texting you?”

Lucy glared, “Vasquez, she needs my opinion on something.” She answered.

Alex chuckled, “Of course she does, Director Lane.”

Kara and Alex laughed uncontrollably while James and Astra gave them strange looks. They calmed themselves, only to start laughing again.

“Am I missing something here?” James asked clearly confused.

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s just that Lucy can't catch a break sometimes.”

Lucy came back with a bowl of tortilla chips and queso dip, and sat it on the table. “I’m going to have to love you and leave you. I am needed back at work; Astra you’re needed too.”

“What's going on?” Alex asked on high alert.

Lucy sent a subtle glance towards Kara before looking back at Alex. Kara was trying to decipher what was being said, but she wasn’t familiar with military code. Whatever it was made Alex tense and changed her own demeanor.

“Do you need me to come with?”

Lucy shook her head, “Nope, we have it under control. If we need you, I will let you know. You can have your alone time with Kara. We gotta go.”

Kara watched as Lucy, Astra and James left, leaving her and Alex alone. She loved being alone with Alex, but she wanted to be with her family too. Kara got up and helped Alex clean up their dirty dishes.

“I wonder what that is all about?” Kara asked as she put the paper plates in the trash.

Alex shrugged, “Who knows, but you don't worry about any D.E.O business, the next two weeks are for rest and relaxation. You’ll be meeting my mom soon, so rest easy. We are probably going to be busy.”

Kara leaned up against the wall, “I hope you can control yourself while we’re visiting. I don't want to traumatize your mom because you can't keep it in your pants.”

Alex gave Kara a predatory smile as she approached, “I thought you liked it when I take you.” She reached out and pulled Kara in her arms, “I hear no complaints at all coming from you. And just because we are at my mothers, doesn't mean we can't have sex. I can be very, very creative, when I want to.”

Kara bit her lip, “I’m sure you can. I have no doubt about that, but it will be kind of strange. Having sex in your childhood room and under the same roof as your mom. Someone has a hard time keeping their voice down.” She reached around and squeezed Alex’s ass.

Alex laughed, “Me? What about you? When you are extremely hot and when I touch you the right way, you get loud. I’m surprised that the neighbors can even look at us.”

Kara leaned in until their lips was a hairs breath away, “I can't help it, you’re that damn good. I have to show my appreciation.”

“I love it when you show your appreciation. Does thing to my ego, I can bring Wondergirl, down to her knees. I wonder what Cat grant would say, if she knew that.” Alex placed a quick peck on Kara’s lips, “Or how you get wet for me just by my touch alone.” Her hands roamed freely down Kara’s body, until she reached, her pussy, “Or how you say ‘you’re mine’ without being prompted.” She teased Kara through her yoga pants. “Look at that, you are wet already.” She moved her hand, “Just how I like it, but I’m hungry and need to cook dinner. Down girl.” Alex grinned before walking away.

Kara let out a frustrated sigh, “This is so not fair.” She whispered. Kara stepped out of the kitchen and went to her desk and sat down. She pulled out her sketch pad and her pencils. Drawing was a good way of keeping her mind off of, what is going on in her pants.

Kara’s hands caressed the paper before taking one of the pencils and started to draw. At first the images were not defined, but the more she drew, the clearer the picture became. It was her strapped down to a table, with electrodes taped to her head, wrists and legs. She could feel the phantom electricity through her skin.

“Kara? Wondergirl?” She could hear Alex calling to her.

The pencil splintered in her hand as she tried to keep herself from getting angry. She tried the breathing techniques that Dr. Hamilton had told her. Kara focused her senses on the sound of Alex’s heartbeat.

“Please make it stop.” Kara pleaded.

She felt strong arms around her, “I got you, Kara, I got you. Focus on me, my heartbeat, and how much, I love you.” Alex whispered in her hair.

“A…Alex?”

“I’m here, I got you. I will not let anything happen to you. What do you need, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara sniffles, “I—I want my mom. Please, bring my mom to me.” She hugged Alex tighter.

“I’ll get your mom,” Alex reassured her.

A few hours later Kara was in bed with her mom holding her, “Mom, you came?”

Diana smiled, “You needed me, Little One. So I came.” She pushed a few strands of Kara’s hair behind her ear.

“Where is Alex?” Kara asked.

“Alex is n the kitchen with Dahlia cooking dinner.”

Kara looked at her mom, “Dahlia’s here? She came with you?”

Diana nodded, “She sure did. She wanted to see if you were okay for herself. You know how she is.”

“I do. She can be annoying like that.” Kara joked.

“Hey! I resent that remark. I am not annoying.” Dahlia replied as she entered Kara and Alex’s bedroom.

Kara grinned, “You have your moments. Come sit with me.” She patted the bed.

Diana sat up, “I will leave you two alone. I am going to talk to Alex and see if she needs any help.” She kissed Kara on the forehead before leaving.

“I’ve missed you. Why did you stop coming to visit?” Kara asked. Dahlia used to visit all the time, but ever since she moved in with Alex, she stopped coming by altogether. This saddened Kara because her friend gave no reason, and just stopped coming.

Dahlia snuggled against Kara, “You and Alex live together now. I don't want to pop up whenever I feel the need. I have to respect her the way I respect you.”

The superhero laughed, “We practically lived together before all of this, and that never stopped you before.”

Dahlia sighed, “I don't think Alex likes me very much. I mean she tolerates me for you, but other than that. I don't know.”

“How long have you felt this way? Why didn't you say anything?” Kara asked.

Dahlia shrugged, “I’ve felt like this for a while now. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to cause any issues between you and Alex. She is your girlfriend, and I am your friend, she has priority over me.”

Kara took Dahlia’s hand in hers, “Alex and I may be together, but that does not mean, I will forget about you. We’ve been friends since forever, nothing will ever change that. I will talk to Alex and figure out what is going on. I don’t want you to stay away, I like having you around, it’s like having a piece of home.”

Dahlia smiled, “I know what you mean, Kara. I know exactly what you mean. I will say that Alex did let me help with dinner. I think that is a start.”

“It really is. So what’s for dinner?” Kara asked.

The Amazonian warrior laughed, “Always thinking with your stomach. Vegetable lasagna, garlic bread and a salad.”

Kara loved vegetable lasagna it was her favorite outside of regular lasagna. The fact that Alex went through all that trouble for her, only made her feel guilty. Alex should be working and not spending her time taking care of her, due to her problems.

“What’s the matter, Kara?”

Kara sighed, “I feel guilty. Alex shouldn’t be taking care of me like this. She should be at work right now, doing what she does. Instead she is here with me, because I can’t keep myself from having nightmares, panic attacks, and everything else. I’m damaged and she shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“What happened to us taking care of each other?” Alex’s voice echoed through the room.

Kara sat up, “Alex, how long have you been there? I thought you were in the kitchen with mom.”

Alex moved approached the bed, “I was there long enough. Diana sent me in here to check on you.” She looked at Dahlia, “Could you give us a moment, please?”

Dahlia got off the bed, “Yeah, sure. I’ll go help Diana with whatever it is that she’s doing.”

Kara watched as Dahlia left the room closing the door behind her. Alex climbed on the bed next to her and held out her arms. Kara moved until she was safely in Alex’s arms, the guilt still there, but it was manageable.

Alex held up her hand, “I think it’s time for me to talk to you. I know you feel guilty, Kara for me having to take care of you. I don’t want you to feel guilty because I like taking care of you, just like you take care of me. And don’t ever think of yourself as damaged, you are not damaged, you’ve been through something traumatic. It’s not something you just get over, it takes time. You’ve been doing so much better though and that is great. I don’t want you to think that you would ever be a burden to me. We are in this together, until the end of time. I’ve got you and you’ve got me.”

Kara sighed, “I know but sometimes it’s hard to think about that. I love you and appreciate everything you do for me, and everything you have done for me.”

It was Alex’s turn to sigh, “I love you too, Kara. You’re my sunshine mixed in with a little bit of hurricane and I love you for it. Does Dahlia not like me?” She asked.

Kara moved a little bit so she could look at Alex, “What gives you that idea? If anything she feels that you don’t like her.”

Alex was surprised, “I like her, she can be pretty scary but I like her. Why does she think I don’t like her?”

“You’ll have to ask her. What makes you think that she doesn’t like you?” Kara asked.

“She seems a little stiff around me. When she is around you and everyone else she’s relaxed but around me, not so relaxed. I assumed that she doesn’t like me.” Alex told her.

Kara laughed, “You two are unbelievable. Honestly, you two need to sit down and talk to each other. Tell her that you like her or whatever. You two are the most important people in my life, outside of the obvious. My mom will always be number one. I want you two to get along and be friends. You both are going to be in each other’s lives and I would love if you two, got along.”

“I will talk with her later after dinner is over. You know? Your mom had a small talk with me, while we were in the kitchen.” Alex started out.

“You did? What did she say to you?” Kara was curious.

Alex smiled, “Nothing bad at all, she is worried about you. And she wanted to check in with me about how I am doing, since I am your girlfriend. She wanted to make sure that I am taking care of myself, and that you are taking care of me as well. Your mom also told me how happy she was that you have me.”

Kara loved her mom but she was such a mom, always checking on her, and checking on Alex as well. If her mom is giving the seal of approval, then Kara knows that she has chosen well. To Alex, she may be the sun, but to Kara she is her moon and stars.

“Leave it to mom. Is dinner ready? I am starving.” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head bemusedly, “You are always thinking of food. I think your real relationship is with food. I’m just your food beard because you don’t want anyone to know. I should be offended.”

“You know you’re my number one! Besides, I can’t marry food, but I can definitely marry you.” Kara told her.

“You want to marry me?” Alex asked surprised.

Kara shrugged, “Of course I do. That’s the next logical step right?”

Alex was pleased, “It is and we will marry one day. And you will be Kara Zorel-Danvers or Kara Danvers-Zorel.”

“Alright, you two. Dinner is ready, come eat.” Dahlia’s voice traveled through the door.

Kara untangled herself from Alex, “Looks like we are being summoned. Oh and Alex, I prefer Kara Danvers-Zorel.” She smirked before getting out of the bed.

Alex straightened up the bed, “Or maybe you can drop the Zorel altogether.”

“We can discuss that later. It’s time for food.”

Kara left the room and made her way to the dining area where the table was already set and the food was in the middle of the table. Her stomach grumbled letting everyone know that she was hungry. Everyone sat down at the table and put food on their plates, Kara was content just watching, before putting food on her plate. It’s moments like these that she lives for and she knew that there were more moments to come. And with Alex by her side she would overcome her fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kara she feels like she is broken
> 
> I wonder what is happening at the D.E.O...hmm what is that about?
> 
> Diana taking care of her baby and Dahlia feeling like Alex didn't like her and vice versa


	5. Alex, We Found Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to the D.E.O and she finds out something that could impact her life and the lives of those around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, so it means, update time! I know, I know the wait is too long but the time has arrived.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, it makes a writer's heart soar. Seriously though, I am very appreciative for each of you. It takes a lot of time and dedication to write, edit, and post a story. We as writers do this out of the kindness of our hearts, and really do not get paid for this, but we write because we love it and sometimes what we see in canon doesn't match up with what we see. Writers take what they see and they expand on it, make their own headcanons, and even their own universes because they like to explore these characters more, outside of canon.
> 
> Having said all that, on to the story!

Dinner was a fun affair, the more Dahlia talked, the more Alex relaxed around her. She knew that they would have to eventually talk, and they would, after all, she did promise Kara that she would. She would do anything for Kara without a second thought. All just wished there was something else she could do for her girlfriend. Alex hates seeing her lover so down and withdrawn. She thought about taking Kara to Midvale earlier than planned, get her away from National City, and away from all the craziness. A change of scenery might do them some good, she would call her mom and let her know, that they will be coming sooner than planned. Alex made a mental note to discuss this with, Kara later on after Diana and Dahlia leave.

“So, Alex when are you going to visit Themyscira? You have a lot of people curious about you. You are the light of Kara’s life.” Diana asked.

“Mom!” Kara whined.

Alex smiled, “I think it is time that I visit. I’ve heard so much about it from Kara, so whenever Kara decides to, make a trip. I will be with her.”

Diana smiled, “We would love to have you.”

Alex’s phone rang, “Danvers.” She held up her finger, “Yeah, I’m on my way.” She looked at the three women, “Sorry about this, I am needed at the D.E.O.” She got up and Kara got up to follow her.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, there is some alien technology that they need me to look at. I promise not to take too long.”

Kara pouted, “But, we were gonna finish watching Jessica Jones.”

Alex kissed Kara on the lips, “We can watch when I get back. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Alex bid farewell to Diana and Dahlia, apologizing for her abrupt departure. Alex made her way to the D.E.O in record time and she was met by J’onn, by himself. This alarmed her because he only met with her one-on-one if it had to do with Wondergirl or something else.

“What’s up? Did you find something important?” The agent asked.

J’onn cleared his throat, “You know the prisoner Batwoman captured from Cadmus?”

Alex frowned, “Vaguely, why?”

“I read his mind to find out what else they had planned, and I wanted to tell you personally, your father is alive and Cadmus has him. They’ve had him for years.”

Alex felt faint and sat down in one of the chairs, “H—he’s alive a—and Cadmus has him?” The words burned her tongue. She thought her father was dead, but Cadmus had him, the same people who were responsible for torturing Kara.

“Yeah, some of the Alpha team, did a search of the rest of Cadmus facilities and he was there. A little worse for wear, but he is healthy. Nothing seems out of place with him, but we don’t know if there was any damage done.” He told her.

Alex swallowed, “Is he here?”

J’onn nodded, “He’s in med bay, he is in a medically induced coma right now, he was badly beaten. Hopefully, he will be up in a day or two. Do you want to go see him?”

Alex shook her head, “I can’t, not right now. Maybe tomorrow or some other time. I need to process this, and I need to figure out how to tell my mom. How do I tell her that the husband, she thought was dead, is very much alive?”

J’onn hugged Alex and she was able to let go. He rubbed her back soothingly as her body was wracked with sobs. She was happy that her dad was back, but she was afraid that he may not be the same. He was with Cadmus, the same group of people who were responsible for torturing Kara. That meant they were still out there and both her father and Kara could be in danger. She thought about, Kara and how she told her, that her father was dead. Kara was going to think she lied to her.

“I am here for you, Alex. You tell your mom the truth, you let her know that Jeremiah is alive and let her process that. Then if she is up to it then she could come and see him. You two can see him together.” J’onn comforted her.

Alex sniffed, “I told Kara that my dad died if I tell her then she is going to think I lied. And if Cadmus is still out there, then Kara could be in danger, again.”

“Alex, one thing at a time. Explain to Kara what happened and tell her truth. I am sure she will understand. Don't mention anything about Cadmus, we don't want to trigger her, or mess with her progress. I’ll give you a few moments, and then, I want you to go home and be with Kara.” The man she considered a father had told her.

Alex gave a watery smile, “I don't want Kara to worry too much. I know Diana and Dahlia are with her, but still. I don’t like being too far from her.”

J’onn sighed, “Alex, I know you are worried for, Kara and you want to be there for her, but you have to worry about yourself too. You just got some huge news, that will change you forever. Allow Kara to take care of you too, I think it will help her.” He advised Alex.

“Kara admitted to me today, that she feels like a burden to me because I am taking care of her. She feels guilty for keeping me from doing my job and living my life. I tried to explain to her, but she doesn't believe me.” Alex confessed.

J’onn chuckled wryly, “Superheroes. Kara has been Wondergirl for a year, there are some things, that she has to work out. You have to remember that, Kara had to rely on herself for years, and being in an actual adult relationship is new territory for her. It’s a learning process for her, that is why I suggested that you tell her. She can help you and she will not feel guilty for you taking care of her.”

Alex knew J’onn was right about everything, he was always right. She would go home to Kara, explain what happened with her dad. Then she would tell her mother, the thing was, did she wait until she went to Midvale? Or should she tell her as soon as possible? The choice is a difficult one, but she knew she should tell her mom face to face, and prepare her for seeing him again.

“You’re right, I sometimes forget that she is new to the whole, trying to have a relationship and being Wondergirl. I’m gonna head home and talk to Kara, I hope that Diana and Dahlia are still there with her. Thanks for telling me this J’onn, I know it may seem like I am not happy to have my dad back, I just can’t deal with seeing him right now.” Alex explained herself.

“You don’t have to explain to me, Alex. I understand completely, go home be with Kara and just enjoy relax. If anything changes, we will let you know. I don’t want to catch you here tomorrow, understand?” J’onn told her.

Alex smiled, “I understand. I’ll see you in a couple of days, J’onn.” She said in parting.

Alex made her way towards the exit and down to the garage. She had to keep herself together until she left the building. Once, Alex was in the car, she allowed herself to really cry. Her life was changing again. Her father is back, that meant that Cadmus was still around, her father may not be the same man that he used to be. Alex reached in her glove compartment and pulled out some Kleenex that she had there. She blew her nose and tried to make sure that she looked presentable.

After a few deep breaths, Alex started the vehicle and pulled out of the garage. She took her time getting back to the apartment. She didn’t want to alarm Kara or anyone else when she walked in. Alex even tried to rehearse what she was going to tell Kara about her dad. She had to try and find a way to omit anything about Cadmus, but there was no way. Alex had to mention Cadmus she just hoped it wouldn’t send Kara over the edge. After an hour of driving around aimlessly, Alex decided to make her way home, but not before sending a quick text to Kara. The last thing she wanted was to have her girlfriend waiting.

Alex entered the apartment and noticed it was devoid of movement and sound. All the lights were off except for the light emanating from the wax warmer. She took her shoes off and put them near the door, before walking further into the apartment. Alex made her way to their bedroom and there, in the middle of the bed, was Kara fast asleep.

“Alex?” Kara greeted her girlfriend.

“It’s me, Kara, go back to sleep. I’m gonna get changed and get into bed, it’s late.” Alex told her as she began to undress.

Kara sat up, “Is everything okay? Did anything happen tonight?”

Alex finished dressing and climbed in the bed, “Nothing really happened tonight, nothing pressing anyways. We can talk work tomorrow, right now I want to cuddle and share a few sweet lady kisses with you.”

Kara seemed satisfied with that, “We will talk about this tomorrow. Something is bothering you, and I want to know what it is, but I will not push.”

Alex was grateful for that, “I’ve been thinking…why don't we go visit my mom earlier than planned?” She asked, pulling Kara close to her.

“How much earlier? We have a double date with Lucy and James, plus Kate and Maggie are coming.”

“We can leave that Monday after Kate and Maggie leave. Then we can bring my mom here, to stay with us for a week. This way, my mom can meet your family, and our friends.” Alex suggested.

Kara moved her hand under Alex’s tank top, “I like that. We can finally have someone who is not Sara, Lucy or Vasquez, use the guest room.” She started caressing the skin she had exposed.

Alex laughed, “Well, Kate and Maggie will be using it, so that counts as new people.” She shivered under Kara’s touch. There was something about Kara touching her, that gave her chills down her spine. It was a pleasant distraction.

“Mom asked when are we going to get married? She really likes you and she wants me to keep you. Oh, and Dahlia said she would be visiting in about a month. And, we have to go to Themyscira, when we get the time. We have been summoned by Artemis, and we can’t disregard the invitation.” Kara added as an afterthought.

Alex grinned, “That doesn't sound ominous at all. What time did Diana and Dahlia leave?”

“They left about who hours ago. Mom wanted to stay until you got home, but I convinced her that I would be okay. Then you came home and I am happy to have you here.” Kara kissed Alex’s cheek.

Alex was pleased with the progress Kara made with being able to be alone. There were times when Kara would have a panic attack or two, in regards to being alone, but now she can be alone for a couple of hours. Dr. Hamilton said that they needed to ease Kara back into being alone, as she was before, everything had happened. So far it’s been working well for her and hopefully, they will be able to increase Kara’s alone time. As much as she loved Kara and loved being around her, she would love to have some time to herself again, to hang out with Vasquez on her own, without having Kara there.

Alex squeezed Kara, “I am so proud of you!” She kissed her on the lips, “Dr. Hamilton would be so glad to hear this.”

Kara blushed, “Yeah, she will be. I’m glad you’re home though, dinner wasn’t the same without you. Dahlia was really looking forward to talking to you. You can do that some other time though.”

Alex sighed, “Kara, I have to tell you something.”

The superhero sat up again, “Does it have to do with why you left tonight?” She asked cautiously.

Alex sat up too, “Yeah, it does. I want you to hear me out before you say anything. Can you promise that?”

Kara looked at her wearily, “Yes, of course. What’s going on, Alex? You’re scaring me here.”

The agent started playing with the sheet, “Remember how I told you that my dad had died? Well, come to find out, my dad is not dead. He was a prisoner of Cadmus, he was found today when they did a search of the rest of the facility. He was brought to the D.E.O and is in a medical coma right now.”

Kara gasped, “Alex, that is great news! You thought your dad was dead, but he is alive.” She took in Alex’s forlorn expression, “But you don’t seem so happy about this.” It was a statement, more than it was a question.

Alex nodded, “I’m happy because my dad is alive, but I am also sad because Cadmus had him. Those are the same people who hurt you, Kara. What if they had hurt him too? What if he is not the same man that I remember growing up?”  
Kara pulled Alex into her arms and hugged her, “I don’t know what to say, to ease your mind. I’ve only been with Cadmus for a day, but your dad had been there longer. Maybe you should see him and talk to him. To find out what happened while he was with them, and then get to know your father again. He may be different, but you are different too. You’ve grown up and become a professor, a kick ass agent for the D.E.O, and you have an equally awesome girlfriend. I think he would be very proud of you.”

Alex laughed softly, “I can’t argue with that. I am awesome, aren’t I? I have to tell my mom though. She had never been the same since my dad, and to find out that he is alive, will be a shock to her. How do I explain this?”

Kara ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, “Explain to her the way that you explained it to me. I’m sure she will be shocked and in disbelief, but she will be relieved. Is that why you wanted to go see your mom, earlier than we planned?”

Alex nodded, “Yes, I want to tell her in person. I don’t think a phone call would suffice, she deserves more than that. Then brining her here will give her a chance to see him and come to terms with him being alive. You’re not mad at me for lying to you?”

Kara shook her head, “You didn’t lie. You honestly thought your father was dead and you found out that he is not. You did not know, so I am not mad at you. I am glad that you did find out the truth, and then, told me the truth. How are you feeling right now? Is there anything I can do?”

“What you’re doing now is good, just hold me like you are. Honestly, I don’t know what to feel, to be honest. It’s my dad, you know? I could really use a drink right now.” Alex answered slightly defeated.

Kara smirked, “Alcohol is a no go right now, but I have something that may make you feel better.”

Alex glanced up at Kara, “What do you have in mind?”

“It’s innocent, I promise. It’s been a while since you’ve stepped into, Kara’s massage parlor. I think you could use one right about now. How does that sound?” Kara asked innocently.

Alex knew that the massage was going to be anything but innocent. Kara’s massages always ended up with some kind of happy ending. A happy ending would be lovely right about now, but she honestly didn’t know if she would be receptive to it. It has been a long time since she has had a massage from Kara. Her massages and hands should be declared a weapon of mass destruction.

“It has been a while and I am feeling kind of tense. No funny business though.” She warned.

Kara used her hand to cross her heart, “I promise no funny business, just a simple massage to help you relax. Not everything has to be sexual, you know?” She moved away from Alex and got off of the bed.

Alex watched Kara’s every move, “I didn’t say anything about it being sexual. You said that, so you may have been the one thinking along the line of it being sexual.”

Kara disappeared into the bathroom and returned to the bedroom with her basket full of massage oils. Alex loved Kara’s super speed sometimes it really came in handy. She noticed that there were no lights and there were a few candles lit, and soft music playing. Alex wondered if her girlfriend was part witch because sometimes she was simply magical.

“Get undressed please.” Kara requested.

Alex got up and began stripping her clothes off, she didn’t bother putting her clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. She climbed on the bed and lay face down on the bed, she folded her arms and rested her head upon them. There was a slight chill in the air and she shivered a little at the sensation. She tried her best to relax and to get lost in the moment, Alex really hoped that the massage would take her mind off of things.

“Since you are need of relaxation, tonight we will be using the lavender massage oil. Not only does it smell good, it’s good for whatever else is ailing you. So, sit back, enjoy and relax, Kara will be taking care of you tonight.” Kara didn't say a thing else as she watched Alex relax.

Alex’s senses were heightened she could hear the swishing of the massage oil. She could feel Kara’s proximity. The food smelled of lavender and vanilla, two scents that she associated with her lover. Kara calmed her and relaxed her with her presence, she’s pure and full of goodness. Alex thanked whatever deity is listening for bringing Kara into her life. Alex tensed and relaxed as she felt Kara straddled her ass. She could tell that Kara only had on underwear and not the shorts she had on earlier.

“Work your magic, baby. I am under your control tonight.” Alex sighed.

“You really shouldn't have said that, but I am going to keep it PG.” Kara joked.

Alex grunted her acknowledgment as Kara’s hands began touching her neck. The touches started out lightly. They became firmer as Kara worked out the tension in her neck, Alex moaned softly.

“That feels so good.”

Kara didn't say a word and Alex want expecting a response. Alex felt Kara’s hands move from her neck to her shoulders. She used the same firm strokes that were used on Alex’s neck. Alex was in heaven as her girlfriend worked out the tightness in her shoulders, followed by her back, and to the small of her back. She noticed that Kara didn't spend a lot of time in that area, but chose to focus on her upper hips, and shoulders. She was kind of disappointed, but she was happy that Kara respected her enough to listen. Alex got lost in the sensation of Kara’s hands and fell asleep.

Alex woke a few hours later feeling very relaxed and very warm. She wiped her eyes and looked at the clock. 2:45 am, was glaring back at her. Alex sighed softly and tried to go back to sleep, it was hard as she felt little puffs of breath on her neck. She loved it when Kara was the big spoon, but she hated how her body, was like a furnace. Alex shifted a little until she was out of Kara’s grasp. She tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door gently, this was one of the rare nights that, Kara had slept without any nightmares. After she finished she washed her hands and made her way to the kitchen, to get something to drink. A part of her wanted to go to the D.E.O to see her father, but another part of her wants to forget. Alex went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. She placed it on the island and went to the cabinet to pull out a glass. When she turned around she nearly dropped her glass as she saw Kara standing there.

“Don't do that! Make noise when you enter the room.” Alex chastised her girlfriend.

Kara looked sheepish, “Sorry, I woke up and you weren't there.”

Alex put the glass down, “I’m sorry too. I had to go to the bathroom, you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you up. Why are you up? Did you have a nightmare?”

Kara shook her head, “No, I felt you and knew something was wrong. You wanna talk about it?” She walked over to the island and poured the glass of juice for Alex.

“Not really. Just things about my dad and how to tell my mom, that my dad is alive.” Alex picked up her glass and took a sip of her juice.

“Just tell her, Alex. Like you did me, but preface it with something else,” Kara explained as she walked over and hugged Alex from behind. “Your mom will go through a lot of emotions, and then she will want to see her husband. Your family will be complete.” She explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Alex laughed softly, “I wish it would be that simple. My mom is dating right now, it’s pretty serious, from what she’s told me. Mitch is a great guy and he is head over hills for her. He makes her laugh and treats her well. It’s the happiest I have ever seen her.” Alex finished her juice. “This whole situation is fucked up. Cadmus is still out there, Lillian Luthor is locked up, but who knows what she’s been up to. I feel so out of control right now.” It came out as a small whine.

Kara let go, “What would make you feel in control? Going to work and picking on Vasquez? How about some sparring to get your frustration out? Or I can pull out some canvas and you can throw paint at it.” She trailed off smiling brightly, “It makes me feel better. It may work for you too.”

Alex couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend’s helpful nature. Kara never ceased to amaze her, the more she is with her, the more she learns. All the pieces that she gave to Sara and Lucy, Kara was giving to her, and it is beautiful. And Kara offering her to paint was a huge achievement, the Kryptoamazonian, didn't let anyone near her art supplies.

“Thanks for the offer, maybe tomorrow, when I am focused enough,” Alex replied as she put her arms on the island blocking Kara in. “I didn't get the chance to finish making you come, the other night, while we were in the kitchen.” She looked Kara up and down, “You only came twice.”

Kara whimpered, “I did come again, in the car. When you fucked me in the garage.”

Alex shook her head, “Nuh uh, you came the next day, you had to study. Then I suggested we cuddled. I wanted you to come in my mouth and not on my fingers.” She pressed her body against Kara’s.

Kara bit her lip, “We came home and had sex. I came in your mouth more than once, you almost drowned.”

“Keyword ‘almost’.” Alex purred as she moved one of her hands under Kara’s shirt, lightly scratching her abs, “I can’t get enough of you. I swear if you weren’t Kryptoamazonian, you would be very…very sore.” Alex whispered hotly in her ear.

Kara tried her best to keep her breathing even, “You sound almost disappointed, but look at the bright side, who I make it easier as far as stamina goes. I can keep going and going, you know this.” She taunted as she tried to step away.

Alex pressed her up against the island, “You’re not going anywhere.”

Kara smirked, “Wanna bet?” She used her body strength to push Alex away, but not enough to cause her any real harm. Kara smirked and instead of using her super speed, she floated away to the bedroom, “Better luck next time, Alex.”

Alex rolled her eyes and followed behind Kara, sometimes having a superhero girlfriend wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. She was at an unfair disadvantage but she had ways of getting what she wanted. Alex would let Kara get away this time, but next time, her girlfriend won’t be so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah is back and Alex is not really happy about it. 
> 
> Kara is making progress and taking the steps to help her get better. Hooray for progress
> 
> We will be meeting Eliza soon but after some double date shenanigans with Lucy and James and some weekend shenanigans between Kalex/Kate and Maggie. Let's be honest they were missed (I missed writing them).
> 
> Alex was twatblocked by her own girlfriend lol...Poor Alex she just can't catch a break.
> 
> **As always, let me know what you think*


	6. Kate and Maggie Come For A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kate come to visit early. They have a surprise of their own and help put Alex's ass into gear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, so that means, update time! Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, gave kudos, subscribed, bookmarked and so forth this little story. It helps me write and fuels my muse and it makes Kara and Alex happy too.
> 
> So...Alex and Kara were supposed to have a full conversation, but Kara and Alex decided that they were tired of talking and wanted to fuck. I swear giving these characters free reign is ridiculous.
> 
> On to the story

Alex spent the next two days in a haze, her father being back, really sent her for a loop. She’s been to the D.E.O a couple of times to check on her father’s progress. He was still in the medically induced coma and she did not make any attempts to go see him. Kara tried to encourage her to go, but she kept saying that she was not ready. Kara dropped it and didn’t push her on it, Alex was grateful for Kara, she had been her anchor through all of this. Kara wasn’t without her issues though, since Alex had told her that Jeremiah was back, she’s been visiting Dr. Hamilton a lot more than usual. When she tries to talk to her, Kara would brush it off, and change the subject. Alex knew that she had to tread lightly where Cadmus was involved, her life was going so well, and now this. She hoped that this weekend with Kate and Maggie will all but make up for it.

Kara was really excited for their visit, she had missed Kate something fierce, and she hoped by having Kate here, that would help Kara’s progress as well. Alex learned from Kara herself, that the changes going around her, makes it hard for her to deal at times. She’s used to having constants around her, and with Kate and Maggie being gone, it’s hard for her. So this weekend will benefit Kara as well.

“Whatcha thinking about? I can see the smoke rising from your head.” Kara asked her girlfriend.

Alex snapped out of her thoughts, “Nothing, just thinking about the chaos that Kate and Maggie will bring with them, that’s all.”

“They do not bring chaos, and that's my aunt and your best friend that you are talking about.”

Alex took a sip of her beer, “Aren’t you supposed to be playing text tag with Lucy?”

Kara shrugged, “I’m playing text tag with, Sara. She and Nyssa are in San Jose this weekend.” She showed Alex the pictures.

Alex looked at the picture of Nyssa and Sara lounging on their beach blanket, “Those two will give you cavities.” She joked.

Kara took her phone back, “They are no worse than us. So what did your mom say when you told her we were coming to visit on Monday?”

There was a small sigh, “She is happy that we are coming. She can’t wait to meet you and apparently you’ll be meeting Mitch as well. He’s a really chill dude and you would like him.” Alex replied. “Can we not talk about that right now?” Alex snapped, "I don't want to talk about how fucked up everything is. Just let it go, Kara!"

Kara recoiled, “Yeah, that’s fine. You know what? I think I might go visit with Lucy for a while, see what’s going on with her crush on Vasquez.” She got up.

Alex felt guilty for snapping at Kara, “Kara wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Kara grabbed her jacket, “It’s okay, Alex, I pushed. I’ll be back later before Kate and Maggie arrive.” Without saying another word, Kara opened and closed the door.

Alex was alone now she had just snapped at the only person, who could probably understand what she is going through. She didn’t mean to snap at Kara like that, but this whole situation is frustrating to her. She stood up and went to the kitchen to throw her bottle away and to grab another one. Alex knew drinking wasn’t going to solve the problem, but she didn’t know what else to do. Talking to Kara helped, but she needed something more, what she honestly did not know. Maybe she, herself needs to go talk to Dr. Hamilton. The last thing she wants is to have the best relationship she’s had in a long time, to deteriorate because of her issues.

“Fuck!” She screamed into the empty apartment. She decided not to have the other beer, she needed to find a way to channel her frustration.

There was a knock at the door and Alex sighed at the interruption. She went to open the door and standing there was Maggie and Kate full of smiles.

“What are you guys doing here? You’re not supposed to be here until later.” Alex opened the door further and let them in.

Kate smirked, “Hello, to you too Alex. We decided to pop in earlier, why do we have to wait until Saturday. We could make an appearance now.”

“Show some enthusiasm, Danvers.” Maggie pulled Alex into a hug.

Alex hugged Maggie back, “It’s a surprise that’s all. You just missed Kara, she is on her way to see Lucy. We had plans tonight, but they got canceled.” Alex pulled back from the hug.

Kate smiled, “Well, now we have plans.”

Alex put on a smile, “I guess we do. Come and put your things in the guest room.”

Alex led them down the hall and towards the guest room. It was nice to put it to some use when people came to visit or stayed over.

“Let me guess, Kara decorated this room.” Maggie surmised as she helps put their bags in the room.

Alex laughed, “Yeah, this is all her. I did pick the furniture though, but the decorating, is all, Kara.”

“Leave it to my niece, to make a room look like it came out of either an Ikea commercial or a Pier1 commercial. Speaking of Kara, how is she doing?” Kate asked.

Alex sighed, “We are going to need to sit down for this.”

The trio left the room and went to the living room and sat down in the chairs. Kate and Maggie sat on the smaller sofa, while Alex sat in one of the armchairs. She should go and get another beer, but she decided it wouldn’t be a smart idea right now.

“Kara is doing better, she can be by herself for a long period of time, the nightmares are still there, and the panic attacks have been a little less. The biggest one happened about a week or so, but other than that, she is okay. I think the changes going on around her has something to do with it too.” Alex started out.

Kate sighed, “Kara never liked change. She was never a big fan of it, even when she was younger. How are things going with you?”

“Not so good. I found out my father is alive and he was being held at Cadmus for who knows how long. He’s at the D.E.O now in a medically induced coma.”

Maggie gasped, “Oh my God, Alex! That’s great news, you thought your father was dead, but he’s alive.” Her enthusiasm was lost when she saw Alex’s pensive expression, “You’re not happy about it.”

Alex shook her head, “I don’t know how I feel. I guess I am more relieved than anything, but he was with the same people who had Kara. What if he was one of the ones that helped torture, her?”

“Come here.” Kate beckoned to Alex with her finger, “We are not going to think about that.”

Alex got up and went over to the little couch where the couple was sitting. She looked a little confused as to where she was going to sit, “Umm, where am I supposed to sit?”

Kate patted her lap, “Here, you need a hug or maybe some cuddles.”

Alex looked over at Maggie, “A little help here.”

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, have a seat. Kate can handle it trust me, sit.”

Alex huffed but did as she was told, it felt weird sitting on Kate’s lap, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. Maggie grabbed her legs and put them across her lap. She may be small but she can handle a lot.

“Is that better? I know we’re not, Kara, but hopefully, we will work just the same.” Maggie teased.

Alex sighed, “I fucked up with, Kara today. She asked me about seeing my mom and I snapped at her. I didn’t mean to; I was just frustrated with everything. She left before I could make things right with her. This whole situation is taking a toll on our relationship. I can’t lose her; I don’t want to lose her.”

“Oh sweetie.” Kate sighed, as she held, Alex close, “You’re not going to lose her. You’re going through a lot right now. Kara understands that this is where communication comes into play. You have to communicate with her, the way, you expect her to communicate with you. Apologize for snapping at her, explain why you did it, and move on from it. Learn from these mistakes. If you plan no marrying her, this right here is a true test of your relationship with her.”

Maggie cleared her throat, “Kate’s right, look at all the shit we’ve been through. We’ve broken up, made mistakes, but we talked and things are better. When things are bothering me she knows when to push, and when to give me space and vice versa. This right here is a rough spot, that girl loves you, Alex. She will go to the end of the world and back for you, and I know you would do the same for her.”

Alex sighed, “I know but…”

“But nothing, look at your past with her. You lied to her for months, you two broke up, but look at you two now. You are living together, you are talking about proposing to Kara, and planning a future with her. If you let something like this stop you, then I am worried about you, Alex. You two, need to sit down and have a serious conversation. You’re afraid of losing her, but keep acting like this, and snapping at Kara, you will. Then you will have no one to blame but yourself.” Kate told her honestly, she decided to rip off the band-aid.

Alex tensed at Kate’s tone, “Ouch! Warn a girl next time.”

Kate laughed, “I give it to you straight up, no chaser, dude. Kara loves you and this is a fact. You two will talk and then you can have wild make-up sex.” She shrugged, “It’s win-win for both parties.”

Maggie scoffed, “Sex doesn’t solve everything, but it does make you feel better. If you two have wild sex tonight, please keep the noise level down. I don’t need the sound effects to go with the visual of Kara, having sex.”

Kate shivered, “Ewwww! I don’t need that at all. There are some things that I should be ignorant to. Anyways, so since we crashed in unannounced, I think we should go out tonight and play pool, have some drinks. What do you think?”

“I like the way you think. It’s been a while since we’ve been out like that. Kara still isn’t comfortable with too confined places.” Alex confessed.

Maggie smirked, “Well, we just have to find a way to keep her mind off of it. Maybe you can invite Vasquez.”

Alex shook her head, “She is on duty tonight. Besides, I think she would want to use this time to pine over Lucy.”

“Wait, what?! Vasquez has a crush on, Lucy?” Maggie gasped, she was surprised.

Alex nodded, “Oh yeah, a huge crush and the feeling is mutual from Lucy’s side. It’s bound to happen when you work so close with someone.”

“Babe, I think we need to come back to National City, we are missing out on a lot here,” Kate replied.

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe, it just depends on some things. When is Kara due back?”

“I honestly don’t know. I didn’t leave a lot of room to ask. Hopefully, it will be soon.” Alex explained.

Kate pushed against Alex, “She just need some time away. When she comes back, you two can talk, then we can go out.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Where are you two going to be while we talk?”

“We are going to make ourselves scarce. Then once you two are done talking, you can text us. We show up to surprise Kara. Crisis solved.” Maggie shrugged, “Text her and ask her when she will be back. That way, if we have a time then we can disappear.”

Alex got up and went for her phone which was on the table. She looked at her phone and noticed that she did not get a text from Kara. This hurt her a little bit, but she knew she had to make the first move because Kara would not. Especially, if Alex was the one in the wrong.

_Agent Danvers: I’m sorry, baby. What time will you be home? Delivered @ 2:15pm_

_Future Wifey: I’ll be home in an hour. We’ll talk when I get home. Delivered @ 2:30 pm_

_Agent Danvers: I’ll be waiting for you. Xoxoxo delivered @ 2:35 pm_

_Future Wifey: xoxo delivered @ 2:40pm_

Alex put her phone back on the table, “I text her, she said that she will be home in an hour. Kara did give me hugs and kisses. That’s good right?”

Kate smirked, “That is very good, Alex. Now, all you have to do is tell her you are sorry, for snapping at her. Hear her out, acknowledge what she says, and don’t do it again.”

Maggie nodded in agreement with everything Kate had said, “One of my biggest pet peeves, is not being heard. I believe that this may be one of Kara’s as well. You want her to listen to you, now it’s your turn to listen to her.”

Alex looked sheepish, “I can’t believe I am being schooled, by my girlfriend’s aunt, and my best friend.”

“Nah, we are just helping you, maintain your relationship with, Kara,” Kate replied. “Now, we are going to have to figure out what we are going to do while the two of you talk.”

Maggie looked thoughtful, “We can go play mini-golf. You still have to try and kick my ass.”

“Something you’re actually good at, Sawyer. I’m impressed, I just hope that your pool game is just as strong.” Alex joked.

“I’ve developed some skills since I’ve been gone, Danvers. You are so going down tonight.” Maggie shot back.

Kate laughed, “Yeah, on Kara.”

“Wanky,” Maggie replied.

Alex tried not to blush she missed these two assholes. They’ve been through a lot of shit, but they were family. She felt better having them around, but she was missing, Kara immensely. When Kara got home, they were going to talk, really talk. There will be no brushing anything under the rug or use sex to solve their problems. If they were to get married, then they will have to deal with it. Alex’s phone chimed, she looked at it and saw it was from Kara.

“Kara is on her way home. Time to make yourself scarce. I’ll let you know when to come back.”

The couple stood up, “Say no more.” They quickly left the apartment. As soon as they left, Kara flew in through the window.

Alex straightened up, “Welcome back. Did you enjoy your visit with Lucy?”

Kara put her jacket on the hook, “I actually went to Themyscira for a little while. I needed my mom and to visit with Dahlia.”

Alex felt so guilty, “Come sit down, and talk with me. I feel that we haven't been communicating these last two days.”

Kara sighed and walked over to the couch, “Communicating isn't one of our strong suits right now.” She plopped down on the couch, next to Alex.

Alex shifted so that she was facing Kara, “I want to say sorry, again for snapping at you earlier. I was in a bad mood and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. You did not deserve to be on the receiving end of my mood.”

“I appreciate your apology, Alex, but snapping at me was not okay. Bad mood or not, don’t take it out on me. All I wanted to do was to talk to you and check in with you. It hurt that you blew me off like that. What you’re going through, not only affects you, but it affects me too.” Kara explained.

Alex looked down at her hands, then back at Kara, “I hear what you are saying, Kara and I respect your feelings because they are valid. Having my father back after all these years, after thinking he was dead, really got me. He is here and very tangible. I’ve dreamed of this so many times. The fact that he’s here, and no longer a dream, makes me fearful.”

Kara pushed Alex’s hair behind her ear, “Fearful of what, Alex?”

“Fearful that he may not be the same, that he may have suffered like you had. What if he wakes up and he doesn't approve of our relationship? What if he wants to try and make a life with my mom again? Fearful that he may recognize you and try to hurt you.” Alex finally confessed her thoughts.

“It is okay to be fearful of that, Alex. But you can’t allow those fears to get the best of you, you are no longer that little girl. Your father is a grown man, and he has no control over your life. If your father does not approve of our relationship, then what? Will you end our relationship, because he does not approve?” Kara asked it was her way of finding the reassurance of their relationship.

Alex looked at Kara wide-eyed, “No, I would fight for our relationship til the end. I will not let my father interfere in our relationship. If it came down to it, I will always choose you, in any time and in any universe.” She implored, hoping that Kara would believe her.

Kara smiled, “I believe you, Alex. We will take it one day at a time, it's all we can do. I will let this slide, just this once, but do not shut me out. We are in this together, if you want me to talk to you, then you need to talk to me. Just because, I am yours, does not mean you can treat me anyway, you please.”

Alex released the breath that she did not know she was holding, “I know, I will do better. How are you feeling about all of this? It’s not just me being affected by my father's return. What if he was one of the ones that, helped Lillian Luther torture you?” It could have been a possibility.

Kara sighed heavily, “I am okay for the most part, but I am more concerned about you. If he was one of the ones, then we will deal with it. I can’t keep living my life in fear, and if he is one of them, then I can face him. You are not alone, we have each other, stronger together remember?”

Alex cracked a smile, “I remember.” She took Kara’s hand in hers, “You are dealing with your own issues right now, and I didn't want to add more to it.”

“Alex, I may be dealing with my own issues, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me how you feel. I am The Girl of Wonder, I’m not going to break, I can handle more than most people.” This much was true.

“I know you can.” She snuggled closer to Kara.

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex comforting her, “Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”

Alex shook her head, “No, I’m good for now. Are we good?”

“We’re good. I love you, Alex. Are you feeling a little better?”

“I love you too, Kara. I am, I could be feeling a lot better if we could make up properly.” Alex tried.

Kara giggled, “Are you talking about make-up sex?”

Alex knew Kara would get her, “Yes, I want to show you how sorry I am.” She maneuvered her way out of Kara’s arms and stood up.

Kara smirked, “Make-up sex doesn't solve everything, you know?”

Alex used her strength to pull Kara off the couch, “It may not solve everything, but it will make us both feel better. We haven't had sex in two days. I think it’s time that we do.” She leads Kara towards the bedroom.

“Two days isn't all that long, Alex. We went three months without sex.” Kara protested weakly.

Alex pulled her into the room closing the door behind her. She pushed Kara up against the wall and kissed her soundly on the lips. Kara hit the door with a small ‘oomph” but returned the kiss with equal fervor. Alexis hands found their way to Kara’s shirt and started to lift it up, “This has got to go.” She whispered against her lover’s lips. Kara lifted her arms and allowed her shirt to be taken off. Kara using her speed removed Alex’s shirt as well, before returning to kiss her. It wasn’t sexy at all, but more desperate than anything.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Alex panted out, “As much as taking you against the wall turns me on, I want you naked and on the bed.”

Alex watched as Kara pushed off the wall and began stripping out of her pants and underwear, as she made her way to the bed. As much as Alex wanted to go nice and slow, the much more primal side of her wanted to fuck her hard and fast until she was screaming her name, and her legs were trembling. She also hated the fact that Kara did not bruise, and if she did, it would heal completely. If only she could find a way to find something that could mimic the red sun, one of the many ways, to make Kara powerless. Alex took a moment to appreciate Kara’s naked form, it was a direct contrast to the blue, satin sheets blue really was Kara’s color.

She walked over to the bed slowly, taking her time, removing her clothes one piece at a time. Normally, she would keep herself partially clothed, as a way to show her dominance, but today she wanted to feel the softness of Kara’s skin against hers.

“What’s your safe word?” Alex asked as she approached the bed.

Kara looked at her through hooded eyes, “Supergirl.”

Alex smirked as she reached over to the night table drawer that holds their various toys. She rooted around in the drawer until she pulled out, a blindfold, a small flogger, and her favorite strap on.

“When do you use your safe word?” Alex asked as she put the blindfold over Kara’s head. She would normally do the scarves, but Kara still has a fear of those.

Kara licked her lips, “When I want you to stop.”

Alex leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, “That’s right. And will you ever get in trouble for using your word?”

“N…no” Kara breathed out.

Alex broke scene for a moment, “Are you okay, Kara? Is this too much?” She touched Kara’s cheek softly.

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s okay. I’m okay, honestly. Continue, please.” It was a plea.

Alex took a moment to get herself back into the groove of things. She picked up the flogger and ran it slowly down Kara’s body, starting from her neck, between her breasts, all the way down to her stomach and back up again. Alex could see Kara’s muscles flexing with each passing. The slight breathy moans falling from Kara’s lips fueled Alex’s desire. She flicked the flogger softly against Kara’s breasts, causing her to arch off the bed a little bit.

“You like that, don’t you, Mia?” Alex purred.

Kara bit her lip as she felt the leather material hit her skin, “Yes, Ama.”

She took the flogger and hit the inside of Kara’s legs a little harder than she did her abdomen. Alex heard Kara hiss a little bit she knew it was from pleasure and not from pain. She dropped the toy on the floor and used her hands to part Kara’s legs until she got a full few of Kara’s glistening pussy. With deliberate slowness, she ran her fingers up Kara’s leg until she reached her inner thigh. Alex squeezed it a little before moving her hand to cover her center. The heat radiating off of Kara was intoxicating, the scent of her arousal was more than enough for her. She grew tired of playing and took her position between Kara’s legs, Alex wanted to devour her like she was the last meal on earth. As soon as she went for her prize, the doorbell rung, causing her to growl in frustration.

“Who the hell could that be?” Kara panted.

Alex knew who it was and she was livid, “I don’t know. Whoever it is, is going to have hell to pay.”

Kara removed the blindfold and huffed in annoyance, “Do people not know how to use the phone?”

They quickly got dressed and left the bedroom closing the door behind them. The knocking on the door continued and Kara used her x-ray vision to see who was at the door. Her demeanor changed as she ran to the door and opened it.

“You’re here!” She pulled Maggie and Kate into a hug.

“Ow! Ow, Kara!” Maggie cried out as Kara hugged her.

Kara let go, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She apologized as she pulled them into the apartment, “Alex, look who's here!”

Alex tried her best not to look annoyed, “Have you two ever heard of a telephone? Kara and I could have been busy.”

Kate smirked, “It looks like you were busy. Did we interrupt?”

Alex glared, “Yes, you did.”

Maggie laughed, “We thought you two would have made up already. Sorry, to interrupt, your party.” It was obvious that she was not sorry.

Kara waved a dismissive hand, “Nothing we can’t do later. Come sit. Why didn’t you tell us that you were coming early?”

“Surprise,” Maggie answered.

The look of sheer happiness on Kara’s face was enough to bring, Alex out of her mood. Seeing, Kara light up like a kid on Christmas morning at having Maggie and Kate here, made everything worth it. She hasn’t seen Kara this happy in a long time, so it really wasn’t a loss, but she would definitely make Maggie and Kate pay. That is of course after she and Kara finish up what they started earlier. For now, Alex had to deal with being twatblocked by her best friend, and her wife. The couple was definitely going to pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Maggie were supposed to be gone longer, but they said 'fuck this shit! We are making an entrance!" Apparently, they got tired of waiting since it took all of six chapters to bring them into the story. So blame them for the lack of Kalex sexy times, but no worries, our ladies will get back to their shenanigans.
> 
> Also, Jeremiah is back in the picture, and this will cause a couple of issues between Kalex. Especially, when Alex learns the truth about her dad and what happened at Cadmus when Kara was held there.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Let me know what you think! Comments are fuel to a writer's soul!***


	7. Teasing Is Our Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a nice little talk with Maggie and Kate. Alex teaches Kara a thing or two about tease and denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday somewhere, so here is the next installment of 'I Do, Agent Danvers'. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left kudos. As a writer, it means a lot, plus it gives motivation for writers to continue writing. I can't thank you enough, especially to the ones who review faithfully.
> 
> ***On The Journey of Us, I have a comment raffle going on. Each review will go into a special pool and I will choose one lucky reviewer from that story, and write a story based on the prompt that they give. I am going to do the same for this story. So each review will give you a chance to have your prompt written for the 'Dr. Danvers Will See You Now' verse.***
> 
> On to the chapter....

Kara couldn’t contain her excitement over Kate and Maggie being there, yes it interrupted sex with Alex, but seeing them was so worth it. Kara knew that they would eventually, get around to it later on when everyone was asleep. Right now, she was delighted to be with her aunt and Maggie.

“So, how long are you staying for?” Kara asked as she situated herself on Alex’s lap.

“We’re here until, Monday. We would stay longer, but you know how Gotham is.” Kate answered.

Kara pouted, “You know, you can always come back to National City. I do need some more members on team Wonder Girl.”

Maggie laughed, “I see how it is. You want us here to do your bidding. I do miss teaching at the university though. Gotham University is fine, but when you keep getting hit on by Harley Quinn, it loses its appeal after a while.”

Alex chuckled snuck her hand under Kara’s shirt trailing her fingers lightly up and down Kara’s spine, “The ladies love you, Sawyer.”

Kate put her arm possessively around Maggie, “Harley can love Maggie from a distance, but at the end of the day, I have Maggie Sawyer on lockdown. Speaking of lockdown, how are you doing with that, Alex?”

Alex continued touching Kara, “I’ve had her on lockdown since day one. The same goes for Wonder Girl, they can admire her from a far, dream about her, and masturbate to thoughts of Wonder Girl. In the end, it is me that Kara and Wonder Girl comes home to. Isn’t that right, Kara?”

The Kryptoamazonian was hypnotized by Alex’s touch. Her body was still on fire from their earlier activities, “What was the question?”

“Alex was pretty much staking her claim on you, Kara. See what we’ve been reduced to, we are property.” Maggie rolled her eyes.

Kara shrugged, “We are not their property, Maggie if anything, they are our property, we have a lot more power than they think.” This earned her a small pinch on her back from Alex. “So what are we going to do tonight? I am ready to get out of this apartment.”

“I was thinking that we could go to the bar, play some pool, have some pizza and wings. Have a good time tonight.” Kate responded, “Is that alright with you, Alex?”

Alex removed her hand from Kara’s back, “That sounds good. You should really see Kara play though. She will definitely make Maggie look like a rookie for real.”

Maggie scoffed, “I don’t think so! Do you even know how to play, Kara?” She challenged.

Kara grinned, “I do. I learned from the best.”

Maggie’s smiled faltered, “Well then, we should not have any problems tonight.”

Kara loved Maggie’s cockiness, it was one of her many personality traits, that Kara loved. She didn’t love it when she was dating, Sara but now, she found it endearing.

“I don’t think we will.” Kara got off of Alex’s lap, “I’m going to go freshen up so we can go.”

“Kara?” Alex called after her.

Kara turned around, “Yes?”

Alex smirked, “Don’t even think about getting yourself off. I have plans for you tonight.” She warned her in Kryptonese.

Kara blushed, “I’m not. I’m just changing my clothes.” She replied before leaving the room.

Once Kara left the room she entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Her body was humming with untapped energy. She needed release badly and she hoped it would come soon enough. Kara went about getting washed and changed into new clothes, she was halfway dressed, when the door opened revealing Alex.

“Are you checking up on me?” Kara asked as she eyed her lover.

Alex made no move to come closer, but instead leaned against the closed door, “I trust you, Kara. You’re not one to defy me.” She pushed off the door and made her way over to Kara.

“I’ve defied you before, Alex plenty of times.” Kara did not miss a beat.

Alex took deliberate steps towards her girlfriend, “And each time you were thoroughly punished.” She reached out for Kara and pulled her close, “You’ve taken a shower, but I can still smell how turned on you are.”

Kara took a calming breath being in close proximity to Alex, did nothing to calm the raging inferno inside of her, “It’s your fault for getting me worked up like this. Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed, so we can go?” The feeling of Alex’s hands on her bare back and the feel of her breath on her skin was becoming too much, “We don't want to keep Kate and Maggie waiting.”

Alex studied Kara for a moment she noticed the change in her breathing, and the dilation of her pupils, they were almost dark with desire, “They are changing their clothes and getting ready. We have a few minutes. If I was to stick my hands up your skirt, would they come back wet?”

Kara took one of Alex’s hands and brought it underneath her skirt, “You tell me.”

Kara could hear her lover’s heartbeat speed up as she moved her hand up her thigh. The closer Alex’s hand got to her sex, the more Kara’s breath hitched, it was sheer and utter torture waiting for the touch.

Alex cocked her head to the side, “I can feel the heat radiating off of you, Kara. I have no doubt that you are wet for me. You’re always wet and ready for me. I wonder why that is?” She slid two fingers underneath the fabric of Kara’s underwear.

“Because you’re so hot.” Kara joked.

Alex slid her fingers through wet lips, “I don’t think so, Kara.” She leaned in and whispered in Kara’s ear, “It’s because, your body recognizes my touch, and because you know that I am the only one that could bring it out of you. Am I wrong?”

Kara swallowed, “You think way too highly of yourself, Alex.” She tried to move away from Alex’s questing fingers.

Alex held her closer, “You don’t have to answer because I already know.” She thrust her fingers inside of Kara.

Kara yelped at the intrusion she was not ready for this at all, but she couldn’t help herself, “Oh God!”

“God has nothing to do with this baby, it’s all me, Alex. You will be screaming it later, again, and again.” She removed her fingers.

Kara huffed in disappointment, “You can’t just do that and leave me on edge. I won’t be able to concentrate tonight.”

Alex brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them into her mouth, “You’ll be alright. I need to take a shower and you should finish getting dressed. I would say forego the underwear, but I don’t want you, leaking all over the place.”

Alex sent a wink in Kara’s direction as she went to grab her things to take a shower. Kara sighed in frustration. This was the second time that she was denied an orgasm today, first it was because of Kate and Maggie, and now because of Alex. Kara finished getting dressed and made her way to the living room where Kate and Maggie were sitting on the couch engrossed in their own conversation.

“Alex is going to be a minute. She’s in the shower.” Kara sat down.

Kate patted the seat between her and Maggie, “Nope, no sitting over there. You are sitting over here. It’s been almost a year since I’ve seen you.”

Kara rolled her eyes and got up taking the seat between Maggie and Kate, “Happy?” She asked.

Kate grinned, “Very. How are you doing, Kara?”

“Everything has changed so much. You and Maggie left to Gotham, I was tortured by Cadmus, I have so many different issues, Lucy and Alex they mean well, but they are too overbearing. Lucy put me on two weeks leave from the D.E.O with back-up from J’onn. I didn’t get a say so in that, no one bothered to ask me how I felt about being sidelined. Alex, wanted me to switch schools, because seeing Lena might trigger me. I mean we had to compromise just to get me to take online classes, and for me to go to campus for clinicals.” Kara ranted, “I just want a sense of normalcy. I miss the days when I was simply human and oblivious to the world around me.”

Kate pulled Kara into a hug and Maggie joined in, “My dear sweet, Kara. You have a lot of people who love and care about you. Everyone is trying to protect you, but they sometimes forget, that you can take care of yourself. I know by us moving to Gotham took away from your support, but you were in good hands.”

“You didn’t see how everyone worried for you when you were taken by Cadmus. Your mom and Alex, they declared war in your name. We all worked together to get you, it was tough on all of us, kid. So I can understand the protectiveness. It’s called a support system for a reason and in Lucy’s defense, she was doing what anyone in charge would do. Lucy is your handler, Lucy is in charge of all things, Wondergirl and she made a judgement call.” Maggie tried to explain.

“If it was you, would you make that call?” Kara mumbled into Kate’s shoulder.

Maggie sighed, “If it was for your wellbeing, and your mental health…then yes I would have done the same thing.”

Kate brushed her fingers through Kara’s hair, “In Alex’s defense, she is looking out for your best interests. She almost lost you, Kara and right now, her biggest fear is losing you again. Everyone is afraid of losing you again, and your mental health, takes precedence right now. What you went through with Cadmus, is enough to drive anyone crazy. Sweeping it under the rug and not dealing with it, will only make things worse. Your sessions with Dr. Hamilton and the changes are for your benefit and wellbeing. No one is trying to take your agency away, but I do agree that it should have been discussed with you. Anything that pertains to your life, you should have a say so.” Kate told her.

Kara felt relieved and a little bit better after talking to Kate and Maggie, “Can you come back to National City? I miss you both it’s not the same without you.”

Kate chuckled, “We’ll see. You know, you can always come to Gotham. I am sure Barbara would love to see you.”

Kara chuckled, “Batgirl? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her and maybe I can get a chance to meet Harley and Pamela.”

“No thanks, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, that’s a deadly combination.” Kara laughed.

“Who’s a deadly combination?” Alex asked as she walked into the living room.

Kara wiggled herself out of the sandwich that Kate and Maggie had made out of her, “Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.”

“I don’t even wanna know. Are we still going out or are we staying in?” Alex asked.

Kate smirked, “Oh no, you don’t get out of playing pool that easily. We are going out and having a good time.”

Kara got up and went to grab her phone and her purse. She didn’t have pants on, so she couldn’t put it in her pocket. They gathered their things and headed out of the apartment making small conversation as they exited the apartment.

“Who is driving?”

Maggie grinned, “I’m driving!” She snatched the keys from Kate.

Kara laughed, “God help us.”

Kara and Alex walked out the building holding hands as they walked to the parking lot. The air outside was muggy and she was sure that her hair, would lose its curls. The couples got into the car and made their way towards the local bar. During the ride they talked about Gotham, and things happening in National City. It was as if no time had passed between them at all. One thing Kara was not trying to concentrate on was Alex’s hand working its way, between her legs.

“Seriously?!” Kara hissed.

Alex smirked, “Yeah, seriously. What’s wrong? Afraid you might get caught?”

“No. I am on the edge and if you keep it up, I am going to end up coming in the backseat of this car.” She whispered.

“That’s never stopped you before. Remember that time, I was sexting you, while you were at dinner with Kate. How you had an orgasm at the table while in the middle of having dinner?” Alex taunted, “You got off on it. And you begged me to come over and finish what I started.” Her hand continued its journey until it reached its destination.

Kara bit back a moan at the thought and the sensation of Alex touching her, “That was so embarrassing, by the way.” She wiggled her hips to get her girlfriend to touch her.

Alex teased Kara through her underwear, they were beyond damp, they were straight up wet. The questing fingers began teasing Kara’s clit which was already at attention. She rocked her hips in time to each swipe of Alex’s fingers. It took all of her composure to not moan out loud at the feeling. Kara was feeling close to euphoria as Alex alternated between soft strokes and firm touches. The fire was building up higher and higher in her. She could tell by Alex’s heartbeat that she was enjoying it just as much as she was. Their eyes met and it felt like a rubber band had been snapped and Kara felt herself reaching the crescendo, but Alex moved her hand before she could fall over the precipice. Alex gave her another smirk before subtly licking her fingers.

“Tease and denial.” She taunted softly.

If Kara didn’t have super hearing then she may have missed it, “Fuck.” She mumbled under her breath.

The car came to stop and Kara straightened herself up discreetly to not draw attention to herself or Alex. She exited the car followed behind Alex and she reached for her hand, pulling her into the bar. As soon as they entered Kate spotted a booth in the corner next to the pool tables. There were a lot of people here which wasn’t unusual for a Friday night. The couples sat down at the table and the bar owner came over to their table.

“Hey stranger, long time no see.” M’gann greeted Maggie, “What brings you and Kate back to National City?”

Maggie gave the Martian a dimpled smile, “We are here visiting with Alex and Kara. It’s been a while since we’ve graced the city with our presence.”

“It’s good seeing you two again. Let me guess the usual, buffalo wings, a pepperoni pizza, fries and three beers and a club soda.” M’gann called out their usual order.

Kate smirked, “That would be correct.”

“I’ll be back with your beers and your food, enjoy.” M’gann walked off.

Alex shook her head, “Seems something will never change. Let’s go play some pool.”

Maggie slid out of the booth, “You are anxious to get your ass kicked aren’t you, Danvers?” She asked cockily.

“The day you kick my ass is the day that hell will freeze over. Let’s rack them up and play.” Alex walked over to the pool table.

Kara got up and followed behind them she wanted to see Alex kick Maggie’s ass or Maggie kick Alex’s ass. Either way, it was going to be fun to watch, sometimes Alex was too cocky for her own good. Kara watched as Alex grabbed her pool stick and began twirling it in her hand. She found it very, very hot. Alex sent a wink her way causing her to blush deeply.

“This is going to be fun to watch,” Kate said from behind her.

Kara smiled, “It really, really is. My money is on Maggie.”

“My money is on your girl. Maggie is good, but she is not on par with Alex.” Kate told her.

The Kryptoamazonian smirked, “You want to make a wager on it?”

The superhero smiled, “Of course. If Alex wins, then you will have to do what I say, for the rest of our visit.”

Kara grinned, “If Maggie wins, then you and Maggie, will have to move back to National City.”

“It’s a bet baby,” Kate replied as they shook hands.

The game started and so far it looked like Alex was winning. Kara was hoping that Maggie would come back and win. The last thing she wanted to do was to do Kate’s bidding. The game came down to two balls on the table plus the eight ball. Kara watched as Alex took the shot but instead of knocking the purple ball into the corner pocket, she hit the eight ball in instead.

Kara cheered in delight and she ran over to Maggie giving her a high five. She looked over at Kate and grinned, “Looks like you and Maggie will be moving back to National City.”

Alex glared at the two superheroes, “You two had a side bet going on? That is so rude!”

“Don’t be a spoil sport, Danvers. I finally beat you. Now, if you don’t mind, I want to take my chances with Kara.”

Kara took Alex’s stick and made her way over to the pool table, “Set them up Sawyer, and prepare to go down.”

Maggie smirked, “Not gonna happen, Wondergirl. You are the one going down tonight.”

“Take her down babe,” Alex whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara gave a Cheshire cat smile, “Believe me I am.”

Kara shook off her nerves and approached the table, “I’ll break.” She lined up the pool stick to the balls and with a firm tap she broke the balls, sending two of the solid ones into the left and right side pocket, “Your turn, Professor Sawyer.”

Maggie smiled and took some time before she made her next shot. It was close but Kara did not let her confidence wane. She has played against Lucy, Vasquez, and James each time she won. There the only ball on the table was the eight ball. Kara lined up the shot and hit the eight ball in the right corner pocket, effectively winning the game.

“Yes! I told you that my girl could play.” Alex went over to Kara and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Maggie put the stick on the table, “Well played, Kara. You do have game.”

“Way to go Kara!” Kate fist bumped her.

Kara mock bowed, “Thank you, thank you very much.”

Alex looped her arm through Kara’s, “Come on, Elvis. I think our food is at the table.”

Her girlfriend was right the food was on the table, she slid into the booth and immediately grabbed a slice of pizza. She devoured the slice of pizza and immediately went for another piece. They were definitely going to have to order another pizza for sure and maybe some more wings.

“Slow down, Wondergirl. The food is not going anywhere.” Alex teased.

Kara looked sheepish, “I can’t help it, I’m hungry. That game of pool really took it out of me, plus I need my energy.”

Kate laughed, “Let her eat her food in peace. I forget how much she can put away.”

“I’m jealous of her metabolism. Kara is so fucking fit; she can eat whatever she wants.” Maggie joked.

Kara blushed, “Quit it! It’s not my fault that I was born this way.” She sipped at her club soda.

“You are amazing, just the way you are, Kara.” Alex kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m sure you do, Alex.” Kate took a swig of her beer.

Kara slid out of the booth, “I’ll be right back.” She got up and walked towards the bathroom. A few minutes later she heard the bathroom door open, and in walked, Alex. There was a predatory glint in her eyes.

“I was on my back out there, I just need to wash my hands,” Kara mentioned as if she was talking about the weather. She made her way over to the sink to wash her hands, but Alex was watching her every move.

Alex didn’t say anything as she approached Kara. Kara took a few steps back until she was literally, up against the wall. This didn’t deter Alex at all, because next thing you know, Alex had her pressed up against the wall.

“I’ve got you now, Kara. You can’t escape.” Alex purred against Kara’s ear.

This sent shivers down Kara’s spine, “We are in a bathroom, Alex. Anyone could walk in.” she protested.

“Trust me, they won’t, besides what I am about to do to you won’t take that long. Seeing you bent over taking your shot, looked so sexy. I wanted to push you down on the table and make you come.” Alex kissed her roughly.

Kara kissed her back biting her lip in the process this caused Alex to growl lowly as she moved her hand underneath Kara’s skirt. Kara tried her best not to cry out as she felt Alex enter her with no warning.

“You gotta keep quiet, Kara. You don’t want anyone to know what’s happening in here.” Alex whispered against her lips.

Kara felt herself close to the edge again as Alex continued thrusting her fingers in and out of her aching pussy. She really couldn’t do anything else but find purchase on Alex's shoulders to keep herself from falling over.

“Oh God, Alex!” Came Kara’s strangled cry, as Alex took control of her.

Alex smirked against Kara’s neck, “I’m going to get a complex if you keep that up.” She bit down on Kara’s neck.

Kara threw her head back hoping that there was not going to be a dent in the wall. She fisted Alex’s jacket as she felt Alex going as deep as she could. Kara instinctively spread her legs to give, her lover better access.

“I knew you would like this. This is your payback for shutting me down in the kitchen. You told me that you wouldn’t deny me and that any time I wanted you, I could have you.” Alex bit down on Kara’s neck.

Kara thought back to that and mentally cursed herself for forgetting that, “I’m sorry, Alex. I will not deny you again.”

Kara felt Alex smirk against her neck, “You’re damn right you won’t.” She sped up her thrusts adding another finger as Kara coated her hands in thick, warm liquid.

“Please, please, please Alex. Let me come, please. I’m so close.” Kara was openly sobbing now. She was so close to orgasm and she needed one last push to get her there.

“Who do you belong to, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara closed her eyes, “I belong to you. I’m yours, proudly so.”

Her legs started trembling and shew as sure that she was crushing Alex’s fingers, the pleasure was mounting as Alex sped up her thrusts. Kara felt so full as Alex began moving her fingers in a scissors motion inside of her.

“Tonight, when we get home after Maggie and Kate go to bed. I’m going to fuck you senseless until you forget your name and all you remember is what I made you feel or better yet, how I make you feel.” Alex continued applied more pressure to Kara’s clit with her thumb.

Kara felt the fire building in her body, it was as if her body was being shocked from the inside out. It started in her toes, made its way through every extremity she had, before settling in her over worked pussy. If Alex wanted her to finish strong, she would have no problem doing just that.

“Oh fuck me.” Kara’s voice was raspy with want and desire.

“I’m going to, all night long. You’ll be feeling me for days. You’re close aren’t you? I can feel your walls fluttering around my fingers. I should leave you on the edge until we get home.” Alex teased.

Kara gasped, “Please don’t.”

Alex stilled her fingers but didn’t pull them out, “I think I might.”

The Kryptoamazonian whimpered again, “Don’t torture me like this.”

She was at the point where she didn’t care that she sounded pathetic. Kara was headed towards the best orgasm of her life, and Alex was denying her, the pleasure.

Alex removed her fingers, “I’m sorry, Kara. It’s not called tease and denial for nothing. Be a good girl the rest of the night.” She looked Kara in the eyes as she brought her cum covered fingers to her mouth.

This only made Kara wetter, “You do not play fair.”

Alex licked her fingers clean, “All is fair in love and war, princess. As I was saying, be a good girl for the rest of the night, and I will make you come so hard, you will soak my hands, my mouth and the sheets.” She gave her a kiss.

Kara could taste herself on Alex’s lips, “I don’t think I can last that long.”

Alex stepped back, “I think you can, Wondergirl. Clean yourself up, you look like you’ve been thoroughly fucked.”

The loss of contact brought Kara back to reality, “Thanks to you.” She replied as she went to the sink to wash her hands and to clean herself up.

Alex winked, “My pleasure, princess.” She acknowledged Kara’s statement while washing her hands, “Don’t keep me waiting.” Alex kissed her cheek, “I’ll see you out there.”

Kara watched as Alex exited the bathroom, it was then that she allowed herself to breathe. Her body began to cool with every breath she took. This was a new side of Alex that she had seen, and if Kara was honest, she liked it. Alex taking her in the bathroom with reckless abandon called to the deeper, darker side of her. Kara shook her head at the intrusive thoughts and fixed her hair. Once she was presentable, she left the bathroom and made her way back to the table, where Alex, Maggie and Kate were laughing. She didn’t say anything as she took the seat next to her beloved. Kara felt Alex’s hand grab hers and they intertwined their fingers while listening to Maggie talk about her classes. Tonight has turned out to be a good night so far, but when they got home, it was going to get better. Kara just had to be patient and play her cards right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Maggie got Kara to open up and she got hugs!!!
> 
> Alex is a little sadistic someone teasing Kara like that.
> 
> Kara has a dark side, wonder what that is all about.
> 
> Alex has a dark side too...I wonder what would happen with both dark sides come together.


	8. Kara and Alex Keep It On The Down Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date continues, Kate and Maggie get naughty. Alex and Kara keep their bedroom activities on the down low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, so that means, it's time for an update! Thank you to everyone who keeps showing some love, it means a lot to me as a writer. Keep them coming, I like it!
> 
> Also, the winner for a story written for their prompt is ChupeyDupey!!! Congrats to you. You can give me your prompt here and I will write it for you, again, congratulations. If anyone else has prompts or ideas, that they would like for me to write, then let me know.
> 
> This chapter is straight up SIN!! There is so much sinning in this chapter, that you will have to ask for forgiveness. It's not my fault though. The blame falls solely on Alex and Kara, I try to keep it tasteful, but they have other ideas.
> 
> ***There is a small reference to choking. It's only a sentence, but this is a heads up***
> 
> On to the story

After a few rounds of pool and darts, the couples left the bar and decided to go to the local amusement park, located on the National City Pier. It was Maggie’s idea which delighted Kara to no end. Alex wondered if they were actual children in adult bodies, their relationship mirrored Kara and Lucy’s. She didn’t realize how much Maggie and Kara were alike, no wonder Kate loves her so. The drive to the pier was pretty tame, Alex figured that Kara had enough of being teased, so instead she decided to sext her on the way to the pier.

“I don’t know what you two are texting about back there, but there will be no foreplay in the backseat.” Kate mentioned casually.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Voyeurism is not my style. If you’re into that, then I can give you a show if you like. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want to see your niece in throws of orgasm and how she calls my name, right before she…”

“Alex!” Kara hits her in the arm, “Stop antagonizing, Kate.”

Maggie laughed from the passenger seat, “Thank you, Kara. I can do without the images. There are some things a person does not need to know.”

Alex looked over at Kara, “You are so gonna pay for that.”

Kara shrugged, “I’d like to see you try.” She challenged.

Alex was surprised at how sassy Kara was being at the moment it’s been a while since Kara had been this challenging. Maybe it had to do with Kate and Maggie being here, she missed that fire, Kara had before everything happened with Cadmus. Tonight was going to be very interesting, she just hoped that Kate and Maggie would sleep through it all.

“I will do more than try and I will succeed. You forget, Kara, I have so many ways to make you pay.” She moved over until she was pressed against Kara, “You are being anything but a good girl. I guess you really don’t want to come tonight, pity.”

She watched as Kara’s eyes went wide at the possibility of not coming at all tonight. It delighted her to no end. The thought of having Kara at her mercy made her wet, it’s been a while since she and Kara played. She was hopeful that tonight would lead up to them playing or at least finishing up what was interrupted earlier today.

“I’ll come tonight even if I have to do it myself.” The superhero sassed back.

Alex chuckled low enough for only Kara to hear, “What has gotten into you tonight?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe you.”

Alex did not have a comeback for that but she held Kara close to her as they continued driving to their destination. She could feel the sexual energy radiating off her girlfriend, it was obvious that she got off on the tease and denial, just as much as she does. The car ride was over and the foursome got out of the car and made their way over to the pier. Alex and Kara walked hand and hand, while Kate and Maggie walked arm and arm. The smell of the salt water and the mix of the different foods, made being out there bearable.

“What would you ladies like to do first? We can play games or we can get on some rides.” Maggie asked.

Kara grinned, “Let’s get on the Ferris wheel, we can get a good look over the pier and also the beach. Added bonus, sunset.”

Alex groaned internally she was not a fan of Ferris wheels, but for Kara, she would do anything, “That sounds like a good idea, Kara. Let’s do it.”

Kara cheered happily, “Yes!”

Her girlfriend was an excitable puppy sometimes, if she had a tail, it would probably be wagging in excitement right now. Hell, Alex was happy to see her acting like her normal self, instead of pretending that she was herself, when she really wasn’t. Alex allowed herself to be lead to the ride by Kara, with Kate and Maggie following behind. The line was not that long and it took them a few minutes to get in one of the cars. They were closed in and the ride moved a little bit so that Kate and Maggie could be put in the next car. There was a gentled breeze blowing causing Kara’s hair to blow a little bit, Alex never thought she looked more beautiful, than at this moment. The faint colors of the setting sun casted pink and orange hues over the horizon made it look like they were on some sort of postcard. The view was beautiful but Kara was even more beautiful.

“It’s beautiful up here isn’t it?” Kara asked softly.

Alex smiled, “It is but it’s not as beautiful as you.”

Kara blushed, “I feel so free up here, kind of like when I fly. I can forget the world at least for a little while. I don’t have to worry about being, Wondergirl, Cadmus, or anything like that. I can just be.”

Alex did not know what to say to Kara’s confession hearing her open up like this, was something that she had wanted. When she would try to check in with Kara to see how she was doing, she would shut down and there was no hope. But now, in this moment, she is listening to everything that Kara has to say. She took her girlfriends hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze, letting her know that she was there. Dr. Hamilton had told her in a session that she would have to give Kara time, and not to force her to open up, when she’s ready she would.

“Is that why you take off sometimes? To get away from it all and be in the moment, where you don’t have to worry about anything.” Alex questioned.

Kara turned her head to look at her, “Yeah, I love being among people, but sometimes I need a little time. Being Wondergirl is fine and all, but there are times when I long to be, just Kara. A time when I was human and was oblivious to my powers.”

Alex brushed the hair out of Kara’s face, “It’s a lot of pressure put upon you. You literally, have the world on your shoulders. I can’t even imagine how hard it is for you.”

Kara sighed, “I don’t think anyone can, unless you’re Clark or my mom. Then there is the Cadmus of it all. Lillian Luthor may be behind bars, but there is no telling if Cadmus is still a thing. I hate that I have to constantly look over my shoulder each time I step out the door. The whole thing sucks, Alex.”

Alex could hear the weight of Kara’s words she wished there was something she could do to help Kara. To help her cope and deal with everything that is going on in her life. To Alex, Kara sounds like she is tired and crying out for help.

“I’m sure it does, Kara but you are not alone. You have me, you have all of your friends and family. I may not understand what is going on, but it’s up to you, to help me understand. I need you to tell me what you want and what you need. I may be a badass, but a mind reader, I am not.” She hoped that Kara understood where she was coming from.

There was a sigh, “It works both ways, Alex. You can’t expect me to be open about things, when you, yourself can’t open up. You’re going through things with your dad being back, your life is going to change, because he is back. You talk about me shutting you out but you are shutting me out too. It pisses me off to no end, we are supposed to be taking care of each other, it’s how a relationship works. I am a mind reader but I will never read your mind, without your consent, so you need to tell me what you want, feel, etc.” Kara finished her thoughts.

Alex listened to everything Kara was saying and she made a lot of sense, they would really have to work on their communication, and allowing themselves to be there for each other. They would have to do better especially if they were going to get married in the future.

“We will work on this, together.” Alex squeezed Kara’s hand, “Stronger together, right?”

Kara smiled, “Right.” She looked back and turned her head quickly, “Oh my God!”

Alex looked alarmed and looked behind them and her jaw dropped, in the car behind her, Kate was nowhere to be found, but Maggie had her eyes closed and her head thrown back. She turned around quickly. “Oh my God is right! It would be kind of hot but umm…what has been seen cannot be unseen.”

Kara kept her eyes clothes and tried to shake the picture out of her head, “That is something, I did not want to see. We are in public and anyone could see them.”

Alex smirked, “This coming from the woman who let me fuck her in the bathroom.”

Kara blushed, “You wanted it just as badly as I did, but if I remember correctly, I didn’t get the chance to come.”

“Neither did I. That will change when we get home, I am a woman of my word.” Alex smiled lasciviously.

Kara worried her bottom lip with her teeth, “I never doubted you.”

The ride slowed down as it was time for Alex and Kara to get off of the ride. They waited patiently to the side as Kate and Maggie exited the little car. Maggie was grinning like the cat who ate the canary and Kate had a shit eating grin on her face.

“Did you enjoy the ride?” Kara asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Maggie blushed, “It was definitely a ride worth waiting for.”

Kara grimaced, “Spare me the details please.”

“I guess you don’t need an airplane to join the mile-high club.” Alex teased.

Kate didn’t waver, “It was very pleasurable.”

“Can we not?” Kara nearly yelled, “Let’s go do something else.”

“Let’s go play a few games. I want to win one of those big teddy bears.” Maggie suggested, sensing Kara’s uneasiness.

Alex hummed in agreement, “I think that would be a good idea.”

They left the ride and made their way towards the midway where all the games were located. There were so many to play but Alex decided to take her chance on the game where you pop the balloon with a dart. She approached the guy and put three dollars on the counter with a smile.

“Three darts for three dollars. Good luck little lady.” The man behind the counter told her.

Kara smirked, “She doesn’t need luck, she’s a badass.”

Alex threw the first dart and it hit the balloon and each dart kept hitting the balloon until there were no more. She leaned over and kissed Kara on the cheek, “Choose your bear.”

Alex watched as Kara went through the different bears, the sparkle in her eyes was evident. She was happy. It didn’t take Kara long to choose the light brown bear with the blue t-shirt, it was huge, and she didn’t know where they were going to put it but Kara was happy, and that is all that mattered.

“Thank you, Alex. You’re the best” Kara kissed her on the cheek.

Alex smiled, “Only for you, my girl. Come on let’s go find Kate and Maggie.”

They walked along the other part of the midway and found the couple playing a shooting game. It wasn’t that hard to win since they were both proficient with guns and are excellent shots. As they looked at the woman behind the counter kept looking at Kara. Alex saw this and wrapped her arm possessively around Kara’s waist. Once she did that, the girl looked away, but Alex kept smirking.

“Way to go Kate!” Alex heard Kara cheer.

Kate smiled and looked at Maggie, “Better luck next time, Maggie.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I was off my game, big deal. I still got a bear though, so…”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “I am surrounded by children.” She grumbled.

“You love us.” Maggie shot back.

“I question that every day.”

Kara smiled, “Well I know you love me without a doubt.”

Alex’s face softened, “I do love you, more than you know.”

“I love you too.” Kara placed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips.”

“I think I have cavities from all this sugar.” Kate teased.

Alex was about to say something, but one look from Kara told her to let it drop. They spent a little more time at the amusement park, before heading home. Alex was still charged from the bar and she could tell that Kara was too. Her girlfriend kept wiggling around in her seat. The road was bumpy and she knew Kara, was feeling the effects.

“Having fun, Kara?” She couldn't help herself.

Kara crossed her legs, “What do you think? Does this look like I am having fun?”

Alex trailed her finger along Kara’s cheek, “Just a little while longer, my sweet. I will end your suffering. When we get home you will say you are not feeling well. Then you are going to go to the bedroom and wait for me.” She whispered low enough for only Kara to hear.

Kara moaned softly, “O…kay.” Arousal was clouding her voice.

“I want you naked and kneeling by the bed when I enter. If you are not, then I will have to punish you, and I don't want to do that. You’ve been a good girl all night, and I want to reward you. Can you do that for me?” Alex finished her thought.

Kara nodded in agreement instead of using her voice. “I am glad we have an understanding.”

Alex moved back but moved her hand to Kara’s thigh. The rest of the car ride went without a hitch. There was some slight teasing about Kate and Maggie fucking on the ferries wheel. Of course there was a remark about Alex and Kara fucking in the bathroom of the bar. Kate had to draw the line, because Kara is her niece, and shit was getting a little weird. Alex understood the need for boundaries especially, where Kara was concerned. They arrived at the apartment and bid each other good night. Alex made her way to her room and opened the door. To her excitement she saw Kara naked and on her knees by the bed. The sight of Kara being submissive, made Alex’s panties wet. There was something about having control over someone, who could take you down, and kick your ass.

Alex closed the door behind her, “I see that you listened, my sweet. I am so proud of you and you will be rewarded for your obedience.” She walked slowly over towards her girlfriend standing a few feet in front of her.

“Thank you, Ama,” Kara replied to the praise.

Alex laughed softly, Kara always had somewhat of a praise kink, “What is your safe word?”

“Supergirl,” Kara answered.

Alex smirked, “Good girl. When do you use this word?”

Kara looked up, “When I want you to stop.”

Alex ran her fingers softly down Kara’s cheek, “Will you get in trouble for using your word?”

“No, I will not get in trouble for using my word.” She recited the familiar phrase without hesitation.

“You’re such a good girl, Kara.” Alex praised her again before falling back into her role, “I want you to undress me, Kara. Then I want you to make me come and if you listen, then you may be able to come. Do you understand your orders as I have given to you?”

Kara licked her lips, “I understand, Ama. May I undress you now?”

“Yes, you can.” Alex gave her permission.

Alex watched as Kara began unlacing her boots and pulling them off, keeping her balance was not hard, because she held onto Kara. She thought back to the first time, Kara had undressed her, it was a little clumsy at first but with a little time she became better. She could feel herself getting wetter and hotter with each removal of clothing. The thought of having Kara’s lips on her, making her come, thrilled her to no end. It’s been about a month since they’ve last played and given what is happening in both their lives, it was time. Alex felt like she was out of control, like the universe had it out for her. Exerting her control over Kara was enough to give her what she needed. At first she felt guilty about it, but now, since Kara is into it that makes everything all the better. Alex knew that Kara needed it just as much as she did, between school, working and Wondergirl, Kara would buckle under the pressure. That’s when she steps in and takes the control away, it works for them.

Once she was undressed she praised Kara again and made her way over to the bed and sat down. She spread her legs, giving Kara view of her glistening pussy, “I want you to make me come, Mia. I want to come all over your face and your tongue, would you like that?”

“Yes, Ama. I would like that very much.” The response was immediate.

“Good girl. You can't use your hands though, you are allowed to use your mouth, only. If you use your hands, you will be punished. Now, make me come and don't make me wait.” Alex commanded.

“Yes, Ama,” Kara replied, before getting started with her task.

Alex shuddered in anticipation as she felt, Kara’s breath on her overheated pussy. Having Kara pleasing her was on her mind all night long. The bathroom was just the beginning, and hearing her submissive call her ‘Ama’ made it even better. When they were trying to come up with a name for Alex, Kara thought of the Kryptonese word ‘ni’, but felt like it did not go with ‘Mia’. So, they came up with ‘Ama’ as a way to acknowledge, Alex as her owner or Mistress. All coherent thoughts left her mind as she felt the first swipe of Kara’s tongue. She moaned in appreciation and spread her legs further apart.

“You like eating my pussy don’t you, Mia?” She panted out between licks.

There was no answer, just a simple nod of acknowledgment. Alex put her hands on Kara’s head as she began chanting her hips to each of Kara’s well-timed licks. “I’m going to come all over your face and mouth. Would you like that, Mia?”

Another nod of acknowledgement, Alex’s eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head, as she felt Kara nibbling and sucking on her clit. Alex was on the verge of orgasm, one that she’s been wanting to have all night. Her hands gripped Kara’s hair tightly as her body began to tremble. Alex could feel her orgasm building like a volcano, that is threatening to explode. Kara’s tongue left her clit, granting her a little reprieve. The movement of Kara’s tongue deep inside her throbbing pussy, brought her close to the edge again.

“Don't tease me, Kara. Make me come, now.” Alex’s voice had a hard edge to it.

Kara doubled up her efforts by using her tongue and teeth to bring Alex over the precipice. Alex couldn’t take all the sensations at once, she grabbed on and held Kara’s head as she rode her face and her tongue.

“Oh fuck, Kara!” Alex cried softly as her orgasm washed over her. She had to keep quiet, because Kate and Maggie were asleep in the other room, and she did not want them to know what was going on. Alex pulled lightly on Kara’s hair, signaling her to stop, as a second smaller orgasm followed behind the first one. She fell back on the bed trying to regain her composure, damn Kara for making her come like that. Alex let go of Kara’s hair hoping that Kara got the idea to move.

“Did I please you, Ama?” Kara asked breathlessly.

Alex sat up, “You did very well, Mia. Go to the bathroom and clean your face, you have five minutes, then I want you to return and assume your position.”

“Yes, Ama.” Kara got up and ran to the bathroom to clean her face, and her neck.

Alex used this time to get everything she needed ready. She pulled out their Hitachi wand vibrator, the blind fold and the flogger. Alex wanted to use the wrist and ankle restraints, but she knew Kara would object to that. She remembered Kara’s sass from earlier today, and she grabbed her favorite paddle.

Kara returned to the room and assumed her position on her knees next to the bed. Alex smirked at how obedient Kara has been, considering her transgressions from earlier this morning.

“You did very well, Mia.” She broke scene for a moment to check on her lover, “Are you okay, Kara? Do you want to continue?”

“I’m okay, Alex. I want to continue,” Kara reassured her.

Alex touched her face lovingly, “You will let me know if it becomes too much, right?”

Kara nodded, “I will. I’m really okay, Alex.”

Alex got back into character, “You need to be punished for your talking back earlier tonight. You forgot your place. And because of that, you will receive twenty spanks, because of your transgression. You are to count each and every one of them and if you miss count, you will receive five additional ones. Do you understand?”

Kara almost nodded, “I do understand, Ama.”

“Good, assume the position,” Alex commanded.

Kara got up and lay across Alex’s lap, and held on to her legs. Alex had to compose herself, the temptation to fuck Kara to orgasm, was too strong. She took a few deep breaths and began squeezing Kara’s ass hard. She heard Kara yelp a little, it didn’t hurt her, but it more than likely surprised her. Alex grabbed the paddle and laid it across Kara’s ass cheeks, before she picked it up and brought it down on her ass.”

“One.” Kara counted softly.

Another one came each one a little harder than the first. Alex could hear Kara’ counting like her life depended on it, but she stopped at ten, to give Kara a little reprieve. She rubbed and squeezed Kara’s ass lightly.

“Are you still okay, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, I’m okay.”

Alex smirked, “Good.” She began raining the last blows on reddened ass cheeks, alternating between her ass and her legs, until Kara finished counting. Alex put the paddle down and began massaging Kara’s ass. A part of her wanted to take a picture of this moment, but decided not to, because she did not have consent to do that. She filed that idea away for another time, once she talks it over with, Kara.

“Get up and lie down on the bed.” She commanded.

Kara got up and lay down on the bed her ass came into contact with the coolness of the comforter. A nice reprieve for her already over heated body.

Alex grabbed the blindfold, but she gave Kara a bruising kiss, before putting the blindfold over her eyes. Once Kara’s eyes were covered she grabbed the flogger and whipped it in the air, before bringing it down on Kara’s breasts. This caused Kara to hiss in pleasure and Alex slowly ran the flogger over her breasts, the angry red welts were fading quickly. She picked the toy up again and brought it down harder on rock hard abs.

Kara hissed, “Oh God.”

Alex chuckled darkly, “How many times do I have to tell you that, God has nothing to do with this. It’s all me, baby.” She brought the flogger down on Kara’s abs again. Alex felt a sense of pride as the marks showed themselves again. Alex was getting turned on again with every whip of the toy. She trailed the fringe lightly down her abs and flicked it lightly over the apex of her thighs before dropping it down to floor.

Alex grabbed the wand and turned it on to the lowest setting, “Spread your legs, Mia.”

Kara did as she was told and spread her legs. Alex looked on pleased, it was times like these, that she wished she had her spreader bar. It would keep Kara’s legs wide, so she could play with her, but given Kara’s disposition about being held down, it had to wait, until she was better. Alex could see her paramour squirming in anticipation, she knew that she had been on edge all night and knew that this would push her over, but it wasn’t going to happen. Not yet anyways, until she was ready to let her come.

“Try not to come, Mia. If you do, I will not let you come again tonight, and you will have to be on edge all weekend or maybe for the whole week that we are at my mom’s.” Alex warned her.

After getting Kara’s consent she used the vibrator to tease her, before bringing it to rest on her clit. Alex watched in delight as Kara struggled to keep herself from coming. She removed the toy, allowing Kara a small respite. She put the vibrator back and turned up the vibration to the next level.

“Oh fuck me please.” Kara cried out.

Alex removed the toy, “Keep your voice down, Kara. You don't want to let your aunts hear you, keep it down or else I will have to gag you. Also, you don't make the demands, I do.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered, properly chastised.

Alex put the vibrator back on Kara’s clit, “You are forgiven.” She replied as she pushed two fingers from her other hand into Kara’s dripping pussy.

Kara grabbed a pillow and put it over her face trying to muffle her moans. Alex took the pillow away and threw it on the floor, “I want to hear you. I want you to beg me to come.” She pressed her fingers against Kara’s g-spot.

Kara felt herself losing control, “Please, Ama can I come for you?”

Alex stopped all movement, I said beg, Mia not question. Now beg me to let you come. Do it like you mean it.” She was enjoying this too much, she hoped Kara was enjoying it too. The superhero did not use her safe word, so it was safe to continue.

“Please let me come. Oh, Rao! Please let me come.” Kara practically whined, her body was on fire.

Alex smirked, “Who does this orgasm belong to?” She pressed her fingers against Kara’s g-spot.

“You, Ama. This orgasm belongs to you.”

Alex put the vibrator back on Kara’s clit, “Who is giving you this orgasm?” She was getting off on this.

Kara was gripping the sheets, “You are, Ama. You are giving me this orgasm.”

“Just one more question, Mia, then you will give me my orgasm. If you don't, I will have to force it from you.” Alex needed Kara to come, she always looked beautiful when she did.

Kara nodded against the pillow, “Yes, Ama.”

“Are you mine, Mia? Are you willing to give up all control?” Alex asked, it was two questions, instead of one, but she could do that.

“Yes, Ama, I am yours. Yours to do whatever you want.” Kara's hips were moving by themselves as she tried to chase the release she's been looking for all night.

Alex removed the vibrator and tossed it on the floor, before climbing on top of Kara, bringing her knee to press up against the hand already in Kara’s pussy. She thrust her knee upwards as she herself rode Kara’s thigh.

She leaned down and whispered in Kara’s ear, “Come for me, Kara, now.” Alex commanded breathlessly.

That is all it took and Kara was coming like her life was depending on it. This triggered Alex’s orgasm as they silently rode them out together. Alex felt her hand and her knee being flooded with all of Kara’s come, and she was pretty sure, that she sheets were definitely wet. Alex moved her knee but continued thrusting inside of her lover, causing her to whimper and moan. This was music to her ears, but in the dark recesses of her mind she imagined choking, Kara until she came again and again.

“Supergirl.” Kara cried out as another orgasm ripped through her.

Alex stopped all movements and slowly removed her fingers from Kara. Her girlfriend let out a small sigh of relieve. Alex removed Kara’s blindfold and kissed her gently on the lips, before lying beside her and taking Kara in her arms. She ran her fingers lightly through Kara’s hair while whispering how proud she was of her, and how much she loved her.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Alex whispered into Kara’s hair.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m okay. A little sore, but I am okay.”

“Are you sure?”

Kara smiled, “I’m sure.”

Alex sat up, “I’m going to get us something to drink and a snack from the fridge, will you be okay?” She asked, wanting to make sure that Kara was truly ok.

“I’m okay.”

Alex got up and walked to the other side of the room that held a small mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, and some granny smith apples with cheese. Kara loved the flavor combination between the two. She closed the refrigerator and walked back over to the bed, handing Kara a bottle of water, before getting back in the bed. Alex scooted closer and pulled Kara closer to her. There was a slight chill in the air, so Alex pulled the comforter over them. Her lover may be a human furnace, but the warmth makes everything better.

“I know tonight was a little more intense than usual, but how are you feeling about it?” Alex asked.

Kara took a sip of her water, “It was intense. I liked it though, but can we not use the Hitachi wand for a while? It was nice and all but I don’t like the after feeling.”

Alex nodded, “We can leave that off the list for the time being, before introducing it again. Is there anything else that you didn’t like or liked?”

“The wand was something; I did not like. I liked everything else, but that.” Kara admitted.

“How are you feeling emotionally?” This was an important question that Alex always asked.

Kara shrugged, “Emotionally, I feel drained, but also free if that makes sense. With everything that’s going on, all the changes that are happening. It felt good to let go and not think about it.”

Alex took the bottle of water from Kara and took a drink from it, “I’m glad you were okay with it. If at any time you need that release, let me know, and we can take care of it.”

“What about you? How did it make you feel?” Alex had been concerned about Kara, that Kara felt that Alex needs to be taken care of as well.

Alex licked her lips, “I liked it. I felt free too, because of everything that is going on. I want you to know, that I would never take anything out on you, out of anger or frustration.”

“I know.” The superhero traced small patterns on Alex’s stomach, “I trust you enough, to not take it that far.”

“That’s good to know.” She replied putting the water bottle on the night table and grabbing a sliced apple and some cheese, “Here, it’s time for a snack. I know your body burned a lot of calories.” She held the apple with the cheese up to Kara’s mouth.

Kara took a small bite and hummed her appreciation, “So good.”

“I know what you like. You sit here and enjoy your snack, I’m going to clean up the toys and draw us a bath. Would you like that?” She asked as she slipped out of the bed.

“That sounds heavenly. I love you.” Kara mentioned, between bites of the apple.

Alex grinned, “I love you too, Kara.” She picked up the blindfold, and the vibrator up off the floor and took them to the bathroom.

Normally, she would have Kara do it, but she decided to do it as a way to come down from tonight’s activities. Alex threw the blindfold in the hamper, then used warm water and soap to clean the toy. Once it was clean she placed it on a small white towel on the counter to let it dry, before putting it back in its case. The next step was to draw the bath. She made it warm enough for the both of them and infused the water with a lavender bath bomb, along with some lavender infused bubble bath. Alex learned that lavender had a real calming effect on Kara. The bathtub was filled half way and Alex grabbed a couple of fluffy towels from the bathroom closet and put them on the toilet. The next step was to get Kara to the bath.

Alex entered the room and saw that Kara was finished with her snack, but notices she had left some for her. Kara was thoughtful like that and Alex was appreciative of her thoughtfulness.

“Your bath is ready, babe.”

Kara threw the blanket off of her and got out of the bed. Alex couldn’t stop admiring her beauty, she was happy that, Kara was all hers. Even if Kara was with someone else, she would still find a way to make the superhero hers. Alex took her hand and led her into the bathroom and helped her into the tub. She watched as Kara moved up to let her get in behind her. Once she was situated, she pulled Kara back to her, so that her back was flushed against her front. Taking a bath with Kara was one of her favorite things to do, it gave them a chance to connect, and enjoy the intimacy, without the physical part of intimacy.

“What are we going to do tomorrow?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, whatever Maggie and Alex want to do. Maybe we can look at apartments for them. Since they will be moving back to National City.”

Alex ran her fingers along Kara’s arms, “How did you manage to get that bet?”

“Well, Kate said she put her money on you, for kicking Maggie’s ass. I put my money on Maggie. I bet that if Maggie won, then they would have to move back to National City. If you would have won, then I would have had to do what Kate said, for the duration of their visit.”

Alex laughed, “So the odds were in your favor. I don’t know if I would have liked listening to Kate, tell you what to do. There are only two people in your life allowed to do that.”

Kara turned her head to look at Alex, “Who are those two people?”

“One of them is me, and the other one is Lucy when you’re Wondergirl of course.” She tapped Kara’s nose with a sudsy finger.

“I make you think that you are telling me what to do.” Kara smiled innocently.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Keep telling yourself that, babe.” She picked up the wash cloth and the shower gel. “Let’s get washed up so we can get some sleep. I know your energy is basically zapped.” Alex commented, as she began, rubbing the cloth all over Kara’s body.

Kara sighed in contentment, “I like the sound of that. We have to change the sheets though because there is no way, I am sleeping in the wet spot.”

“No, we can’t have that.” Alex agreed.

Bath time was over, the bathroom was cleaned, and the sheets were changed and thrown in the dirty clothes hamper. The couple climbed into bed and they both got into their respective positions. Kara was always the little spoon, given the fact, that she has nightmares. Alex loved being the big spoon because she loves protecting, her girlfriend. Alex placed a kiss on the top of Kara’s head and listened as her breathing evened out, signaling that Kara was asleep. The sound of light snores lulled her into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that nice little visual into Kara and Alex's bedroom. They are really into that, but there will be more in future chapters.
> 
> Next chapter we will have Kate, Maggie, Alex, Kara, Lucy and Vasquez, plus a trip to the DEO.
> 
> Tell Auntie Susan what you think!


	9. You're Supposed to Believe In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara take a trip to the DEO and things do not go as well as Alex expected. Kara and Alex's relationship is tested and Kara makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update and it's not even Wednesday! I am concentrating on this story at the moment, the others that I am working on will be updated soon-ish (I make no promises). Working on multiple stories at the same time is exhausting, so right now, this story is my focus.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your continued support, this story isn't as intriguing as the first, but this one deals with the psychological effects of the last story. Thank you for sticking it out and going along for the ride! Keep on riding and well I have nothing else to follow that up with.
> 
> We have entered the realm of ANGST and when I say ANGST...I MEAN ANGST. Clutch your pearls, do whatever you need to do because the angst train has left the station.
> 
> Enjoy

The morning sun woke Kara out of her sleep, her body was humming with energy, she looked over at Alex and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Her face was devoid of any frowns or worry lines, she looked a lot younger. Kara watched her for a few more minutes, before getting out of the bed. She tiptoed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she entered the room, Alex had switched positions and was laid out like a starfish. Kara proceeded to get dressed and exited the room. She closed the door softly behind her and made her way towards the kitchen, where Maggie and Kate were in there making breakfast.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. I see you decide to join the land of the awake.” Kate teased.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s too early for that. Breakfast, what is the special occasion?” She asked as she made her way to the cabinet to get a mug.

Maggie shrugged, “Not really a special occasion, just felt like cooking for you two. I’m pretty sure you worked up quite the appetite last night.”

Kara tried to keep her face neutral, she was sure that they were quiet last night. That meant they heard everything. She wanted to go back in the room and crawl under the covers with Alex. Kara would definitely be having a conversation with, Alex about this.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” She poured her coffee.

Kate smirked, “Of course you don’t.” She flipped the pancakes on the griddle.

“At least, what happened at the amusement park, wouldn’t get me arrested for public indecency.” Kara smiled behind her mug.

Maggie smirked, “Touché, Kara.”

“Fair point, well played.” Kate conceded as she began to plate the pancakes. “Go wake your significant other, and tell her that breakfast is ready.”

“I’m up, I’m up.” Alex made her way into the kitchen.

Maggie placed a plate in front of the couple, “Good morning to you too, princess. Did you sleep well last night?” There was that smirk again.

Alex looked over at Kara, “What is she smiling about?”

Kara shook her head, “You don’t want to know, trust me.”

“You two are not as quiet as you thought you were. Who takes a bath at 2:30 in the morning?” Kate asked as she put a plate of bacon, in the middle of the table.

Alex got up to get her some coffee, “It was hot last night.” She sat back down.

“I bet it was.” Maggie was in rare form this morning.

“Anyway, we were trying to decide what to do today? It’s Saturday, what do you two do?” Kate asked.

Kara swallowed her food, “It’s Saturday, so it’s game night with Lucy and Vasquez.”

“What, no James?” Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, it’s ladies only. Besides, I think it’s good that those two, have a night to themselves. You know, without James.”

“Like every night at the D.E.O isn’t time for themselves,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

Kate grinned, “It’s been a while since we’ve had a game night. Sounds like it will be fun, to have a night with Lucy and Vasquez.”

“I will warn you, the two of them together is kinda nauseating. I swear Lucy needs to just end things with James, and get with Vasquez. They look really great together. Nothing against, James he’s my boy and all, but Lucy is more into Vasquez.” Kara informed them. She has known Lucy a long time, although, she loves James, Vasquez is more her speed.

A phone ringing in the background brought the conversation to a halt. Alex jumped up from the table to go answer. Kara watched as Alex came back into the dining area with a frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks, immediately.

Alex sighed, “I am needed at the D.E.O, my dad is awake.”

“Oh, do you want me to come with you?” The question was automatic.

Alex looked uncertain, “I don’t know, but I can’t stop you from coming along. I’m sorry to bail on breakfast, but this is important.” She apologized before going back into the bedroom.

Kate looked at Kara, “You should go with her. She is going to need your support.”

Kara sighed, “I know, but he was with Cadmus. What if?”

Maggie cleared her throat, “Kara, I understand more than anyone, your trepidation. Alex needs you right now. You’re the only person she has and this would be good for you too.”

Kara was a ball of unwell right now, on one hand, she wanted, Alex to go on her own and on the other she wanted to be there with Alex. She had to push her feelings aside and be there for Alex, it’s what she does.

‘I’m going.” Kara left the kitchen and went into the bedroom. When she entered she saw her girlfriend sitting on the bed, head in her hands.

“Alex?” She was immediately beside her, “What’s wrong?”

Alex sniffed, “My dad is up and I will be seeing him. I don’t know what to do or say? I’m kind of nervous.”

Kara pulled her into a side hug, “You don’t have to say anything if you feel like you have nothing to say. Hug him, there is no correct way to do things. Only do what is comfortable to you.”

Alex held on to Kara as if she was her lifeline, “I’ve waited for this day, and now I can’t even face him. What does that say about me?”

“What you are feeling is normal, Alex. If you don’t want to see him, then don’t, but hiding from this will not make it go away.” Kara tried to reason, with her girlfriend.

Alex let go and sat up, “You’re right. If I want to put this behind me, I have to face it. Are you coming with me?”

“Duh! Do you even have to ask?” Kara answered, “If I didn’t go, Maggie would probably have my ass.” She joked.

Alex chuckled, “If you say so.”

Kara used her super speed to get dressed, leaving Alex to get dressed. She went into the living room where Maggie and Kate were watching _The Great British Bake Off_ on Netflix. Who would have thought her badass, superhero aunt, would be watching a baking show?

“What will people think if they knew Batwoman, watched _The Great British Bake Off_? Your street cred will be questioned.” Kara teased.

Kate scoffed, “This coming from the superhero who prefers Marvel over DC?”

Kara pouted, “Two words, Black Widow.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “DC has more badass women, just saying.”

“Oh dear, God. Please tell me you are not having a debate over Marvel vs. DC. No offense to you Kara, but Marvel simply sucks. I prefer DC over anything.” Alex joined in the conversation.

Kara scoffed, “Whatever. Are you ready to go?”

Alex shrugged, “As ready as I’ll ever be. Are you flying or riding with me?”

“I’ll ride with you. Flying means I have to change into my Wonder suit and I am not supposed to be flying around. Lucy’s orders, and I can’t defy those.” Kara answered.

“Says the woman, who defies me at every turn.” Alex sassed back.

“Alright, you two, go and take care of business. We’ll be here when you get back.” Maggie pointed towards the door.

Alex and Kara left the apartment hand in hand. Kara could feel how sweaty Alex’s palms were, a sign that her girlfriend was nervous. If Kara was honest, she was a little nervous herself, this is Alex’s dad. He was with Cadmus longer than she was and there was no telling, how much he had suffered at their hands. They exited the building and made their way to the car park and got into the car.

“Are you sure you’re up to this?” Kara asked again.

Alex put her hands on the steering wheel, “No, but I have to get it over with. If he is going to be a part of my life, then I need to go ahead and face this.” She started the car.

The drive to the D.E.O didn’t take long and they entered the building. It’s been three days since Kara was last in her, but it felt a lot longer. They were immediately greeted by J’onn.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, but your father is awake and asking about you.” J’onn pulled Alex into a hug.

“He may be back, but you are more of a father than he ever will be,” Alex told him honestly.

Kara felt a little out of place in this moment, it was obvious that J’onn and Alex have a lot of history together. A history that she was not privy too and she hoped that Alex will tell her one day. She made her way over to Vasquez who was typing away on the computer.

“Hey, Vasquez. Working hard over here?” Kara greeted one of her favorite agents.

Vasquez smiled, “Aren’t I always. I didn’t expect to see you here today.”

Kara leaned on the desk, “Technically, I am not supposed to be here, but Alex needed me. So here I am. Are you still coming to game night?”

“I wouldn’t miss it. When are Kate and Maggie coming in?” The agent asked.

Kara grinned, “They came in yesterday so they will definitely be at game night. Lucy will be there too.” She smiled.

Vasquez sighed, “With James right?”

“Nope, it’s just us ladies. So you can crush and perv all you want to. I think it’s kind of cute, both of you crushing on each other.” Kara couldn’t help herself.

“Quit it, Kara. She has a fiancé or whatever. It’s not gonna happen.” The agent answered.

Kara rolled her eyes, “If you say so. It may happen, you never know.”

“I’m going to go see my dad now. Do you want to come, Kara?” Alex asked interrupting the conversation.

“If you want me there. I will be there.”

Alex smiled, “I want to introduce my dad to my girlfriend. What better time than now?”

Kara couldn’t say no to that, “Time to meet your dad. I’ll talk to you tonight, Vasquez. Remember what I said.”

They left the command center and made the small trek to med bay. The closer they got the more Alex’s heart rate sped up, and her palms became clammy. Kara squeezed her hand lightly to let her know that she was there. The couple stopped in front of the door, Jeremiah was held in.

“It’s okay, Alex. Open the door.” Kara urged her.

Alex exhaled slowly and opened the door and stepped into the room, “Dad.” She ran over to him.

“Alex, my darling daughter,” Jeremiah replied as he hugged her back.

Kara stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice. It was the voice of one of her torturers when she was at Cadmus. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest; she could feel her palms sweating.

“Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kara.” Alex waved her over.

Kara couldn’t move she was trying to keep her breathing even, but it was hard. The room felt smaller and the air was being sucked out of her. She felt dizzy and everything went black, the last thing she heard was Alex calling her name.

When Kara came too she was in the sun room with Astra, Lucy, and Alex standing over her bed. She sat up and swung her legs over the side, “What happened?”

“You fainted in Jeremiah’s room,” Astra answered. “Are you not feeling well?”

Kara shook her head, “Yeah, I’m okay.” She looked over at Lucy and Alex, “Could you give me a moment with, Astra please?”

“Yeah sure. We’ll be back to check on you.” Lucy answered before leaving the room.

Kara sent a glance over to Alex, before looking away. She didn’t want to see Alex right now, not when her father was one of the ones who helped torture her. The door closed with a soft snick and Kara was able to relax.

“What is the matter, Little one?” Astra asked, sitting on the sunbed next to her niece.

Kara sighed, “Alex’s dad was one of the ones who helped torture me. He-he was the one who helped strap me down, and put the electro things on me.” Her breathing was panicked.

Astra held onto her niece, “It’s okay, Little one. I got you, I got you.”

“You can’t tell, Alex though. This would kill her if she found out. Please, don’t say anything to her.” Kara pleaded.

The older Kryptonian pulled Kara into a hug, “I won’t tell her, Kara. You are going to have to soon though. If she finds out later it’s going to hurt worse.”

“I just can’t right now. She got her dad back and telling her what he did to me, will only break her.” Kara sniffed.

“What who did to you, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara broke the hug, “No one important. I’m feeling better, do you know if Dr. Hamilton is around?”

“Yeah, she’s here.” Alex answered, “You didn’t answer my question, Kara. Who did what to you?” She asked again.

Kara fixed Alex with a hard stare, “It’s nothing Alex, just let it go. You should go be with your dad. I’m going to see Dr. Hamilton.” She hopped off the solar bed. “I’ll talk to you later, Aunt Astra.”

Kara left the two women behind and made her way to Dr. Hamilton’s office. She knocked frantically on the door. The Dr. answered the door, “Kara, what’s wrong?”

Kara stormed into the office and began pacing, “It’s her dad. Her dad w—was the one who helped torture me at Cadmus. He-he was the one who helped strap me down, and he was the one who put the tabs on me.” She stumbled out.

Dr. Hamilton closed the door, “Kara, I want you to sit down and breathe, okay?”

Kara sat down on the couch and took a few calming breaths, “I’m calm.”

“This stresses you out? Does anyone else know this?” The psychologist asked, pulling out her tablet.

“My Aunt Astra knows but other than her, no one else knows.” She answered.

“How did you know it was Alex’s father who, hurt you?” Dr. Hamilton chose her words wisely.

Kara looked at her, “His voice. I know his voice from anywhere. He was the one who told me that they were going to get rid of my kind. That I don’t belong here on earth, and some other things.”

Dr. Hamilton typed something out on her tablet, “How did it make you feel, Kara?”

Kara chuckled wryly, “It made me feel sick and brought back the memories of that day. How can I deal with my girlfriend, being the daughter, of that man who hurt me? It’s…I can’t tell Alex; it will devastate her. She’ll have to choose between having her father in her life and me.”

“Kara, one thing at a time. We are talking about you, not Alex. I know you want to protect her, but you have to think of yourself first.” Dr. Hamilton reminded her.

“Right, sorry. I feel so out of control right now. I want to be better, I want to feel better. I long for the days, that I was simply Kara Zorel, normal person. Not a superhero, not having all the powers, and not being responsible for taking care of criminals, or saving the world from aliens. Everyone wants me to be okay, but I am not okay, Dr. Hamilton. I feel like I’m slipping away.” Kara confessed.

“Things have been different and hard in the past year. You mentioned that you long to be human, let’s explore that a little bit. Why do you wish to be normal again? What was it about your life as a human that makes you want to go back?” The doctor asked she wanted to try and get to the root of things.

Kara played with her shirt, “Honestly, I would be able to be at school with my friends, and not taking online classes. I would be able to socialize without fear of someone coming after me. The list goes on and on.”

“You miss those days?”

Kara smiled, “I honestly do.”

“If you could go back to the beginning, knowing what you know now, would you still want to be human?” Dr. Hamilton asked.

Kara nodded, “Honestly? Yeah, but I know I can’t there is no shirking your responsibility. It was my choice to become Wondergirl. I wanted to make a difference, the problem is, it’s taking a toll on me. National City is depending on me and I hate it.” She really did hate being under all this pressure, it was hard to juggle being a student, working, and being Wondergirl. She may be an alien, but even she gets stretched beyond her means.

“You know; you don’t have to do all the saving. You have a lot of help here, your Aunt Astra, Director Henshaw, and I’m pretty sure if need be, Batwoman, Wonder Woman, and Superman would be more than happy to stand in for you. Have you thought about asking them for help?” The doctor asked.

Kara had thought about that, but didn’t want to seem like she was incapable of handling things, “I haven’t, but it’s hard to ask for help.”

“It’s okay to ask for help when you need it. You don’t have to do it on your own, utilize the people around you, they love you, Kara. They would go to hell and back for you. Outside of Wondergirl, how are things going for you?” The doctor tried to touch on something else.

“I feel out of control, my job is okay, it feels like that is the only thing that I have a sense of control over. Lucy dictates my life here at the DEO, then Alex there is the Alex of it all. Our relationship is great, and she’s been really helpful, and everything. But she acts like I am a helpless child. I know, I’ve been through something traumatic, and I know it will take me a while to get over it, but she doesn’t give me a lot of room to just be.” Kara swallowed, “The other night we got into a small argument because I brought up going to go see her mother. She snapped at me and told me to leave it alone. Alex is dealing a lot with her dad being back.”

Dr. Hamilton hummed in agreement, “Did you two talk it out once level heads prevailed.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we did. We are going to work on our communication. It hasn’t been the best as of late.”

“I want to suggest something to you. What do you think about taking a small vacation? To get away from it all.” The woman suggested.

“A vacation? By myself?” Kara asked.

“Yes, just you to get away from National City for a while, maybe a few days. Without Alex and without any worries, and get back to what it’s like to be Kara.” The older woman explained.

Kara frowned, “What happens if I have a panic attack or I have nightmares?”

“I’m not suggesting you go by yourself, I’m suggesting that maybe you can go visit your parents. I’m sure they would be happy to see you.”

Kara thought about this a vacation where she can simply be Kara and spend time with her parents. She had to admit that she missed them, and wanted to see them so desperately. As much as she loved, Diana. Kara loved her adoptive parents just the same, they were the ones who took care of her, since she was a baby. Saw her through all of her milestones and all the other childhood things.

“I think it is time that I pay them a visit. It’s been a year now if not more, they always ask when am I coming to visit.”

“We have a little bit of time before I have to go to lunch. You mentioned that you do not want to tell, Alex about her dad. What are you doing to do when you are around him? She would pick up on something if you act weird around him.” Those questions are important.

Kara shrugged, “I don't know. I haven't thought about that. Maybe, I can disassociate.”

Dr. Hamilton shook her head, “That will not help you. I think you should tell, Alex the truth. It will be worse if she finds out later. I know you want to protect her, but Kara, think about yourself and your wellbeing. If you keep this up, you will be on a one-way trip to a breakdown. Think about that, Kara.”

Kara sighed she knew that the doctor was right, “I know, Dr. Hamilton. It’s really hard to think about myself. It's not selfish to put myself first?”

“It's not selfish, it's called self-love. You need to take care of Kara, everyone else can wait. I am going to talk with Director Lane, and Director Henshaw about extending your leave of absence, but you will still have mandatory therapy. Does that sound good?” The doctor asked.

Kara sighed, “It sounds good. Thank you, Dr. Hamilton.” She stood up and made her way towards the door and turned around, “Do you think I will get better?”

Dr. Hamilton gave her a genuine smile, “You will it takes time, but you will get there. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and I will see you in a week.”

Kara opened the door, “Have a good weekend.” She walked out the door and ran into Alex.

“You were in there a lot longer than usual. Is everything okay?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay now. I needed to work through some things. How was it seeing your dad?” Kara decided to change the subject.

Alex squinted her eyes, “It was a visit. What happened in the room?”

Kara started walking, “I had a flashback to Cadmus. I am okay now.”

Alex fell into step, “I don't understand how being in my dad’s room would cause you to have flashbacks. Or why Astra came into his room swearing at him in Kryptonese.”

Kara cursed internally and stopped, “This is not the place to talk about it. We will talk after game night.”

“No, we will talk about this now. I am tired of you brushing shit under the rug.” Alex crossed her arms.

Kara sighed in frustration, “You want to know? Fine, I will tell you, but you can't get mad at me. Your dad was one of the ones who helped torture me at Cadmus. Happy now?”

Alex gasped in disbelief, “You’re lying. My father would never do anything like that. It’s a mistake.”

Kara felt as if she was slapped, “You think I’m lying about this? Why would I lie about this? I was there, you were not. So you can't say I am lying.”

Alex stepped back, “I don't know, maybe you need a reason to hate my father.”

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, “If you don't believe me, go ask him. I can't believe you thought I am lying. I thought you knew me better than that, guess I was wrong.” She turned and walked away.

“Kara, wait I’m sorry, but this is hard to believe.” Alex tried.

Kara laughed hollowly, “You don't have to believe it. You are so blinded by your dad being back, that you can’t even see the truth. I need to go; I’ll be back when I get back. I need to be anywhere else, but here.” She didn't give Alex a chance to say anything before taking off.

Kara ran down the hallway until she reached Lucy’s office, it was empty so Kara went in and closed the door. She let the tears that she was holding back flow, she hugged her arms around herself. Kara was wrapped up in crying that she didn't hear Lucy enter.

“Kara? What's wrong?” Lucy asked concerned.

Kara continued crying, Lucy wrapped the superhero in her arms and rocked her back and forth. Kara held onto her like she was her lifeline and cried harder.

“It’s okay, Kara. Let it out, it’s okay.” Lucy whispered against her hair.

“She…she didn't believe me. She called me a liar.” Kara sobbed out. “I told her the truth and she called me a liar.”

Lucy was confused, “Who called you a liar?”

“Alex. I told her that her father was the one who helped torture me at Camus. She didn't believe me, and told me that I made it up to find a way to dislike her dad.” Kara explained between sobs.

Lucy held her close, “I know we have game night tonight, maybe we can reschedule and you can hang out with me and James.”

Kara sniffed, “You will miss out on a chance with Vasquez.”

Lucy chuckled, “I see her at work and I’ve hung out with her outside of work. One night isn't going to change anything.”

“Wait? You’ve been hanging out with Vasquez? Umm isn't that a little dangerous.” Kara asked.

“We are two mature adults. I would never cross that line. I won't do that to James, and Vasquez understands that.” Lucy explained herself.

Kara smirked, “Of course you won’t.”

“Is it bad that I want to murder your girlfriend?” Lucy asked.

Kara moved back and wiped her face, “No. I had to leave before I did something I would regret. She would rather believe in her dad, then believe in me. It sucks really.”

A commotion happening outside of Lucy’s office grabbed Kara’s attention. It was J’onn, Alex, and Astra. It seems as if they were arguing about something. Lucy and Kara got up and opened the door, and standing on one side is J’onn holding Alex back, and Astra off to the side.

“What the hell is going on?” Kara asked, crossing her arms.

“Apparently, your aunt and your girlfriend decided to have it out,” J’onn answered.

Kara looked between the two women, “Why? I don't understand.”

“Your aunt over there threatened my dad,” Alex answered.

Kara looked at her aunt, “Aunt Astra, you promised.”

Astra looked guilty, “He hurt you, Kara. If Diana knew, you know she would be all over this.”

Alex scoffed, “My dad would never hurt anyone. J’onn you can read minds. Can't you read his mind?”

J’onn sighed, “I can but, it's going to be hard. Kara? Do you think you could let me read your mind?”

Kara looked offended, “You want to read my mind? Why so you can prove if I am telling the truth or not?”

“It’s not that Kara. I want to know all sides of the story.” The Martian answered.

Kara sighed, “We can settle this once and for all. And when you learn the truth, you can't blame me.” She fixed Alex with an icy glare, “We’ll settle this once and for all.”

Kara pushed past Lucy and marched to the room Jeremiah was held in. She opened the door and stepped inside. The others were not far behind her. She watched as Jeremiah’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Do you remember me?” Kara asked in a cold tone.

Jeremiah shook his head, “I’m afraid I don't know who you are. Should I know?” He asked.

Kara frowned, “You don't remember escorting me to the table and strapping me down, and putting those electro nodes on my body?”

“I’m sorry, I don't know what you’re talking about.” He answered.

Kara looked over at J’onn who had an unreadable look on his face. She looked over at Alex who was hyper focused on her dad.

“See, it wasn't him. You were mistaken, Kara.” Alex told her.

Kara shook her head, “You’re right, I’m sorry. Can you tell Kate and Maggie I’ll see them later? I need to be anywhere but here.”

Kara left the room with J’onn trailing behind her. She felt so stupid for even trying, now Alex would hate her, for accusing her father. She fucked up big time.

“Kara? Wait let me talk to you.” J’onn called after her.

Kara stopped and turned around, “What is it J’onn? Are you going to tell me that I was wrong too?”

J’onn stepped in front of her, “I believe you, Kara. I was able to read his mind. He recognized you and I saw what he did.” He put his hands on her arms, “I am sorry, Kara.”

Kara shrugged, “It’s not your fault. At least you believe me. The same can't be said for Alex. She would believe him over me.”

“Alex is in that ‘my dad could do no wrong mindset’. Her father has been missing for 12 years, he was presumed dead. Now that he’s back, she’s that girl again.” J’onn went on to explain.

“It still doesn't excuse her for not believing in me. I need to go J’onn, I can't be here right now. “Tell Astra that I will be in touch, and not to harm Alex, or her father,” Kara told him.

J’onn hugged her, “Where will you go?”

Kara sighed, “Kansas, I want to be with my parents right now. Don't tell anyone, especially Alex, where I am.” She told him.

“Be careful out there, Kara. Don't stay gone too long, we will miss you here.” He told her affectionately.

Kara smiled warmly, “I will be back. I need time away, if anything happens, Astra has your back.” The superhero broke the hug and left the building. She could hear Alex asking about her. Kara didn't hear his answer as she flew out of the building. The evening had been one big clusterfuck, but the sad part about is, Alex did not believe her. That hurt worse than any betrayal ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are not broken up...Kara needs a little time to herself (I wouldn't break them up)
> 
> Don't kill me, the plot calls for it
> 
> Damn it, Jeremiah, I was rooting for you, we were all rooting for you!! You had to ruin it
> 
> Next chapter is Alex POV and we will get inside of her head.


	10. Alex Learns That Actions Have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns that her actions have consequences and she gets a little bit of tough love from the people in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the angst in the last chapter but it is needed. I will try to keep the angst between the ladies at a minimum, but the angst will come from other areas. Also, update!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone for your comments. I really enjoy reading them and replying as well. Keep them coming.
> 
> This chapter is from Alex's POV and she is going to get some important advice. Hopefully, she will listen to it, because obviously, the lesson in the last story did not stick.
> 
> On to the story...

Alex couldn’t believe what Kara was telling her, how could her girlfriend accuse her dad, as being one of the ones who tortured her. When she saw Kara enter his room and ask him questions, he had this deer caught in headlights look, and J’onn had an unreadable expression on his face. Alex knew that her father wouldn’t do anything to hurt another, especially since he was hurt himself. This is why she wanted to talk to Kara, she felt bad for not believing her, but she felt that since Kara had no one else to blame, she would blame her dad. She walked into the hallway and saw J’onn and Kara talking, she watched as he embraced her, and then left.

“Where is Kara going? I wanted to talk to her.” Alex asked as she stared at the spot where Kara had once stood.

J’onn shook his head, “She mentioned that she needed some time to herself. I’m sure she will be back.”

Alex didn’t believe him, “You’re not telling me something, J’onn. What is it?”

“I promised that I wouldn’t say anything, so I am not. Kara needs some time to deal with things, she will be back when she is ready.” J’onn told her gently.

Alex knew this had something to do with their fight, “You could read my father’s mind, right?” She asked, “And please don’t lie to me.” The agent pleaded.

“Come, Alex, we need to have a talk.” He turned to walk off.

Alex followed behind him wondering what he needed to talk to her about. Between his stoicism and Kara’s accusations, something was not sitting right with her. She didn’t understand why her commander would not talk freely with her. They normally do that, but this time is different. She followed him into his office and closed the door.

“Have a seat, Alex.” He pointed to the chair.

Alex sat down, “What’s going on J’onn? Why am I getting the office treatment?” She immediately asked.

J’onn sat down on the edge of his desk, “I know having your dad back makes you happy, but at this moment in time, you’re not thinking straight. The fact that your father is back is clouding your better judgment. You asked me if I could read your father. The answer is yes, I can and what I saw was not positive, Alex.”

Fear was bubbling in her stomach she had a feeling that she was not going to like what she hears, but she had to brace herself for it. J’onn would never lie to her and would be open with her at all times.

“What do you mean? He was tortured right?” She asked.

“He wasn’t tortured, but he isn’t quite human either. He has a steel arm first of all, and secondly.” He paused, “Kara was telling the truth, your father helped with what happened with her. I saw the extent of what Kara went through, and there is no doubt, she went through hell.”

Alex couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Kara was telling the truth and she did not believe her. Was she so blinded by her dad being back, that she didn’t want to believe, Kara. They had a conversation about this not more than 24 hours ago, and she is doing the same thing that she said she wouldn’t do.

“Oh my God! I—I told Kara that I didn’t believe her and that she was wrong. She was telling the truth, the whole entire time. I didn’t believe her, she had no reason to lie, and I did the exact opposite of what I said I wouldn’t do.” Alex felt sick to her stomach.

“Alex, calm down and breathe. I can’t have you getting worked up over this, not here anyway. I don’t know what is going on with you and Kara, but a mistake was made, and it has to be corrected.” J’onn reiterated to his surrogate daughter, “I am going to give you a little bit of tough love. I know you love your dad and you are happy to have him back, but Alex, he is not the man that you remember growing up. He has been through a lot and it changes a person. I know you want to believe in him, because he is your father, and you love him.” 

He paused, “Do not let the love you have for him color what’s important in your life. Your dismissal of Kara, was a low blow, Alex. You know she has been through a lot in the last year. Then she finds out that your father is the one who helped at Cadmus, you dismissed her again. She didn’t even have time to process what was happening. Kara needed you, Alex and I love you, but what you did today probably cemented in Kara’s mind that you value your relationship with your father more than you value her relationship with her.”

Alex’s phone chose that time to ring, “Hey, Maggie I can’t talk right now.”

“Danvers, we need to talk now. What the hell happened between you and Kara?” Maggie’s voice fluttered through the speakers, “She came here and packed a bag and told us she would see us later.” She explained.

Alex sighed heavily, “I’ll be home in a few minutes.” She disconnected the call.

“Go home, Alex. There isn’t much you can do right now, but clear your head. Maybe a night with your friends will help. Don’t worry about Kara right now, just concentrate on yourself.” J’onn suggested.

“I gotta go home and figure out how to explain to two pissed off family members of Kara’s.” Alex did not want to go home, but she knew she needed to.

“You gotta face the music and deal with what happened. This was going to come to a head, eventually, but be happy that I decided to do it now, instead of later.” The man she considered a father told her.

Alex got up, “You’re right. I have to deal with this.” She gave him a hug, “I’ll see you later and if you can, keep Astra way from my dad. He did some horrible things, but he does not need to die.”

“I’ll make sure she keeps her distance; we are going out for dinner tonight anyways,” J’onn reassured her while giving her a hug.

Alex broke the hug and walked out of the office and headed towards Vasquez’s desk, where she saw Lucy sitting. It looked like they were having a heated discussion about something. As soon as she approached the conversation stopped.

“Hey, Agent Danvers. What’s up?” Vasquez asked casually.

“I wanted to see if we can take a raincheck on game night tonight. Things are not going well right now.” Alex explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

Lucy shrugged, “No problem, we can have it again some other time, Agent Danvers. And before you go, think long and hard about how you treated, Kara. She deserved better and you better hope and pray, that she isn’t going to do something to put her in harm’s way.”

Alex sighed in exasperation, “I know, I didn’t handle things well with, Kara. I did not want to believe that my father would be capable of that. I will try my best to make things right, even if I have to die trying.”

Lucy’s eyes were cold as ice, “You better, if my best friend ends up in a bad place, Diana and the rest of the Justice League will be the least of your worries.”

Alex knew Lucy was serious, “It won’t get that far. I need to head home; I have an angry superhero in my apartment.”

Vasquez chuckled politely, “Good luck with that.”

“I’m definitely going to need it. Oh and Lucy, don’t make any threats, that you are not going to follow through with.” Alex warned her.

Lucy smirked, “It’s not a threat, Agent Danvers, it’s a promise. You may be dating her and I’m friends with you, but in the end, my loyalties will always lie with Kara.”

Vasquez held up her hand, “Okay, let’s chill before either one of you say something, that you can’t take back. Emotions are running high right now, Lucy we will have dinner and cool off. Alex, you will go home and talk to Kate and Maggie. The longer you wait, the more pissed off they’re going to be.”

Alex knew that Vasquez was right, “I’m delaying the inevitable but I know I need to go home. I’ll talk to you two later.” Alex left the command center and exited the building to the parking garage. The say started off fantastically, and now, it ended in a fucking disaster. She took the long way home in order to clear her head. Alex pulled into her designated parking spot and shut the car off and exhaled sharply. It was now or never she couldn’t put this off anymore.

Alex entered the apartment and was immediately met with two pissed off women. She put on a brave face and went to face the firing squad.

“Kara came home and packed a bag it was obvious that she had been crying. You have two minutes to tell me what happened.” Kate told her.

Alex closed the door and crossed her arms, “Kara told me that my father was one of the ones who helped…at Cadmus. I didn’t believe her and she got upset and well, here we are.”

Maggie sighed, “What the hell, Danvers?! You didn’t believe your own girlfriend.

On what planet would Kara lie about that?”

Alex really didn’t have an answer, “In my defense, it didn’t seem plausible, because she didn’t see my dad. She only heard his voice and that sent her into a moment of panic. I didn’t want to believe my father was capable of that. Kara asked my father and he said he didn’t know her. It wasn’t until J’onn read his mind and told me, that I believed.” It was the simplest explanation she could give.

Kate shook her head in disbelief, “So, you took the word of your father, over your girlfriend. The woman that you claim to love, the woman that is your soulmate, and the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with. In what universe is that possible, Alex?”

“I don’t know okay, my dad being back after all this time is getting to me. I’ve spent my life thinking he was dead and then learned that he was held at Cadmus. The same people who kidnapped, Kara. I didn’t want to think about that, the only thing I saw was my dad being home.” Alex tried to explain herself.

Maggie laughed wryly, “That’s all well and good, Alex but regardless of what is going on, Kara is your girlfriend. You are supposed to have her back no matter what. Marriage is about standing together, through good times and bad. These are bad times and yet, you sided with your father. You are not a little girl anymore, Alex and parents aren’t as infallible as you think they are.”

Alex sniffed and sat down on one of the couches, “Don’t you think I know that? I realized that now, it was a stupid mistake.”

Kate huffed, “A stupid mistake? This is more than a mistake, Alex. Did you not learn from the last ‘mistake’ you made? You made Kara think that you didn’t believe her. You had to use someone else as confirmation over what Kara was saying. Imagine how that makes her feel? That girl loves you, loves you more than potstickers.”

“Did she tell you where she was going?” Alex asked, ignoring Kate’s question.

“Actually she did, but I was sworn to secrecy. She needs time to herself right now, give her a few days, and she will be back.” Maggie told her.

Kate looked hurt, “You know where she is?”

Maggie shrugged, “Yeah, I was the one with the level head. She is safe and in a place where she is going to be loved.”

The first thing Alex thought of was Themyscira, the one place that Kara said she loved to go. That meant Diana would find out and Diana would probably come for her. This is not how she wanted this to go. They were supposed to leave Monday to visit her mother, if Kara is not by then, then her mother would have to come to National City. Everything was so fucked up right now, Alex put her head in her hands.

“Alex, let me ask you a question. If you were in Kara’s position and you told her what happened and she said she didn’t believe you, how would you handle that?” Maggie asked as she sat down, next to her friend.

Alex looked up, “I would be hurt and disappointed and probably a few other things.”

“That’s how Kara feels right now. You sided with your father over her, that is something that most people fear out of their relationship. So here is what we’re going to do, we are going to give Kara a few days to herself and for her to figure things out. When she comes back, you and her are going to talk, argue, whatever, while Kate and I go to Gotham and take care of things there. Then you and Kara are going to visit your mother and pretend to love each other, and go from there.” Kate told her as nicely as possible.

“We don’t have to pretend to love each other, we do love each other.” She let the rest of Maggie’s statement sink in, “You’re coming back to National City? What about your jobs?” Alex asked, clearly surprised.

Maggie shrugged, “I’m pretty sure I can get my job back at the university. If not, I can always go back to NCPD. Besides, Kara won the bet and I have to honor it.”

“I can transfer into NCPD, and I think it would be good to be here to help, Kara with keeping National City safe. Maybe, if she sees us on the regular, it could possibly help her to get better. Sure she has you, Lucy, Astra, J’onn, James, Vasquez and so forth, but I think she really needs us here.” Kate chimed in.

Alex wiped her eyes, “You don’t have a place yet.”

“Yeah, we do. I never sublet our condo. So we can move back in anytime we want. It’s not a huge sacrifice. You need us here, Danvers to help you with your hang-ups.” Maggie told her.

After a beat three phones chimed at the same time. Maggie, Kate, and Alex reached for the phones and let out a collective sigh of relief when it was from Kara. She sent a text letting them know that she was okay, and she would be back on Monday. That was a huge relief for Alex she texts her back and put her phone down. A few seconds later her phone chimed again and she picked it up.

_Future Wife: I’m not breaking up with you, Alex. I just need a little time, regardless of what is going on. I still love you. I wanted you to believe in me, the way that I believe in you._

_Alex: I do believe in you, Kara. I’m sorry, please come home._

_Future Wife: I can’t. I’ll be home Monday we can’t let your mom down._

_Alex: Call me later? I love you…_

_Future Wife: I make no promises. I love you too, Alex._

Alex sighed and put her phone down on the couch, “She says that she needs time and that she is not breaking up with me. That’s a plus, I think.”

Kate nodded, “Yeah, it’s a plus. You have to do better, Alex. You need to do better. Communication is very important, without it, there will be a lot of misunderstandings. Right now, both of you are challenged when it comes to communication. I think you two might benefit from couple’s therapy. It worked for me and Maggie over here. Anyway, let’s eat and get your mind off of things. Kara is safe and sound and she will be back, focus on that.”

Alex tried to calm down, “Yeah, you’re right. She is okay but my dad is still in the picture. I have to tell my mom. I am going to have to confront my dad.”

“And you will, but not right now. You are not in an emotionally stable place.” Maggie reminded her.

“Alright, alright. I’m going to take a shower and put on some comfy clothes. Order whatever you are in the mood for.” Alex stood up, as she headed towards her bedroom.

Once Alex was safely inside she sat on the bed and let her tears fall. She had tried to be strong but she felt like she was losing control of everything. Alex wished that her father had never been found, she wished he would have never woken up. If he wouldn’t have, then things with, Kara wouldn’t be the way they are now. Alex made the promise of talking to Kara and apologizing to her and generally trying to be better. She would have to deal with her dad another time, right now her first priority is Kara. With a set determination, Alex gathered her things and went to take a shower. Things always had a way of looking better when you wash away the troubles of the day.

Alex let the warm spray of the water hit her body and she felt the muscles relax. The events of today were running through her head. The look of utter disbelief on Kara’s face broke her heart even more. She loved Kara more than life itself, and now, she will have to go above and beyond to let Kara know, how sorry she was. Alex knew that she should have handled all of this with kid gloves, but her impulsiveness got the best of her. She wanted so much to have her father be the same man that he was, but in reality, his time with Cadmus had changed him. The one question on her mind though, was why did he lie about not knowing Kara? J’onn was able to see and Kara knew too, but her father lied. She would have to ask him the next time that she saw him. If he lied about this, then he may lie about something else in the future.

She finished her shower quickly and toweled herself off, and got dressed. When she exited the bedroom, the smell of pizza overloaded her senses. Her stomach decided to growl and Alex knew that she needed to eat.

“We ordered pizza. I hope you don’t mind.” Kate told her.

Alex shook her head and sat down on the floor, “I don’t mind at all. I wanted pizza, need something greasy and unhealthy. What are we watching?” She asked as she grabbed a piece of pizza.

“We just finished _The Great British Bake Off_. Kate wants to watch Jessica Jones but ultimately it’s your decision.” Maggie answered.

Alex shrugged, “Jessica Jones is fine. Kara and I started watching it, we can start from the beginning, we only watched the one episode.” She thought about how adamant Kara was that they had watched the show. Her girlfriend had ways of getting whatever she liked.

“ _Jessica Jones_ it is.” Kate started the show. She looked over at Alex who seemed like she was off in her own world, “Are you okay, Alex?”

Alex went for another slice of pizza, “No, I am not okay. How can I be okay? I called my girlfriend a liar to her face, she is somewhere and I wish she was here, so I could talk to her and grovel my ass off. I thought about what you said, Maggie. Kara would never lie unless she really had too.” She sighed, “The sad part about it is, I forced her to tell me. She wanted to wait until game night, but I told her to stop brushing shit under the rug, and talk about it.”

Kate held up her hand, “You forced her?! Alex, that is not something you do to anyone. Kara did not have a moment to process that your father was the one who…she couldn’t deal.” She found it hard to talk about what happened to Kara. “You completely took away her control, when it came to that. Kara not telling you, was her way, of trying to come to terms before saying something.”

“It was a bad move and I feel awful for it. I know Kara though, she would withhold things to try and protect anyone.” Alex admitted.

Maggie shook her head, “I’ve known Kara for as long as I’ve known Kate, and one of the things I learned about her is to give her time. If you force Kara to do something she will shut down and it will be hard to get through to her. You have to remember, Kara is only 24 years old, she has had things decided for her, for most of her life. A year ago, she learned about her lineage, learned that she had powers, entered into a real relationship, became Wondergirl, and the whole situation with…she’s been through a lot. I’m surprised that she didn’t go all, rage-y this time.” She explained as best as she could.

“Don’t you think I know this.” Alex huffed.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “If you did, you wouldn’t have forced Kara to tell you. You should have respected her wishes, and left it alone. Kara is a lot like me in a way, one of my biggest pet peeves is not being heard, and I am assuming it’s Kara’s too. She is navigating how to be Kara and how to be Wondergirl. Then you come in guns blazing and using your ‘power’, to get her to tell you. It started a domino effect, she told you, you got upset and lashed out at her, causing her to retreat.”

Alex looked over at Kate who only shrugged, “Listen to my wife, she had more insight into Kara than anyone else.”

Maggie continued, “I love you, Danvers and I’m going, to be honest with you. Your actions were a real dick move. If I was Kara, I would drop you on your ass, and not think twice. But I am not her. Choosing your father over her, probably made her feel, that she is no longer the most important in your life. Kara had gotten opposition for being with you, but you know what she did? She basically said ‘fuck you’ to everyone else, and chose you. She will always choose you, regardless of what is going on. You had a choice to side with your father, or side with her and you did not choose her.”

Alex listened to everything that Maggie was telling her and she was happy that it was her best friend telling her this and not Kate. She had to agree with what was being said, because she did choose, when she told Kara that she wouldn’t let her dad being back, effect their relationship. She needed a plan and a course of action. Alex had planned on proposing on their anniversary, maybe she should move it up, to show Kara that she is choosing her.

“What if I move up the proposal? I was going to propose on our anniversary, but maybe I could propose now. This way, Kara would know that I am choosing her and that she is important to me.” The idea was brilliant, Alex thought.

Kate shook her head, “It sounds good on paper, but look at the timing. Proposing at this moment, will not solve anything. You have to work on the relationship first, then work up to the proposal. Trust is a big one right now, and that is something that is hard to get back. She trusted you this time around, after the big blow up last year, now you have to gain her trust again. Are you ready for this?”

Alex sighed, “I’m more ready than ever. I want my girlfriend back, I want our relationship to be a lot stronger, because of this. I was serious when I said I wanted to marry, that woman. When I look into the future, all I see is her, a nice house, and a dog. We never talked about children, so our dog would be our child.”

Maggie smirked, “Then you know what you have to do, Danvers. We can’t tell you what to do, but we can help you. Get your shit together, talk to your girl, deal with your father, then go from there. You do have to face the fact that your father was the one who hurt your girlfriend. Kara will probably never forgive him, and may never feel comfortable around him. Your in-laws will probably want to have a few rounds with him. Are you sure you can handle that?”

Alex didn’t think about that but she feels that she can deal with it. She’s dealt with some hard things before and if need be, she could keep her father at a distance. It would be hard to be kind to a man who hurt her girlfriend.

Alex pulled the pepperoni off her pizza, “I can handle it, my relationship with Kara is more important than the relationship with my father.”

Kate smacked her in the back of the head, “Then act like it!!!”

Alex rubbed the back of her head, “Ouch! What the hell, Kate?!”

“That’s for being a bitch to my niece.” She smirked, “Now, get your shit together.”

Maggie laughed, “She’s probably wanted to do that all night. You had it coming, Danvers.”

“Whatever.” Alex groused. Kate had a lot of power behind her hit, “Do not ever hit me again.”

“You deserved it,” Kate told her.

Alex’s phone started ringing from the bedroom and she knew the ringtone immediately. She got up and ran to her bedroom and answered it before, Kara could hang up.

“Hey, Kara.” Alex greeted her, a little out of breath.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” The question was simple.

Alex sat down on the bed, “No, I was in the living room with Kate and Maggie. I had to run into the room to answer the phone. How are you?”

The line went silent for a moment, “I’m doing okay. Being here with my parents is helping me a lot.”

Alex smiled, “You’re in Kansas?”

“Yeah, I needed to see my parents and have a little bit of normal. How are you?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed and decided to be truthful, “Honestly, I feel horrible for the way I reacted towards you. I’m sorry, I should have believed you.”

Kara cleared her throat, “You should feel bad, Alex. You hurt me and called me a liar.” There was a small sigh, “I didn’t call to talk about that. I wanted to let you know, that I am okay. And that in spite of what’s going on, I love you, Alex.”

Alex felt the tears, “I love you too, Kara. When you come back home, you and I are going to talk. Maybe, we can go see Dr. Hamilton together, a couple’s therapy of sorts.”

There was a soft chuckle, “I think that would be a good idea, we kind of suck at communication, on our own.” Kara agreed.

Alex laughed, “That we do. Thank you for calling me and letting me know you were okay. I miss you, Kara and I am sorry.”

“I know you are, Alex. I miss you too. I’m gonna go now, have a good night.” Kara told her.

Alex tried her best not to cry, “Good night, Kara.” She listened as the call disconnected and threw her phone on the bed. Alex fell back and let the tears that she’s been holding onto flow. Everything was so fucked up right now but she had faith that everything would get better, they had to. She would talk to Kara, talk to her mom, and then figure out what to do about her father. He has only been back in her life for a few days and he is already causing trouble.

One thing was for sure, Alex would not let her father come between her relationship with, Kara. She is the most important person in her life, and she did not want anyone or anything to come and ruin that. After a few moments of crying, Alex got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Once she looked a little better she stepped outside of her room and made her way to the couch.

“Is everything alright?” Kate asked.

Alex sighed, “Yeah, that was Kara. She wanted to tell me that she was okay, and where she was.”

Maggie smiled sympathetically, “That’s a start, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Alex agreed.

“Let’s watch Jessica Jones, and you can figure things out tomorrow. Everything will look better.” Kate reminded Alex.

“You’re right. A good night sleep will help.” Alex acknowledged it was a true fact. Things would look better in the morning. The show started but Alex couldn’t find herself paying attention, her mind kept wandering back to Kara and how hurt she looked, back at the D.E.O. She never wanted to see Kara’s face look like that again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'onn is awesome, that. is. all. He is Alex's father no matter what.
> 
> Lucy threatening Alex and Vasquez stepping in, also dinner together. What's up with that?
> 
> Kate and Maggie (mostly Maggie) laying the smackdown on Alex.
> 
> Also, did you notice that no one can actually talk about what happened to Kara?


	11. Alex Finds Out She Has Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes that she has some allies in two different people. Alex also receives some words of encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments on the story! It makes me so excited and gets the chapters up faster. I noticed that there was a lot of team Alex and Team Kara going on, it's nice to see such passion. I LOVE IT!!!! KEEP IT COMING!!
> 
> So this was going to be a Kara chapter, but Alex kept screaming that she needed some love too, so Alex is getting some love and we will also take a look inside her head. She has so much going on right now, it's hard for her to deal with it all.
> 
> I am running on literally 3 hours of sleep, so I did a rough read through of this chapter. If there are any grammatical errors let me know. As you know English is not my first language (it's also confusing af). 
> 
> Enjoy the story....

Alex woke up and rolled over expecting Kara to be there, but she sighed when the bed was empty and cold. A cruel reminder that her girlfriend was in Kanas, until tomorrow. A small part of her wants to reach out, to text Kara good morning, but she decided against it. Kara left to have some space, so Alex had to wait for Kara to reach out to her. With a resigned sigh, Alex got out of bed, and took care of business. Once she was up and dressed she opened the bedroom door and noticed that the apartment was silent. That must have meant that Kate and Maggie were still asleep. She made her way to the kitchen to figure out what to fix for breakfast, Alex thought against it, and decided to go to Noonan’s where she could get some sticky buns, croissants, bagels, and coffee. It was Sunday, no one is supposed to be cooking in the morning. She scribbled a quick note for Kate and Maggie, grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

On her way out of the building she nearly ran into Sara, “I am so sorry, Sara.”

Sara laughed, “It’s okay, Alex. Where are you off to so early on a Sunday?” She asked.

Alex smiled, “I am going to get breakfast from Noonan’s. What brings you here on a Sunday?”

“Oh, I wanted to surprise Kara, and spend the day with her. That’s if you do not have any plans for the day.” Sara added on to that statement. She did just pop out of the blue without a simple phone call.

Her smile disappeared, “Kara is in Kansas for the weekend. She should be back tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I can see her another time.” She frowned.

Alex felt bad for the young woman and made the choice to invite her along on her errand. She could still hang out with everyone, even without Kara being around.

“This day doesn’t have to be a complete waste. Why don’t you come with me to Noonan’s and back to the apartment? Kate and Maggie are in town we can have a mini breakfast. How does that sound?” Alex asked, things between Kate and Maggie, were pretty chill and now that Sara is in a relationship. There was no worry about anyone stepping out of line.

Sara quirked her eyebrow, “Kate and Maggie are here, but Kara is in Kansas? How does that work?”

Alex shrugged, “I will explain everything to you on the way to Noonan’s. I want you to know what’s going on, before walking into a semi-warzone.”

Sara didn’t look convinced, “If you say so. It’s been a while since you and I hung out by ourselves.”

“Yeah, it has been.” Alex and Sara made their way to Alex’s car, as Sara gave her an update on her and Nyssa. They just got back from the vacation to Mexico and they are engaged to be married.

Alex was thrilled for Sara and Nyssa both, they’ve been through so much hell, but they got their shit together. This gave Alex hope for her and Kara, once all of this is over, she was determined to propose to Kara and make her, her wife.

“So spill, Danvers. Why is Kara in Kansas?” Sara asked as soon as they got in the car.

Alex sighed, “My dad is alive, he was held at Cadmus.” She started.

“That’s great right? You thought he was dead.” She saw Alex’s sour expression, “It’s not great?”

“It’s great and I want to be happy about it because you know, it’s my dad. Seeing him brought me back to a time when there was no better man than my dad.” Alex answered Sara’s question.

Sara looked over at her, “That is understandable, a daughter’s first love is always her father.”

Alex sighed, “I am happy to have him back, even though it will change things in my mom’s life. Him being back already changed things in my relationship with, Kara. Hence her being in Kansas right now?”

Sara furrowed her eyebrows, “I am so confused right now. What does your dad have to do with Kara being in Kansas?”

Alex did not want to answer this question, because of the backlash, that she may receive. Lucy, Kate, and Maggie pretty much let her have it. Everyone seemed to be team Kara, which is rightly so, but she herself was feeling alone. Maybe, Sara would be the exception, since she had no connection to what happened at Cadmus.

“Well, you know what Kara went through, last year. I found out yesterday, that my father was one of the ones involved with what happened to her.” Alex sighed, “Kara told me and I called her a liar. This upset her and then, she took off to Kansas, she needed to get away for a day or two.”

Sara glanced over at Alex, “If I am hearing you correctly. Your father was one of the ones who helped, torture Kara? You called Kara a liar. I’m sorry, Alex but why would Kara lie about that?”

Alex didn’t know what was coming but she held her ground, “She wouldn’t and I should have believed her. It wasn’t until someone sat me down and told me what was going on. I didn’t mean to not believe her, but my father had denied knowing her. I didn’t want to think the worse of my dad. He’s still my dad and he could do no wrong, unfortunately this time, he did. He helped them hurt my girlfriend. I don’t know everything because Kara had been quiet about it, but from what I was told, it was a lot worse than anyone could imagine.”

Sara looked out the window, “I know you probably caught hell from everyone else, but I understand how you are feeling and where you are coming from. You and Kara will work through this, you always do. Leaving Kara alone for a minute, how are you coping with your father being back? I know it’s difficult to comprehend, since you believed that he was dead.”

Alex tapped the steering wheel, “I am happy that he is back, because he is my dad. I’ve dreamt of this day for the past twelve years, and now it’s here. I know that he’s been through a lot and did some things, that I am sure he is not proud of. He is not any of those things, when it comes down to my dad. I love him, just like I’ve always had. Does that make me a bad person?”

“It doesn’t make you a bad person, it makes you human. You thought that your dad could do no wrong. It’s disappointing when you find out, that dads are not perfect. Does your mom know?” Sara asked putting her psychology skills to use.

Alex pulled the car into Noonan’s parking lot, “She does not know. Kara and I are supposed to go see her tomorrow for the week. I wanted to tell her in person and not over the phone. This is going to change everything. My mom grieved for my father for years, and she’s moved on to a great guy. This is going to devastate her when she finds out, she is finally happy.”

Sara put her hand on Alex’s arm, “This is going to be huge for your mom and you two are going to need each other. And you, are going to need Kara, and Kara is going to need you too. Your relationship with your father will go through changes, but regardless of those changes, you will always love him. It’s difficult for you right now and again, that is understandable, because your life was shaken to the very core.”

It felt refreshing to hear someone else’s perspective and had an understanding of what she is going through or at least feeling, “You can say that again. How am I going to face my father after learning what he did to Kara? That’s the most difficult part.”

Sara bit her lip, “You will face your father like the woman you are. You are a badass, Alex. You found out about Kara and where she was, you and Wonder Woman raged war on Cadmus and won. You, Alex Danvers can look your father in the face and talk to him, hell confront him if you need to.” She told her.

Alex laughed lowly, “You think too highly of me, Sara and you know, entirely too much. Thank you for listening to me.”

Sara smirked, “I may be Kara’s friend, but I am also yours too. I can be objective when the others can’t because they have a long history with Kara. I mean a history that goes back to when she was a baby. I am here for you too, Alex.”

“Thank you, Sara. It’s good to have someone to talk to. I can talk to Kara, but she has no love for my father. I don’t even know if she would ever have a love for him.” Alex told her truthfully.

“No need for thanks, it’s what I do. Kara and your father may never get along, but one thing is for sure, they both love you. Right now, use this time away from Kara, to focus on yourself.”

Alex sighed, “You’re right. Let’s go get some breakfast so we can take it back to the apartment.” She exited the car.

Alex and Sara made their way into the café and Alex placed her order. She ordered enough sticky buns, croissants and bagels to feed an entire army, or Kara. Alex knew the order was extreme but she wanted to have some left over, if Kara decided to come home tonight, instead of tomorrow.

“Are you sure Kara isn’t in the apartment?” Sara asked.

Alex laughed, “No, she is not. I’m used to ordering a lot of food for her, you know she eats more than the average person.”

Sara shook her head, “If Kara didn’t eat like she does, then something would definitely be wrong. You really do love her don’t you?”

Alex blushed, “I really do. I’m going to marry that girl.”

Sara’s eyes widened, “Did you just say, that you were going to marry her? Are you going to propose to her?”

Alex didn’t realize her slip until Sara had said something. She had wanted to keep it on the down low, until everything was in place. Kate, Maggie and Diana were the only ones who knew of Alex’s intentions, Sara apparently knew. She hoped that Sara was able to keep a secret.

“I plan on doing it on our anniversary in two months. You can’t say anything to Kara about it though. It’s a complete surprise, you have to promise me that you will not say anything.” Alex told her.

Sara moved her fingers across her lips, “That is so amazing! I am so happy for you. I will not say a word; your secret is safe with me. I do have a question though…what about your dad?”

Alex shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. I think once we sit down and talk, then I will tell him about me and Kara. I want to rebuild what I had with Kara first, before trying anything else. My dad is in the picture and we will rebuild our relationship eventually.”

“Sara, hey.” A male voice called across the café.

Sara looked around until she landed on Winn making his way towards them. Alex sent a little wave his way. Winn was one of Kara’s best friends, they all hung out together on occasion. His IT skills were a godsend.

“Hey, Winn. I didn’t expect you to be at Noonan’s on a Sunday. I thought you would be at CatCo.” Sara told him.

Winn rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I needed a little pick me up, before going in. Cat is being a tyrant right now. She is trying her hardest to get an interview with Wondergirl, apparently, James is having a hard time placing her.” He answered.

Alex chuckled, “I’m sure that Cat will get her interview with Wondergirl. She’s been a little busy as of late.”

Winn smiled and nodded, “Right…well, I need to get back to it. I’ll see you two later.” The young man walked off.

Alex shook his head, “I forgot how awkward he could be. He’s a good person though, and Kara adores him.”

“Danvers,” Maria called out.

Alex went over to the counter, “That’s me.” She grabbed the boxes while Sara grabbed the coffee and the condiments. The duo made their way to Alex’s car and put the food in the backseat, while Sara would hold the coffee.

“So, Cat Grant wants an interview with Wondergirl. How did that happen?” Sara asked.

Alex shrugged, “She mentioned it on a television show. Kara contacted James and he told her that she wanted and interview with her. He brought the questions over so Lucy cold look over them.” Alex answered.

“Lucy is looking over interview questions. I thought that was your job.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Alex pulled out of the car park, “Where Wondergirl, is concerned, Lucy handles that. Where Kara is concerned she and I both deal with it.”

Sara couldn’t help but ask, “You two still have that kinky kind of relationship going on? I thought you two would have been over it by now.”

“It’s not kinky, Sara. It’s more of a dynamic for us, whatever you are thinking, it’s not like that. We are happy and healthy and that is all that matters.” Alex answered.

Sara sighed, “If you say so. How are you feeling Alex? And don’t give me a bullshit answer. I want you to be honest with me.”

Alex groaned, “I am feeling so many things. I feel happiness, sadness, anger, hurt, frustration, but most of all, I miss Kara. My dad is back I am happy, but also sad, frustrated, and angry because of what happened. I love my dad and I love Kara, I am in a difficult position right now. Why can’t I be happy for my dad being back?”

Sara waited a moment before responding, “You can be happy for your dad being back, there is nothing wrong with that. I won’t say that he is your only father, because you have J’onn, and he loves you like you are his own. Your dad being back is overshadowed by somethings that happened. Speaking of things that had happened…how are you dealing with?” She gestured wildly. “Things.”

 “I try not to think about it, but it’s hard when my girlfriend, has to relive…when she has to deal with everything. I feel so helpless sometimes, the nightmares, the panic attacks, how she seizes up when someone touches her. It breaks my heart, she’s not broken, but she is not the person she once was. I hold her after nightmares, and when she has her panic attacks, but its emotionally draining.” Alex admitted, it felt good to get that off her chest.

Sara nodded her head and hummed in agreement, encouraging Alex to continue, “That is enough to make anyone feel powerless. You love her but at the same time you want to help her, but you don’t know how. Does she talk to you about it after?”

Alex sighed, “Not really, just bits and pieces. I don’t know the full extent of what she’s been through. J’onn does because of the whole mind reading thing, and even he was disgusted by it. I feel so bad because my girlfriend went through hell. All because of that stupid organization, and my father. That is hard to reconcile because it’s my dad and my girlfriend.”

Sara cleared her throat, “I’m only a psychologist-in-training, but I can tell that you need to talk to your father. Tell him, you love him, tell him you hate him, hell, tell him that you wished he didn’t come back. Once you deal with that, then you can move on to Kara, you may never know the extent of what she’s been through. If it’s as bad as J’onn said it was, then I don’t think you want to know. It’s up to you to make the difficult choices, Alex. I do have a question though.”

“What question is that?”

Sara chose her words carefully, “If you found out how much your father was involved with, what happened to Kara, would that change how you view your father?”

Alex sighed, “Yes, because the man I remember as my father, would have fought and resisted. I don’t know if he did or not. Everything is so fucked up!”

“Everything may be fucked up now, but it everything will work itself out, eventually. Have you had any sessions with Dr. Hamilton?” Sara asked.

Alex shook her head, “Not recently. Why?”

Sara sighed, “I think you need to talk to her. Maybe she can help you put things into perspective. Maybe she can do an evaluation on your father. That way you can have a better understanding, but you also have to make sure you respect, Kara and how she feels. No one knows what happened from the time she was taken to the time she was rescued. But talk to your dad and Dr. Hamilton.”

Alex thought about everything that Sara was saying. She had to admit that the woman knew her shit. It feels refreshing to talk to someone who isn’t so emotionally involved with the situation. Sara was on the outside and she could be objective, it made her wonder, how much Kara actually told her.

“So enough about me and my fucked up life. How is school coming along?” Alex decided to change the subject.

“School is great; I miss having Kara there though. Even though we don’t have classes together, it was good seeing her at lunch. Professor Luthor is still there, she asked about Kara.”

Alex pulled the car into the apartment complex car park, “Why was she asking about, Kara?”

“She wanted to see how she was doing. Kara has pulled out of school rather abruptly and has not been on campus. Believe it or not, despite her creepy obsession with, Kara. I think she genuinely likes her.” Sara answered, “I know with everything that happened with her mother, makes her suspect, but I think is different from her. That’s just my opinion.”

Alex was not swayed, “If you think she is cool, then that is good, but I don’t want her anywhere near, Kara at least right now.”

Sara knew that the conversation was officially over and exited the car. She balanced the coffee, and the bag holding the condiments, while Alex had a handle on the boxes. Sara opened the door for Alex and they entered the apartment building, thankfully they didn’t have to wait long for an elevator. The elevator stopped on their floor and the pair walked towards Kara and Alex’s apartment. Alex fished out her keys and opened the door bracing herself for what she was about to see. Luckily, it wasn’t anything bad, just Kate and Maggie sitting at the table, having a cup of coffee.

“She finally returns.” Maggie teased, “And she brought Sara. I didn’t know she was on the menu at Noonan’s.”

Alex scoffed and put the boxes on the island, “I ran into her on my way out. She was here to see Kara.”

Sara put the coffee down, “Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve seen my bestie. Alex invited me to go with her on the breakfast run, so here I am.”

“It’s good to see you, Sara.” Kate greeted her.

Sara smiled, “It’s good to see you too Kate.”

“Oh, Sara has some good news to share.” Alex blurted out.

Sara looked at her and glared, “Alex! I wanted to tell Kara first.”

Kate perked up, “What good news is that? We won’t tell, Kara.”

“Nyssa and I got engaged! We’re going to get married next spring.” She told them excitedly.

Maggie got up and ran to her, “I am so happy for you! Let me see the ring.”

Sara held out her hand to show the five karat, platinum ring, with a single princess cut diamond in the middle, “Awesome right?!”

“Dude! This is beyond awesome, this is freaking beautiful. I’m so happy for you.” Maggie finally hugged her.

“Thanks. You can’t tell Kara though. I want to be the one who tells her, you know, best friend privileges and all.”

Maggie agreed, “Of course. I think this would definitely make her happy.”

Kate made her way over to where her wife and Sara were standing, “It’s a very nice ring. Nyssa decided to put you on lockdown. Smart woman.” She gave her a hug.

“I’m the smart one.” Sara replied, “I said yes.”

Maggie looked over at Alex, “Alex, will be doing the same thing, in a couple of months. You should see the ring she picked out.”

“It was custom designed, and original,” Alex answered before taking a bit of her croissant.

“She always has to be so extra. A necklace, a charm bracelet, now the ring.” Kate chimed in.

Alex shrugged, “I only want Kara to have the best. She is an original and she deserves jewelry that reflects that.” She stated proudly.

Sara rolled her eyes, “Or make it so original that, everyone will know, that she is your girlfriend. Which may pose a problem since Kara is also Wondergirl. Connect the jewelry, then everyone will know, the truth.”

“Wondergirl does not wear jewelry when she is out fighting crime. No connection there, try again, Lance.” Maggie couldn’t help herself.

Alex didn’t say anything all she could do is watch, this was normal, and she was thankful for Sara showing up when she did. There was no tension and everything seemed a little lighter, but her heart was still heavy, because Kara was not here. Alex didn’t realize how much she counted on Kara’s presence, until she was not around. That couldn’t be healthy, could it? She would have to ask Dr. Hamilton about that.

“I don’t know anymore. They already act like a married couple, so. Plus, it’s not a secret that Wondergirl is taken. Have you seen the pictures of her talking with a mysterious woman in black? I’m surprised Cat Grant, hasn’t picked up on this yet.” Sara explained.

“Wait, what? There are pictures?!” Alex asked after not paying attention.

Sara laughed, “Welcome back, Alex. I was wondering what it would take for you to rejoin the land of the present.”

Kate laughed, “What was the weather like where you were?”

“It was quite sunny and very warm. I didn’t mean to zone out, I have a lot on my mind.” Alex answered.

“Kara?” Maggie questioned.

Alex sighed, “Yeah, Kara.”

“She’ll be back, give her time. She’s in Kansas, visiting with her parents. Be happy that she isn’t visiting Themyscira.” Kate reminded her.

There was a knock at the door and Alex got up to answer it, “At least I don’t have to worry about D-…” Her words trailed off when she opened the door to see Diana standing there, “Diana, hey what uh brings you here?” She opened the door for the woman to come in.

“I wanted to talk to you. I got a call last night from my daughter, telling me she was in Kansas. I got details from her, but I want them from you, Alex.” She told her.

Alex closed the door, “Umm right. I kind of figured that you would want to talk. We were in the middle of having breakfast. You want to join us?”

Kate spoke up, “You know, we were going to go over to our old apartment and check on it. Have to make sure it’s aired out and in good condition before we moved into it. Sara was coming with us too.”

“Yeah, this is us leaving.” Sara agreed. In less than a minute the apartment was empty.

Alex watched as Diana sat down in one of the recently vacated chairs, “What happened between you and my daughter? I heard Kara’s side and now I want to hear yours.” It wasn’t a request.

This was her reckoning, “As you probably already know, my dad is back. He was held at Cadmus; he was found when the team did a search of the facility.” She swallowed, “Kara and I went to see him, and well…Kara heard his voice and she had a flashback and accused my father of doing bad things to her. I didn’t believe her and called her a liar. It wasn’t until J’onn told me what happened, that it really hit home. By then the damage was already done.”

A silence fell over the apartment as Alex waited for Kara’s mom to say something, anything. The way she was looking at her was causing her palms to sweat. She was normally good at reading people, but she could not read Diana at all. This is what made the situation terrifying, Diana is looking at her and not saying a word.

Diana put her hands flat on the table, “You love my daughter, don’t you, Alex?”

“I love her more than anything, more than life itself,” Alex answered.

“I know you’re expecting me to come in and have your head, for hurting my daughter. The very daughter that I love with every fiber of my being. The daughter that I will go to war for, no matter what the situation is. I am not going to have your head, but I am going to talk to you as a mother, to a daughter.”

Alex relaxed a little bit, “Okay.”

“I know having your dad back, after thinking he was dead, caused you to feel a lot of things. To find out that he was with Cadmus, the same people who had, Kara. Your first concern was your dad, which is understandable. I can’t fault you for that.” Diana explained.

Alex nodded, “Yeah. It’s a lot to deal with right now.”

“Kara is my daughter and she is priority number one for me. So imagine my surprise when she tells me that you called her a liar, because you did not want to believe your father took part in torturing her.” Diana mentioned the word without flinching, “I understand that, because no child, would ever want to hear about their parent, doing anything wrong. To a child their parents are the world, and can do no wrong.”

“Yeah, he was still a hero to me,” Alex mentioned.

Diana nodded, “I want to know what was going through your head when Kara told you that your father, was the one who hurt her.”

Alex sighed, “I didn’t want to believe it. I thought it was a way for her to find a reason to dislike my father. It was a very emotional time for me.”

“Why do you think Kara would dislike your father? Do you think that your father may have an issue with you dating another woman?” Diana asked.

Alex shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. He may have an issue, but I am not him.”

Diana touched Alex’s hands, “If your father had an issue with your relationship with Kara, what would you do?”

Alex looked at Diana, “I would still be with Kara, regardless of what he thought. He may be my father and I love him, but my relationship with Kara is priority number one.”

“I like your answer. I know what you said yesterday was an emotional response, and emotions were running high. Calling Kara, a liar was hurtful, and she needed you to believe in her, because you do not know what she’s been through. We all don’t know what she’s been through, Kara has not been forthcoming with any information. I try not to think about what else could have happened.” The older woman tried not to get emotional at the thought of her daughter being tortured.

Alex couldn’t believe that Diana was getting emotional, “I am living with what I said, and it hurts every time I think about it. I should have believed her when she told me. I did not do right by her like I said I would.”

“I love you, Alex and I was kind of leery about you being with my daughter. I know you love my daughter, and my daughter, loves you too. I want to remind you that, you can’t belittle what she went through, because you don’t want to think of your father in a bad light. You are level headed and smart. It was bad judgement on your part. I will tell you this, do not cause my daughter anymore pain, do not belittle how she felt or what she says. You love her, you stand by her. She will stand by you. Talk to your father, when level heads prevail, it will help you and it will help him.” Diana said as she tried to get her thoughts together.

Alex could not believe that Diana is not trying to fling her into the sun, “I will try my best not to hurt, Kara intentionally. I do have a plan to talk to talk to my dad, after Kara and I come back from seeing my mom. I still have to tell her about my dad being back. It’s a messed up situation all around. “

Diana nodded, “I’m not going to keep you any longer, I know you have to pack and with Kate and Maggie here, you’ll have your hands full.” She stood up.

Alex stood up as well, “Thank you for coming to talk to me. Everyone else, read me the riot act.”

The older woman smirked, “Make no mistake about our conversation today. I will be watching you, Alex. Kara is my little girl and I will go mama bear on you.”

Alex remained hopeful, “I’m sure you will and I would let you.” She opened the door.

“So we have an understanding,” Diana asked.

Alex nodded, “We have an understanding.”

Before Alex could say anything else, Diana pulled her into a hug. She returned it happily feeling relieved. Alex thought for sure Diana was going to whip out her lasso of truth and use it on her. It was good that she had two people in her corner. The hug ended and Diana left, leaving Alex alone in her apartment. She thought about texting Kate or Maggie, but decided against it, she could use this time to herself. Alex thought about reaching out to Kara, but knew she needed this time to herself. So, she decided to go straighten up their room, and do some laundry while silently hoping that Kara would come home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara's back!!! Let's be real she is the MVP of this chapter! It took her a while to show up, but when she does, she brings wisdom.
> 
> Diana coming and talking to Alex and not throwing her to the sun.
> 
> Alex got some love!
> 
> Next chapter will have Kara on the farm in Kansas, with her parents and she tells them she is Wondergirl


	12. There's No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back home in Kansas, but the visit is not as happy as it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for everything. Ya'll are amazing! Just wanted to let you know that. I enjoy reading all of your comments and thoughts!
> 
> And yes, it's another update! This chapter is the beginning exploration of Kara's psyche and how she is handling things. You will also get a small glimpse of what she's been through.
> 
> Lexie Grey is deliberate, that's Kara's name for Alex in her phone.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter...

Kara forgot how much she loved being on the farm with her parents. Seeing all of the animals, the smell of fresh air, and the peacefulness of everything. After a year of not seeing her parents, they were so happy to see her. Her mom welcomed her with open arms and immediately knew that something was wrong. Her father gave her a hug and told her that everything would be alright. Kara loved Themyscira, but there was something about being back in Kansas, that brought her the greatest form of comfort. She went into her childhood room and saw that nothing had changed. All of her trophies and awards were still on the walls, on her bookshelves, and on her desk. The only thing that changed was the bed set and the curtains, the room still smelled the same. Kara enjoyed spending time with her parents last night, she felt so normal, and it was the first time in a long time that she did not have a nightmare.

She hated lying to her parents though, about her life in National City. She tried to find ways to tell them that she is a superhero, probably wouldn’t sit well with them. Kara thought they would flip when she told them, that she was an alien hybrid. They accepted her and told her that she was still their daughter, but she was extra special. Kara sat up in bed as the smell of bacon and eggs wafted upstairs to her room. As if on cue, her stomach started to growl, she was hungry.

Kara made her way downstairs and smiled warmly as she saw her parents in the kitchen cooking breakfast. “Good morning, mom, dad.” She greeted her parents.

Her mom smiled, “Good morning, Kara. I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up.”

Kara stretched, “It’s the first time that I’ve had a peaceful sleep without nightmares or dreams. Do you need me to help with anything?”

“Nope, we are almost done, all you need to do sweetheart is sit down and wait for breakfast.” Her dad told her.

Kara didn’t have to be told twice as she sat down at the table. It was good being here, but she was missing Alex, Kate, and Maggie, but mainly Alex. Sunday was her and Alex’s breakfast from Noonan’s day. They would order lots of croissants, bagels, and other things, and spend the day being lazy. She wondered what they were doing today and if Alex missed her at all. Kara still felt slighted about Alex’s reaction and she would not excuse it either. She will hold Alex responsible for her actions, and not let her slide.

“Are you okay sweetheart? You seem far away.” Her mother asked.

“I was thinking about Alex,” Kara answered as she played with her glasses.

Her mother sat down, “Are you ready to talk about what happened between you two?”

Kara knew she couldn’t lie to save her life, and she would have to tell her parents eventually. She didn’t know how to explain to her parents that she is Wondergirl, her girlfriend is an agent with a secret government agency that protects the word from alien threats.

“Well…Alex and I had a slight disagreement last night. She said something hurtful, and here I am.” She tried to keep it vague as possible.

Her father did not seem convinced, “Are you sure that’s all that happened? The way came in yesterday, and broke down, made it seem like it was more to it than that.”

Kara sighed, “Mom, dad…I’m not only Kara Zorel but I am also, Wondergirl.” She confessed as she waited for her parents to shun her.

Her mother gave her a knowing smile, “We already know. Martha told us when she was talking about Clark. Honestly, Kara, we were waiting for you to tell us.”

Kara’s eyes widened, “You both knew? How long have you known?”

Her father had a twinkle in his eye, “We’ve known now for about a year now. I don’t understand why you couldn’t come to us, Kara. You know we love and accept you no matter what.”

“I don’t know; I guess I wanted to protect you guys. If you knew and if anyone else knew you were my parents. You could be used against me to hurt me.” Kara answered it mirrored the one Diana had given her.

Her mother sighed, “You can tell us anything, Kara. We will not love you less, you are our daughter no matter what. Now tell us the truth about what happened with Alex.”

Kara hurried up and shoved a forkful of eggs in her mouth to buy her some time to come up with an explanation, “Alex’s dad was found alive. Her dad was involved with an organization that had a hatred for aliens. I was taken by this organization and held against my will for a really long time.”

“You what?!” Her parents asked at the same time.

Kara jumped a little bit, “I—I was kidnapped by them. A…an…nd they.” She dropped her fork and closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories that were bombarding her.

“Kara, baby?” Her mother asked moving closer to her.

The room was closing in on her again and the air was thick, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Everything was so loud and so bright, the images of her being snatched from the street, being grabbed and held down, while one of the guys tried to.

“Don’t touch me! Please don’t touch me.” She panted out, “Please, back away.” Kara screamed as she relieved the moment of her abduction.

“Kara, it’s your dad, no one is going to hurt you. Listen to me, listen to the sound of my voice. I am not going to hurt you.” He tried to calm her.

“No, you’re going to hurt me!” She ran out of the house quickly, looking behind her. “They’re going to get me; I have to get free.” She kept running until she tripped over something and fell to the ground. Kara crawled to the tree and leaned up against it, her breathing erratic. “They can’t get me. Mommy, please come and get me. Mommy, I need you.” She kept chanting again and again.

“Kara!” Her father’s voice sounded closer than it was before.

Kara looked around for a way to escape she couldn’t her body was paralyzed with fear. They were going to take her and lock her up in a room. Kara wrapped her arms around herself and began rocking back and forth. She was going to die; they were going to kill her.

“Kara, baby, please. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re in Kansas, no one can get you here.” Her father reminded her in a calm voice.

“It’s a lie. They can get me anywhere.” Kara replied.

“They don’t know where you are Kara. You are safe her with me and your mom. We love you, come back to us.” Her father tried again.

Kara was still breathing heavily, “Y—you’re not real. No one will come for me.”

“We will come for you, Kara. I want you to listen to the sound of my voice, can you do that for me?” Came the gentle request.

Kara tried to regulate her breathing, it was still hard though but she tried. It was too painful, everything was painful and it hurt. She could still feel the shocks going through her it hurt so bad. Kara could see Jeremiah’s face looking at her with an evil smirk on his face. Kara lunged at Jeremiah, not realizing that she was attacking her father.

“I hate you, I’m going to kill you.” She kept hitting him with everything that she could.

“KARA STOP! You’re going to kill him.” A feminine voice called out to her.

Kara didn’t stop, “He’s going to hurt me. I can’t let him hurt me anymore.”

Kara didn’t know what happened next but she felt herself being held against someone and something being placed on her wrist. She tried to break away and started kicking and screaming, but she was weak, weaker than she had ever been.

“Let me go! Let me go!” Kara yelled as she fought against her captor.

“I am not going to let you go. I am not going to hurt you, Little One. Listen to the sound of my voice, Kara. You are safe, no one is going to hurt you.” Diana told her calmly, “Listen to my heart and breathe.”

Kara listened to the familiar heartbeat and tried to regulate her breathing. The smell of Diana surrounded her senses and she began to calm down and held on to her for dear life. She was safe, her mom has her.

“Good, girl. Tell me five things you smell.” Diana requested softly.

Kara was still trying to breathe, “Pine trees, dirt, grass, your hair, and peaches.”

Diana laughed softly, “Good girl. Tell me five things you see.”

“The sun, your shirt, your hair, the trees.” She answered.

“Good, now tell me five things that you can feel.” She tried again.

Kara exhaled slowly, “The ground, your shirt, my jeans, your hair, the sun on my face.” She answered.

“That’s good, Kara. You are safe and you are okay.”

Kara started crying, “I hurt him. I hurt my dad. I’m a monster.”

Diana held her and rubbed her back, “You didn’t hurt your dad, he is okay.”

“B-but I attacked him. I attacked him, mom.” Kara started crying again.

“You didn’t Kara. See I’m fine.” Her father told her.

Kara looked up and saw that her father wasn’t hurt and he looked the same as he always had. There was a little bruising around his neck, but nothing significant. She pushed away from Diana and got up hugging her dad. “Dad, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, dad.”

He hugged her back, “It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m okay. You wanna go back to the house?”

“Please?” She said softly.

“I’m going to take her back to the house.” He told his wife and Diana, as he picked Kara up and carried her bridal style to the house.

“How did you know?” Agnes asked.

Diana turned and looked at the woman, “Kara and I have a telepathic link to each other. It’s a product of our bond. We’ve had it since she was a baby before we brought her to you and Paul. She was calling out for me, and I came.”

Agnes sighed, “What happened to her?”

Diana shook her head, “Only she knows. What brought this on?”

Agnes looked towards the house, “Paul had asked her what happened with her and Alex. She started to tell us and then, she panicked. She was fine one moment and then she was like this. Kara was so far gone.”

“It’s what happens sometimes. Let’s go back to the house and check on Kara.”

The two women made their way back to the house and entered. Diana noticed that Kara was sitting on the chair her legs pulled up to her chest and staring off into the distance. She didn’t even acknowledge her presence or anyone else for that matter.

“Little one?” Diana tried.

Kara turned her head, “Yes.”

“Where were you a few minutes ago?” She asked.

Kara turned her head to look back out the window, “Nowhere. I was nowhere.” She answered.

“Do you want to be left alone?” Agnes asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I want to talk to Dr. Hamilton.”

“Dr. Hamilton isn’t here, Little One she’s in National City,” Diana told her.

Kara looked at the older Amazonian, “Oh. Can you call her?”

“I think that could be arranged,” Diana told her.

Kara went back to looking out the window. She remembered being a little girl and climbing on the willow tree in the front yard. Hanging upside down, and hiding from her friends when they would play hide and seek. She was so young and innocent then, oblivious to aliens, powers, and other things.

“Kara? Dr. Hamilton is on the phone. You want to talk to her?” Diana asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, please.” She took the phone from Diana.

“We’ll leave you alone to your phone call.”

Kara continued looking at the phone, “Okay.”

She watched as her parents walked out of the living room leaving her alone. She exhaled slowly and put the phone up to her ear, “Dr. Hamilton?”

“Hello, Kara. I heard you had an episode this morning. Do you want to tell me about it?” The doctor asked.

“I—I attacked my dad today. I didn’t mean too.” She rushed out.

“What do you mean, you attacked your dad?” The doctor asked.

Kara sniffed, “I th—thought he was Jer-Alex’s dad.”

Dr. Hamilton hummed into the phone, “Would you like to tell me what happened, Kara?”

“My parents asked me about my relationship with Alex. I—I told them I was Wondergirl. Then I told started telling them what happened, and that’s when I…when I started having flashbacks of what happened. I don’t remember much else after that. I…I just know I hurt my dad.” Kara started crying softly.

“Kara, I know you didn’t mean to hurt your dad. You had a moment of panic, is your dad okay?” She decided to ask.

“He says he is okay. There is a little bruising on his neck.” She answered.

The bruises she saw on her dad’s neck made her sick to the stomach. The look of horror on his face made it so much worse. She hurt him and she would never hurt anyone deliberately. The guilt started setting in.

“Kara, I know you are feeling guilty right now, because of what happened. It’s not your fault, you were having a reaction to something troubling. Breathe for me, can you do that?” The doctor asked.

Kara started breathing, “Yes. I can’t do this Dr. Hamilton.”

Dr. Hamilton sighed, “You can do this, Kara. I believe in you. I think we might have to change how we are handling your PTSD. When you come back, I would like to have a session with you, is that alright with you?”

“Th—that would be fine. I don’t want medication, please don’t give me medication.” Kara pleaded.

“I will not put you on any medication, Kara. We are going to have to work on an effective way to handle your PTSD. How are you feeling now?” The woman decided to try another tactic.

Kara sighed, “I’m tired and I feel bad for hurting my dad. My mom came all the way here; she shouldn’t have done that.”

“Your mom was worried about you. She came because you needed her. Your mom loves you; your parents love you. They love you so much, let them love you, Kara.”

Kara started crying softly, “How can they love me when I am such a monster? I am not myself, Dr. Hamilton. I hurt my dad, I am no better than the ones who hurt me.”

“Kara, you are better than the ones who hurt you. You did not hurt your dad, he is okay. There was a moment of panic for you. I am going to need you to relax for me. We are going to try something I would like to call free association.” Dr. Hamilton suggested.

“What’s what?” Kara asked.

“I am going to give you some words and you tell me something you associate with those words. It’s an activity to help you relax. How does that sound to you? Would you like to try it?”

Kara sniffed, “O—okay.”

Dr. Hamilton smiled into the phone, “Let’s get started, love”

“Alex.” Was Kara’s automatic response.

“Good, happiness.” Was the next word.

“Sunshine on a warm and sunny day,” Kara answered.

The session went on with Dr. Hamilton giving Kara different words to associate with. They touched a little bit more on what happened this afternoon, and she was given homework to complete before their next session. Kara felt a little better but she still felt an overwhelming surge of guilt. Once the phone call was over Kara got off the couch and went in search of her parents. She found them in the kitchen talking and looking at pictures of her when she was younger.

“Did you have a good session?” Diana asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah.” She looked over at her dad, “I’m really sorry dad.”

Paul held out his arms, “Get over here, you. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Kara ran into his arms and gave him a hug. She started crying again her body was wracked with sobs. A few moments later she felt her mother join in on the hug, they stayed like that for a few more minutes.

Kara looked at Diana, “Mom, can you take me home?”

“You don’t have to leave, Kara,” Agnes told her.

Kara never took her eyes off of Diana, “I know, but I want to go home.”

“If that is what you want, Kara, then I will take you home,” Diana answered.

She looked at her parents, “I want to go home. I can’t be here right now.”

“We understand sweetheart. You know, you can come back at any time, but we will make a trip to National City to see you next month.” Paul told her.

“Okay. I’m going to go pack.” Kara left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Diana sighed, “I’m sorry that your time with Kara had to be cut short.” She apologized.

“It’s okay, it was good to have her with us, even if it was such a short time. What is that on her arm?” Agnes asked.

“That is a bracelet to make her powerless for the time being. When she has moments like this, her powers can become overwhelming and she loses control because she doesn’t know what is real and what is a memory.” Diana explained.

“Who hurt our little girl?” Paul asked.

Diana sighed, “Some very bad people, but they can’t hurt her again. We made sure of it.”

Agnes frowned, “What about Alex’s dad? Is he still a threat to her?’

“No, he is not, but he is going to be a huge obstacle for her. He will be a constant reminder of what happened to her. Hopefully, Dr. Hamilton will be able to work and help her. I hope Alex will stand beside her. She is in another hard spot.” Diana told them without going into detail.

Agnes sighed, “Alex is a good woman, right? She loves Kara?”

Diana gave her a reassuring smile, “She loves Kara more than anything. She’s a good woman, and fiercely protective of Kara. Right now, they are going through a rough patch, but they will work through it.”

Kara listened to her parent’s finish talking and went upstairs to really go pack. She picked up her phone and looked for the message exchange between her and Alex. She sent her a quick text, letting her know that she was coming home. The response was instantaneous, it was as if, Alex had the phone right next to her.

_Lexi Grey: I can’t wait to see you. I miss you. //delivered @ 10:15 am_

_Kara: I miss you too. I love you. // delivered @ 10:17 am_

_Lexi Grey: I miss you too…// delivered @ 10:20 am_

Kara finished packing her bag and made her way downstairs to where her parents were. She gave her mom and dad both hugs and made promises to call them when she got home. They made plans for them to come and visit next month. Her parents bid them farewell and Kara followed Diana to the invisible plane. Kara put her things on the plane and got in, followed by Diana.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Little One?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay. Talking to Dr. Hamilton helped. I want to be better, to feel better, to not be afraid anymore.”

Diana leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, “Things will get better Kara, it takes time. You’re going to have to eventually confront what happened before you can heal.”

“I don’t think I can. It’s all so horrible and painful, and then tomorrow Alex and I are going to Midvale to see her mom. I feel like this is a nightmare, that will never end.” Kara admitted.

“The nightmare will be over soon enough, take everything one day a time. You have Alex, me, Kate, Maggie, Lucy, Astra, J’onn, Sara, James, Winn, Vasquez, Dahlia, and Clark in your corner.” Diana had to remind her.

Kara smiled slightly, “I know mom. This just sucks, so tell me what’s new on Themyscira?”

The subject change was good for Kara, she listened with rapt attention as her mom told her about Dahlia and how she developed a crush on Shantera, the one that she is teaching. Kara found that funny, but she was happy that her best friend was happy. The fight back to National City did not take that long and Diana landed the plane in the alley, behind Kara’s apartment building.

“I want you to know that I am here for you. Anytime you need me, I will be there. I love you so very much, Kara.” Diana told her before wrapping her in a hug.

Kara hugged her tentatively, “I love you too mom. I’m tired.”

“Go inside and get some rest. Don’t let Maggie and Kate keep you up.”

Kara got out of the plane and grabbed her bag, “I won’t. I’ll talk to you soon, mom and thank you for coming to get me.”

“Always, my love.”

Kara stepped away from the plane and made her way towards the front of the building. She looked around her to make sure no one was following her. Kara sprinted inside of the building and towards the elevator. She couldn’t do much because of the bracelet on her arm. The elevator stopped on the floor and she exited quickly. Once in front of her apartment door, Kara hesitated before opening the door.

“Kara!” Alex called as she ran to her girlfriend and hugged her. “You’re home.” She cried into her hair.

“Yeah, I’m home.” She replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Kara's parents knew she was Wondergirl
> 
> Kara is not okay
> 
> Diana to the rescue
> 
> Kara is now home. What's going to happen between Alex and Kara?


	13. Alex Learns The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a semi-talk and goes to visit her father, where she learns the truth of what happened to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Notice the additional tags on the story. This chapter deals with what Kara went through while she was at Cadmus. There is implied rape in this chapter towards the end. It's not in complete detail, just a small little sentence and that's it.***
> 
> This chapter has taken on a little darker theme than most, but Alex wanted the truth, so she got the truth.
> 
> Thank you again for the continuous support of this story. I know it's angsty and dark right now, but there will be a light at the end of the tunnel. I love hearing what you have to say. Keep them coming!
> 
> Now on to the angst!

Alex broke the hug and stepped back examining Kara as if something was out of place. When she couldn’t find anything out of place, she hugged her again, but she realized that Kara did not hug her back this time. Diana had called and told her what happened while Kara was in Kansas.

“Kara? Are you okay?” She asked.

Kara nodded staring off into the distance, “Yeah, I’m fine, just tired.” She answered, “Where are Kate and Maggie?”

“They are over at their old apartment, taking care of things. You know, before they move back here. Why don’t I take your bag and we can sit down and talk?” Alex asked as she took Kara’s bag and put it in their room.

“That sounds good.” Kara agreed before moving to the couch. She sat down and grabbed a pillow, holding it close to her.

Alex returned and saw the position that she was in, “Do you mind if I sit next to you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” The answer was robotic.

This was new territory for Alex she had never seen Kara so down and not her usual self. She honestly didn’t know how to react or what to do, to make her feel better or comforted. They’ve been through so much, but this may be the hardest thing by far. Alex thought back to what Dr. Hamilton had mentioned, asking Kara what she needs.

“What do you need, Kara?” Alex asks.

Kara sighed, “Can you hold me?”

“Of course, I’m here for you, Kara.” Alex moved closer to Kara, “I’m going to hold you now, is that okay?”

Kara nodded and allowed Alex to hold her, “I hurt my dad this morning.” She started out, “I didn’t mean to.”

Alex shifted her weight and pulled Kara close to her, she didn’t say anything, she wanted Kara to gather her thoughts. They would talk about other things later, right now, this was for her girlfriend.

“My dad asked me about what happened, between us. I confessed that I was Wondergirl, but they already knew.” She paused, “I don’t remember what happened, but my dad was hurt. My mom came and made me powerless.”

Alex ran her fingers soothingly through Kara’s hair she did not know what to say in that moment, but she hoped that she could convey the words through her touch. Dr. Hamilton had told her that sometimes, Kara may not need a response, she may need someone to listen. That is what she is doing now, listening to what Kara has to say.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him…I love him and I hurt him.” Kara choked out.

Alex’s heart was breaking for her girlfriend seeing the anguish that she is going through made it so hard for her. There were no words that she could say to make this better.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, Alex. I really don’t but if…I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Kara repeated.

Alex continued playing in Kara’s hair, “You were not in the moment, Kara. I know you didn’t mean to hurt your dad.”

“I’m tired, Alex. I want to go to bed,” Kara answered softly.

Alex let it go, “A nap sounds good, yeah?” She stood up taking Kara with her. She led Kara to their bedroom, “It’s okay, go ahead and lay down.”

Kara lay down on the bed and curled into the fetal position, “Can you stay with me?”

Alex climbed into the bed and lay down beside her, she didn’t know if, Kara wanted her to hold her or to just be there with her. She deiced to just be there and let Kara decide for herself, it’s the only thing she really could do. It felt good to have Kara back under the same roof as her, she missed her something terrible. Alex knew that they were going to have to talk, but she also wondered if going to visit her mom right away, would be good for them right now. Given Kara’s current state, it may not be a good idea. She needed to ask Kara herself, before making any plans. Alex listened as Kara’s breathing eventually evened out before she herself had fallen asleep.

A whimper woke Alex out of her sleep she looked over and saw Kara tossing and thrashing in her sleep.

“No, please no.” Came the pained cry.

Alex sat up and her first instinct was to touch Kara, but the last time she did that, she found herself getting hit in the face. Instead, she climbed out of the bed and tried to call Kara’s name from afar.

“Why are you doing this to me? Please stop. Mommy! Alex help me please!” Kara kept screaming.

Alex tried to keep her cool as much as she possibly could, she decided to do the most logical thing and went to Kara. “I’m coming to get you, Kara.” It sounded corny but hopefully, it will get her to settle a little bit. Alex held her in a way that her arms were immobilized, “I got you, Kara. I got you. It’s okay baby, I got you.”

Kara kept thrashing but her screams had died down and turned into little whimpers. Alex rocked her gently while whispering gentle words in her ear. This got Kara to calm down some more until she started sleeping again. Alex exhaled slowly trying to regulate her heartbeat, she knew that Kara had on her bracelet and didn’t have her powers, she still didn’t want to take the risk.

Her phone started ringing from the other room, and she slid out of bed to go answer it. She made sure that she didn’t wake Kara up with her movement. When Alex saw that Kara did not move she sighed and left the room. Her phone had stopped ringing and she noticed it was a missed call from Maggie.

She called her back, “Yeah, Maggie, what’s up?”

“Hey Danvers, wanted to see how your talk with Diana went and to find out if it’s alright to come back?” Maggie answered.

Alex looked back at the room before she answered, “The talk went good, Diana went to go get Kara, to bring her back here. She had a panic attack or a flashback and she wanted to come home.”

Maggie sighed, “Is she okay? We’re coming back now; you can’t stop us.”

“She is not okay. Kara is in our room sleeping, Diana put her bracelet on so she is powerless. I think she is going to stay powerless for a while.” Alex replied.

Alex thought keeping Kara powerless for a little while was a great idea, but Kara herself may not be happy about it. That was probably a conversation that Kara and Diana would need to have when the time comes. She wondered what Kara had been through to get her to this point. Kara was progressing, but now it seems as if she was regressing. The whole situation was stressing her out.

“We will see you in a few. Do you want us to pick up something for lunch?” Maggie asked.

Alex turned her attention to the call, “Yeah, pizza and potstickers. Is Sara still with you?”

“Nope, Sara went home to spend quality time with her future wife. She said she will call Kara tomorrow sometime. So, we are going to get food, and see you in a few minutes.” Maggie told her.

“See you when you get here.” Alex disconnected the phone and just in time, because Kara entered the living room, looking a little disoriented, “Hey baby, did you have a good rest?”

Kara sat down, “Not really. I kept having dreams and stuff. Did I run you out of the bed?”

Alex wanted to tell her the truth but she decided to lie, “I couldn’t sleep anyways, so much stuff going on in here.” She pointed at her head, it was a small lie.

“Oh, I’m sorry. What’s going on in your head?” Kara asked.

This was something Alex couldn’t lie about, “You, us, my parents, and a few other things.” She answered.

Kara started playing with the bracelet on her arm, “Wh—what about me? Are you going to break up with me?”

Alex’s eyes widened, “No, I am not breaking up with you. What would give you that idea? Kara, I would never break up with you.”

Kara teared up, “I haven’t been fair to you, and I accused him of things. You didn’t believe me.”

Alex turned so she could face her girlfriend, “Kara, I—I…I should have believed you the first time, but it was hard to see him that way. He is my dad, and I haven’t seen him in 12 years, I couldn’t wrap my head around it. I am sorry, that I did not believe you, in my heart of hearts, I knew that you were telling the truth. I didn’t want to believe it, but I do and I am so sorry for the way that I treated you. If anything, I thought you were going to break up with me.” She admitted.

Kara started sniffling, “I wasn’t going to break up with you, Alex. I needed some time to myself, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

Alex reached out for Kara’s hand, “We will get through this together, I am here for you, Kara. Through it all. I was thinking that maybe, we could put off visiting my mom and have her come here instead. How does that sound?”

“No, we told your mom that we would come and see her. I want to get away from National City, and far away from…everything.” Kara was adamant about going to see Alex’s mom.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in any way.” Alex checked again.

Kara nodded, “I’m sure. It’s important that you see your mom. I’ll be okay.”

Alex wasn’t convinced but she was not going to press the issue, “If you feel different between tonight and tomorrow, then let me know, and we don’t have to go.”

“I promise; it will be okay,” Kara reassured her lover.

“Kara and Maggie will be here soon, with pizza and potstickers. I wanted to at least finish our conversation before they get here.”

“You already apologized and you explained yourself, what else is there to talk about? There is no need to keep going over the same thing again and again.” Kara said irritation evident in her voice.

Alex thought about Maggie’s words, “You’re right, but when you’re ready to talk, just know that I am here okay? I don’t want to fight with you, Kara. I’m tired of fighting against you when all I want to do is fight beside you, and for you.” She took Kara’s hand in hers, “I don’t know what you are going through, and I don’t understand but please, help me understand.”

Kara looked at their hands, “I—I’m not ready yet but when I am. I’ll tell you, okay?”

“Okay. How was it in Kansas, outside of the obvious? Did you enjoy being with your parents?” Alex decided to change the subject.

“It was okay, it was good to be normal, at least for a day. You would love the farm, the horses, and lots of fresh air. At night, you can see the stars without all the smog and clouds.” Kara recalled her night at her parents. “It was such a beautiful sight, one that I would like to share with you one day. My parents said they wanted to come and visit next month. I think they want to make sure I am okay and want to meet you.”

Alex smiled fondly as Kara talked listening to her talk about her parents and being in Kansas, brought her a sense of comfort. She noticed how Kara mentioned being ‘normal’ in conversations. It’s as if, Kara wanted to be the person she was before she knew about her powers and became Wondergirl. She also noticed that Kara made no move to try and remove her bracelet either. Alex wanted to ask her about it, but she didn’t want to upset, Kara.

“Sounds like you had fun. You had Kate and Maggie really worried though. I think they missed you more than I did.”

Kara laughed, “I missed them too, a lot. You know, I’m happy that they are moving back to National City. With them in Gotham, it made me feel alone at times, despite our history Kate and by an extension Maggie made me feel normal, even with my powers.”

“And I don’t?” Alex asked trying not to get offended.

Kara shook her head, “You do make me feel normal, but there is still a part of you, that is kind of afraid of my powers. When I was normal, you were not afraid of me.”

Alex sighed, “I’m not afraid of you or your powers, Kara. They are a part of you and I know you will never hurt me. You keep referring to yourself as ‘normal’…is that something you want to be?”

“I don’t know what normal is, to be honest. I want to be Kara Zorel, I can’t go back to being Wondergirl, she is forever ruined, they did things to her.” Kara explained, “Bad things.”

Red flags started popping up in Alex’s head, Kara started referring to Wondergirl as a separate person, “Kara, maybe you need to talk to Dr. Hamilton about this.” Alex suggested.

Kara shook her head, “No, I don’t want to talk to her.”

“You don’t have to talk to her. I’m not going to force you.” Alex tried to placate Kara. “But you can’t keep pushing what happened, down or pretend like nothing happened. I may not be a trained psychologist, but I know ignoring what happened, will only make things worse.”

A knock at the door saved Alex from having to handle this conversation. She got up and walked over to the door and opened. Kate was about to say something, but a quick headshake from Alex, made her think otherwise.

“Hey Kara, good to have you back.” Maggie greeted her.

Kara smiled brightly, “Maggie!”

Alex was really confused it’s as if a light switch had been flipped on. Kara was sad and melancholy, but one look at Maggie and she lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Something really was not right with Kara.

“We come with pizza and potstickers. I hope you’re hungry.” Kate followed up.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’m always hungry. I missed you guys last night.”

Alex waved her hands to try and get Maggie’s attention when she had it she waved her over. She pulled her into the kitchen.

“Why are you manhandling me, Danvers?” Maggie asked.

Alex opened the refrigerator, “Something is wrong with, Kara. I need you and Kate to keep Kara busy, while I go to the D.E.O.”

Maggie leaned against the counter, “What are you going to do there?”

“I’m going to get answers. My girlfriend is suffering and I want to know what the hell happened to her?” Alex whispered.

Maggie looked at her, “Are you sure that is a good idea? Some things are better left untouched. Who are you going to get answers from? You mentioned that your dad denied knowing Kara.”

Alex pulled out for bottles of root beer, “My father lied. There are three people who know what happened, one is Kara and she is not talking, the second one is J’onn, and the last is my father. If he is not going to talk, then maybe J’onn will.”

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s arm, “That is not a good idea, Alex. What if what you find out isn’t something you want to find out? If Kara wanted you to know, she would tell you.”

Alex sighed, “I want to understand, Maggie and the one person who can help me, won’t. She started referring to Wondergirl as a separate entity altogether. She’s been going on about being normal, and other things. Something more happened to her, I know it, I feel it. Kara was…”

Maggie shook her head, “I’m going to stop you right there. She’s been through a lot and you finding out, isn’t going to help her. That’s between Dr. Hamilton and Kara.”

“Are you two done in there? We’re dying of thirst here.” Kate called out.

“Yeah, we’re coming.” Maggie called back, “This conversation is over. If you go and find out what happened to Kara, that is a huge breach of trust. Kara will tell you what happened when she is ready.”

Alex handed two of the bottles to Maggie, “Just keep Kara occupied. I want to go talk to my father for a little bit. To see how he is doing and everything.”

“That better be the only thing you will be doing,” Maggie warned her.

“I’ll also pick up something to fix for dinner,” Alex added.

Maggie shook her head, “No, that’s okay. The last time you tried to cook, you nearly set the apartment on fire.”

They entered the living room where Kate and Kara were sitting on the floor happily munching on pizza and potstickers.

“You two couldn’t wait? I hope you save some of those for me.” Alex asked as she sat down next to Kara.

Kara shrugged, “I make no promises. Maggie come sit next to me.” She patted the area next to her.

“Of course you don’t.” Maggie sat down beside her.

No one seemed to question Kara as they started to eat pizza and make fun of bad reality shows. Alex looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:34 p.m. She wanted to get to the DEO before it was too late and also stop by the store to get the ingredients for paella. Her cooking was not all that bad. That night she had been a little distracted by other things, it wasn’t her fault.

“I’m going to go to the store and pick up the ingredients for paella. Is that alright with you, Kara?” Alex asked.

There was a nod, “Yeah, that’s alright. I don’t know about cooking paella though, last time you tried, you almost burned the apartment down.” Kara joked.

“We ended up ordering pizza instead.” Maggie chimed in.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Laugh it up assholes. I’m going to go; I’ll be back in a little bit. Don’t try to have too much fun without me.” She stood up.

Kate chuckled, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Alex.” She replied softly.

Alex left the living room and went to the room to get her keys and her wallet. Kara’s demeanor bothered her a little bit. She all but ignored Kate and latched onto Maggie like she was her lifeline or something. Alex decided not to think about it too much and decided to talk to J’onn or her dad. When she exited the room she saw Kate, Kara, and Maggie sitting on the couch, with Kara’s head on Maggie’s shoulder.

“I’ll be back later,” Alex told them.

Kate got up and went over to Alex, “I don’t know what you are getting ready to do, but don’t do anything crazy, Alex.”

Alex sighed, “I’m going to get ingredients for dinner, and maybe go talk to my father.”

“Now is not the time to go talk to him. Your girlfriend is sitting on the couch, a shell of herself, because of…what is going to talk to your father going to solve?” Kate asked.

“It’s going to help me find out what happened to Kara. I can ask my father why he did it? I can get some answers. We can’t just sweep what happened last year under the rug. Something bad happened to Kara, and we need to help her. If Kara does not face this ordeal with it, she is never going to be the same.” Alex explained.

Kate ran her fingers through auburn locks, “If you are going, then I am going too.”

“No, I am doing this alone. He is my father; I should deal with him.” Alex argued.

Kate shook her head, “You can deal with your father, but I am there because Kara is my niece, she is my world.”

“And you think she is not mine? Look, I don’t want to fight with you. If you want to come along then you can. Besides, I might need your help with, Astra. She is out for my father’s blood.” Alex finally relented, there was no way, she was going to win a fight against Batwoman.

After saying their goodbyes, the two women left the apartment on a very important mission. Alex drove while Kate flew towards the building. They convened in the parking area and made their way inside of the building.

“Alex, Batwoman, what are you two doing in here today?” J’onn asked.

Alex crossed her arms, “I am here to talk to my dad. Batwoman is here to watch and maybe learn some things.”

J’onn pulled Alex to the side, “What are you doing, Alex?”

“I am trying to get answers, J’onn.” She whispered.

“Answers for what?” He whispered back.

Alex was tired of explaining herself, “To find out what happened to Kara? My girlfriend is at home wishing to be normal, not wanting to be Wondergirl anymore, and withdrawing into herself. It’s like I’m losing her to what’s going on. Maybe, if I knew what happened, I can get a better understanding.”

J’onn sighed, “What if you don’t like what you learn? Then what, Alex? How are you going to be any good to Kara?”

She didn’t think about that, “Worry about Kara now, and me later. I only want to help her, J’onn. Is my father still in med bay?”

“Yes, he is, he’ll be there for another day or two.” He told her.

Alex smiled, “I just need a few minutes with him.”

J’onn didn’t say anything but he waved her off. Batwoman followed behind her, she knew she couldn’t go in the room, but she could stay outside and look in.

“I’m going in to talk to my dad. You can stand outside of the room, you could still here. I will leave the door open.” Alex told her.

“Right.”

Alex entered the room where her father was sitting up in bed eating a meal. She gave him a small smile before pulling up a chair next to his bed.

“Hi dad, how are you feeling?”

Jeremiah smiled, “I’m feeling better, ready to get out of here. How are you? I was hoping to see you again yesterday?”

“I had company staying with me this weekend and I couldn’t leave them behind.” She answered.

He laughed softly, “You are always putting others before yourself. How is your mother?”

Alex played with her sleeve, “Mom is good, still a bioengineer. She is dating a guy named Mitchell, they’ve been together now for about a year or so. He’s a good man, and she’s happy.”

“I am glad that she is happy. Are you going to tell her that I’m back?” Jeremiah asked.

She was going to tell her mom, “Yeah, I’m going to tell her. She needs to know dad…I can’t leave her in the dark about this. Secrets always have a way of coming out.”

“That is true. So tell me about you? I see that you work for the DEO. Did you ever become a professor?” He asked trying to take an interest in Alex.

Alex smiled fondly, “I was a professor for about four years at National City University. I taught Microbiology there, then I retired and started working for the DEO full time. Helping protect the city from alien threats. We work with, Wondergirl to keep the city safe.” She mentioned her girlfriends alter ego, to see if she would get a reaction.

Jeremiah winced, “Wondergirl? I heard that she is National City’s newest hero. She’s an alien right from Krypton, like Superman.”

Alex noticed his movement at the mention of Kara’s name, “Yes, she is Superman’s cousin, but she is not just Kryptonian, she’s Amazonian too.”

“That is interesting, I hope she does a good job of keeping the city safe. So, uhh tell me about your girlfriend? I didn’t know you were into women.” Jeremiah asked.

Alex bit her tongue, “It’s been a new development over the past eight years. You did meet my girlfriend, dad. The other day.”

Jeremiah’s eyes widened in recognition, “The girl who came in here and accused me of hurting her. Alex, are you sure you should be dating her? She doesn’t seem to be all that stable.”

“What do you expect dad? How could she be stable when you were one of the ones who did hurt her?” Alex asked trying not to get mad.

“I didn’t do anything to her, Alex. I don’t know who she is.” Jeremiah postured.

Alex glared, “Why are you lying, dad? Your heart rate spiked when I mentioned her. You made her think that she was crazy. You made me not believe her, how the hell can you sit there and lie to me?!” She asked.

“Alex you have got to understand; I wasn’t myself when it happened. I was told what to do and I did it. She was not supposed to be hurt, I tried to stop them when they took her, but they wouldn’t listen.” He tried to get her to understand.

Alex was getting angrier, “Tell me what happened to my girlfriend?”

Jeremiah looked down at his hands, “They were supposed to kidnap her, and bring her to Lillian unharmed. They had a black bag over her head, and she had on blue kryptonite cuffs. A few of the guys got overzealous and they…had their way with her more than once, before putting her in the cell. She would try to fight back but they would overpower her.”

Alex was growing sick to her stomach as she listened to her father describe what happened to Kara. Her girlfriend really had been through hell, she looked over at Kate who had a pissed off expression on her face.

“What part did you play?” Alex asked through gritted teeth.

Jeremiah looked at Alex and then looked away, “I held her down while they did it. When everything was said and done. I strapped her down to the table and did as Lillian said. I helped her.” He started crying. “I tried to stop her but I couldn’t.”

Alex had tears of anger streaming down her face, “You lied to me. You lied to Kara, you made her think she was crazy. She is now living in hell because of you and whoever else! Why are you coming clean about this now? Why didn’t you say anything when she was in the room?”

Jeremiah exhaled sharply, “I didn’t want her to kill me. I didn’t want to hurt you or look at me any differently.”

“You son of a bitch!” Batwoman called out as she made her way into the room and started hitting Jeremiah, “You hurt my niece!” She hit him again, “You hurt my family.” Another hit, “You deserve to rot in prison for what you did.”

Alex was trying to get Batwoman to calm down but was not successful. J’onn came in and was able to get a handle on the superhero. Alex ran to her dad to make sure that he was okay, but she was still so angry at him.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

Jeremiah touched his lip, “Yeah, I’m okay. I didn’t expect a superhero to come in here and clean my clock.” He was relieved when there was no blood present.

“You better be happy that J’onn was here to hold her back. I would have let her keep going.” She paced around the room. Her mind was racing with everything her father had told her. Alex felt her stomach rolling as she thought about the other night. She felt like she was going to be sick, why did Kara let her do that? “I need to, I gotta go.” Alex rushed out of the room and found the nearest trash can.

She felt someone come behind her and hold her hair as she continued tossing her cookies until she started to dry heave. Someone else passed her a wet towel to wipe her mouth. She stood up and wiped her mouth, and was handed a bottle of water by Vasquez.

“Are you okay, Alex?” She whispered.

Alex took a huge gulp of water, “Yeah, I—I’m okay. I…I yeah, I’m fine.”

Vasquez looked at her skeptically, “You’re not fine Alex if you blowing chunks in the trash can, is any indication what happened?”

“I can’t talk about it right now; I need to get home to Kara.”

Lucy walked over, “There is a pissed off superhero in J’onn’s office. What happened, Alex? Is Kara okay? Are you?”

Alex shook her head, “Does it look like I am okay? I just found out some disturbing news, I need to go home to my girlfriend.”

“Seriously, Alex? You need a moment to chill, you can’t drive when you are like this. Take a few minutes to calm yourself. You don’t have to tell us what happened, but we can’t unleash you into the world.” Lucy told her.

Alex slid to the floor, “Why can’t we catch a fucking break?! If it’s not one thing, it’s another. My father is not the man that I thought he was. He’s been turned into some monster; I can’t even look at him right now. My girlfriend thinks I don’t believe her and she is not her usual self.”

Vasquez and Lucy sat down next to Alex, Vasquez on her left, and Lucy on her right. They both put a comforting arm around Alex. She started crying harder this time, releasing everything that she’s been holding in. Alex accepted the quiet comfort of her friends but what she really wanted, was to be comforting Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex should have left well enough alone and should have listened to Maggie. *facepalm*
> 
> Her relationship with her father is basically destroyed
> 
> What does this mean for her and Kara?
> 
> Batwoman stepping in and kicking some ass
> 
> Why is Kara attaching herself to Maggie?
> 
> Lucy sure does spend a lot of time at the DEO and so does Vasquez (we will have to check in with them).


	14. Kara and Maggie Have A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend some time together, and Maggie takes Kara someplace where she can just be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot os strong reactions last chapter, especially where Alex is concerned, and for what happened to Kara. It was dramatic, yes, but in all honesty, Alex is kick ass first and use logic later, especially where Kara is concerned (circa season 1, not so much season 2 because of the lack of Danvers sisters moments). Thank you to everyone who comments, it means a lot to me, and I like talking to you guys.
> 
> ***This chapter has Kara telling Maggie what happened to her at Cadmus. I don't go into great detail, but you can, of course, draw your own conclusions.***

Kara was content laying on Maggie’s shoulder, even though, the professor was shorter than she was. Being around her was comforting, with Maggie she could just be and she did not have any attachments to the DEO. Maggie also didn’t pressure her to talk and she listens to her, really listens to what she has to say. Being around Maggie was easy, she didn’t care if she was Wondergirl, she liked Kara Zorel.

“What’s on your mind, Kara? I can hear the wheels turning.” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “A lot. I can tell you anything right? And you won’t say anything to Kate?”

The professor smiled, “Of course you can, Kara. Everything that you tell me stays between us. What’s going on?”

Kara sat up and turned until she was facing Maggie’s side, “When I was in Kansas, I had a memory of what happened. I thought my dad was Al-her dad and I hurt my dad. I attacked him, Maggie, because in my mind he was her dad.”

“Is your dad okay? Was he hurt?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “Not really, he had some bruising on his neck, but other than that he was okay. He didn’t look at me like a monster though, he looked at me like he loved me. That’s good right?”

“That is very good, Kara. Your parents will always love you no matter what. Your dad understands and that is all that matters.” Maggie rushed to reassure, Kara.

Kara started playing with her bracelet again, “He is understanding like that. My parents are supposed to come visit next month. I am excited for that; I don’t know how long they are staying though.” Kara rambled on.

“I know you are excited for that. I would love to meet your mom and dad. How do you not confuse them with Diana? You have two moms and a dad.” Maggie asked.

“Well, I refer to them as my parents. It’s easier that way and not so confusing.” It was the logical answer. All three of them were her parents, and she didn’t think of them as anything less.

Maggie agreed, “That makes so much sense. You have more family than anyone I know.”

Kara shrugged, “I have a lot of love to give. Why not give it to my family? When I was with Cadmus, the voices would tell me, that no one would come for me. That I would be all alone, but I wasn’t alone, everyone came for me. Why weren’t you there Maggie?”

“I was needed at the DEO, I had to make sure that, everything went well with your rescue. Unlike, everyone else, they have the skills. I let the heroes handle it because it’s their thing.” Maggie answered.

Kara was happy that Maggie was not there to help. It’s nice to not have someone look at her like she was going to break. That was another thing she liked about Maggie, she didn’t treat her with kid gloves, and like she could lose it at any minute.

“I got a text from Sara that morning, we were going to meet for coffee. She was hurt that Alex and I got back together, so soon after we ended things. I didn’t mean to hurt her, but the heart wants what it wants. There was something going on downtown and I was headed there but I was hit with something sharp.” She inhaled and exhaled quickly, “I remember hitting the ground.” Kara continued.

Maggie shifted towards Kara, “You don’t have to tell me what happened, Kara.”

Kara shook her head from side to side, “No, I need to tell someone.”

Maggie held up her hands in a surrendering gesture, “I’m sorry for interrupting, Kara. Please continue.”

Kara loved that Maggie listened to her, really listened to her. She was objective, honest and warm in nature. Yes, she broke Sara’s heart, hurt Kate and slept with Alex, but it was her heart that won her over, even before everything that had happened. When things would become too much, Maggie would be there to help silence everything and give her a sense of peacefulness. They were alike in so many ways, and they both lost a lot, but they still had the ability to love. Maggie loved Kate, and she herself loved Maggie as well, on a different level of course.

Kara continued playing with her bracelet, it helped her with the sense of panic that was rising up in her, “They put something over my head, it was so dark.” She closed her eyes, “I was powerless, there was a little eerie blue light shining through the darkness. I felt hands everywhere, the voices were calling me different names, and then,” Kara was openly sobbing at this point.

Maggie enveloped Kara into a hug, “Kara, I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly. Can you do that?”

Kara nodded as her answer.

Maggie took a calming breath, “Did they? Did they sexually assault you, Kara?”

Kara cried harder holding tightly to Maggie’s shirt. Her crying gave Maggie the answer that she needed.

“Oh sweetie.” Was all Maggie could say as she rubbed Kara’s back soothingly.

Kara continued crying, “It kept happening again and again. I kept screaming and trying to fight them off, but I couldn’t. I was powerless and it hurt so bad.” There was another round of crying, “They cleaned me up and put me in the cell, til I was needed.” Kara finished her story. The sense of panic started to rise in her again and she tried to push Maggie away from her. The room was closing in again and she couldn’t breathe.

“Kara, Kara listen to me.” Maggie loosened her grip on her.

Kara pushed Maggie away, “Let go of me, please. I need to get out of here.”

Maggie didn’t let her go, “Kara, sweetie listen to me. I want you to take a few breaths and count to five, with each of them.”

Kara closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she was instructed to do. She tried to focus on Maggie’s breathing, and her heartbeat. The feeling was still there her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest.

“Count five things that you can see,” Maggie told her.

Kara used her finger to count five things that she could see and she said them out loud as she counted them.

“Good girl. What are four things you can touch?” Maggie asked again.

Kara touched Maggie’s shirt, her hair, the bracelet on her wrist, and the couch. She said them out loud as she touched each object. Kara had always been a very tactile person, and touching seemed to calm her more.

“Alright, good. Now, can you tell me three things you can hear?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “The television, your heartbeat, and your breathing.”

Maggie kissed the top of her head, “Now, two things you can smell.”

“Pizza and potstickers,” Kara answered with a smile, a sense of calmness started to wash over her.

“Lastly, one thing you can taste.”

“Root beer.” Was Kara’s response.

Maggie smiled, “That was good, Kara. How are you feeling?”

Kara kept breathing in and out slowly, “I feel a little better. Thank you.”

“No problem, kid.” Maggie tried to remain calm and not let her feelings of anger take over her. She didn’t need to hear the rest of the story because she already knew what happened. This did not make her feel any better, she tried not to think about, everything that Kara had said.

“Why haven’t you said anything to someone before now? Why tell me?” The professor asked.

Kara sat up and looked at the older woman, “You’re the only one I trust to not go ballistic. Everyone else would be out for blood, but you’re the one who provides comfort. Plus, you didn’t lie to me last year. Also, you have no connection to the DEO.” The answer was very simple at best.

Maggie laughed, “I didn’t know you thought so highly of me, Kara. I am here for you when you need me. I know everything is hard for you right now, but I am here with you. And now, with us moving back to National City, I can be here for you more.”

“Have I told you that you are my favorite?” Kara asked her.

“Nope, but I am glad to hear it. Don’t tell Kate this, but you’re my favorite too.” Maggie poked her in the side, “Since, Kate and Alex are out and about. Why don’t you and I get a little messy? How about we go out and do something fun. I’m sure you will like it.” Maggie suggested.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Something messy like?”

Maggie smirked, “Just put on some old clothes and we can go.”

Kara got up and sprinted to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweats and Alex’s old Stanford t-shirt and threw it on, and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes. When she emerged from her room, Maggie was already changed and ready to go.

“I need to send off a quick text to Kate and Alex, letting them know we are going out.”

The thought of texting Alex didn’t cross, Kara’s mind at all. With Maggie doing it, she didn’t have to worry about it. They left the apartment and made their way out of the building to the parking lot. Kara used to be afraid to ride in the car with Maggie because she drove like a bat out of hell, but Maggie was the safest driver she’s known. The friends got into the car and in true Maggie Sawyer fashion, she peeled out of the car park and into traffic.

“I swear to God; you are going to get us killed one day!” Kara joked.

Maggie laughed, “I will get you to wherever you need to be safely.”

Kara laughed and shook her head, she loved teasing Maggie about her driving, she may have been NCPD but she still drove like crazy. Kara felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulder, and Maggie didn’t look at her like she was a wounded animal. Maggie didn’t coddle her if anything she gives her strength.

“How are you feeling, Kara? Are you okay?” Maggie checked in with her.

Kara smiled, “I’m okay, thank you, Maggie. So how much longer does it take to get there?”

Maggie returned the smile dimples and all, “In a few more minutes. Are you that ready to get out of the car?”

“No, I wanna know where we are going,” Kara whined.

“You are such a child.” Maggie teased. “Be patient.”

The car ride didn’t take much longer and Maggie stopped in front of a building, with painted signs and different artworks on display.

“The World of Art? You’re taking me to an art class?” Kara queried.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, it’s not an art class. It’s a studio that uses art as therapy. I thought you might need a way to channel your thoughts and feelings.”

Kara was touched, “How did you know about this place?”

“I have my connections, come on.” Maggie ushered her out of the car.

Kara got out of the car and closed the door before following Maggie into the building. She didn’t know what to expect when she walked in but was surprised when she saw, different types of art and how people expressed themselves. It was so beautiful how people were able to take their pain and make it into art.

“Hi, and welcome to The World of Art. I am Emily, are you two interested in a session today?” She asked.

Maggie put her hands in her pocket, “Yes.”

Emily smiled, “Great. I will take you two, to your area and you will put on smocks. We have a couple of options, you can join our paint class, or if you two want a solo session, we have an area where you throw balloons full of paint on a board, or each other. It’s all about fun here.”

Maggie looked over at Kara, “Which would you like to do.”

Kara smirked, “Let's do the one where we can throw paint. It sounds like so much fun.” She was giddy with excitement.

Emily chuckled, “The lady has spoken. Here are your smocks and the balloon area is over there.” She pointed to a large blocked off area, “There is no right or wrong way to do it and make sure, you have fun. When you go over there, tell Donna what you want to do, and she will be happy to assist you. Do you have any questions?” Emily asked.

“Nope, none at all. Thanks, Emily.”

Emily walked off leaving Maggie and Kara alone to put on their smocks. Kara felt at ease, the smell of paint comforted her. Once they were changed, the two friends made their way to the area. They were immediately greeted by a woman with honey blonde hair, glasses and a dazzling smile.

“Hi, I am Donna, and who do I have the pleasure of working with today?” She asked.

“I’m Kara and this is Maggie. It's nice to meet you, Donna.” Kara greeted the woman.

Donna smiled, “Nice to meet you, Kara and Maggie. Allow me to give you an idea of what we do here. This area is what I call the free zone, we do not paint anything in particular, here we throw balloons and let the paint fall. A lot of people enjoy this, it's playful and allows for people to release any frustration or tension. It’s proven to be helpful. Do you have any questions?”

Maggie raised her hand, “Is the paint easy to get out of clothes?”

Donna laughed, “Yes, it is. I’ll walk with you to get your balloons ready, then you two ladies can get started.”

Kara and Maggie followed behind Donna sharing wide smiles with each other. Kara was excited she gets to throw paint, and maybe throw some at Maggie, at the same time it was win-win. She was happy to be out of the house, and she was also happy to be doing something, that made her happy. Kara didn’t know how Maggie knew what she needed but she was thankful for it, regardless. They got their balloons and followed behind Donna, each woman had their own big canvas.

“This is your space and you can do whatever you like, just have fun,” Donna told them.

“Thank you, Donna. Ready to get started, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Let’s get started.” She reached into the bucket and got a balloon, throwing it at the canvas. Kara squealed in delight.

In between throwing the balloons Kara and Maggie talked about little things. She talked to Maggie about her job and how she liked it. Kara also told her about taking classes online, and how she desired to go back to campus. Maggie told her about her job, and different things happening in Gotham. Kara opened up about her relationship with, Alex and Maggie did the same about Kate. Throwing things was really helping Kara, each time she would throw a balloon she imagined that she was throwing it at one of her captors. Kara noticed that she had seven balloons left and she smiled.

She picked up a balloon, “Hey Maggie! Catch!” Kara called out to the other woman and threw a balloon covering, Maggie in red paint.

Maggie gasped in shock, “Oh you are going down, Zorel!” She threw a balloon at Kara covering her in green paint.

The paint fight ended when they both were out of balloons and Kara went over to the shorter woman and hugged her, rubbing paint all over her. She had to admit that she was having a lot of fun, and felt a little lighter for it. Donna came over and they exited the area with an 8x10 portrait of their painting. They cleaned up as best as they could and headed out the building and towards the car.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara beamed, “I did, thank you, Maggie. This was so needed; how did you know?” She asked as they got into the car.

“That’s for me to know. Before I was a professor, I was a detective at NCPD, and therefore, I detect.” Was the response.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Rude! I think we should head home, Kate and Alex are probably there by now.”

“Let’s go.” Maggie agreed.

The drive back to the apartment was fun and full of laughter about their adventure. It was nice to let go and just be. Kara made a note to ask Maggie if going to World of Art be their thing when things become too stressful for her. The apartment building came into view and Kara tried to keep herself relaxed. She didn’t know where the tension was coming from, but it was there.

“Alright, kid. We’re here let’s go see if the human cooking disaster is back.”

Kara exhaled slowly, “Yeah, I don’t want the apartment to burn down.” She opened the door.

They got out of the car, grabbing their art along the way, and made their way to the apartment building. Kara still looked around for anything strange and out of the ordinary. When she noticed that there wasn’t, she visibly relaxed and entered the building.

“Do you think we can do this again? You know, with just the two of us?” Kara asked with a hopeful tone.

Maggie gave her a beatific smile, “Anytime you want, we can do this. I like hanging out with you, I missed it. You know, if things become too much, you can always come over to the house.”

“I like hanging out with you too. Thanks, but I don’t want to interrupt you and Kate’s alone time.” Kara insisted.

Maggie shook her head, “Call before you come. We don’t want to traumatize you.”

They stepped off the elevator and made their way towards Kara and Alex’s apartment. Kara pulled out the keys to unlock the door, but the door was opened revealing a relieved looking Alex.

“Hey.” Kara greeted her girlfriend.

Alex pulled her into a hug, “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, we did. We even have a picture to remember this day.” Kara replied. “Unless you want to be covered in paint, I suggest you let me go.”

Alex broke the hug and stepped back, “Right. Kate and I were getting ready to start dinner. You and Maggie, go get showered and changed. You two look like a paint brush threw up all over you.”

Kara smiled, “It was a good time. Maggie and I plan to go back again sometime.”

“Of course you are,” Kate called from the kitchen.

Kara put her art over by her easel and made her way towards the bedroom, Alex was close behind her. She opened the door and walked in and Alex closed the door behind her.

“I thought you were going to start cooking with, Kate.” Kara voiced out loud as she gathered her clothes.

Alex shrugged, “I am. I just wanted to check in with you, to see if you’re okay.”

“I’m good, Alex. Maggie and I went out and had a little fun, it helped a lot.” She answered without turning around.

“I’m glad, that you had a little bit of fun, today. Are you still feeling up to seeing my mom this week?” She asked Alex was trying hard to keep from telling that she saw her father today.

Kara nodded, “Oh, yeah. I am excited to meet your mom and learn about you when you were younger. You know all about me, kinda, so it’s only fair.” She walked into the bathroom.

Alex followed behind her and leaned up against the door frame, “You want to know all of my secrets.”

Kara turned on the shower and began to strip, “Yes, you know all of mine, so I definitely want to know all of yours.” She stepped into the shower.

“I’m going to go help Kate with the food. Enjoy your shower.” Alex called over the stream of the water.

Kara relaxed as the water hit her skin, it felt nice to actually be able to feel it. She watched as the different colored paint went down the drain. It felt like everything went down the drain as well, the water turned cold and Kara turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and put on another pair of sweat pants, and one of Alex’s old t-shirts. Kara gathered up her dirty clothes and put them in the hamper, before exiting the bathroom. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Maggie, Kate, and Alex chopping up the ingredients for the paella.

“Looks like I missed the memo.” Kara teased as she sat down at the kitchen island.

“It’s not our fault that you take too long in the shower. I was in and out of the shower in no time.” Maggie smirked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “When you’re that short, you don’t have to worry about using a lot of water.”

Alex and Kate snickered, while Kara had an innocent smile on her face. She loved teasing Maggie about her height. She’s so cute, that Kara wants to put her in her pocket, but she wouldn’t tell Maggie that though.

“Did you enjoy your shower, Kara?” Kate asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I was washing paint from places, that one should not have paint. I don’t even know how paint got there.” She mused.

“That’s because I got you good.”

“You think you did, but that’s not even the truth.” Kara fiddled with her bracelet.

The rest of dinner preparation was spent with Maggie and Kara tossing barbs back and forth with each other. Kara noticed that Kate and Alex were not as engaged as she and Maggie were, this was unlike her aunt and her girlfriend. She shrugged it off as them having an off day or something, and she continued joking around with Maggie. Dinner was served and it was a semi-quiet one. No one was really talking and the silence cloaked the room, it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn’t uncomfortable either.

Kara and Maggie were in charge of cleaning up the kitchen, while Kate and Alex went to take showers (separately of course). When the kitchen was done Kara and Maggie were on the couch watching ‘Westworld’, when Kate returned first, followed by Alex.

Kara watched as Alex sat down and moved closer to her, “Did you enjoy your shower?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, it was a nice one. It would have been better if you were in there with me.” She whispered.

“I don’t think we would be showering at all.”

“True. Can I hold you?” Alex asked.

Kara mentally counted to ten, “I would like that.” She allowed Alex to hold her.

“This is much better. I wanted to discuss something with you a little later.”

“Discuss what?” Kara queried.

Alex tried to give her a reassuring smile, “It’s nothing bad. I just want to discuss the other aspect of our relationship.” She whispered.

Kara’s eyes widened in recognition, “Oh, okay. Is there something wrong?”

“No, but we can discuss this later. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Kara replied.

The rest of the night was spent catching up on Westworld and making small talk in between. Kara could sense something was a little off with Kate and Alex. Kate would look sad when she looked at Kara, and Alex was hesitant with touching her. It was if she was scared to touch her or something. They would discuss that later, right now, Kara was content watching television with her favorite people. She missed her parents and being in Kansas, but in this moment right here, she was content with her chosen family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie bonding and also, Emily makes an appearance.
> 
> Next chapter will have Alex and Kara talking and their trip to Midvale. We finally get to meet Eliza!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	15. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara finally make their way to Midvale. We finally meet Eliza and Mitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented on this story, I am loving it! I love hearing your thoughts and your opinions on the story. Keep them coming :)
> 
> This chapter is light on the angst, I thought it was time to give you a break from the angsty train ride. Sadly, it will pick up in a couple of chapters. Eliza is not the way she was when she was first introduced, this is the Eliza that softened towards Alex after Alex had come out to her.
> 
> On to the story...

Alex was trying to concentrate on what was going on, but it was hard when she kept thinking about, what her father had said. It took her a while to calm down but after talking to Lucy and Vasquez, she was a lot calmer. The same couldn’t be said for Kate, who wanted to go in Jeremiah’s room, and finish the job. Her dad was not the man that she once knew, he was someone different, thanks to Cadmus. She tried to keep her emotions in check every time she looked at Kara, but it was hard. The fact that Kate, looked like she wanted to cry each and every time, did not help matters at all. She knew eventually she would have to tell Kara what she knew. The most important thing that needs to be addressed is their relationship. Alex felt that she and Kara needed to cool down on the play time, until Kara is in the right frame of mind to continue. It was going to be a hard conversation but it was one that needed to be had.

The show was over and the couples convened for the night. Alex watched as Kate hugged Kara a little longer than usual, followed by Maggie. She knew why Kate would hug Kara tightly, if her going all Incredible Hulk on Jeremiah, but Maggie was different all together.

“You and Maggie, seemed to have gotten closer. I mean, you’ve been close before, but this is actually closer.” Alex brought up in the safety, of their bedroom.

Kara crawled into bed, “We spent the day together, that’s all. She’s married to my aunt, Maggie is family. She listens to me, and doesn’t go off half-cocked.”

Alex frowned at this, she listened and she doesn’t go off half-cocked, not really unless it involves Kara. In her defense she loves Kara and would do anything to keep her safe and protected, she’s her girlfriend, it’s what she does. She climbed into bed next to Kara but left a little bit of space between them.

“Are you saying that I go off half-cocked and don’t listen?” Alex asked trying not to get offended.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m not saying that exactly, you do listen, but sometimes you do go off without regards to your safety.”

Alex knew that Kara had a point it was scary how much her girlfriend actually knew her. She couldn’t fault her girlfriend for what she was saying, because she was speaking truth. Against the better judgement of Maggie, she found out what happened with, Kara, and now she wished she waited.

“Fair point, well made. I understand what you’re saying, Kara. I want to make sure you are protected, and that you are not in harm’s way.” Alex explained herself.

Kara gave her a warm smile, “I understand your meaning, Alex but I am not a damsel in distress. I know you are protecting me but it’s about us protecting each other. So what did you want to talk about?”

Alex knew Kara was trying to change the subject and she was thankful for it. Now she had to find a way to approach the other side of their relationship. “I wanted to discuss the other side or our relationship, the sexual side of it.”

Kara crinkled her eyebrows, “Is there something wrong with it? Are you having second thoughts?”

Alex took a few calming breaths, “I’m not having second thoughts. I noticed the other night that I was a little rougher with you than usual. Especially when we were in the bathroom at the bar.”

“You did nothing wrong, I wanted it. If I didn’t I would have used the safe word. Where is this coming from, Alex?” She asked not understanding her girlfriends change of heart.

Alex looked everywhere but at Kara, “With your panic attacks and everything that’s happening right now. I don’t want to trigger you with everything that we do.”

“Trigger me? Trigger me how?” Kara asked.

Alex screwed her eyes tight at her slip up, “Giving you flashbacks of last year. I’ve noticed how when it comes to being blindfolded you flinch a little bit, before relaxing and letting me do it. Then, there is being held down or tied up, those are still sore spots for you. I wanted to discuss taking a break from that aspect and focus on loving each other.” She really hoped, Kara bought her explanation.

Kara sighed, “We don’t have to give up that aspect of our relationship. It works for us, there is no need to change it. If, I have an issue with it, then we can change it. I’m fine with it, Alex. I’m not a baby, I can handle it.” She told her, honestly.

Alex relented this was not a battle she would win, “If you want to continue, then we can. I’m not going to try and persuade you otherwise. We will leave it alone right now, until you say, no more. Did you have fun with Maggie today?” She decided to change the subject.

“Yeah, we went to this painting place, you can either paint, or throw balloons to make art. We decided to throw balloons, hence us being covered in paint. It was so much fun!” Kara explained excitedly.

Alex tried to smile at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm, it has been a while, since she’s seen her so enthusiastic. This was a welcomed change from what was there earlier, maybe doing that was something that she needed, but she wondered how Maggie knew that. This didn’t slight her at all, if anything, it made her happy because Alex has other people to help with Kara.

“I’m glad you had fun with Maggie today. I want to talk to you about something.” Alex started.

Kara frowned, “What do you want to talk to me about? I hope you’re not backing out on seeing your mom tomorrow. I’m really excited for that.”

“No, nothing like that. Before Kate and I went to the store today, we stopped by the DEO so I could see my father.” She admitted.

“How did that go?” Kara asked as she closed her eyes.

Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, “It went okay. I asked him some questions and he gave me some answers. I did not like the answers, but at least he was honest about it.”

Kara started doing some of her breathing exercises, “That’s good, right? I mean, he has no reason to lie. Why are you telling me this?”

“I wanted, to be honest with you. I don’t want to hide anything from you if last year was any indication. So I decided that you need to know before you hear it from anyone else.” The explanation was simple.

Kara shifted a little in the bed, “Did you learn anything interesting? Did he finally tell you that he knew who I was?”

“I learned a lot of interesting things. He did say that he knew you. I am sorry for not listening to you, and for not believing you.” Alex apologized again.

Kara shrugged, “No one wants to believe anything bad about their parents. I only wished you believed me in the beginning. It hurt like hell, when you didn’t believe me, and you chose to believe your father. I felt even more alone because it felt like you were not in my corner.”

Alex reached out and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, “It was a bad decision on my part. I want you to know, that I will always have your back. I was a dick in disregarding your feelings. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel alone, and as if I was not in your corner. I know it’s going to take some time, for you to trust in me, to not do it again. I understand that, but I want you to know, that you can be open with me.” She continued playing in Kara’s hair debating on if she should move closer.

Kara sighed, “You really were a dick and I was upset with you. I need to know that you will be by my side through good and bad times. I may not be an expert at relationships, and I know relationships are not perfect but we have to have each other’s backs. Through parents not approving, sickness, health, and other things life may bring.”

Alex took in everything that Kara was saying and it was the truth. She wanted to marry Kara, spend the rest of her life with her. They (she) would have to work on that, and not pushing her girlfriend to the side because of whatever reasons. Kara had been her rock through everything, and it’s time for her to continue being that rock for, Kara.

“I understand Kara, and I will do better, we will do better. We have to do better if we are going to make this relationship work. That means, you have to be open with me, no more hiding how you are feeling, or anything that has happened to you.” Alex encouraged Kara, hoping this would give her what she needed to open up.

Kara looked away from Alex and started playing with the blanket, “I can’t, Alex. If I tell you then you might look at me differently. Think that I am gross and don’t want to be with me anymore.”

“Kara look at me, listen to me.” She waited a beat until Kara’s eyes were on her, “I will never think you are gross, and I would not look at you differently. I love you, Kara and nothing will ever cause my love for you to waver. You do not have to tell me now, because I know you don’t want to relive it, but know that I am here. You do not have to carry this alone, I am here to help you heal.” She told her honestly.

Kara sniffed and hugged Alex tightly, “I don’t want to talk about it now, but give me time. I’ll tell you, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I hope you understand.”

Alex closed her eyes and melted into the hug, “I understand, Kara. I’ll be here to listen, when you’re ready to talk.” She wanted to tell her that she knew, but she decided to wait, and prayed that Kate wouldn’t say anything to her.

Kara broke the hug, “Thank you, Alex. So what time are we leaving tomorrow?”

“I was thinking we could leave in the morning; Midvale is not that far from here. I want to leave early, so we can spend the day getting settled in, and I can show you around town before meeting my mom.” Alex explained.

“That works for me. How are we going to do that since Kate and Maggie are still here?” Kara asked.

Alex chuckled, “They are family and they can come and go as they please. Maybe you can talk them into staying for the week. After all, they are moving back here, it works out in our favor.”

“I do have some sway with them. No one can really say no to me.” This was the truth; no one could say no to Kara.

Alex held out her arms, “Come here, you. Is it alright if I cuddle with you tonight?”

Kara moved over and settled herself into Alex’s arms, “I miss your cuddles.”

“I miss yours too.” She kissed the top of Kara’s head, “We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, we should really get some sleep.”

Kara yawned, “I like that idea.” She clapped her hands and the lights went out, covering the room in darkness, save for the moonlight coming through one of the windows.

Alex listened to Kara’s breathing becoming slower, letting her know that Kara was on her way to sleep. She hoped that Kara would sleep through the night, without any nightmares. Alex found it hard to shut her brain off, after learning what happened to Kara, she wanted nothing more than to protect her. Her father was no longer a big concern for her, no her concern right now was Kara. When Kara’s breathing evened out Alex knew that Kara was asleep, she moved her right arm from around her, and used her hand to play with the necklace that she had given Kara. The moonlight illuminated Kara’s face in a warm glow, and caused the necklace to sparkle as well.

“You’re my everything, Kara. My world, my life and every day with you is a gift. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you. You’re it for me, Kara and I will spend every day of my life showing just how much I love you.” Alex whispered before finding sleep herself.

The morning sun was not kind to the sleeping occupants in the bed. Alex was the first to wake up after having a very peaceful sleep. She had a curtain of blonde hair covering her face, and she could feel Kara’s breath on her neck. Alex was almost covered in one hundred plus pounds of Kryptoamazonian. It had been months since she’s woken up to this very scenario, but she was thankful for it.

“Kara? Kara, it’s time to wake up, babe.” Alex whispered her name.

Kara shifted taking a little bit of weight off of Alex, “Sleeping.” She mumbled.

Alex laughed to herself, “It’s time to get up, we have a busy day ahead of us. If you do not get up, then I will tickle you.” She threatened.

This caused Kara to get up, “I was sleeping so good.” She rubbed her eyes.

“I know, but we should get to Midvale, before it gets too late.” Alex got out of the bed, “Let’s show some hustle.” She clapped her hands together and went towards the bathroom.

“Such a slave driver,” Kara grumbled as she got out of bed.

Alex stuck her head out of the bathroom door, “You love me for it.”

“I’m still questioning that.” She replied as she got out of bed.

Alex closed the bathroom door and smiled, today was going to be a good day. Kara was in one of her better moods, she hoped that it would last for the rest of the week. Hopefully, the time away from National City, will help the both of them. Her mother does not have any photos of her father, on the walls in the house, any pictures she had her mother must have put up. Once Alex finished up in the bathroom she stepped out and saw Kara’s bag already packed on the bed, but her girlfriend was nowhere in sight. She also found her bag on the bed opened, and some of her clothes on the bed, ready to be put in the bag. It was eerie how much Kara knew her, and what she needed. Alex finished packing her bag, and zipped it shut, she made her way out of the bedroom and saw Kara, Maggie and Kate sitting at the table, engrossed in a conversation.

“What’s with the intense faces?” Alex asked as she approached the trio at the table.

Kate shrugged, “Kara is trying to convince us to stay here, while you two are visiting your mother. She is making a pretty convincing argument, but this one over here.” She pointed to Maggie, “Is not on board with it because she wants to go back and tie up loose ends in Gotham.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I was only supposed to be gone today, I don’t have anyone to take over my classes for this week.”

“Then Kate can stay here and take care of things, while you, Maggie take care of things in Gotham. I mean, you will be moving here soon anyways, so why not split the time.” Alex suggested.

Kara grinned, “Two birds, one stone. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a great plan.” Kate agreed.

Alex looked at Kate, “Behave and don’t do anything that could get you in trouble.”

Kate laughed, “I’m the perfect little angel. You two should get going, you don’t want to be driving too long.”

“We don’t want that. Come on Kara, let’s get our stuff and leave the two lovebirds alone.” Alex suggested.

“Make sure that you keep your activities strictly in your bedroom.” Kara teased.

Maggie smirked, “You wouldn’t know if we did or we didn’t. Besides, I’m pretty sure you two had sex on every surface of this apartment.”

“I don’t need to know that!” Kate scoffed.

Alex smirked, “I think you do but the truth is, you will never know the answer.” She laughs evilly.

Alex went to the bedroom, “Are you ready for the trip?”

Kara sighed, “As ready as ever. A whole week with your mom and being in your childhood bedroom. It’s kind of surreal if you think about it.”

Alex walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her, while resting her chin, on her shoulder, “It is, but meeting my mom is different than, me meeting your mom, and everyone else. I will be meeting your parents soon too, they are not as intimidating as Diana, but they are your parents.”

Kara relaxed under Alex’s touch, “I know, but they will love you, no matter what. Because I love you, and you make me happy.”

Alex nuzzled her cheek, “Do I really?”

Kara nodded, “You really do. We really should get going.”

“You’re right.” Alex let go reluctantly.

They grabbed their bags and left their room, making sure they closed the door behind them. Alex trusted Kate and Maggie enough to know that they would not go into their room. They said their goodbyes, and she thought that Kate was going to hold Kara hostage, but she eventually let go. Once they said their goodbyes they left the apartment and the building. Alex noticed how hyper aware Kara was as they walked through the car park, it was as if, she was looking for someone. This broke Alex’s heart a little bit more and made her despise her father, because of the part he played.

“I’ll put the bags in the car, you go ahead and get in.” Alex reached for Kara’s bag.

Alex put the bags in the backseat as she watched Kara get into the car. She could see Kara relax after closing the door and locking it. She hoped beyond hope, that once they were in Midvale, Kara would be okay.

Alex got in the passenger seat, “All we need to do is stop and get gas, then we will be on our way.”

“That’s great, the sooner we get out of National City the better,” Kara stated.

Alex kissed her cheek, “I like the sound of that. Did you get everything? What about the painting for my mom?” She asked.

Kara face palmed, “I forgot all about it. I need to go get it.”

“I’ll send a text to Maggie and have her bring it. It’s not to worry, I got you.” Alex smiled as she sent off a quick text to Maggie.

A painting and a quick goodbye later, the couple took off on their road trip. They stopped for gas and picked up some snacks along with breakfast to eat along the way. Alex sent glances over to Kara who was using her phone to take pictures of different things, and snap chatting with Sara. She couldn’t help but smile at how carefree Kara was being right now, Alex saw glimpses of the old Kara, well the Kara who was so full of life. She wanted to keep this memory safe and sound.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara beamed, “Yes, it feels so good to be away from National City. I don’t feel so constricted and I can simply be.”

“I’m glad. This week is for relaxation and rest, you are in a new place, where no one knows you.” She brought Kara’s hand up to her mouth and placed a small kiss on it, “Leave everything behind, and lets focus on the here and now.”

Kara blushed, “You’re right. Have you figured out how you’re going to tell your mom, that your dad is back?”

Alex sighed, “No, I’m just gonna come out and tell her, preferably when we are alone.”

“I understand. That’s not something you want to spring in front of your mom’s new boyfriend.” Kara replied.

“Yeah, that would be bad. I’ll figure it out, but that is not for you to worry about. You, my dear, are on vacation. I’ll handle my mom.” She didn’t want Kara to worry about anything, while they were on this trip.

Kara placed her hand on Alex’s jean clad thigh, before slowly moving it between her legs, “Are you sure you can handle not having your way with me for a whole week?” She inched closer until she was in direct contact with Alex’s pussy.

Alex bit her lip, “I think I can handle it. The question I have for you is, can you?”

Kara smirked, “Yeah, I can. I mean, you’re the one who finds it hard to keep it in your pants.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s and moved it, “Says the woman, who had her hand in between my legs.”

“Spoil my fun.” Kara pouted. “How much longer do we have?” She asked.

Alex did not want to stop, Kara, but it would have been hard to concentrate, “About an hour or so. Do you need to stop for anything?”

“No, just curious that’s all. I’m kind of on the tired side.” Kara replied.

“Why don’t you take a nap; I’ll wake you when we are there.” Alex knew that Kara would probably be tired. Sleep had been few and far between for her girlfriend.

Kara yawned, “Okay.” She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Alex kept glancing at the sleeping beauty in the passenger seat. She looked so peaceful, her face is lax and the crinkle in her brow is not there. It was then in the peacefulness, that Alex let her mind wander. She thought about how she was going to propose to Kara on their anniversary. Alex wanted something extra romantic, way more elaborate, then when she planned the big reveal for presenting herself as Kara’s secret admirer. The botanical garden will play a part, but instead of a midnight cruise, she could possibly do a horse-drawn carriage, or maybe something romantic on the beach. The possibilities are endless, but she wanted to do something that would be memorable for the both of them.

Alex thought about their future and wanted to ask Kara how she felt about children. If she wanted them or a dog. Never in a million years had she thought about marriage, kids or even a dog. Kara brought all of that out of her and she was happy that she did. Alex hoped that the visit would go off without a hitch or any complications. She thought about her mom and how she is, with Mitch and how they started building a life together. Alex was kind of hurt that her mom was moving on, but now that her mom is happy, she no longer felt hurt. Telling her mom that her father was back, is the hardest thing she would have to tell her. Coming out to her mom was a lot easier. This whole situation is frustrating, both she and her mother had moved on in their lives, and her dad comes back to shake things up.

She reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of Kara’s face, making sure that she did not disturb her. Alex saw the familiar sign that told her she was entering Midvale. She gently woke Kara up, to let her know that they were here. Alex will always find just woken up Kara to be the cutest.

“Welcome to Midvale, babe. The home of Alex Danvers.” Alex tried to impersonate Vanna White.

Kara looked around, “It’s located on the ocean. I can smell the salt in the air. Did you go to the beach a lot?”

Alex smiled, “I lived at the beach. I used to surf when I was younger, it was so much fun.”

“You were a surfer?! I find that so hard to believe.” Kara exclaimed.

Alex laughed, “I was a surfer. My mom would tell you that I was.”

“I have so many questions about it.”

Alex pointed to the high school, “This is the school I graduated from. And next door is the middle school, that I went to as well.”

Kara looked on in amazement, “Wow, in Kansas the schools were far apart from each other. This looks like a little quaint town.”

“It really is.” Alex turned down a familiar street, the houses looked like they belonged in Cape Cod, but it was home. She turned into the driveway and saw that her mom was home. Alex pulled in behind her mom and put the car in park, “And this is home.”

“Your house is on the ocean? I bet you enjoyed it so much growing up.” Kara was in complete awe.

Alex turned the car off, “You don’t know the half. Hopefully, you will find enjoyment in it, as I did growing up.”

Alex and Kara stepped out of the car and as soon as they did, the front door opened revealing her mom. The older Danvers woman came down the porch stairs and hugged Alex as if her life depended on it.

“I am so happy to see you. How are you, my favorite girl?” Eliza asked her daughter.

Alex hugged her mom tight, “I am doing okay. I missed you though.”

Eliza broke the hug and stepped back, “I missed you too. You look so good, sweetheart.” She turned and looked at Kara, “And you must be Kara, it is nice to finally meet you.”

Kara walked over, “It’s nice to meet you too, Eliza.” She clasped her hands in front of her.

“There is no need to be shy. I don’t bite. Do you mind if I hug you?” Eliza asked.

“I wouldn’t say no to a hug,” Kara told her as she gave the woman a hug.

Alex watched to make sure that her girlfriend did not react. She was relieved when Kara did not show any sign of distress. This was so far so good, it was going to be okay, Alex thought.

“Why don’t you girls come in. I have lunch ready for you and Mitch can come out later and get your bags.” Eliza told them as she broke the hug with Kara. “You are really a beauty; your pictures did not do you any justice.”

Kara blushed, “Thank you.”

Alex took Kara’s hand in hers and led her towards the house. The house she grew up in with her parents, and now she is sharing it with Kara. Her past and her future are coming together. As soon as they stepped in the house the two women were greeted by Mitch. He was a very handsome man, tall with slightly graying hair. He reminded Alex of George Clooney, very aesthetically pleasing.

“Alex it’s so good to see you again.” He greeted her with a hug.

Alex returned it, “It’s good to see you too, Mitch.”

The hug was over and Alex brought Kara closer, “This is my girlfriend, Kara. The love of my life.”

Mitch gave her a warm smile, “Welcome to Midvale, Kara. Alex talks about you all the time, it’s finally nice to meet you.”

Kara squeezed Alex’s hand, “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too. Alex had spoken very highly of you.”

“We made a big lunch. I hope you two brought your appetites.” Mitch led them towards the kitchen.

Alex laughed, “This one right here, had a huge appetite. You wouldn’t believe how much she eats.”

Kara hit Alex playfully in the arm, “I don’t eat _that_ much.”

“You really do.” Alex countered.

Everyone sat down at the table Kara of course sat closer to Alex. She could sense that Kara was uncomfortable and she noticed her girlfriend was looking for the exits. Alex squeezed her hand lightly. Their eyes met and Kara calmed down enough to not draw attention to herself. Lunch went off without a hitch. Eliza questioned Kara about her job and the different things she does. Eliza explained what she does and made a promise to show Kara some of the things that she is working on. Mitch for the most part told Kara about himself and how he likes to study the stars. Kara lit up at this and told him that she would be happy to star gaze with him, they discussed the different constellations, and how several new moons and planets had been found.

Alex for the most part was content listening to the people that she loves talk. It reminded her of simpler times, but this time she has Kara. She soaked it all in because eventually, she would have to drop the bomb on her mother. This could either go well or blow up in her face spectacularly. Alex would think about that later, right now, she was happy being here with her family. Everything else can wait, or can be discussed at another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are now in Midvale
> 
> Kara and the family met
> 
> When is Alex going to tell her mom about Jeremiah being alive?
> 
> I hope that Kara doesn't have a panic attack while here.


	16. A Day At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara spend some time at the beach and talk to each other. Eliza shares her news and Alex shares hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone again for reading and commenting. It means a lot, keep it coming, it feeds my muse like a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter sets up the back half of the story, which is going to be very interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> On to the story...

Kara was finally able to relax during lunch. Alex kept giving her hand a gentle squeeze or a comforting touch here or there. Eliza seemed to be very warm and welcoming, and Mitch was very genuine and open too. This made it easier for Kara to enjoy lunch with Alex’s family, and would probably set the tone for the rest of their trip.

“Kara? Did Alex tell you about the time she was working on her science fair project, and it exploded?” Eliza asked.

Kara tried her best not to laugh, “No, what happened? Did she singe her eyebrows?” She looked over at Alex, who was bright red.

“No, she turned her hair blue. It was blue for two weeks; it was the cutest thing ever. Alex didn’t think so at the time.” Eliza looked over at Alex with a smile.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, “I hope you have pictures of that. I would have loved to see Alex with blue hair.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Laugh it up. I had to deal with people pointing and laughing. It was so embarrassing. I was happy when my hair turned back to its original color.”

Kara gave her girlfriend a sympathetic smile, “I bet you still made it look good.”

Alex glared in return, “Whatever.”

Lunch was finished and Eliza told Kara some more about Alex’s childhood. She would definitely have to ask about Alex’s punk rock phase. That sound like it was very interesting, she couldn’t imagine, Alex being rebellious.

“Alex, why don’t you show Kara where you two will be sleeping? Give her a tour and show her where the bathroom is. Mitch and I will clean up down here.” Eliza suggested.

Alex stood up, “We have to get our bags out the car first.”

“If you would like, I could bring your bags in, after we finish cleaning up.” Mitch volunteered.

Alex handed him the keys, “If you don’t mind.” She gave the man a smile, “Come on Kara. I will show you to our room.

Mitch took the keys, “I don’t mind at all.” He gave both women a smile.

Kara had smiled back at him, she really liked him. He was very genuine and very charming, so much better than she imagined.

“Lead the way.” Kara replied before looking at Eliza, “Lunch was very delicious.”

Eliza smiled, “Thank you, Kara. It’s nice when someone else appreciates your cooking.”

Kara allowed herself to be led out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Kara noticed during the journey, that there were a lot of pictures of Alex at various stages in her life. In some of them, she was alone or with her mom. There were no pictures of Alex and her dad together, which was a huge relief for her. They came to a stop to a door that has ‘Alex’s Room’ in colorful letters. Kara couldn’t help but imagine how nerdy her girlfriend was.

“Did you forget where your room was?” Kara teased.

Alex opened the door, “No, it was me being a kid. I think I was ten when I did that. I was huge on my privacy. Welcome to my room.”

Kara looked around the room, she saw the periodic table adorning the wall, a lot of trophies, ribbons, and awards. On one corner of the wall, she spied a white computer desk, with the computer still on it. There were pictures on the desk and some books. On another wall, there was a massive bookshelf, full of science books, and some reading books. Alex really was a huge nerd; no wonder she became a professor. She needed to ask why Alex became a professor in the first place, but that could wait. Kara noticed the queen sized bed on the right wall with a black and blue comforter and pillows. It looked like the same set, Alex had in her apartment before they moved in together.

“Your room is similar to mine, back in Kansas.” Kara lamented, “It’s a little too much like mine, to be honest.”

Alex sat down on the bed pulling Kara with her, “I will have to see your room, and judge for myself. How are you feeling? Are you feeling okay?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay. Your mom is super chill and Mitch seems cool too. He’s a nice guy and I can tell he makes your mom very happy.”

“I agree; they are very happy together.” Alex sighed, “I don’t want to ruin her happiness, by telling her that my dad is back.”

Kara took Alex’s face in her hands, “You can’t keep this a secret babe, you have to tell her.”

“I know, I know,” Alex whispered.

“Knock, knock. I come bearing gifts.” Mitch’s voice alerted them to his presence.

Alex and Kara quickly broke apart, “Bring them in and put them wherever you like.”

“Did you happen to bring in a picture?” Kara asked.

Mitch put the bags down and put the wrapped picture down next to them, “Yeah, I did. I’m going to leave you two alone.” He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alex smirked, “It looks like we’re all alone in my room. There are so many things I could do to you in here.”

Kara bit her lip, “I don’t think your mom would be too keen on that.”

“What my mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I mean, after all, I’ve always wanted to have a girl in my room, for more than studying.” Alex gave her a lecherous smile.

Kara adjusted her glasses, “Then maybe we should just stick to studying. Your mom may come and check on us at any moment.” She tried not to make it sound less like a cheap throwaway porn line.

Alex couldn’t hold in her laughter, “Oh my god, I can’t do this.”

Kara started laughing, “I couldn’t do it either. Reminds me of bad porn video I watched a while back.”

“You watched porn?! No way, you seemed to be too straight-laced to watch porn.” Alex was clearly surprised.

Kara shrugged, “I think everyone has watched porn at one time in their lives. Sometimes people watch porn because they are curious as to how people have sex. It’s a normal part of human nature. I’m sure you’ve watched porn on occasion.”

Most people think they have Kara figured out, but the truth is, she like every other woman had watched porn. There were times where she and Sara watched it together, just to mock the bad acting. She’s a good girl, with a few bad habits, a little mystery never hurt anyone.

Alex looked away, “I have. I’m not going to deny that. Since sex is off the table right now, why don’t we take a trip down to the beach.”

“I would like that, but I want to give your mom her gift, first,” Kara suggested.

“I think she would like that. It’s not every day that someone gets a Kara Zorel original.” Alex teased.

Kara got off the bed and grabbed the wrapped present. She went downstairs followed by her girlfriend. Kara didn’t have to look very far because she saw Eliza and Mitch in the kitchen putting up the dishes. The scene reminded her of times when her parents would so the same thing.

“Eliza?” Kara called out.

Eliza turned around, “Yes, Kara? Is something wrong?”

Kara shook her head, “No, nothing is wrong. I wanted to give you your gift.” She handed the package to Eliza.

Eliza couldn’t contain her delight and took the offered gift. She gave Kara a reassuring smile and began to unwrap the gift. She got a little misty eyed and looked at Kara, “You painted this picture of Alex?”

Kara blushed, “Yes. When I am not working at the hospital, I dabble in art.”

Alex scoffed, “She does not dabble mom, Kara is so talented, her work is amazing! You should really see it all.”

“Quit it! Don’t believe her, she is so biased.”

Eliza smiled, “I love it, Kara. I am going to hang this over the fireplace. Thank you.”

Kara played with her glasses, “You’re welcome.”

“Kara and I are going to go walk along the beach,” Alex told her mom and Mitch.

“Have a good time sweetheart. When you come back, I have some news for you.” Eliza told her.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “That’s kind of funny, mom. I have some news for you too.”

Eliza raised an eyebrow, “Oh, what news is that?”

“I’ll tell you when we come back from our walk.” Alex motioned for Kara to leave the kitchen.

“Are you sure you want to tell your mom now?” Kara whispered as they left the kitchen.

Alex whispered back, “Yeah, I need to tell her soon.”

Kara understood where Alex was coming from, but she didn’t want the news of her father being back, to affect the news of whatever Eliza had to tell her. The walk to the beach didn’t take that long. Kara took her shoes off and placed them on the little dock that leads to the beach. She waited for Alex to do the same. Once they were both barefoot, Kara held out her hand for Alex to take.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one to do that,” Alex said, as she took Kara’s hand.

Kara grinned, “You’re not the one who is able to take the lead.” They started walking until they reached the part where the water met the sand. The wet sand and water felt good against Kara’s feet. If she didn’t have her bracelet on, then she would be humming with power right now. She was thankful for the bracelet, but she knew that she would not be able to wear it forever.

“I used to come out here a lot when I was younger, to surf and to get away from it all. When I thought my dad died, I came out here to escape my mom. She had always been hard on for me since I could remember. Being out here was my freedom from it all.” Alex started talking.

Kara nodded, “Did you have a lot of friends?”

Alex smiled, “I did, we would surf together, and believe it or not I was in the science club. I played soccer too. My best friend Vicki and I used to come out here and have picnics, and catch some sun.”

Kara continued looking forward, “Are you still friends with her?”

Alex’s smile faltered, “No, we kind of ended our friendship when I developed feelings for her. We were never the same since that day.”

“I’m sorry, Alex. I think everyone started out with a crush on their best friend. When did you realize that you were a lesbian?” Kara asked. Alex never really talked about herself.

Alex sighed deeply, “It was actually, Maggie who got me to be myself.”

Kara chuckled, “Maggie?! Seriously? I thought you two were just friends?”

“I wanted to be more than friends with her, but she realized that we would work better as friends,” Alex explained. “What about you? When did you realize that you were into girls?”

It was Kara’s turn to sigh, “I did not come to that realization until I started high school. I found myself attracted to boys and girls, but when it came down to it, I realized I liked girls more. It wasn’t until, Lucy that I truly found what I liked. Our relationship had its ups and downs, but we were good. I also, think it was because we had a history together before college.”

“What do you think about marriage?” Alex asked.

Kara stopped walking and faced the water, “I always thought about getting married, having a house or an apartment, getting a dog, and possibly having children. I don’t even know if I could have biological children.” She thought about it all the time, especially since she had that dream last year.

Alex walked up behind Kara and put her arms around her waist, “You never know, I mean, I can do some research on your physiology. I can always carry if need be, and if not we can always adopt.”

Kara relaxed into Alex’s arms, “What about you? What do you think about marriage?”

“I want to get married. I want to have a family, and I want it all with you. I never thought about marriage before, but you came along and flipped my world upside down.” She nuzzled Kara’s ear.

Kara rested her hands on Alex’s arms, “You’ve turned my world upside down too. I never thought, I would be in a relationship, where I let my girlfriend, have control. How did you get into that anyways?”

“Honestly, I do not remember. I know it had something to do with my party girl phase, when I was in college, getting my Ph.D. I met a girl, who was a Dominant, and she showed me some things, and it kind of went from there.” Alex confessed she was ashamed of her party girl phase.

Kara was shocked, “I did not know, you had a party girl phase. Then again, everyone has a wild side about them.”

Kara was amazed at how open, Alex was being with her. They discussed their pasts, but Alex had never been this forthcoming before, this was a whole new level for their relationship. Who knew that being out of National City would change things. Kara enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, and hearing the seagulls caw in the distance.

“I’m not proud of it, but if it wasn’t for J’onn, then I wouldn’t be where I am today,” Alex admitted.

“I am thankful for J’onn too. If he didn’t help you, then I probably wouldn’t know you as you are now.”

Alex kissed Kara’s temple, “If we were meant to meet, we would no matter where we are.”

“I agree with that.” Kara agreed. She smiled and kicked water on Alex’s ankle.

“Did you just splash me?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Nope. You must have been feeling things.” Kara kicked water on Alex again.

“I definitely felt that.” Alex kicked water back on Kara. She picked her up and took her to the waves.

Kara started flailing her legs and hands, “Don’t you dare, Alex Danvers!”

Alex smirked, “Or what, Kara Zorel?”

“I will not let you come tonight when I am fucking you, in your bed.” Kara threatened.

Alex didn’t fall for it and dropped Kara in the waves. Kara screamed and brought Alex down with her. They were running through the waves, not caring that their clothes were going to be soaking wet. Kara grabbed onto Alex and pulled her close to her, she didn’t have her power, but she was still strong. She leaned in and captured Alex’s lips in a tentative kiss, Kara could taste the salt water on her lips. The kiss was full of promise and hope as their tongues played with each other, as the wave crashed around them. They finally broke the kiss when oxygen had become an issue. Kara looked in Alex’s eyes and found so much love and devotion, she kissed her again.

Kara felt like her soul was being ignited and the only one it recognized was Alex. All time and ceased to exist, and in this moment, it was the two of them. Nothing else mattered except the two of them. Kara wanted more of this for the rest of her life, and with Alex by her side. She could get through anything.

Alex broke the kiss, “I think I felt a spark.”

Kara laughed lowly, “I felt the spark too. I think we should get out of this water and head back to the house.”

Alex looked at how wet they were, “I think so too. I always wanted to play in the water with you, and now I can scratch it off my list of firsts with you.”

Kara took Alex’s hand in hers and led her out of the water. Each step they took caused sand to stick to them, but Kara didn’t care. She was happy with the woman that she loved. They reached the house and Alex turned on the water hose to clean their feet and legs off. Alex and Kara entered the house and made their way upstairs.

“We should save water and shower together,” Alex suggested.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t think your mom would appreciate sex in the shower.”

Alex smirked, “It’s my bathroom, no one else really uses it. Besides, what she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her. Grab your things first, then I will join you.”

Kara shook her head and made her way towards Alex’s room and went to her bag to grab a change of clothes and her toiletries. She went into the bathroom and saw that there were two towels. Kara put her things on the counter and closed the door behind her. She pulled back the glass door to the shower and turned on the water. Kara fell in love because it was a waterfall shower, something she has always wanted. She made sure that the temperature was set so that Alex would be comfortable too. Once the water was the perfect temperature, she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

The water felt good against her skin a stark contrast from the cold water of the beach. Kara moved further under the spray, to wash any sand away, and to make herself clean. Although, after what she’s been through, she would never fully feel clean. Kara tried to clear her mind of that day, the memories were starting to surface. She started her breathing exercises and tried to push the memories behind a door and lock them. A few minutes later she heard Alex calling her name, and her arms around her.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Alex asked her, the concern was written in her voice.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay. When did you get in here?”

“For a few minutes, you were in your own world for a minute there. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kara nodded her head, “I am okay, Alex, honestly.” She tried to sound convincing.

Alex was not convinced but she knew not to push, “It’s whatever you want. The hot water doesn’t last long; we need to get clean.”

Kara smirked, “Who needs to get clean when we can get dirty?” She asked.

“We can get dirty and then clean ourselves up.” Alex’s body was in agreement, but her mind was shouting ‘NO!’.

The shower took a lot longer than usual as Kara and Alex spent the better part of fucking, instead of actually getting clean. Kara didn’t complain, she was satisfied and she felt a lot better, and the memories had disappeared. She knew that her ways of coping were not healthy, but at this point, she really couldn’t care. Once they were dressed and the bathroom was cleaned up, the couple left the bathroom and went back to Alex’s room, where they put their dirty clothes in the bag, they brought along. Alex had suggested that they do the laundry before they leave, to head back to National City.

“How are you feeling, Kara?” Alex asked as they were laying on the bed.

Kara shrugged, “I feel okay. Why do you ask?” She knew why Alex was asking.

Alex turned to her side and propped her head on her hand, “What happened in the shower today? And please don’t lie and say nothing?”

Kara sighed heavily, “I had a memory of that day. The day that they…broke m-Wondergirl.”

“Kara, they did not break, Wondergirl. Wondergirl is still strong, resilient, and a beacon of hope, she’s a fighter just like you.” Alex tried to reassure her girlfriend.

“You don’t understand what they did to me. I don’t know if I can ever come back from that.” Kara admitted softly.

Alex trailed her fingers lightly against Kara’s arm, “You will come back from it, maybe not this moment in time, but you will. I will be by your side every step of the way, and whatever it is that happened. I will NEVER look at you differently or think you are gross, or unclean. You are still Kara Zorel, kick ass microbiologist, a wonderful daughter, awesome friend, and a fabulous girlfriend. You’re the one, Kara.”

Kara laughed wearily, “You had to throw wonderful in there, didn’t you? I love that you believe in me. I need your faith, more than I need anyone else’s. I don’t want to overshadow our visit with my issues.”

Alex smiled, “The rest of the visit will be fine. We tell my mom, we spend time exploring the place I grew up, then we head home.”

Kara knew that Alex had been anxious to tell her mom that her dad was alive. She didn’t think it was a good idea since Eliza was very happy, and that Mitch was the one who made her that way. Kara didn’t know much about Eliza’s relationship with Alex’s dad, but just being around Mitch and Eliza, showed her that their relationship was stable.

“I know you want to tell your mom, but your mom is happy with Mitch. I’ve only been around them for a few hours, and I can feel the love radiating off of them.” Kara tried to get her girlfriend to understand.

Alex laid down, “I know this, Kara. I spent Thanksgiving with them last year. My mom has not been this happy since my dad. My mom needs to know, so she can get closure, and move on with her life.”

“I support your decision either way. Life is full of hard decisions but sometimes, you have to make them.” Kara told her truthfully.

Alex chuckled, “When did you become so wise?”

Kara smiled smugly, “I’ve always been wise, you just don’t listen.” She took a throw pillow and bopped Alex in the face with it.

“Hey! What was that for?” Alex laughed.

Kara shrugged, “I felt like doing it. Plus, we needed to lighten the mood.”

Alex tugged on a piece of Kara’s hair, “We can definitely lighten the mood a little later if you’re up to it.”

“I thought the shower was enough.” Kara teased.

Alex moved until she was laying half way on Kara, “I can’t get enough of you. You’re simply irresistible. I told you that you were liked a drug and I am so addicted to you.” She whispered.

Kara bit her lip, “Then I suggest you get help, I don’t want an addict on my arm.”

“Maybe you can help with that, stop being so irresistible.” She pecked Kara on the lips, “Flaunting yourself around me.” Another kiss, “And lastly, leaving me unsatisfied in the shower. You made me come, more times than I can remember, but you wouldn’t let me return the favor.” She moved her hands under Kara’s shirt, “I have a taste for you.”

Kara’s breath hitched, “That taste may have to wait. I don’t want to start anything that you can’t finish.”

Alex grinned wickedly, “Oh, I know how to finish what I start. All, I have to say is one specific phrase, and I know you will come for me.”       

“You wouldn’t do that.” She challenged, there was no way Alex would do that.

“I can’t believe you're challenging me. Remember what happened the last time, you did that?” Alex’s voice had a semi-playful tone to it.

Kara closed her eyes remembering the last time she challenged Alex on something. She ended up not coming for a whole entire week. It was hell, she was so distracted that she couldn’t spar correctly. There were a few times that she cried out of frustration, and in that week, they did not have any sex at all. And when Alex finally let her come, she felt like she was in a coma for a week.

“Alex? Can you and Kara come downstairs, please?” Eliza’s voice came from downstairs.

Alex got off of Kara, “You’ve been touched by an angel.”

Kara sat up, “You wouldn’t have done anything anyways.” She got off the bed and followed behind Alex.

When they got downstairs they saw Eliza and Mitch sitting in the living room. They both had matching smiles on their faces. Kara had a feeling that this was good news. She and Kara sat on the couch directly across from Eliza and Mitch.

“What’s up mom?” Alex asked immediately.

Eliza smiled, “Mitch asked me to marry him and I said yes.”

Kara smiled, “Congratulations!”

Alex was quiet and Kara watched as Eliza looked at her expectantly.

“Alex? Sweetheart, say something.” Eliza pleaded, her smile gone.

“Dad is alive and he is National City.” She blurted out.

“He’s what?!” Eliza asked.

Kara looked over at Alex who was in shock over what she said. She put a comforting hand on Alex’s thigh. This was not going to be pretty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex opens up to Kara about her past
> 
> Eliza is engaged to be married and she finds out that her presumably dead husband is now alive.


	17. Kara Opens Up To Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Eliza finish their conversation about Jeremiah being back. Kara finally opens up to Alex about what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in agreement that Alex has no impulse control. Many may see it as out of character, but in season 2, Alex has no impulse or self-control when it comes down to the ones she loves or when she becomes impatient. 
> 
> Thank you to every last one of you for your comments and kudos it really does mean a lot to me. This story may be a difficult read for some, but I like to explore the machinations of these characters. Kara is a very complex character she has lost her home, her parents, honey has so much rage, anger, and sadness that it gets glossed over in the series. (I am not going to touch the whole Mayo-hell thing because I refuse to acknowledge that. The best thing about putting them in their own universe, I can forget that certain people exist.). The same could be said for Alex too she didn't go through the things that Kara went through, but she thought her dad died, in canon, she became Kara's sole protector, she went through her party girl phase, and she felt like she was not good enough, or could live up to Kara's status. She has a lot of issues too, so I wanted to use this universe I created to explore her as well. I mean, everyone has a dark side, it's human nature.
> 
> That became hella long lol. I hope you enjoyed my thought process. Thank you for sticking around with this story!
> 
> ***TW: Discussion of Rape***
> 
> On to the chapter...

“Your father’s what? Did I hear you correctly? He—he’s alive?” Eliza repeated.

Alex closed her eyes, “He was held captive by this organization called um…Cadmus.” She explained. “I am so sorry mom. I didn’t mean to tell you like this.” Alex apologized.

“Kara, since you like art, why don’t I take you to the Midvale Museum. It’s home to some local artists here.” Mitch tried to relieve some of the tension.

Kara looked over at Alex in askance, “It’s okay, Kara. You should go.” Alex told her.

Kara stood up and dropped a kiss on Alex’s cheek, “I’ll see you later.” She left the room with Mitch following behind her.

The silence engulfed the room and Alex felt like she could not breathe, the last thing she wanted was to cause her mom any distress. Especially, since she is moving on with her life, and marrying Mitch.

“How long have you known this, Alexandra?” Eliza asked.

Alex knew her mom was not pleased when she referred to her by her whole name. Her mom was either about to yell at her or scold her for not telling her sooner. She was praying that neither option was on the table.

Alex played with her watch, “I’ve known for about a week now. We found him when the D.E.O went back to search the facilities.”

Eliza got up and started pacing, “And you’ve waited now to tell me?”

“This isn’t something you say over the phone. I wanted to tell you in person, mom and I didn’t mean to tell you when you mentioned the engagement. It was the first thing that came to mind.” Alex tried to justify her actions.

“Your timing couldn’t have come at a worse time, but I understand. How did you even know where to look?” Eliza sat back down.

Alex knew she had to tell her mother the truth, “Last year, Kara was the target for Lillian Luthor, the leader of Cadmus. They kidnapped her and did unspeakable things to her, things that have traumatized her. We located her and the Justice League lead by Wonder Woman, went up against them and won. Our troops went back to the facility, to see if there were any stragglers left behind, and they found dad.”

Eliza was confused, “What did they want with, Kara? And why was The Justice League involved?”

This was something else she had to explain, “Wonder Woman, also known as, Diana Prince is Kara’s mom. As you know, Clark or Kal-El is Kara’s cousin, hence Justice League.”

“I don’t understand. I thought Kara was Kryptonian? How is Wonder Woman her mother?” Eliza asked.

Alex licked her lips, “She is Kryptoamazonian. When Kara landed on Earth, she landed on Themyscira, there Diana channeled the Amazonian traits in her, it’s kind of fuzzy to be honest. Diana raised her for the first year of her life, but she wanted Kara to have a normal human life, thanks to Clark’s insistence. She took her to Kansas and she lived a normal life.” She hoped that she was explaining this correctly.

“I need a drink. This is so much to take in.” Eliza said as she went to the mini bar and poured herself a tumbler of bourbon. “So Cadmus went after Kara. Are they still after her?”

Alex found is unusual that her mom was focusing more on Kara than she was on the fact that her dad was back. Then again her mom may be focusing on Kara, to stop thinking about her dad.

“No, they are not. Lillian Luthor is in jail awaiting trial, and Cadmus is no longer a threat. So Kara and National City are safe.”

“Did your father take a part in what happened to Kara?” Eliza asked.

Alex looked away, “Yeah, he uh…he did. Kara, she confirmed it when she saw him, at the D.E.O.”

Eliza gasped softly, “Is Kara okay? I mean after what’s happened to her?”

“She has her moments, but she is getting better. You are more concerned about Kara than you are about dad. Why?” Alex asked.

“She’s your girlfriend, well soon to be your fiancée, and that makes her important to me. Your dad being back is a shock, but Alex, I’ve moved on in life. The man who was my husband died, and now that he’s back, it doesn’t change anything.” Eliza explained.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “But don’t you think you need closure? So you can put this behind you, and move on with your life.”

Eliza moved to sit next to her daughter, “I’ve had my closure, Alex. I’ve had it for the past twelve years. Thank you for telling me that your father is alive, but I have no intentions of going to see him for closure.”

“M—maybe if you come back to National City, it would help Kara to get the closure she needs. Maybe not closure, but put her on the path to healing. I am my dad’s daughter, and I know Kara doesn’t see that, when she looks at me. I still can’t help but think, that she may resent me a little for being his daughter.” Alex was tired of everything.

Eliza took Alex’s hands in hers, “Kara loves you. I watched her with you, that woman, loves you to pieces and I can see that. You couldn’t see the way she looked at you, when Mitch had mentioned taking her to the museum. She did not want to leave you alone. You being, Jeremiah’s daughter does not change that. If you think, me coming to National City will help Kara, then I will come and help.”

Alex hugged her mom, “Mom.” She sobbed into her shoulder. She felt as if a big weight was lifted off her shoulders.

“Does Kara know that you know?” Eliza asked.

“No, she doesn’t know that I know. I’m waiting for her to get to the place where she can tell me. She thinks that I will think she is unclean and dirty. I don’t think that or feel that, she is still the woman I love.” Alex voiced her innermost thoughts.

Eliza sighed, “You have to keep showing her that. I think you should tell her that you know, it’s best to come clean now, instead of waiting for her to come to you.”

Alex moved away from her mom, “I can’t do that. I’ve already done so many things that I am not proud of when it comes to her. I think it’s time for me to slow down, where she is concerned.”

“I understand sweetheart,” Eliza said comfortingly.

Alex looked at her mom, “I hope I didn't scare Mitch off with my news. I know how much you love him. I am excited about your engagement. Are you going to do a wedding, or go to the justice of the peace?”

“We haven’t decided yet, but we are leaning towards going to the justice of the peace, then having a reception after,” Eliza explained.

“That makes sense. When I propose to Kara, I am going to ask her what her dream wedding would be. She deserves so much and then some.”

Eliza looked concerned, “What about you, Alex? What do you want? It’s not healthy to make it all about, Kara.”

Alex smiled, “I want a big wedding because it's going to be my one and only. I like taking care of Kara, and she takes care of me too, in so many ways.” She wanted to let her mother know. Alex just hoped her mom did not ask how.

“I wonder how Mitch and Kara are getting along? They’ve been gone for quite a while now. Alex decided to change the subject.

“They cleared out of here fast.” Eliza shared her thoughts.

“Kara is very easy to get along with. Everyone seems to love her or is charmed by her.” Alex smiled wistfully.

Eliza couldn't help but smile either, “Happiness looks good on you.”

Alex grinned, “Happiness looks good on you too. So are we going out to dinner or are we cooking dinner?”

“Probably go out to dinner at the marina. I’m sure you worked up quite the appetite after your shower.” Eliza teased.

Alex felt her cheeks burn, “Oh God, please no.”

She could not believe that her mother heard them in the shower. They made sure that they were quiet. The only way her mother could have heard anything was if she was in her office. Alex didn't know what was worse, having her mom overhearing or walking in. Either way it was horrifying.

“From the sound of the shower, it was ‘oh God, please, yes’. Eliza tried to imitate Alex. “Don't worry, Mitch was downstairs.” She reassured her daughter.

Alex covered her face to hide how red she was. Listening to her mom make sex jokes about her was not something she wanted. Luckily she didn't have to endure the teasing any longer because the door opened, and in walked Kara and Mitch laughing themselves.

“Looks like you two had a great time,” Eliza commented.

Kara smiled, “We did. We went to the art museum and we visited the flower garden behind it.”

“Kara is a pure delight.” He wrapped his arm around her,

Alex looked for any sign of uneasiness or flinching, when she found none, Alex relaxed again. She could tell that Kara was genuinely happy this made her heart soar.

“It looks like I need to spend time with Kara one on one. It’s only fair.” Eliza mentioned.

Kara sent a smile her way, “I would like that a lot.”

They discussed plans for dinner and Alex took Kara upstairs so they could change clothes. What Alex really wanted was to check in with, Kara to make sure she was okay. She spent a few hours with a complete stranger. Once they were safely in her room with the door closed, Alex launched into her questions.

“Alex, chill. Everything was okay, we looked at art, he told me things about himself, and I told him about Kansas and my life in National City.” Kara explained.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “He knows who you are?”

Kara shook her head, “No. I didn't tell him that I am an alien. I can keep that secret; I like being treated like I am normal. How did it go with your mom?”

Alex shrugged, “Not bad. She said she’s moved on and does not need closure. She did say that she would come to National City to visit and see him.”

“How do you feel about that?” Kara asked.

“I am okay with that. My mom moved on and she’s happy. I am happy she is happy, now all I need to do is move on too.” Alex answered honestly.

Kara huffed in frustration, “It pisses me off how everyone can move on and I can't. I try so very hard, but it doesn't work at all. I want to move on and to put everything behind me, but it's so difficult.”

Alex hugged Kara to her, “You will be able to put it behind you. You will move on, but you have to confront what happened to you. Holding it in is not going to help, letting it go will help with your anxiety and panic attacks. The first step is being open with me and tell me what happened.”

Kara felt the panic rise inside of her she finally centered herself, “I was sexually assaulted when I was at Cadmus, a couple of times in the van and a few more times before they put me in a cell. Th—they called me names and some other things. I was held down and they took turns. I don't remember how many there were, but it seemed like there was more than one.”

Alex felt the anger and bile bubble up in her. Hearing her father talk about it, followed by hearing Kara talk about what happened, pissed her off. She wanted to physically hurt her father for hurting, Kara.

“So you see, Alex. I am dirty and unclean. I deserved everything that happened to me. If I would have stayed normal, then this would not have happened.” Kara cried.

Alex felt the tears falling down her cheeks, “You did not deserve what happened to you. What happened to you, is not your fault, it’s theirs. Even if you were normal, this could have happened too. You are not dirty or unclean. You are beautiful, smart, vibrant and so many other things. You are light, Kara a beacon of hope and truth and I am not only talking about Wondergirl, but I am talking about Kara Zorel or the future Mrs. Kara Danvers.”

Kara continued crying, “I had a fucking orgasm, Alex, more than once! What does that say about me? I can't be light or hope because of that.”

Alex tried to reign in her anger, “You had no control over that happening. Your body reacted to the stimulation, it's human nature. Just because you had and orgasm, does not mean you enjoyed it. It does not mean you wanted it.”

Kara started hyperventilating and Alex let her go and grabbed her hand and put it on her heart. “Breathe for me, Kara. Feel my heartbeat and my breath. Breathe with me, it's going to be alright. We are in Midvale in my room, you are safe here. We have a few hours before we leave for dinner. Would you like to lay down and take a nap?” Alex tried to calm her girlfriend down.

“Y-yes. Can you hold me?” Kara asked softly.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I will always hold you.”

Alex watched as Kara laid down on the bed, she moved behind her, being the big spoon. She wrapped her arm protectively around Kara’s middle and nuzzled her neck. Alex felt better now that, Kara had told her. This would save her the trouble of telling Kara that she knew what happened. This didn't stop her from being angry at her dad, this was unthinkable and unbelievable. The man she thought was her father, is no longer her father, he was someone that she used to know. Sleep eluded her but she was content to listen to Kara. It let her know that Kara was alive, and was here with her.

Alex was in the area of sleep and awake, when she heard a soft moan of her name. She became hyper alert when she heard it again. It took a moment for her to realize that it was Kara moaning beside her. She rubbed Kara’s back lightly to try and calm her down, she learned her lesson, when she tried to wake her up. Alex landed on the floor flat on her back, that was one repeat performance she did not want.

“Kara, baby. Wake up.” Alex whispered.

“Don't want to,” Kara mumbled.

A sly grin spread over Alex’s face, if Kara didn't want to wake up, then she would give her a reason to want to. Alex slid her hand into Kara’s pants, she trailed her fingers along Kara’s panty line and smiled when she felt how wet, Kara's panties were. She used two fingers to tease her girlfriend through the offending fabric. Alex heard Kara’s breath hitch as she continued to touch and tease her.

“So responsive, even in your sleep.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

“Want you.” Was the reply.

Alex hesitated for a moment, she felt like she was taking advantage of Kara, especially when she just admitted to being raped. She removed her hand and wiped it on her pants, guilt bubbled up in her chest.

“Alex? Why’d you stop?” Kara asked, fully awake now.

Alex sighed, “I was touching you while you were sleeping before I asked if it was okay. I violated you.”

Kara sat up, “You did not violate me, Alex. If you didn't notice, I was half awake when you started touching me. I wanted you to touch me, hell, I wanted you to continue touching me.”

Alex sat up, “Still, Kara, it wasn't right.”

“Do not start treating me like a fragile cookie. Consent is a big deal and I love that you respect that. I do not want to change anything about us. If you want to touch me, touch me. I am not going to fall apart. We’ve done things before you even knew what happened, that should not change, just because I went through something.” Kara explained completely exasperated.

Alex listened to what Kara was saying, but she still couldn’t help but feel guilty, “I get it, Kara, I do but it will take some time.”

Kara frowned, “Do not do this, not right now. What we do is a normal part of our relationship. You said nothing would change that, even after what happened. We’ve been in this relationship for almost two years, we have it established, do not change it up now. I need this, I want this don't take it away.” She pleaded. “It’s the only sense of normalcy I have left.”

Alex could hear the desperation in Kara’s voice, “I am not going to change it, Kara. I was being considerate to you. You were violated in the worse way imaginable and I never want our sex life to trigger you, in any way. I love you enough to back off and not go there with you. Why are you so adamant about this?”

“Because, when I am with you in that way, I forget what happened to me. It’s what I deserve and what I want. Instead of thinking about them, I think about you. I feel guilty it feels like I betrayed you. In the darkest recessions of my mind, I want you to punish me, for what happened.” Kara trailed off.

Alex was not expecting that answer, but it was a completely honest one. Listening to Kara talk about the sexual aspect of their relationship, brought something long hidden to the surface. She wanted to punish Kara for what happened, for allowing others to touch what was hers. Alex knew that Kara had no control over what happened to her, but the more possessive side wanted Kara to know, that she was forever hers. Her girlfriend had a dark side, maybe the two of them could explore it together.

“Is that what you want, Kara? For me to punish you for what happened? Even though it wasn't your fault.” Alex asked.

Kara’s breathing increased, “Yes.” The answer was simple.

“When we get back home, Kara...you will be under my control, completely and fully, until you realize that you are mine and no one else will touch you. I think it's time that I reclaimed what is mine, and you…” she looked Kara up and down, “are mine. I don't want to hear any complaints, because, YOU asked for this.”

Alex watched as Kara started breathing heavily and her pupils dilated. The blue was gone and her eyes were dark with desire and dare she say it lust. Alex trailed her fingers along Kara’s necklace until she reached the pendant. She traced the intricate design, never taking her eyes away from Kara’s.

“Alex Danvers.” She whispered.

“Alex!” Kara called her name silently as she felt her orgasm over take her.

Alex watched in delight as Kara came for her and only her. It took a long time for Kara to master come on command, but after a few corrections, she was a fast learner. Alex slid her hands inside of Kara’s pants and panties. She rubbed tiny circles on Kara’s clit prolonging her orgasm. When she felt Kara coming down, she pushed two fingers inside of her roughly and began a very fast pace, without her powers, Kara would feel everything.

Kara closed her eyes as the pleasure and pain began to mesh together, “Oh fuck!” Kara exclaimed quietly as another smaller orgasm rolled through her.

Alex kissed her to help muffle the sounds that Kara was making. Her mother may have heard them in the shower, but she didn't want her to hear them in her bedroom. She stilled her fingers when she felt Kara’s walls stop fluttering around her fingers.

“Good girl. You’re such a good girl, Kara. My good girl.” Alex praised her girlfriend.

“A—always for you.” Kara panted.

There was a small knock on the door, “We will be leaving at about 7:15, our reservations are at 7:45.” Eliza’s voice came through the door.

Alex cleared her throat, “We’ll be ready to go in a few minutes.” She called out. “Looks like we will have to continue this later.” She uttered against soft lips.

Kara whined, “Okay.”

Alex removed her hand from Kara’s pants and brought come covered fingers to her lips. She made sure to keep eye contact with Kara as she brought them to her lips. Alex sucked them in her mouth and used her tongue to tease. “You taste so good; I can't get enough.”

“Stop or we will never leave this room,” Kara told her.

Alex smirked, “No, we wouldn't. Go clean yourself up, and wear the yellow sleeveless dress with the little brown belt.”

Kara got up and stretched languidly, “Anything else?”

“I would say don’t wear any panties, but I don't want to ruin my mom's back seat and I do not want anyone else to see how wet, I get you.” Alex sent a wink Kara’s way.

Alex watched as Kara busied herself with getting ready and she eventually did the same. Alex knew there was a lot of work to be done to get Kara back on the right track. The right track to being herself, and to find confidence in being Wondergirl again. That would come in time, it, for now, she needed to apologize to Mitch for ruining their happy moment.

Once the couple was cleaned up and dressed they made their way downstairs, where Mitch and Eliza were waiting for them. They both wore matching bright smiles, which Alex and Kara couldn’t help but smile back. Alex felt like a kid going out on her first date, all those many years ago. This time she wasn’t nervous or felt like she was going to puke, this time she was confident and secure in herself.

“Look at you two. I have to get a picture of the two of you together.” Eliza told them as she pulled out her phone.

There were several moments spent taking pictures, before making their way out of the house. Alex put her hand on the small of Kara’s back as they exited the house. She opened the door for Kara and she watched proudly as her girlfriend got into the car. Alex followed behind her and closed the door behind her. The car ride was filled with idle conversation, Kara talked about all the art she saw and how beautiful the garden was behind the museum. Her heart was happy to see her mom, her future step-father and her girlfriend getting along so perfectly.

The ride didn’t take that long and the four people got out of the car and made their way towards the restaurant. The sun was setting on the ocean, it looked like a piece of art, that Alex had seen Kara paint before. Eliza and Kara walked ahead, but Alex hung back with Mitch, using this time to talk to him.

“I want to apologize for my little outburst during your announcement. I didn’t mean to ruin the moment. I was in shock, but I am happy that my mom found happiness and love in you.” Alex apologized, sincerity, dripping from each word.

Mitch smiled, “I understand completely, Alex. I love your mom and I am not going to take the place of your dad. You wanted your mom to know, and that is very admirable. It was unconventional, but I am happy you told her now, instead of later. Your mom loves you very much, and I know that you love her too.”

Alex blushed, “I do. If she was to get remarried, I am glad that it is to you.”

Mitch smiled at her warmly, “Your Kara, she is a great woman. She loves you just as much as I love your mom. Kara is quite special, hold on to her, and don’t let her go.”

“I’m not. I’m going to marry that girl one day.” Alex told him.

Mitch chuckled, “I hope you do. I wouldn’t mind having her as a daughter-in-law.”

Alex gave the man a hug, much to his surprise, “I’m glad my mom, has you. You make her really happy.”

“Let’s go, we don’t want to keep our ladies waiting.” Mitch broke the hug and held his arm out for Alex to take.

Alex looped her arm through his and they made their way to the restaurant. Everything happens for a reason. A puzzle has broken apart for it to be put back together, to make an even prettier picture. Her dad being back was an extra piece to the puzzle, but for now, her puzzle is complete.

Dinner was a success the conversation flowed and Alex could tell that Kara was being her genuine self, and not the shell of herself, that she is used to seeing. Being out of National City has been a success so far. She knew when they got back home they were in for another set of challenges, but the two of them together, with their family, can overcome anything.

Alex looked over at Kara, “May I have this dance, Miss. Zorel?”

Kara gave her a dazzling smile, “Yes, you may Miss. Danvers.”

Alex took Kara’s hand and led her out to the dancefloor a new song started to play, and Alex pulled her girlfriend close to her. They started dancing along with the other couples. The couple didn’t know that they were being watched. They didn’t see the smiles they were getting, all that mattered in that moment was herself and Kara. She spun Kara around and pulled her into her arms again. It took a lot to not ask Kara to marry her right then and there. She would have to hold off for two more months. She couldn’t wait for the day when Kara Zorel, will become Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Eliza talk like the mature adults they are
> 
> Mitch and Kara had a great time together and Kara was okay with that
> 
> Mitch and Alex have their moment at the end as well.
> 
> This chapter had it all, angst, sex, lightheartedness, and fluff so sweet it makes cotton candy look healthy.
> 
> We have some Kara and Eliza bonding in the next chapter, and Alex taking Kara around Midvale causing her to open up about her childhood. I am taking a break from the angst at the moment (but it will be back, they have to go to National City)


	18. Of Childhood Memories and Surfboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara explore Midvale and Alex opens up more about her life growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading and taking the time out to comment. It really means a lot to me, there are a lot of things going on in my RL that's bringing me down and writing is my way to deal with it. Talking to you all makes things so much better! Keep the thoughts coming, it really does brighten my day.
> 
> This is the second to the last chapter of them being in Midvale and our couple plus Eliza will be back in National City and it's going to be full of angst. Rest assured it will not be between our girls, they are safe, but their relationship will be tested. 
> 
>  
> 
> On to the story...

Kara was enjoying her stay in Midvale so far, it’s only been a few days, and she felt more relaxed than she had before. What happened in National City was still there, but it did not dominate the forefront of her mind. Being in Alex’s childhood home, and being around her mom and Mitch, put things into perspective and gave her an insight into her girlfriend. The sun was rising, casting a glow in the room and Kara used this time to reflect on everything that happened, and to watch Alex sleep. It may have been creepy to some, but watching Alex sleep was something that Kara enjoyed doing. Alex looked so relaxed and peaceful, the worry lines disappeared, and she looked years younger than she normally does. This was a moment of contentment for her, just her and Alex laying together in bed, and being near each other.

Her phone had been chiming non-stop since she’s been gone, text messages from Kate, Sara, Lucy, Maggie, James and everyone else checking on her. She was blessed to have so many people love and care about her, but it became too much at times. Kara text them back and let her know that she was okay and she and Alex would be back to National City soon enough.

Kara grew restless and exited the bed quietly not wanting to disturb Alex. She opened the door and crept to the bathroom, not wanting to alert the whole house to her being awake. Kara made her way to the bathroom and took care of her business and left the room. She was met by Eliza while she was exiting.

“Oh my God, Eliza you scared me.” Kara gasped.

Eliza gave her a small smile, “I didn’t mean to Kara. I was coming to see if you and Alex were up and if you two wanted to come with me to the farmer’s market, before breakfast.”

“Alex is still sleeping, but I would like to accompany you if you don’t mind,” Kara told her.

“I don’t mind at all, it will give us some time, just for us.” Eliza gave her a wink, “Meet me downstairs when you are ready.” She turned and walked away.

Kara exhaled softly and made her way back to Alex’s room. She opened the door and saw that Alex was still sleeping peacefully. Kara went to her bag and pulled out her clothes for the day.

“Kara?” Alex mumbled sleepily.

Kara moved over to the bed and kissed Alex on the cheek, “Go back to sleep, babe. I love you.”

Alex settled down and went back to sleep, Kara moved Alex’s hair behind her ear, before leaving the room. Kara changed clothes and put her dirty clothes in the bag, she made sure she left a note for Alex, before grabbing her phone and exiting the room. When she made her way downstairs she was met by Eliza.

“Are you ready to go?” Eliza asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, I even left a note for Alex. She gets worried when she wakes up and I am not there.”

Eliza laughed, “That sounds like, Alex alright.” She opened the door and Kara stepped out.

Eliza unlocked the car door and Kara got in, making sure that she put on her seatbelt. Alex had always got on her about not putting on her seatbelt when she got in the car. Kara didn’t want the same lecture from her girlfriends’ mother. Eliza got in the car and Kara watched as she put on her seatbelt, before starting the car.

“Relax, Kara. I’m not going to bite. I want to use this time to get to know you.” Eliza comforted her.

Kara laughed nervously, “Sorry, it’s just a little different when it’s your girlfriend’s mother.”

“It can be a little unnerving, but I like you already, so there is a positive. Alex told me yesterday that your mother is Diana Prince.” Eliza started out.

“Yes, that is correct. I am the daughter of Wonder Woman, a princess of Themyscira. I spent the first year of my life there, but was raised in Kansas.” Kara explained.

Eliza nodded, “When did you learn about your lineage? Did you always know?”

Kara looked ahead, “No, I learned of everything a year ago. I thought I was a normal human being, until I was not.”

Kara tried not to think about how she went ballistic when she found out the truth. That was the hardest time of her life and she struggled so much with it. She forgave them all for lying to her, but on a smaller level she still hated them for what they did. She was violated by them way before Cadmus came into the picture.

“You’ve had a pretty challenging year. How have you been coping with everything that has happened to you?” Eliza asked delicately.

Kara sighed, “I have Alex, my friends, and therapy lots and lots of therapy. It’s mainly Alex though, she’s been my rock through all of this. I probably would have gone off the rails, if it wasn’t for her.” She answered truthfully.

“She does love you a lot and I know that you love her too. Where do you see yourself with her five years from now?”

Kara smiled serenely, “I want to marry her one day, get a house, a dog and maybe have a child or two. When I look into the future all I see is her and us being happy. Do you believe in soulmates, Eliza?”

“I do. Is Alex yours?” Eliza asked.

Kara looked over at the older Danvers, “She is. I’ve known that from the first time I saw her, at Kate and Maggie’s. I knew that she was going to be my forever. We had our disagreements in between, and made some mistakes, but we found our way back to each other. Separate, we are kick ass, but together we are unstoppable.”

“I’m glad that she has you, Kara. I have never seen her as happy as she is with you. Please, don’t break my daughter’s heart.” Eliza told her.

Kara bit her lip, “I will never break Alex’s heart, I love her too much to do that. Sometimes, I feel like I am being unfair to her.”

“Oh? Why do you say that?”

“She goes above and beyond for me, and I do the same for her. But, I’m having a difficult time right now, with a lot of things. I was kidnapped last year, tortured, sexually assaulted, I have PTSD, and so many other issues. Alex should be with someone who is normal and not as messed up as I am.” Kara rattled off.

Eliza chuckled lowly, “Kara, you’re not messed up. You’ve been through a lot and you are still going through it. A relationship is not about good time only; it’s about surviving the difficult times as well. If you want to get married, you need to understand that marriage is through sickness and health, til death do you part. You and Alex are going through a difficult time, but once you are through it, you two will be stronger for it. Alex can handle a lot more than you give her credit for.”

“I know but it is hard not to think about that. I don’t want her to think that I am completely dependent on her, you know? I’ve been independent for so long, and with me coming out as Wondergirl, I’ve had to rely on myself. Sure my friends and family help, but in the end it’s always me making the tough decisions.” Kara explained.

Eliza put her hand on top of Kara’s, “I know what you mean, Kara. When Alex’s dad died it was hard for me. I had to think about Alex and I raised her as a single parent. It was difficult at times, Alex and I bumped heads plenty of times, but eventually decisions were made. We’ve become stronger for it.”

Kara listened to what everything Eliza was telling her. They were a lot more alike than she thought. Hearing her mom talk about Alex which such pride, made her happy. It was different from how Alex told her their relationship was.

“How long were you and Alex’s dad together?” Kara asked.

Eliza sighed, “We were together for almost fifteen years. We were college sweethearts, he was such a wonderful man and a great father. He absolutely adored, Alex and I think she felt the same way too. What about your parents in Kansas? How long were they together?”

Kara shrugged, “Since forever. They were high school sweethearts, they went to different colleges, but they found their way back to each other. They were the best parents a girl could ask for.”

Eliza pulled into the car park of the farmer’s market, there were already a few cars already there. Kara was familiar with farmer’s markets she and her parents would take their fruits and vegetables every month, for people to buy them. She even had money and bought some of the strawberry preserves, and would eat them on bread or toast.

“Have you ever been to a farmer’s market before?” Eliza asked as she got out of the car.

Kara smiled, “I lived at farmer’s markets, it was the highlight of my month. I haven’t been to one in National City though.” She replied as she got out of the car.

“Then we will get along famously. Alex never liked coming to the market with me. She thought it was boring. If you see something you want, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“Okay.” Kara agreed.

The trip around the farmer’s market was exciting to Kara. She got to taste fresh berries and vegetables. She bought a sunflower bouquet for Alex and some blue berries, and black berries to go with the crepes she and Eliza were making for breakfast. During the outing she learned more about Eliza and what she does. She also, learned more stories about Alex when she was younger. Kara was going to tease her mercilessly, one they were finish, they made their way back to the car to unload their parcels. The journey back home was full of laughter and warmth, the same way that it was with Mitch. Kara genuinely liked Eliza, she was very welcoming and warm, something Kara loved.

They entered the house to find Mitch and Alex in the kitchen already fixing breakfast. Well, Mitch was teaching Alex how to cook. Kara thought it was the funniest thing ever, she hoped that some of what Alex learned would stick with her, when they went back to National City.

“Looks like they beat us to the punch,” Eliza told Kara.

Kara grinned, “I think they did. I guess we have to make the crepes tomorrow then.”

Alex looked over at them, “Mom, Kara. How long have you been there?” She asked as she finished plating an omelet.

“Long enough to see you cooking,” Kara replied as she helped put the groceries up.

Alex came over and kissed her on the cheek, “I missed you this morning. Imagine my disappointment, when I didn’t find you next to me.” She whispered.

Kara blushed, “I left a note, Alex. These are for you by the way.” She handed Alex the sunflower bouquet.

“They are beautiful, Kara. How did you know?” Alex asked.

Kara grinned, “You tell me, Queen of the Sunflowers.”

Alex looked surprised, “Mom, you told her?!”

Eliza shrugged, “I plead the fifth.”

“I love you.” Kara smiled.

Alex smirked, “I love you too. Come on and eat before breakfast gets cold.”

“So demanding.” Kara huffed as she sat down at the table.

Breakfast was a wonderful affair, Kara was quite impressed by Alex’s omelet, she hopped that Alex would be able to make them when they get back to National City. Having breakfast with Alex and her family reminded her of the breakfasts she used to have when she was in Kansas. She hoped that with her parents coming down that she would be able to share this with Alex and all of their parents (except for, Jeremiah, he can choke).

“What are your plans for the day?” Eliza asked her daughter.

Alex shrugged, “I’ll take Kara around Midvale and maybe make our way down to the beach.” She answered.

Kara took a sip of her juice, “I’m hoping that Alex can show me how well she surfs. She did mention it the other day.”

Mitch raised an eyebrow, “Alex, you surf?”

Eliza chuckled, “Does she surf? She has been surfing since she was eleven years old. Alex and her friends would enter surfing competitions. Alex would always come in first or second. She was beautiful. I think your board may be in the attic.” She reminded her daughter.

Kara got excited, “You have to surf for me. I want to see if you still have skills.”

Alex side eyed Kara, “You challenge my skills?”

“It’s been a while since you surfed. Show me what you got.” Kara smiled innocently.

Alex smirked, “I will show you what I got and you will be impressed.”

“All talk and no action.” Kara taunted.

Eliza shook her head, “Girls, enough already.”

“Sorry.” Alex and Kara apologized.

“Is it alright if I come along and watch, Alex?” Mitch asked.

Alex finished her breakfast, “Of course.” She wiped her mouth. “What are you two going to do today?”

Mitch sipped his coffee, “Whatever your mom feels like doing today. I know the two of you don’t want to spend your whole vacation with, old people.”

Kara took another drink of her juice, “You’re not old. You’re well-seasoned.”

Eliza laughed, “Good save, Kara.”

“I try.”

Alex got up and picked up her plate, while grabbing Kara’s next, “Kara and I are going to clean up the kitchen. Then I am going to get ready so we can go out.” She announced as she walked out of the dining area.

Kara followed behind her with Eliza and Mitch’s plates. She placed them on the counter before going back to the dining room and collecting the glasses and mugs. Kara made her way back into the kitchen and put them on the counter.

“I can’t believe I get to see you surf. I bet you look so hot on the board.” Kara rinsed off the glasses and put them in the already opened dishwasher.

Alex pressed Kara up against the counter, “Are you getting all hot and bothered, just thinking about me. I should wear a bikini, just for you. Think of the water dripping down my body as I step out of it.”

Kara tried to keep her composure, “Yeah, it’s not doing anything for me. I’m sorry.” She said nonchalantly.

“We will see about that. Help me finish these dishes.” Alex stepped back.

They finished with the dishes and Alex went upstairs to get ready for the day. Kara opted to stay downstairs with Eliza and Mitch. Eliza showed Kara pictures of Alex when she was younger. Kara thought Alex was adorable when she was younger. With each picture she saw, she fell more in love with her. Kara noticed that Eliza had skipped any pictures with Alex and Jeremiah. That let Kara know, that Alex had told her mom about Cadmus. She didn’t know if she should be upset, or angry, but she found herself not feeling either. Eliza needed to know what her husband was a part of.

“Alex was quite the child. Science genius, surfer, soccer player. Is there anything that she can’t do?” Kara asked.

Eliza shrugged, “I don’t know, we will have to find out.”

“What about you, Kara? I know artist and photography were big for you. What are some other things?” Mitch asked.

Kara blushed, “I was in the glee club, drama, and I took karate.”

“So you can sing?” Eliza asked.

“She really can.” Alex answered as she came downstairs, “Kara has a beautiful voice.”

Kara fiddled with her bracelet, “Don’t listen to her, she’s biased.”

Eliza laughed, “I don’t think she could be biased.”

Alex sent a wink Kara’s way, “I told you. Alright, I’m going to take this beautiful lady, right here out for the day.”

Kara stood up, “Don’t think you will get out of showing me your moves.”

“I’ll pull her board out of the attic. It will be ready when you two get back. Enjoy your day, and we will see you later.” Eliza saw them off.

Mitch chuckled, “Have fun girls.”

Alex and Kara left the house and got into the car, “How much you want to bet that they are going to have sex?” Kara asked.

Alex grimaced, “Gross, Kara! I don’t even want to think about my mom having any kind of sex.” She started the car.

“What? Your mom is an attractive woman, she needs love too and Mitch is definitely going to give it to her.” Kara couldn’t help herself.

“Kara Zorel, please stop.” She pleaded.

Kara relented, “Fine. I’ll leave it alone. So where are we going first?”

Alex continued driving, “First stop is the science camp that I went to every year. Then I will take you to the schools I attended and if you are on your best behavior, I will surf for you.”

“I’m always on my best behavior.” Kara sassed.

Alex chuckled, “I meant to ask you, Kara. Why do you still have your bracelet on?”

Kara sighed, “It keeps my powers from going all over the place, when I have my moments. I hurt my dad. I don’t want to hurt your mom or Mitch, if something was to happen.” She had a feeling that this question would be asked.

“I understand that, but Kara, you can’t rely on that bracelet forever. You are going to have to learn how to control your powers, especially, when you have your moments. The bracelet is going to cause you more harm than good. I’m not saying that you have to go back to being Wondergirl, but shutting off a part of who you are, is not healthy.” Alex tried to explain, hoping that she didn’t piss her girlfriend off.

Kara sighed, “I understand that Alex. I need time, that is all I am asking for.” She continued looking out the window.

“I’m not going to push you into anything, Kara. The decision is ultimately yours alone, only you know when you are ready.” Alex pulled the car into the car park of the science camp, “We’re here.”

“This looks like the beginning of every horror movie.” Kara joked as she got out of the car.

Alex laughed, “It’s not as bad as it looks. I have so many memories here.” They started walking the familiar trail to the camp.

“I can imagine. Tell me your story. We’ve been together for almost two years, and I feel like I’ve barely scratched the surface.” Kara explained.

Alex laughed, “You want to unlock the mystery that is Alex Danvers. I’ve come to this camp every year since I was six years old.” They continued walking, “It wasn’t for the whole summer, but for most of the summer. I developed an interest in science because of my parents, and I was obsessed with the stars. Which was kind of funny, because now, my girlfriend comes from the stars.”

Kara laughed, “I may have come from the stars, but I am from Themyscira.”

“If you must get technical. Anyway, it was fun to get away from my parents for a while. I made so many friends here, it was a home away from home.” Alex walked them over to the cabin that housed the dining area, “This is where we could have our meals. I started some pretty epic food fights in here, but no one knew it was me.”

Kara smiled, “You were such a badass, even when you were younger.”

Alex tapped Kara’s nose, “And don’t you forget it. Over there, she pointed over to the left, “Is where they would have movie nights. Of course, it was science related.”

They continued walking, “We had mock science fairs here, it was so much fun to see what others would come up with. Even though, my parents were busy, they still made time to come and see them.”

“How old were you when you stopped coming?” Kara asked.

Alex stopped walking, “When I was fourteen a few years after my father was supposed to be dead. Once he died, my mom became a little overbearing. Things didn’t get better until I went off to college. I eventually moved to National City and attended National City University to get my Ph.D. It was a very dark time for me.”

Kara cocked her head to the side listening, “Is that when J’onn came to you?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, he helped me a lot. I was able to complete my Ph.D. while working with the DEO, and eventually, I became a professor. It wasn’t my first choice, but I was put into position there.”

“What do you mean, put into position?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “I was assigned to look out for someone. Technically, I was supposed to be their protector, but it turned into something more.”

A light bulb went off in her head, “You were supposed to protect me. How were you supposed to protect me, if I was human?” Kara asked.

“I was trained extensively to protect you against anything. Astra, will be able to tell you more, because she is your birth mother’s sister. You were not supposed to go to Kansas, you were supposed to come to us, but Clark wanted you closer to him. He could protect you better, and you would have a normal life.” Alex finished explaining.

Kara wanted to be mad but she couldn’t bring herself to it, “If I would have been brought to your family, then we would have been sisters.”

Alex nodded, “Pretty much, but I am glad you were not because it would have been anything but sisterly.”

“That would have been hella awkward. I am glad that things worked out differently for us.” Kara responded.

“Me too.”

Kara touched her necklace, “Is this your way of protecting me?”

Alex nodded her head, “Yeah, in my own little way, but by working for the DEO, I protect you too. You may be Wondergirl to National City, but to me, you’re everything.”

Kara wiped her eyes, “You’re everything to me too, Alex.” She hugged her girlfriend.

“We need to go before we get accused of trespassing.” Alex kissed Kara’s cheek before breaking the hug.

Kara laughed, “We don’t need that. Thank you for bringing me here and thank you for telling me.”

Alex shrugged, “I know so much about you, I think it’s time you knew something about me. Next up is the high school, then I will show you my surfing skills.” They walked back to the car.

Kara opened the door, “So we are going straight to high school? I like that. I so want you to tell me about your high school days. Did you have any phases that you went through?” She asked, as she got in the car.

Alex slid in the driver’s seat, “I did have a punk rock phase, it was kind of cool, but eventually I grew out of it.”

“I would have killed to see that,” Kara replied.

“You would probably use it to blackmail me, let’s be real.” Alex shot back.

Kara schooled her features, “I would never do that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. Have you talked to Maggie or Kate since you’ve been gone?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, they’ve texted me so much. I feel like their child and not their niece.” Kara complained.

Alex laughed, “They love you and they care about you. A lot of people feel that way about you.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “It gets annoying sometimes, but I know they mean well.”

The drive to Midvale High did not take long and it looked like school was in session, so they didn’t get out of the car.

“This is high school; I was a pretty good student here. I loved playing sports, my favorite was soccer. I hated P.E. but I loved all things science. I had an awesome group of friends, but we were kind of loners, it was a great time though.” Alex explained.

“Did you date when you were in high school?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “I wouldn’t call it dating per se, but I went out with a few guys here and there. It never led to anything substantial. I knew I had liked girls, but I pushed it away because it was wrong. Fast forward and here we are.”

Kara put her hand on Alex’s, “If it’s any consolation, I didn’t realize I was into girls, until Sara and Lucy.”

Alex laughed, “You don’t say. This is brand new information!” She feigned surprise.

“Sarcasm does not look good on you, Alex.” Kara shot back.

“You love me for it. Next stop, back home.” She said, ignoring Kara’s remark.

Kara had never seen Alex be this carefree and relaxed in National City. She is always on high alert, looking for the next threat. Being out of National City really worked wonders for them. Kara was feeling a little better being here, but then again, being away from the source of the pain does that. She hoped that she could keep this feeling when they go back.

“Did you bring your bathing suit?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yup, I brought two of them. Did you?”

“I did. This is going to be the first time we see each other, in swim wear. Try to control yourself.” She couldn’t help herself.

Kara laughed, “You’re the one who should control herself. I mean, after all, you’re the one with an addiction.”

Alex pulled the car into the driveway, “Yeah, and addiction to you.” She went in for a kiss.

Kara kissed her back, “As much as I love kissing you, I don’t think doing it in front of your house, is a good idea.”

“Are you afraid my mom will think you are taking advantage of her little girl?” Alex asked, kissing Kara again.

Kara bit Alex’s lip softly before pulling back, “I don’t think that’s it. You don’t want to imagine your mom and Mitch having sex. I’m sure your mom does not need to see us kissing, or thinking of us having sex.”

Alex blushed, “My mom, already heard us having sex. When we were in the shower.”

“Please tell me you are joking! I spent the morning with her.” Kara gasped.

Alex laughed, “It’s okay, Kara. She made a few jokes about it.”

Kara shook her head, “We were not even that loud. How the hell did she hear that?”

“Breathe, Kara. Don’t get worked up about it. It’s no worse than Maggie and Kate hearing us.” Alex tried to calm her girlfriend, “Let’s go inside, get my surfboard and head to the beach. Okay?”

“Okay.” Kara got out of the car.

She followed Alex into the house and made their way upstairs and past her mother’s door which was closed. That did not stop them from hearing Eliza and Mitch getting it on. Alex frowned and ran into her room and Kara had a look of disgust on her face.

“I guess that is payback, but oh my God! I don’t need that image.” Alex shuddered.

Kara was still grossed out, “That’s like my parents still having sex. I mean…ewww.”

The couple hurried up and found their suits and changed into them, making sure to grab a blanket, towels, and sunscreen. Kara wouldn’t have to worry about sunburn, but since she is human like, it is important to keep her skin protected. Alex grabbed her board and the wax before heading out the door. The beach was sparsely populated which Kara found relaxing as she laid the blanket down on the sand. She watched intently as Alex waxed her board, she had to admit, her girlfriend looked hot.

“Why are you waxing the board? Won’t that cause you to slip?” Kara asked looking over Alex’s shoulder.

Alex stopped for a moment to explain, “The wax helps prevent slipping, and allows for grip when paddling out to the waves. It’s not the same as car wax.”

Kara nodded, “Oh, okay. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Trust me, babe, I will not get hurt,” Alex reassured her girlfriend. Alex got up, “Keep an eye out for me. This one is for you.”

Kara blushed and watched as Alex made her way out to the water. She did not take her eyes off her girlfriend at all. Kara watched as Alex paddled out to the water, and waited for her to do her thing. It didn’t take long before Kara was on her feet cheering for her girlfriend, as she ripped through the waves like a pro. Kara didn’t know if she should be excited or aroused, she went with both. Alex was a total badass and Kara was sure that her bathing suit was wet, and not from water either.

Alex walked over with her board, and Kara couldn’t help but admired how the droplets of water, were dripping down Alex’s body. Kara licked her lips as she watched her girlfriend’s abs flex with each and every step. It took everything inside of her not to tackle her girlfriend in the sand.

“So what did you think?” Alex asked breathing heavily.

Kara swallowed, “You were amazing and so damn sexy. I wanna see you do it again.” She admitted.

Alex had a smug grin on her face, “It turned you on, didn’t it? Did seeing me out there get you all hot and bothered.”

“N-no.” She laughed, “You are being cocky.”

Alex dropped her board, “There is nothing cocky about me, babe.” She looked Kara up and down with a lascivious smirk, “I am confident on what I do to you.”

Kara stepped back, “We are in a public place.”

“Are you afraid that we will get caught? We can always go in the water. I can teach you how to surf.” Alex went for Kara’s hand to keep her from moving back.

Kara bit her lip, “How do I know that this isn’t some trick?”

Alex continued smirking, “You don’t know, unless you come with me. I’m going to teach you how to surf. I’m pretty sure you will catch on.”

Kara found it hard to say now when, Alex was looking at her with so much smolder, “No funny business, Alex. If I drown or get hurt, I will melt your face off.”

Alex smirked again, “I won’t let anything happen to you. You trust me?”

Kara gave Alex an amused smile, “I trust you.”

“Come along then.” She picked up her board and put it under her arm while leading Kara to the water.

Kara followed behind looking around to make sure no one was watching them. She had a feeling that Alex wanted to do a little more than show her how to surf. They reached the water and Alex led her far out into the water, but not too far from the shore.

“First things first, you need to sit on the board.” She straddled the board, “Like this and get a feel for the water. You climb on so you can get used to being on it.”

Kara was trying not to freak out while climbing on the board, “This wasn’t bad at all.”

“We’re going to float here for a little bit and enjoy the gentle waves right now.” Alex put her arm around Kara’s waist.

“This isn’t so bad. What else comes next?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “Nothing right now, we are going to sit here. I want you to get used to being on the board in the water. I’m not going to show you anything else, until we are back on the sand.”

Kara shrugged, “Okay. You’re the teacher, I’m the student.”

“You are a very good student. You are head of the class. I enjoy teaching you, there is so much more you have to learn.” Alex nuzzled Kara’s cheek.

Kara leaned back, “Teach me, wise one.”

“You lesson is just beginning.” Alex teased.

Curiosity got the best of Kara, “What lesson is that?”

“How to have sex on the beach.” Alex laughed.

Kara shook her head at her head, “I love you, Alex. But you are such a nerd.”

“I’m your nerd. And I love you too.”

Kara sighed in contentment and enjoyed her time on the board and being in Alex’s arms. She could stay like this forever, until the tide carried them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy!!!
> 
> Alex on a surfboard *drools* I needed a reason to have in a bikini (sue me).
> 
> Kara being calm and relaxed. Also, she is making progress with her issues. Dr. Hamilton will be so proud.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last night in Midvale and more fluff will ensue.


	19. When I Look Into the Future All I See Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara spend more time at the beach and they discuss their future with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure unadulterated fluff, your teeth will rot, and your heart will burst. Despite everything that is going on in my life, I can put a little fluff, before I rip your heart out with angst.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and continues to follow the story, it means a lot to me. When I feel like giving up, I think about you all, and that renews my determination. I write this story not only for myself but you all as well.
> 
>  
> 
> On to the story...

Alex enjoyed being in the water with Kara, and being with her, and showing Kara something she loved made her happy. And the fact that Kara wanted to learn how to surf made her heart flutter in her chest. She finally had someone that takes an interest in something that she used to love to do. After a few lessons she worked up quite an appetite and she was sure that Kara had too. They left the water and made their way over to their blanket and saw that a picnic had been set up for them, and an umbrella was put up as well.

“I guess it’s safe to say, that your mom and Mitch finally came up for air.” Kara teased as she sat down on the blanket.

Alex grimaced, “Don’t ever say that again. I will never be able to look at them the same way, again.” She sat down on the opposite side of the blanket.

Kara blew her a kiss, “I love you.”

Alex caught it, “I love you too.”

They were about to eat when they were joined by Eliza and Mitch who sat down on the blanket with them. Alex tried her best to act normal but it was hard considering what she heard. No matter how old she gets, she does not want to imagine her mother having sex.

“Did Alex show you a few moves, Kara?” Eliza asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she did, but I will leave the surfing to her. Alex is amazing!” She gushed.

Alex blushed, “Now, who is biased. Kara is my personal cheerleader, her enthusiasm is right up there with yours, mom.”

“You are very lucky, Alex and you too Kara.” Eliza told them, “I prepared some chicken salad sandwiches, we have fruit, and a blueberry strawberry tart, compliments of Mitch.” She pulled everything out of the basket and placed it on the blanket.

“This is enough food to feed an army.” Kara gushed.

Mitch laughed, “I may have gone overboard, but I know you will eat most of it.”

Kara blushed, “I do like to eat.” She replied, and picked up a sandwich.

“Alex if it’s okay with you, Mitch and I wanted to have a bonfire in the back yard, while he puts some food on the grill,” Eliza mentioned casually.

Alex was confused for a moment but then she thought about the times, where they would have a small fire in the backyard as Jeremiah would cook on the grill. Then they would make s’mores and watch the fireworks that they normally launch every night.

Alex took a sip of her water, “Yeah, that’s fine. I would like that. Life is about creating new memories, and that is okay with me.” She appreciated her mother asking her.

They ate their lunch and Alex listened as Kara told stories about growing up on the farm, and how she used to ride horses with her dad. Alex learned a lot about Kara on this trip, and she was thankful for that. The more she learned and saw of Kara, the more she fell in love with her. Alex may have to rethink waiting two months, to ask Kara to marry her. Hell, she wanted to do it right then and there.

“Eliza mentioned that she will be taking a trip to National City. I asked if I could come along, but Eliza thought I should ask you, Alex. Is it alright if I come to National City as well?” Mitch asked.

Alex sent a subtle look Kara’s way before answering, “You are more than welcome to come to National City. The more the merrier, you can meet our friends, and meet some of Kara’s family.” She agreed. Having Mitch come along wouldn’t be a bad idea. It can show Jeremiah, that Eliza had moved on, and had no place in her life.

Eliza smiled, “I’ve heard you have some pretty impressive people in your family.”

Kara finished her sandwich, “They really are. They are like no other family you have seen before.”

Alex laughed at her girlfriend’s description, “That is true. People know not to mess with, Kara but there are some who dare try. Don’t let Diana know though, she will wreak havoc on you.”

“I’m pretty sure she would, who wouldn’t.” Mitch agreed.

“How did your kids take the news of your engagement?” Alex asked. She knew that he had two children around her age.

Mitch laughed, “They are over the moon. They love your mother, simply adore her. I can’t wait for you to meet them, I’ve told them all about you. My daughter is very impressed by you.”

Alex felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “I am nothing special.”

Kara touched her leg, “Yes, you are. You are more special than you give yourself credit for.”

“Young love.” Eliza spoke, “To be that young again.”

Alex huffed, “Mom, cut it out. You’re embarrassing me.”

“She’s so cute when she is trying to be all huffy.” Kara teased.

Alex poured her water on Kara’s lap and took off running. Kara got up and chased after her they ran along the beach and into the waves, where they started play fighting. Alex splashed Kara with water and Kara retaliated. They didn’t realize that they went further out from the shore, but not deep enough in the ocean to panic.

“Are you okay with Mitch coming to National City? I know he doesn’t know a lot of things about it.” Alex asked as she pulled Kara close to her.

Kara sighed and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, “Yeah, I’m okay with it. As long as nothing extranormal does not happen while he is there. Not many people know how to react, when they find out, that their future in-law is a superhero and comes from a family full of them.”

“That’s true, but I don’t think that would bother him. Mitch is pretty opened minded, so that will not be a problem. He absolutely adores you then again, who wouldn’t?”

Kara tilted her head to the side, “You are such a charmer, Alex Danvers.” She smiled before she leaned in and kiss Alex on the lips.

The kiss started out languid at first, but the feel of the water around them, and the warmth of their bodies ignited a flame within them. Kara ran her tongue lightly across Alex’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alex moaned softly as she felt Kara’s tongue against hers, a familiar dance that they were used to. She sucked lightly on Kara’s tongue, causing the other woman to moan into her mouth. The kiss went on until oxygen became an issue. Kara broke the kiss, much to Alex’s dismay. Kara nuzzled Alex’s neck placing little kisses there, tasting the salt water and her girlfriend's skin.

“If you don’t stop, Kara I will not be responsible for my actions. You were the one who said, we were in a public place.” Alex whispered.

Kara smirked and bit her neck lightly, “That is true. I think we should get back before your mom starts to worry about us.”

“Using my mom as a cock block, not a good move, Zorel,” Alex smirked.

Kara laughed, “I can use effective methods.”

“We’ll see. It’s been too long since I’ve tasted you. My mom will not be in my room tonight, so you can’t use her as an excuse, to keep me from what I want.” Alex gave a small laugh.

Kara shook her head, “You are insatiable. Maggie is right, all we do is have sex.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “We do more than have sex, Kara. We cuddle, go out and do things, sex is just an added benefit.” Her smile faded, “Do you think that we have too much sex?”

“NO! No, we do not have too much sex. We have more than enough. I was joking about that babe.” Kara tried to smooth over the situation.

Alex gave Kara the benefit of the doubt, “You know, it’s okay for you to speak up about things. You don’t have to go along with everything. Free will is always yours.”

Kara bit her lip, “Okay. I am starting to prune, we need to go back to the shore.” She held up her hands for emphasis.

“We don’t want you to turn into a raisin. We can pick this up later, in the privacy of our bedroom.” Alex told her as she led Kara out of the water. When they reached the shore, the picnic was cleaned up, but the blanket and the umbrella was still there. The sun was high on the horizon casting a glow on the water. Alex really enjoyed being her and made a mental note to bring Kara to the beach, when they returned to National City. She noticed that Kara is more relaxed and carefree here. Alex missed it and hoped that once things with Jeremiah was calm enough, and with Dr. Hamilton’s help, Kara would be her normal self.

“I was thinking.” Kara started.

“Oh, what about?” Alex asked.

Kara laid on the blanket, “That we can go to the beach when we get back to National City. Also, if we were to get married, I would want to get married on the beach during sunset.” She lamented.

Alex smiled and lay down beside Kara, “What would our wedding look like?”

“Well, on the beach during sunset, with tiki torches lining the white carpet. We get married under a floral arch. Maybe lilies and whatever flowers would look great. The reception can be held under tents on the land, and have it catered with our favorite foods. We can have a dance floor, with a live band, and we can have our first dance. How does that sound? What would you like? What colors?” Kara asked.

Alex cleared her throat, “An intimate wedding on the beach is perfect. The colors should be blue, white and silver. I would wear a nice dress, or a tux, whichever one I choose.”

“I’m sure whatever you wear would look good on you. Have you thought about marriage?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I have. I’ve thought about it after you came into my life. It’s crossed my mind, especially in the last year. What about you? Have you thought about it?” Alex asked she hoped that Kara had said yes.

Kara took Alex’s hand in hers, “I have. When I was at the DEO after everyone rescued me, I was in limbo, and I had a dream about us getting married. When it was time for us to kiss, I heard you whisper ‘come back to me’ and we kissed. I woke up and saw you looking at me.” She explained.

“I didn’t think you could hear me. I was so happy when you came back to me, I wanted to ask you to marry me.” Alex felt better after admitting this to Kara, especially since she felt the same way.

“Why didn’t you?” Kara turned so that she was laying on her side.

Alex sighed, “You just woke up, emotions were running high. I didn’t want to be impulsive especially if you were not on the same page as me. When the time comes, when you least expect it. I will ask you to marry me and hopefully, you will say yes.”

Kara was positively glowing, “I would definitely say yes to you.”

Alex brought Kara’s hand up to her lips, “As I would always say ‘yes’ to you. You are it for me, Kara Zorel. I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“I don’t want anyone else but you either. You’re it for me too. We have come a long way, Alex and now we are talking marriage. I did not think we would actually get to the place, you know, with everything going on with me.” Kara admitted.

Alex chuckled wryly, “I would wait for you for as long as you needed. We go through everything together, ride or die.”

Kara laughed, “Ride or die, huh? I’m down for your you baby.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh, “You are such a nerd. Don’t ever change.”

“Never. Are you really okay, with having a bonfire with Mitch? I don’t know much about your dad, but is that something you three would get together and do?” Kara asked.

Alex loved this about Kara, she always checked in with her, “We did it a lot when I was growing up, it was our ritual. We did it about twice a month, it was fun, my mom and dad would tell stories, and we would look at the stars. S’mores was the best, the chocolate and the marshmallow make it so worth it. Anyway, my mom had moved on and it's time that I move on and make new memories.”

Kara sighed, “Moving on is for the best for everyone. Is that why your mom is coming to National City? To move on from your dad?”

“Yeah, something like that. She probably has things that she wants to say to him. My mom is not the same person that she used to be.” Alex explained.

“What about you? I know how much having your dad back means to you.” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “Honestly, I can’t look at my dad without thinking about what happened to you. I don’t know if he was a part of it. I don’t think I could have a relationship with him.”

Kara sighed in contemplation, “I don’t want you to regret not having one down the line.”

Alex shook her head, “You are more important to me than any relationship with my father. Your wellbeing and mental health, mean more to me than anything else.”

“You are too good to me. Can we go back to the house? I’m getting entirely too much sun.” Kara complained.

Alex sat up, “Too much sun may not be good since you have that bracelet on, we don’t know what will happen.”

The couple cleaned up the blanket and towels, Alex grabbed her board and umbrella, while Kara grabbed the blanket and towels. The trek back to the house did not take that long and they were able to put their things up quickly. Alex suggested that Kara take her shower first, and she would take hers next. This would give her a few moments to talk to her mom and Mitch alone. Once Kara was in the shower, Alex went in search of her mom. She found her and Mitch in the kitchen preparing the food, to put on the grill.

“Mom?” Alex called out.

“Hey, honey, what’s wrong?” Eliza asked.

Alex sat down on one of the stools, “I want to ask Kara to marry me, while you and Mitch are in National City. I would need your help though…Mitch’s too.”

Eliza put her hands over her mouth, “I thought you were going to do it on your anniversary?” She questioned.

“I don't want to wait any longer. I am going to call Kara’s parents and see if they could fly in too. We can have an engagement party after, it will give everyone a chance to meet each other. What do you think?” Alex asked with a hopeful tone.

“I think it's a wonderful idea! I am so happy for you and Kara. So what do you need our help with?” Mitch asked.

Alex beamed, “To help set up the botanical garden wedding hall. I plan on proposing in the botanical area, then we will celebrate with everyone. It’s perfect.” She gushed.

“We would be happy to help. My daughter is getting married.” Eliza whispered as she went to hug her daughter.

Alex sniffles, “Yeah, I am. I was so against it, but now…it’s what I want. You used to tell me ‘when you know, you know’, so now I know.”

“That is true. I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law.” Eliza told her, “Now, you should go shower because you smell like salt water.”

Alex broke the hug, “Such a mom thing to say after a heartfelt moment. I think Kara should be out of the shower now. Not a word to, Kara about this. I want it to be a surprise, something positive and happy in her life.”

“We will not say a word.”

Alex got up, “Great. I’m going to leave you two alone now. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do in here, it’s unsanitary.”

Alex left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room and saw that the door was closed. She opened the door and there was Kara in all her towel-clad glory. She snuck behind Kara and wrapped her arms around her waist, and resting her chin on her shoulder. Kara’s body was still a little damp from the shower.

“Did you enjoy your shower?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “It was a very good shower. It’s funny what you can accomplish when you shower alone.”

Alex kissed Kara’s neck, “Are you saying that I distract you?”

“A very welcomed distraction. You need to take a shower too, you smell like ocean and salt.” Kara teased.

Alex let go and got her things together to go take her shower. Kara had a sense of humor which was a good thing, every day seems to be something new, with her girlfriend. Alex didn’t know if it was real or if Kara was putting on an act, but whatever it was she hoped that being here would help Kara heal partially from what is going on.

“My mom and Mitch are downstairs getting things together for tonight. You don’t have to hide up here until I get out of the shower. They love you.” Alex told her before leaving the room.

Alex made her way to the bathroom which was still a little steamy from Kara’s shower. The warmth and the smell of Kara’s soap made her feel like she was home. She placed her towel and clothes on the toilet and turned on the water. Alex got in the shower and pulled the curtain shut, she immediately relaxed when the water hit her skin. The ocean water was amazing, but taking a shower, was so much better. Alex used this time to reflect on the visit so far, everything was perfect, a little too perfect but she found that she did not mind. Being out of National City, and away from all the stress really worked wonders for her. She noticed the changes in Kara’s mood as well. Alex knew that they would have to start taking regular vacations when things become too rough. Her mind drifted to thoughts of her dad since she’s been in Midvale, she had not thought about him once. She wondered how things were going to be once she got back home. One thing was for sure, she needed to see Dr. Hamilton to work through her feelings about him being back.

Since Kara was going to therapy, then maybe she should too, and the two of them could go to couple’s therapy. There is that one incident where Alex did not believe Kara, and that needed to be resolved before they could really move forward. Alex finished her shower, feeling refreshed and clean. She dried herself off and quickly dressed before exiting the bathroom. Alex went into her room, and put her laundry in the bag and made her way downstairs. She could hear laughter and conversation.

“I really do enjoy working at the hospital and Dr. Cameron is the best. I really learn a lot from her.” Kara was talking about her job.

“What about school? How are your classes?” Mitch asked.

“School is okay, I’ve switched to online classes though. I had a pretty rough year, last year. I miss being on campus though, being with my friends, and sitting in an actual classroom.” Kara answered.

Alex could hear the longing in Kara’s voice, she did not know, how much she missed being on campus. She thought that pulling Kara out would help her, but it is doing more harm than good. She would have to sit down with her girlfriend and address her concerns.

“I’m sure in time, you’ll be back on campus. I would have killed to have classes online, I did not miss getting up early to go to class.” Eliza replied.

Kara laughed, “That is definitely a plus.”

Alex decided to make her presence known, “I didn’t even have the luxury of online classes.” She sat down next to Kara, “Do you need help with anything?”

“Kara is making the salad. You can make the devil eggs, you were always good at that.” Eliza suggested.

Kara smiled, “So there is something, Alex can cook without burning the house down.”

“I can cook, and it was only one time, Kara. Why can’t you be like Elsa and let it go.” Alex put her head on the counter.

Kara laughed, “Where would the fun in that be?”

“Laugh it up, we are not going to discuss your baking disasters.” Alex volleyed back.

Kara shook her head, “I didn’t set the fire alarm off, so that is a plus in my favor.”

Eliza shook her head, “Alex, go make the eggs. Mitch and I will put the food on the grill. Try not to kill each other, while we are out there.”

“I don’t make any promises,” Alex smirked as she got up and went inside the kitchen.

Mitch and Eliza went outside with some of the food leaving Alex and Kara alone in the house. Alex went to the pot that had the eggs in it and began peeling them, she was thankful that they were cooled off.

“I overheard you telling my mom that you miss being on campus, is that true?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, I do miss it. I miss seeing my friends and sitting in the classroom. Going to school online is great, but I feel like I am missing out on a lot.” She finished the salad.

Alex turned to face her girlfriend, “Why didn’t you say something sooner, Kara? We thought that online classes would be better, so you wouldn’t have to see Lena Luthor.”

“I don’t know, okay. I thought it would be better, but it’s not. I feel isolated, how am I supposed to move on, if I live in fear.” Kara asked.

Alex knew Kara had a point, “If you want to go to campus, then you will be able to go to school on campus, but if there is any sign of distress.”

“I know, it’s back to online classes I go.” Kara got up and put the salad in the refrigerator.

“Does that mean, you are ready to be Wondergirl again?” She whispered the last part.

Kara shook her head, “No, I can’t be, Wondergirl. Not right now at least.” She replied.

“One step at a time, Kara. There is no rush, take all the time you need, but what about your interview with Cat Grant?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I’ll do the interview. I already to James that I would, I want to get it over with.”

Alex nodded in understanding, “Can you grab the mayonnaise and the relish out of the fridge for me?”

“Yeah,” Kara answered, as she opened the refrigerator, to give Alex what she needed.

Deviled eggs were made, the salad was done and the food was put on the grill. Everyone was having a great time laughing, and playing charades. The sun eventually set and the fire was started in the fire pit. They were making s’mores and Alex had fun feeding hers to Kara and vice versa. The fireworks started going off in the distance, and Alex pulled Kara close to her as her girlfriends face lit up with each and every one of the fireworks that went off.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Kara?” Alex whispered in Kara’s hair.

Kara nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I am. I love being here with you, this reminds me of the night, we had dinner in the butterfly garden.”

Alex laughed throatily, “We kissed and the fireworks went off. You remember?”

“I do, it was the night, that I fell in love with you all over again. It was a beautiful moment, one that I will never forget.” Kara explained.

This gave Alex a huge ego boost, “I’m sure there will be more unforgettable moments in the future.”

Alex pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two of them together and sent it to Maggie, Kate, Lucy, and Vasquez. It didn’t take long for her phone to start blowing up with text messages.

_Detective Dimples: Don’t you two look so adorable together. You look so happy delivered@ 7:15 pm_

_The Best Lane: How are you two so adorable? I am so jealous right now delivered@ 7:20 pm_

_Kandy Kane: Now that’s happiness! Hurry home soon! delivered@ 7:25pm_

_Suzie Q: get a room! So glad that u two are enjoying yourself. delivered@ 7:25pm_

Alex showed Kara the messages, “We are missed. Do you mind if I post our picture on Instagram and Facebook?” She asked.

“Why not? Everyone knows we’re dating. Let the whole world know, how crazy in love we are.” Kara challenged.

Alex posted the picture on both social media outlets with a smile. She hoped that she could get Kara to agree to do a Snap Chat story with her. They did one once or twice last year, but they haven’t done any this year. Alex looked over at her mother and Mitch, who were wrapped up in each other, and she couldn’t help but smile at the happiness that was radiating off of the couple. Alex wondered if the same happiness radiates from her and Kara when they are together.

“Already posted. You know, I was thinking that maybe we could so a Snap Chat story before we leave.” Alex suggested.

“Okay, but it will have to be quick since we are leaving tomorrow. I am so not ready to go back to National City. I want to stay here forever, and forget the world, at least for another week.” Kara whispered.

Alex ran her fingers along Kara’s arm, “Maybe, we could come back to visit, whenever you feel the need to get away. I have to admit, Midvale looks good on you.”

Kara snuggled closer, “I will agree with that. It also looks good on you too. Then again, you come from here.”

The air became chilly as the breeze from the beach made its way to the backyard. Alex found herself getting sleepy, the mixture of today’s excitement, and the salty air made for a great sleeping combination. Apparently, Kara had the same idea, as she was softly snoring.

“We’re going to go ahead and head in,” Eliza whispered.

Alex understood, “Good night. I have to get sleeping beauty upstairs.” She pointed at Kara, who was heavier than before.

“Good luck with that.” Eliza teased.

Alex shook her head, “Laugh it up, old lady.”

“I can carry her up for you. Saves you the trouble of picking her up.” Mitch suggested.

Alex was going to agree, then she thought about how Kara would react to the sudden movement, “Thank you for the offer Mitch, but I think I can wake her up.” Alex told him, “You two go inside and I’ll take care of everything.” Alex told them.

Alex watched as Eliza and Mitch went into the house. She started stroking Kara’s cheek, to get her to wake up. Alex tried this a couple of times until Kara finally started to stir, she was thankful that Kara did not lash out.

“Did I fall asleep?” Kara sat up rubbing her eyes.

“You did. It’s getting chilly out here, and I don’t want to catch a cold. Go on upstairs, and I’ll be up there in a minute.” Alex helped Kara off of the chair swing.

Kara whined, “I don’t want too.”

Alex tried not to laugh, “I won’t be long. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Fine.” Kara pouted, before heading into the house.

Alex sucked in a breath as she watched Kara walk away. She turned to put out the fire that was already dying. She poured water into the pit and threw some sand in there for good measure. Once she was sure that the fire was out, she put the cover on the pit and walked into the house. Alex set the alarm and turned the lights off and headed upstairs. She was going to miss being here, but she wanted to head back to National City, she had an engagement to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww wedding talk plans and going back to National City
> 
> Alex and Kara are entirely too cute!
> 
> Mitch and Eliza are cute too!!
> 
> Next chapter: Everyone is going to National City...Eliza will see Jeremiah. Mitch will learn the truth about Alex's job and Kara's family. 
> 
> ***Go see Wonder Woman! The movie was awesome! I've seen it twice and I will be seeing it again in the next week! I have so many ideas in my head about Diana raising Kara on Themyscira and so forth. I really do not need all these ideas LOL! Wonder Woman rocks!!!***


	20. When Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Mitch are in National City and Mitch learns a little bit more about Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter had been done for about a week or so give or take, but I went in and did some reworking of it. It was very dark and angsty but I changed it up, because why add a lot of angst when my life is one big angst fest right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it switches point of views because a lot is going on in this chapter, plot-wise.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is sticking around for this story, the payoff will be worth it. This story will be coming to an end soon (as you can tell by the end chapter). So prepare yourselves for that. Once this story is finished, I will start on a prompt for another one of my winners for a story written with their prompt (I haven't forgotten). I am also brainstorming a Supergirl/Grey's Anatomy crossover as well, but more on that at a later date. 
> 
> Having said all that...on to the story

It’s been three days since Alex and Kara returned to National City from Midvale, since then it had been relatively quiet. Kate and Maggie are now back in National City, both of them are at their respective jobs, a police detective and forensic psychology professor. Eliza and Mitch are enjoying their visit to, National City and Kara is back in school with Sara. Things have been relatively smooth, and Kara had been able to avoid Lena Luthor. Alex, on the other hand, had returned to the DEO but made no attempt to talk to her father, who had been moved to one of the apartments in the building. J’onn made sure to keep Jeremiah and Astra apart because Astra is still out for blood.

Alex, for the most part, spent her free time organizing the engagement preparations, while Eliza is working with the botanical garden, to help with the engagement party itself. This didn’t stop her from noticing the changes in Kara though. Alex noticed that Kara was still on high alert, and the panic attacks were more frequent, especially when she has to go see Dr. Hamilton. The sessions had to held at another facility in order to help continue Kara’s progress. Today though, found Alex comforting a clearly distraught Kara, after a difficult session with, Dr. Hamilton. The doctor felt as if it was time for Kara to face what happened to her, but Kara was against that idea. If Alex couldn’t get through to her then she didn’t know who could.

“Hey, Kara, mom finished dinner. She made your favorite, macaroni and cheese with real bacon.” Alex tried.

Kara continued staring off into the distance, “I’m not hungry.”

Alex tried not to get frustrated, “Would you at least come and sit at the table?”

Kara still didn’t move, so Alex had to do what she did not want to do, “If you do not get up and go eat, I will be forced to punish you, Kara. I don’t want to do that, I want to give you the choice.” Her voice had a hard tone to it.

Kara sighed, “Fine.” She got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Alex was happy with the small victory, “I will give you five minutes, to make yourself presentable.”

“Alright,” Kara replied.

Alex sighed as her girlfriend disappeared into the bathroom, it seemed as if Kara would take two steps forward and two steps back. There was no middle ground with her, she has tried so hard, to not be harsh with her girlfriend, but that is the only way to get a response out of her. She hoped that her mom and Mitch being here would help, but no dice. The bathroom door opened and out walked Kara looking a little better than she was before.

“How much time do I have left?” Kara asked.

Alex looked at her watch, “Three minutes, not bad. Are you hungry now?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I’m starving.”

Kara and Alex left the room and went into the dining area, where Mitch and Eliza were putting the food on the table. This seemed to perk Kara up from her earlier funk, Alex made sure to reward Kara for her behavior. It may have seemed childish, but it had a positive effect on, Kara. Lucy was the one who suggested it to her, it worked with Wondergirl.

“I was wondering if I had to send a search party for the two of you. How are you feeling, Kara?” Eliza asked as she put three glasses near the plates.

Kara offered a small smile, “I’m feeling better, thank you for asking. Today was really hard for me.” She answered as she sat down.

Alex sat down in the chair next to her, “You might want to set an extra place, I have a feeling that we will be getting a visitor.”

Eliza knitted her eyebrows together, “A visitor?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, my mom will probably be dropping by in a few minutes. She always does on bad days.”

Alex hoped that Diana had on normal clothes and not her outfit. Her mom may have known who Diana is, but Mitch may not. He hasn’t been to privy with Alex’s actual job, but she knew she would have to tell him eventually before he found out. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.

Kara got up, “That would be my mom.” She went to go open the door.

“Kara, my darling daughter how are you?” Diana greeted her daughter, before pulling her into a hug.

“I’m okay, mom. I’m glad you decided to drop by, Alex’s mom and her fiancé are here for a visit.” Kara broke the hug and ushered her mom into the apartment.

“Diana, we were expecting you.” Alex greeted her future mother in law, “This is my mom Eliza and her fiancé Mitch. Mom, Mitch this is Diana Prince, Kara’s mom.” Alex introduced the adults.

Mitch had a look of confusion on his face, “Is this your mother from Kansas?” He asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, this is my birth mother.” She rushed to explain.

Diana just smiled, “I gave her up for adoption some years ago. Her adoptive parents are in Kansas.” She turned to look at Eliza, “It’s good to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Eliza returned her smile, “I’ve heard a lot about you too. Would you like to join us for dinner?”

Diana shook her head, “Thank you, but I honestly wanted to check on, Kara.”

“I’m okay, mom. It was a rough session, that’s all.” Kara rushed to reassure her mother.

Diana did not look convinced at all, “I am going to borrow, Kara for a moment.” She reached out for Kara and pulled her outside.

Kara went reluctantly and sat down in one of the chairs, “I’m fine mother, really.” She tried to protest.”

Diana sat down in the chair next to her, “No you are not. Something happened that you are not telling me. I am not going to read your mind, because I will never violate you like that, but tell me what is going on?” She asked, again.

Kara sighed, “Dr. Hamilton suggested that I confront what happened to me last year. Well, confront the person who was part of the organization that hurt me.”

“What do you mean the person?” Diana asked.

Kara started playing with her bracelet, “I rather not say.”

Diana gave her a stern look, “Tell me, Kara.” It was not a request but a demand.

Kara closed her eyes, “Please don’t get mad and please don’t go after them. Promise me, mother.”

Diana took Kara’s hand in hers, “I can’t promise that, Kara. They must pay for hurting you.”

“Not right now, mother. There are too many people involved, people that I love.” Kara answered, without really answering.

Diana had her answer, “It was Alex’s dad, wasn’t it?”

Kara nodded, “He—he was one of the ones who hurt me.” She sobbed out.

Diana reached for Kara and pulled her into her lap for a hug, “Oh my darling girl.” She rubbed her back.

Kara continued crying softly into her mother’s shoulder. She knew that telling her mother was a bad idea, but she was going to figure it out anyways. Kara hoped that her mother wouldn’t go off and do something against, Alex’s dad.

“Please don’t do anything, mama.” Kara pleaded.

Diana said nothing and Kara knew, her mom was already planning something. She needed to find a way to intercept before anything happens. Kara didn’t know what to do though.

“I will not do anything right now, but he will pay for hurting you, Kara,” Diana told her. “I have to head back home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Little One, I don’t want you to miss dinner.”

Kara was reluctant to let her mother go, but she knew she was not in any position to fight her. Once her mom was determined to do something, nothing stopped her. She was a woman on a mission.

“Okay, mama.” Kara gave her a kiss on her cheek before getting up.

“I love you, Kara,” Diana told her.

Kara smiled, “I love you too, mama.” She went into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Alex stood up, “Is everything okay, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, my mom knows.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open, “She knows? How does she know?”

Kara shrugged, “She’s my mom, she knows everything.” The answer rolled off her tongue.

“Holy shit!” She cursed, “We need to get to the DEO, quick.” Alex rushed out.

Eliza looked at them quizzically, “What’s going on at the DEO?” She asked.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, “Dad is at an apartment in the DEO building. Diana knows who took part in hurting, Kara. She’s about to go full on Wonder Woman on his ass.”

Mitch looked on in confusion, “What now?” He asked.

“Fuck!” Alex cursed under her breath, “It’s a long story, which I will be more than happy to explain later. Right now, we gotta go.” She looked at Kara, “Call Kate and have her meet us there.”

Kara went and got her phone to call Kate. She knew she fucked up by saying something, now everything was going to be fucked up.

Alex grabbed her keys, “I’m sorry mom, I gotta go.” She rushed out of the apartment, Kara right behind her.

“I’m sorry, Alex.” Kara apologized.

Alex turned and kissed her on the lips, “It’s not your fault, baby.” She touched Kara’s face tenderly, “It was going to happen eventually. I’m just happy it’s now and not later.”

Alex’s phone rang, “Danvers.” She answered the phone. “I’m on my way, sir. I don’t think she is ready for that, yet.”

Kara looked concerned, “What’s wrong, Alex?”

Alex sighed, “We’ve got trouble. Come on.”

They got into the car and Alex sped out of the parking lot like the devil was on their heels. Her mind was going a mile a minute with scenarios of what could happen. She was angry at her father, but a part of her was scared for him. Alex hoped that this would end peacefully, and not in a way, that would cause any kind of damage. She pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. Kara and Alex both left the car and made their way up to the portion of the building that holds the apartments. It looked like a war broke out up there as Wonder Woman, Batwoman, Superman, and Astra had Jeremiah in a corner. Wonder woman had him tied up in the lasso of truth.

“Stop!” Kara called out.

Everyone stopped and looked at Kara, “He hurt you, Kara. He must pay for what he’s done to you.” Wonder Woman explained.

Kara stepped forward, “And he will. I want him hurt as much as you do, but think about Alex. This is her father and hurting him, as much as I hate him and wish him death is not going to help anything.”

“Why are you defending him? He hurt you and caused you so much trouble, he has to pay.” Batwoman told her.

Kara shrugged, “I’m not defending him. I am thinking about my girlfriend, I’m thinking about my future mother-in-law, and how this will affect them.” She walked slowly over to Jeremiah who had a smug look on his face, something immediately snapped in her and she lunged for him, “You hurt me, you held me down while those men took turns on me.”

“Kara, no!!!” Alex yelled as J’onn tried to hold her back.

She hit him in the face, “You could have stopped it, but you didn’t, you were encouraging it. You got off on it, and when they were finished, you had your turn too.” She hit Jeremiah again, “You told me I was an alien whore, and that my kind should not be here.” She kicked him in the stomach, “You told me how you wanted to inseminate me, to see how an alien half-breed would fare in this world.” Kara picked him up, only to throw him into another wall, “You helped strap me down on that table.” She hit him again, “You watched as that demented bitch put that needle in me.” She hit him again causing him to bleed, “You are no better than those people. Then you had the nerve to lie about not knowing me, and lying to my girlfriend about it.” She threw him into another wall.

“Little One, stop! You told us to stand down.” Wonder Woman tried to stop her child.

Kara ignored their pleas, “It’s because of you and that stupid organization, that I have nightmares, that I can’t be out in public without looking over my shoulder.” She was going to hit him again, but she lost all her fight, “I hate you, there is no amount of forgiveness for the likes of you. I hope they put you somewhere, where you will rot and you suffer the way that I have suffered. You may be my girlfriend’s father, but you will never be anything to me.” She hit him again before falling to her knees crying.

Wonder Woman went to her daughter and held her as she cried out her anguish and frustration. Astra joined them, putting aside their differences to help Kara. J’onn let Alex go as she tried to reconcile what Kara had said her father did. She did not know that her father was one of the ones, who sexually assaulted her girlfriend. This pissed her off, even more, the man she loved, violated her girlfriend.

“Take him out of here, put him in a containment cell, hell put him in jail,” Alex told J’onn her voice was wavering.

“Alex, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” Jeremiah pleaded as he was being escorted out of the hallway.

Alex looked away, “Too bad you did. You’re not my father.”

J’onn hugged Alex and she started crying, taking comfort in his strong arms. She was pissed, upset, angry and she felt betrayed. Alex wanted to give Jeremiah the benefit of the doubt, but after hearing that her father also, sexually assaulted, Kara. All thoughts of that went out the window. She continued holding on to J’onn, the only father she has known. Alex tried to block out the anguish cries of her girlfriend, but it was hard. She knew that her girlfriend needed to confront everything, Alex wasn’t expecting it to be tonight. Now, Alex and Kara had to go home and explain everything to Mitch. That is not a conversation that she is looking forward to having not tonight, anyway.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I know you wanted to believe that your father was a good man. I never wanted you to find out like this.” J’onn tried to find the right words to say.

Alex sniffled, “I didn’t think he was capable of those things. Kara told me and then to see him in the corner with a smug smile on his face. That man is not my father, he is the lowest of the low.”

“Come on, you need a moment to regroup and get yourself together. You are no good to Kara this way.” J’onn told her as he led her out of the now decimated hallway.

“But, Kara. I want to be with Kara.” Alex told him.

“Kara is where she needs to be right now. You will be with her soon enough.” He tried to calm her racing thoughts.

Alex looked back at the scene and hung her head down, “I hope so.”

They made their way to the command center where they caught Lucy sitting on Vasquez’ desk with a huge smile on her face. Vasquez was trying to be serious, but Lucy was not having it.

“Ahem.” J’onn cleared his throat.

Lucy hopped off of Vasquez’s desk, “There was a lot of chaos going on upstairs.”

J’onn shook his head, “Family matters. You and Vasquez will have to see Pam in HR on Monday. If you two are going to be working together, then you will have to go through the mandatory sexual harassment course.”

Vasquez looked away, “There is nothing going on here, sir.” She tried to explain.

Alex laughed a real laugh, “If you say so.”

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, but I will be. I’m trying to make sense of all of this. When I thought I could make peace with everything, something else happens. I found out that…the man…that I thought was my father, raped my girlfriend.” She stuttered out.

Lucy gasped, “Kara was raped?”

Alex nodded, “Y—yeah.” The words tasted like acid in her mouth.

“I—I didn’t know. She never said anything about it.” Lucy admitted.

Alex sighed, “It’s why I was so distraught the last time I was here. Then Kara told me what happened. Then to see my dad looking so smug, so proud of himself. Seeing Kara going all Hulk on him, it was just too much.”

J’onn put a comforting arm around Alex, “Why don't you take a moment for yourself. You’ve been through a lot. Lucy, escort Alex to one of the private rooms. I’ll go take care of everything upstairs.” He let go of Alex and went upstairs.

Lucy put her arm through Alex’s and led her to one of the quiet rooms, “So, you and Vasquez, huh?” Alex asked.

“Not yet. She is giving me time to get over my break-up with James.” Lucy answered.

“You and James broke up? When? Why?” Alex asked surprised, by this news.

Lucy sighed, “While you and Kara were on your vacation. Things haven’t been working out for us lately. We decided to end the relationship, it was amicable, which I am grateful for. Game night is going to be a little weird though. I’m sure Winn, will be there to help him through it.”

Alex’s eyebrows rose, “Winn? As in Kara’s friend Winn?”

“Oh yeah, they have quite the bromance going on. It rivals that of his relationship with Clark, well Superman.” Lucy answered.

“That’s a revelation.” Alex replied, “I am happy for you Lucy, but if you break Vasquez’ heart, I will come after you.” She threatened.

Lucy laughed, “That’s not going to happen. Is this your version of the shovel talk that I had with you about, Kara?”

“It is, but nicer. I am planning on proposing to Kara in the next week. I want you to be at the party, afterward, with Vasquez as your plus one.” Alex told her.

Lucy’s jaw dropped, “What happened to waiting?”

Alex shrugged, “I realized on our vacation that I did not want to wait. The right time is a myth, and with so many close calls, I realized that life is too short. Besides, if I wait, I may not ever do it. It took all my self-control to not ask her while we were away.”

Lucy opened the door to one of the private rooms, “Alex Danvers has self-control? Who knew that it was possible?” She teased.

Alex entered the room and laid down on the bed, “There is a lot you don’t know about me, Lane.”

“I see that.” Lucy agreed, “We may have our differences, but I think you are a good fit for, Kara. I loved Kara for years, but I knew that I was not the one for her. I had a strong dislike of you because you were with her. And I know my relationship with Kara is a little unique.”

Alex laughed, “That’s an understatement. I do not understand it, but it’s your thing.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Half the time, I don’t understand it, but it’s how we are. Kara is a really special woman, even before she put on the cape. You’re really lucky to have her.”

“I really am. I hope that after all of this…we will be able to make it through anything.” Alex lamented.

“You will, that’s the thing I admire about your relationship. You and Kara fight for and beside each other. You protect each other no matter what, and when she needs you or vice versa, you’re there. Your communication is something that could be worked on, but other than that, you two are meant to be.” Lucy told her, “I’m going to go get you some water and then go check on Kara. I’ll talk to you later.”

Alex looked over at Lucy, “Thanks.” She watched as Lucy left the room and turned on her side. Tonight had been emotionally draining, and she can only imagine how Kara is doing. Seeing her so angry broke her heart. Her heart was already broken by her father, the man that she loved and looked up to. A lone tear slipped out of her eye as she thought about the man who was her father, and what he had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had mentioned in the earlier note, this chapter was a lot darker and angstier (I was going to have Jeremiah killed off, but thought it would be out of character to have our heroes kill someone).
> 
> Alex is going to have some serious explaining to do and so will Kara because their secret is now out. I wonder how Mitch is going to handle that.
> 
> Lucy broke up with James which paves the way for her and Vasquez, we will visit with them again.
> 
> Alex is getting things together to propose to Kara :) I can't wait for ya'll to read it because it is beautiful and so fucking perfect.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, it's food for the soul!


	21. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story, read it and commented faithfully. It really means a lot to me, more than you know. Just knowing that people like it, is a sense of pride and joy because we are all storytellers in one way or another. So thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> On to the story....

After a stressful evening at the DEO, Kara, and Alex finally made their way home. It was an emotional time for the both of them. When Kara finally got herself together she went to find Alex. They had a lot to talk about in light of the information that was given, in the exchange between Kara and Jeremiah. Kara was nervous, she did not know how Alex was going to react to her, after beating the living hell out of her father and finding out all of the things he did and said to her.

To Kara’s surprise, Alex held her and they cried together, with Alex apologizing for that monster’s actions. Kara, of course, had told Alex she had nothing to be sorry for and she does not blame her for her father’s actions. They spent time in the little room in silence, offering comfort that they both needed until it was time for them to go and face everyone. The only person missing was Astra, but Kara had a feeling that she knew where her aunt was. Wonder Woman and Batwoman made plans to see Alex and Kara tomorrow. While Lucy and Vasquez said they would see them this weekend. Now, the couple is on their way home to face Alex’s mom and Mitch. It was time that they come clean about everything if Mitch was going to be part of the family.

“Do you think Mitch will freak out when he finds out about everything?” Kara asked, breaking the silence in the car.

Alex gripped the steering wheel, “Honestly, I don’t know. I hope he doesn’t freak out or call off the engagement because of this. He seems like a chill guy and it may not faze him any. Are you okay about telling him?”

“Telling him, I’m Wondergirl a Kryptonian half-breed? He was bound to find out anyway, and technically, I am not Wondergirl right now. I’m on forced leave until I am cleared for active duty.” Kara answered.

“Speaking of Wondergirl, how did you become full strength? You had your bracelet on.” Alex asked. She had been curious as to how Kara was able to kick ass.

Kara smirked, “I have my ways.” She pulled the bracelet out of her pocket and put it back on her wrist.

Alex grinned, “You are my little ninja. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kara sighed, “I’m fine for now. I may have a moment later, but for the most part, I am okay. Dr. Hamilton will be impressed. I confronted one of my attackers, so that is always a plus.”

Kara knew her next session would be a huge breakthrough for her. She confronted one of her attackers. Dr. Hamilton had told her that even if she confronted one, she would be okay since she did not know where the others one were. Well, she knew where Lillian was, but she did not want to see her unless it was in court.

“I’m impressed with you too, Kara. It took a lot of strength and courage to do what you did. If it was me, personally I would have killed him. It scared me because I wanted to. I wanted to kill him for hurting you.” Alex confessed.

Kara put a comforting arm on Alex’s arm, “I wanted to kill him too, but heroes don’t kill. I know killing him would have made you feel better, but it would cause a darkness in you, and you may not come back from that.”

Alex sighed, “I already have a dark side, Kara. I’ve killed people before, it’s what soldiers do.”

“Killing people because they are putting others in danger, is understandable. That man though, that man was the one you called ‘dad’. Regardless of what he did, he is still your dad, no matter what. Unless you were some sort of psychopath or sociopath, then killing that man will stay with you.” Kara told her, honestly. She’s never come close to killing someone, but she knows that she would not hesitate if Alex was in trouble.

“Leave it to you to be my voice of reason. I love you, Kara.” Alex told her.

“I love you too, Alex.” Kara replied, “Now let’s hope that Mitch will still love us after we tell him.”

Alex chuckled wryly, “I think he will. How can anyone not love you?”

Kara shrugged, “I know a few people who will beg to differ.”

“Fuck those guys. Everyone else who matters, love you.” Alex told her.

They arrived at their apartment a little later than usual. Alex had chosen to take the scenic route, instead of heading the direct way home. Alex told her the reason, but Kara felt it was more than that, but she was not going to push her girlfriend on it. She would have to wait until Alex came to her.

The couple stood outside of their apartment door to gather themselves and the opened the door. Before they could get in good, they were met with a bear hug from Eliza, followed by Mitch.

“I was so worried about you girls. Are you okay?” Eliza looked the two women over to see if there was a scratch or an injury.

“We’re fine mom. We had an issue come up, but it’s handled right now. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Alex tried to reassure her mother.

Eliza pulled both Kara and Alex to the living room, “You girls sit down.”

Alex wanted to argue, but she knew better, so she and Kara sat down on the couch. Mitch was sitting in one of the little chairs, while Eliza went to the kitchen to go get them drinks.

“So, I guess you’re wondering what is going on?” Alex started out.

Mitch nodded his head, “Eliza told me some of it and told me to talk to you. From my understanding, you work for an organization called the DEO, is that correct?”

Alex nodded in agreement, “That is correct. We are a top secret agency, that helps monitor threats from aliens in National City. My cover story is that I work for the FBI.”

“How long have you worked for them?” He asked.

“For about four years give or take. I was a professor at one point in time, but I retired and started working for them full-time.” She answered, feeling like she was on the hot seat.

Mitch hummed, “I see, so you are a badass.” He smirked.

Alex felt relieved, “Not to brag, but yeah, I am.”

He looked at Kara, “And you little lady. Do you work for the DEO too?”

“I do. I’m not a soldier though. I am Wondergirl, National City’s answer to a superhero. Metropolis has Superman, Gotham has Batman, Wonder Woman has the world, and I have National City.” Kara stated proudly.

“Are you an alien like Superman?” Mitch asked.

Kara pressed her lips together, “I am more of an alien hybrid. I do come from Krypton but I am also Amazonian too.”

Mitch looked confused, “How is that even possible?”

Kara chuckled uncomfortably, “Well…most people thought that I was the love child between Superman and Wonder Woman, but no. Krypton was destroyed when I was a baby. I guess some years later, I landed on Themyscira and Diana, along with the other Amazons took care of me. I somehow have the same powers as Diana.”

Mitch didn’t say anything at first, “So Diana is Wonder Woman? That makes you a demi-goddess as well?”

“Yes, she’s my mom. I don’t like to consider myself as one, but I am.” Kara explained.

“You were placed with your family in Kansas, after correct?” He asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, I was and that is where I grew up until I moved to National City.”

Mitch nodded again, “So you along with Alex, help keep National City safe?”

“That would be correct. Plus, I have my own version of the Justice League, they help too.” She answered it felt like she was on the hot seat as well.

“I have a superhero as a future daughter-in-law. You can’t go wrong with that.” Mitch smiled.

Alex looked surprised, “So you’re okay with all of this? You’re not freaking out?”

“I am not freaking out and I am okay with all of this. Eliza took the time out to explain this all to me. It’s going to take some time to wrap my hand around this, but I can handle it.” He told the couple.

Kara relaxed feeling better about not lying, “That’s a huge relief.”

Eliza sat down next to the women on the couch, “What exactly happened tonight?” She asked.

Kara and Alex shared a look and Kara subtly nodded her head. Alex swallowed, “Remember how I told you about Kara being kidnapped by Cadmus and what not?” She started.

“Yes, I remember. Well, it was brought to our attention that Jeremiah, had something to do with the assault on Kara. Wonder Woman found out, and there was a domino effect.” Alex explained.

Kara started playing with her bracelet as Alex went on to tell what happened. She could see the look of horror and disgust on Eliza and Mitch’s faces. Kara felt uncomfortable and went to grab Alex’s hand, squeezing it as if her life depended on it.

“I warmed up dinner again if the two of you are hungry,” Eliza mentioned as if she understood Kara’s mood.

“I’m definitely hungry. I worked up quite and appetite.” Kara answered, she really was hungry.

Alex let go of Kara’s hand and got up, “I’ll fix me and Kara’s plate. Did you eat already?” She asked.

“We ate already. We are going to retire for the night, and leave you two ladies to it.” Eliza answered.

“Okay, have a good night and thank you again for being understanding,” Kara told the two adults.

“You as well,” Mitch responded.

Kara got up and followed Alex into the kitchen to help, “Do you need me to help with anything?”

Alex grabbed a plate and started putting food on it, “If you could get us some glasses and something to drink. That would be helpful.”

Kara wordlessly went to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses and put them on the counter, before moving to the refrigerator to get them something to drink. She decided to get them both beers, because of the night they had. Alex took the plates to the kitchen table and Kara followed behind her, putting the bottles down where they were sitting.

They ate dinner in relative silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable, more like understanding. They had been through so much, that no conversation was really needed. Kara was happy to have Alex in her presence, but she could tell that Alex was not present.

“Are you okay, Alex? You are kind of staring into space,” Kara asked, breaking the silence.

Alex pushed the food around on her plate, “No, I keep thinking about what Jeremiah had said about you. The more I think about it, the more pissed off I become. What if he would have succeeded? Can you even get pregnant?”

Kara put her fork down, “He didn’t succeed, Alex don’t focus on that. I don’t know if I can get pregnant or not. I mean, who knows. That’s where all your research comes in. I can talk to Astra, and well, I can’t talk to Diana because she’s never been with a man intimately. That I know of.” She answered.

Alex took a sip of her beer, “I didn’t like what I heard. You’re not a whore Kara and you sure as hell are not an alien, not to me anyways.” She looked at Kara her eyes softening.

“I understand your frustration and how upset you are, but Alex, you can’t let what he said to me get to you. It’s only going to piss you off and make you mad, focus on the here and now. You got me, you have our family and friends. He may have hurt me and you, but as long as we’re together, we can take on anything.” Kara tried to make her girlfriend understand.

“I can’t do this without you,” Alex confessed.

Kara put her hand on Alex’s “I can’t do this without you either.”

Alex ran her thumb under Kara’s palm, “Let’s clean up the kitchen and head to bed us. I don’t know about you, but I am drained.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kara agreed, she really was drained emotionally, mentally and physically.

They proceeded to clean up their dinner dishes and the kitchen. Kara put the left-over food in containers, and put it in the refrigerator, while Alex rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Once the food was put up, Kara came behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist, while resting her chin on her shoulder.

“How did you know what I needed?” Alex asked as she put the last pan in the dish drainer.

Kara kissed her neck, “I am an expert in Alex Danvers. I know when you’re sad, disappointed, and I know what you look like when you’re happy. You’re sad at the moment and disappointed.”

Alex could not deny that “I am, but being her with you, makes me feel better. Come on, let’s go to bed.” She stepped out of Kara’s embrace.

Kara pouted but followed behind her girlfriend, after she made sure that the apartment was locked up tight, and the alarm was on. It would be a while before she could ever feel safe again. She went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, Alex was already in bed. Kara grabbed her pajamas and proceeded to get dressed. She put her clothes in the dirty clothes hamper in the hamper, she made a mental not to do laundry. Kara climbed into the bed and moved closer to Alex, who was turned on her side in the fetal position. She pulled her close and wrapped her arms around, Alex. As soon as she did that Alex started crying, her body was wracked with sobs and Kara rubbed her back soothingly as her girlfriend cried. She didn’t say anything, she just let her cry.

More than an hour later, Alex’s sobs died down and Kara could feel her breath on her neck. She settled down and tried to find sleep herself. Unfortunately, sleep did not come easy, every time she closed her eyes, she could see herself being assaulted, again and again. She felt hands all over her, and she tried to break free but couldn’t. They kept holding her down and taunting her, she saw Jeremiah’s face and then his face turned into Alex’s.

“Alex, no!” Kara screamed as she woke up, to see Alex holding her, “Please, let me go.” She pleaded.

Alex let go of her, “Kara? Are you okay? Talk to me.” She searched her girlfriend’s eyes.

Kara shook her head, “No.” She got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and closed the door. It was then that she threw up everything that she had eaten. Kara could hear Alex calling her name and knocking on the door.

“Go away, Alex.” She called through the door.

“I’m not going away, Kara. Don’t shut me out.” Alex tried again.

Kara sat against the bathtub and pulled her knees up to her chest, “I—I can’t, Alex.”

“I’m coming in, Kara.” Alex turned the knob and opened the door.

Kara looked up and saw Alex standing in the door, “I said I was fine, Alex.”

Alex grabbed a washcloth and wet it, “You sitting next to the bathtub, with your knees up, does not mean you are fine.” She closed the lid on the toilet and flushed it.

“I had a nightmare. I’m fine.” Kara protested.

Alex bent down in front of Kara and began cleaning her face, “Stop saying, you’re fine. You do not wake up out of your sleep, screaming my name and saying ‘no’, if you were fine.”

Kara started crying, “I h—had a dream about what happened to me.” She sniffled, “I—I couldn’t fight them off. I saw J…Jeremiah and then it was…” She started crying harder.

Alex sat down next to her, even though, the space was small, “Then it was who, Kara?” She asked gently.

“You.” Kara cried harder.

Alex pulled Kara close to her and hugged her as she cried out her anger, hurt, frustration and whatever else, Kara needed to get out. Kara cried soaking Alex’s shirt in her tears but she didn’t care, she was seeking comfort from her girlfriend. The tears subsided, but her body was still shaking from the intensity of her crying, and she started dry heaving.

“I got you, I got you. No one is going to hurt you, Kara.” Alex tried to sooth, Kara.

Kara tried to center her breathing, “You don’t know that. You can’t make that promise. There is always someone out there who can hurt me.”

“Unless they have Kryptonite, they can’t hurt you. You are so strong, the strongest of us all. You’ve endured so much, and you are still standing. In the last year, you learned who you were, came out as Wondergirl, and been kicking alien ass since. This, what you’re going through is a setback, but you are going to come back swinging.” Alex tried to encourage her girlfriend, “You are the sole heir to the House of El, and you are a Princess of Themyscira. You are strong and so powerful, but you don’t have to handle this yourself. You have so many people behind you, willing to risk their lives for you. How many people can say that they have a secret military agency, backing them up? There is a huge ass family willing to go to war with you, and it’s probably going to get bigger. I said it before and I will say it again, you are one hell of a woman, Kara.”

Kara started laughing, “I should have never watched Buffy with you.”

Alex laughed too, “I knew I could make you laugh, but in all honesty, you are a beacon of hope for all of National City. You’ve given me hope, from the first time I saw you, I knew you would change my life and you have. Now, let’s get off this hard ass floor, get you cleaned up, and get back in the bed.” She got up and helped Kara off the floor.

Kara allowed herself to be led around by Alex, once she was cleaned up, and teeth brushed. They made their way back to the bed. Alex grabbed two bottles of water from the mini-fridge in their room and handed one to Kara.

Kara took the bottle of water with a smile and twisted off the cap before taking a nice long gulp of the water. It felt good going down her parched throat, “Just what the doctor ordered.” She sighed.

Alex climbed in the bed, “I know you as well as you know me. Want to watch a little bit of television?”

“Yeah, I can do with a little distraction,” Kara replied.

Alex turned on the television and flipped channels until she landed on Food Network. Kara loved that Alex knew her well enough.

“It’s your favorite show, ‘Beat Bobby Flay’. Alex joked, knowing how much, Kara despised Bobby Flay.

Kara scoffed, “You have jokes. I really hope that the lady takes his smug ass down. He is such a prick.”

Alex shook her head, “Why do you have such a huge dislike for him?”

“He reminds me of Professor Lord, now he was an asshole,” Kara answered.

“I never heard the end of it, where he was concerned.” Alex agreed, “But he was good at what he did though.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I will agree with that. I’m gonna have to see Dr. Hamilton, tomorrow. I think you should see her too.”

Alex sipped her water, “I know. I’ve been in her office so much she probably has a file a mile wide on me.” She joked.

“She has one on me too. I’ve seen her more times in the last year, then I’ve seen my parents. I hope she is getting paid heavily for all of this.” Kara surmised.

Alex smirked, “Believe me she is. We work for the government, so we get paid pretty well for what we do.”

Kara pouted, “Why don’t I get paid?”

“You work with the DEO, not for us. Technically, you are not an agent, you’re our liaison.” Alex answered.

“Ziva was a liaison to NCIS, and she still got paid.” Kara shot back.

Alex tried not to laugh, “You’re right about that, but in our defense, you already have a job that pays you well. What you would make from the DEO would look like chump change.”

Kara knew that her job paid very well, even if she was a lowly intern. There were no complaints, but she couldn’t help, but give Alex hell from time to time. Her girlfriend needed it and she was more than happy to give it.

“I’ll give you that.” Kara relented.

Alex turned to look at Kara, “If you could go anywhere in the world on a vacation, where would you go?”

Kara crinkled her eyebrows, “A vacation? Are you thinking we should take another one?”

“I’m thinking about it. Where would you like to go?” Alex asked again.

Kara shrugged, “Hawaii or maybe Italy. I’ve always wanted to go to Rome, Tuscany, and Venice.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Rome too. Hawaii is good as well, but Rome is definitely on top of the list.” She put her bottle of water down and took Kara’s out of her hand and placed it on the bedside table.

“I was drinking that you know.” Kara tried to sound authoritative.

Alex moved closer to Kara, “You’ll probably want to save that water for later. Right now, I want you.” Her voice dropped down an octave.

Kara shivered, “You always want me.”

“Can you blame me?” Alex whispered.

Kara shook her head, “No. Are we playing tonight, or is this strictly vanilla?”

Alex smirked, “I think after the day we had, it’s vanilla all the way, baby. Plus, I don’t want to take you, while my mom and her fiancé are asleep in the other room. I would get off on it, but you may not, and I want to put you in any uncomfortable situation.” She replied.

Kara smiled, “You’re such a nerd, now shut up and kiss me.”

The couple spent the rest of the night getting lost in each other, words of love exchanged between the two of them. They were reaffirming their bond and their love for each other. When they were both finally sated, Kara drifted off to a very dreamless and peaceful sleep.

The sun shining through the window and bacon being cooked woke, Kara up from her sleep. She turned over to look at Alex who was still gently snoring away, the sun illuminating her naked back, in a glow. Kara could see tiny little scratches on her back from where she had scratched her, and she was pretty sure, she was sporting some pretty wicked bruises herself. She stretched her muscles which were sore, and she hurt in the most delicious ways possible. What started as slow and sensual, turned into rough, angry sex. She honestly hoped that Eliza and Mitch did not hear them last night. Kara tried not to blush at how possessive, Alex had become last night, she asked for it and she got it. It was cathartic and certainly a stress reliever. Kara lightly traced the scratches that were on Alex’s exposed back, making sure to not wake her up.

“I am not asleep, Kara,” Alex mumbled into the pillow.

Kara removed her hand quickly, “How long have you been up?”

“As long as you have, if not longer.” Came the sleepy reply. “I debated on waking you up, but you looked so peaceful.”

Kara fell back down on the bed, “I’m glad you didn’t. I was sleeping pretty well, no dreams.”

Alex turned so she was laying on her side facing Kara, “That’s a good thing. I think we should tire you out, so you will not have any dreams.” She grinned smugly, “How are you feeling this morning?”

“I’m feeling okay. Sore but satisfied that’s for sure. I don’t know what the hell came over you last night, but I liked it.” Kara admitted, covering her face with a blanket.

Alex grinned and pulled the covers off of Kara’s face, “You like it huh? It excited you.” She teased, playfully.

Kara nodded, “Y—yeah, I liked it a lot. I’m not going to deny it. I think your mom fixed breakfast.”

Alex laughed bemusedly, “You are now using food to twat-block me? Seriously?”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m not twat-blocking you. I’m hungry and your mom made breakfast.”

“You are always thinking with your stomach.” Alex took a pillow and popped Kara on the head with it.

Kara pushed Alex away from her, “You did not just bop me on the head, with a pillow!” She grabbed a pillow and hit her back.

A full-blown pillow fight started between the two of them causing a fit of giggles. It lasted for a few minutes, until they were breathless, from laughing. Kara propped her head on her hand while looking at, Alex.

“You’re naked,” Kara stated the obvious.

Alex looked at Kara, “So are you. What’s your point?”

“We should get dressed, so we can go eat.” Kara pouted.

Alex gave up, “Fine, let's get dressed, so we can feed you.” She rolled out of bed, not worried about her nakedness.

Kara watched as Alex got up and went to the bathroom.  Once she was alone the events from yesterday came rushing back to her. Her chest felt heavy and her heart felt like it was constricting in her chest. She tried her deep breathing exercises, but they weren’t helping. She was being assaulted with images of what happened at Cadmus, what happened yesterday and how that man, looked proud of what he did. Kara put her hands on her head to try and make the memories stop.

Alex came out of the bathroom and saw her girlfriends distress and went over to her. Kara looked like a caged animal, and Alex knew she had to approach her cautiously.

“Kara?” Alex asked gently.

Kara covered her ears, “Don’t say my name like that.” She requested.

Alex approached the bed, “Kara, it’s me, Alex.” She tried again.

“Alex? You can’t be here,” Kara told her.

This confused her, “Why can’t I be here, Kara?”

“They’ll hurt you. They’ll hurt you to get to me.” She mumbled incoherently.

Alex gently climbed on the bed, “No, one is going to get me, Kara. We’re safe. Come back to me, Kara.” She pleaded.

Kara blindly reached for Alex’s hand, “Alex? You’re okay? They didn’t get you?” She asked shakily.

“No, they did not get me. No one hurt me, we’re both safe Kara.” Alex tried her best to reassure her girlfriend.

Kara grabbed Alex, “Please don’t leave me.”

Alex held her, “I’m never going to leave you. I will be by your side always.”

“Always?” Kara whispered.

“Always, Kara,” Alex reassured her.

There was a small knock at the door, “Breakfast is ready, girls.” Eliza’s voice came through the door.

“We’ll be out in a minute mom.” Alex called back, before looking at Kara, “Let’s go get some breakfast, yeah.”

Kara nodded, “I need to put clothes on.”

Alex let Kara go, “Put clothes on and come have some breakfast. I know you’re hungry.”

“I am.” Kara got off the bed and grabbed some clothes, before heading to the bathroom. Once she was changed and her face washed, and her teeth brush, she exited the bathroom. She noticed that the room was empty. Kara made up the bed and put on a smile, before heading outside to have breakfast. She made a note to go see Dr. Hamilton, they had a lot to talk about.


	22. Two Steps Forward and Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lucy talk about her relationship with Vasquez. Kara experiences a breakdown and is brought into the DEO. Also, we have a couples session with Alex and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, through the ups and downs of it all. It really means a lot to me and each comment that I see gives me a huge confidence boost because there are times where my confidence is shaken but you guys rock!
> 
> Real life is still kicking my ass hardcore, it seems as if I can't catch a break because life keeps happening. I will keep calm and soldier on. This chapter has been ready to go for about two weeks but I went in and did some revision because it was angsty as fuck and we all needed a break from the angst. On a side note, I am almost ready to reveal my Supergirl/Grey's Anatomy crossover fic. It is not tied to any of the current stories it stands alone like my other story (which I did not abandon. I haven't had any inspiration).
> 
> On to the story...

 

It’s been one week since the incident back at the DEO, and Alex spent her time away from work going to mandatory therapy sessions with Dr. Hamilton. She had made progress in just a couple of visits. Alex was able to come to terms with her father and the monster that he was, she broke down a few times, but she was able to pick herself back up again. She even talked through the issues that she and Kara were having, with the lack of communication, and how Kara would shut down and shut her out. Next week, they would start couple’s therapy, with Dr. Hamilton, which was going to be such fun. Alex knew that this was important if they wanted their relationship, and their marriage to work.

Today, Alex finds herself putting the finishing touches on her proposal to Kara. She hated lying to her girlfriend, but she wanted the proposal to be a surprise. The invitations for the engagement party had been sent out, arrangements had been made for Kara’s parents to fly in, and stay at the same hotel that her mother and Mitch were staying in. She was trying to memorize her speech that she was going to say to Kara, but was not having any success. Her nerves were on edge because the day would be here that she would ask Kara to marry her.

“You look like you are having deep thoughts.” Lucy entered Alex’s office.

Alex looked up from her note cards, “I am trying to memorize my speech for Saturday. I want everything to be perfect.”

Lucy sat down in front of Alex’s desk, “Everything will be fine. If you don’t remember the speech, improvise and say what is in your heart. Kara will love it either way because it’s from you, and from your heart.”

Alex reclined in her office chair, “Easier said than done. I would like to see you be this calm if it was you and Vasquez.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “We are not there yet, we just started dating. Unlike you and Kara who went zero to sixty within a month. Speaking of Kara, do you know when she will come back as you know, Wondergirl? I miss having her around and telling her what to do.”

Alex knew that Wondergirl was still a sensitive subject for Kara. She’s been making baby steps by taking off her bracelet and putting it up. Alex knew that Kara would have to step into the costume again, eventually. When she tried to talk to her about it, Kara changed the subject or got frustrated. Alex backed off and decided to let Kara handle that herself.

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve brought it up to her but she changes the subject or gets upset. Maybe, you should try talking to her, you know friend to friend. She’ll probably listen to you.” Alex suggested hopefully.

Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know…she has been very standoffish with me as of late. I didn’t even do anything wrong.”

“It’s not you, don’t take it personally. I think she is having problems with the DEO right now. She’s fine with Kate, Maggie, and Sara, but she tries to avoid this place like the plague unless it’s for her therapy sessions.” Alex told her she’s noticed Kara’s behavior when she comes here. She is very antsy and very short tempered.

Lucy was not happy with this, “I miss my friend. She’s my number one. You don’t think that it has anything to do with James, does it? I know those two are thick as thieves.” She asked again.

Alex shrugged, “Honestly, you will have to ask her.” At Lucy’s pointed look, “I don’t think it has anything to do with, James. She has an issue with people who work with the DEO. Sometimes, she has issues with me. Kara is hot one minute and cold one minute. I’m sure Katy Perry, wrote that song for Kara.”

Lucy laughed, “You love her though. We both do. I’ll talk to her when she comes in today for an evaluation.”

Alex stopped laughing, “Why not have a girl’s night with the two of you, and maybe Sara?” She suggested.

“A girl’s night? It’s been a long time since we’ve had one of those. I honestly want it to be me and Kara. Nothing against, Sara she’s great, now that she’s all engaged and everything…” Lucy trailed off.

“But you want your time with her. I get it.” Alex finished Lucy’s thought.

Lucy shook her head, “Yeah, I do. I wish she would open up to me, you know? She’s talked to you, Kate, Maggie, and Sara too. Why don’t doesn’t she want to talk to me?”

Alex sighed, “I don’t know, Lucy. It’s hard to get a read on Kara sometimes. The ones who are the closest, are the ones who get hurt the worse.”

Lucy sniffed, “You and her are close, but you two are fine.”

“We are not really fine, Lucy. Not by a long shot, Kara has flashbacks, wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes because of nightmares. When we have sex Kara is fine, but afterward, she has these panic attacks. I have to deal with this on an everyday basis, so we are not really good. I handle it because she’s my girlfriend, my future wife. We decided to go to counseling together, it will be helpful for us both.” Alex admitted to her friend.

Lucy sighed softly, “I had no idea that it was like that for the two of you. I am happy that you are staying by her side, and still proposing. You two will get through this, you are the couple, that other couples strive to be like.”

Alex laughed softly, “I guess you’re right. We are relationship goals. Tell me about you and Vasquez.” She really wanted to take her mind off of Kara.

“We’re good, we’ve been on a couple of dates. Hung out at her apartment and other things.” Lucy confessed.

Alex wiggled her eyebrows, “Other things like?”

“Other things, that we are not going to discuss with you.” Vasquez’ voice interrupted their conversation.

“Vasquez, hey.” Alex greeted her friend. “What brings you here?”

“Kara is upstairs, and it’s not a good day,” Vasquez answered.

Alex stood up, “What do you mean it’s not a good day?”

“You will have to go to med bay and see her,” Vasquez told her.

Alex ran out of her office and towards med bay. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she made the twists and turns. Until she finally reached the room, but she was not prepared for what she saw. Kara was pressed up against the wall with her knees up to her chest rocking back and forth. She was mumbling incoherently.

Alex went into the room, “Kara? Kara, it’s me, Alex.”

Kara covered her ears, “No, you’re not. Alex is not here, no one is here. No one will save me.” She cried out.

Alex looked over at Kate who had an unreadable expression on her face, “What happened? Why is she like this?”

Kate sighed, “I don’t know, something about seeing Lena, and she went into a huge panic attack. I don’t know what set her off, but whatever it was, it was bad.”

Alex looked over at Kara who was still pressed in the corner rocking back and forth. She didn’t know what to do.

“How did you know to get her?” Alex asked.

“Sara. Sara went to Maggie and Maggie called me. Sara couldn’t reach you, Maggie couldn’t reach you so, I brought her here.” Kate explained.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, “Okay, give me a few moments with her, and we will go from there.” She told, Kate.

Kate looked at Kara then back to Alex, “Help her, please.” She pleaded.

Alex gave the other woman a meaningful look, “I will do my best.”

Alex watched as Kate left the room and she blew out a frustrated breath, she knew all eyes were going to be on her. Alex had to handle this delicately and with kid gloves, Kara being nearly catatonic, doesn’t make it better but she had to make it better.

Alex approached Kara cautiously, “Kara, it’s me, Alex.” She tried.

Kara looked at her, “Alex? What are you doing here?” She asked.

Alex crouched down next to her, “You were brought to me.” She lightly brushed some of Kara’s hair out of her face.

“Oh. Did I hurt anyone?” Kara asked, timidly.

“No, you did not hurt anyone. You were at school, and you had a panic attack. Do you want to tell me about it?” Alex asked.

Kara looked off in the distance, “I saw Lena Luthor today. She said ‘hi’ to me and welcomed me back to school.” It was clear she was disassociating.

Alex sat down on the floor, “Did anything else happen?”

“No. She just smiled at me…I don’t know what happened next.” Kara told her.

Alex moved closer to her girlfriend, “Do you mind if I hug you?”

Kara shook her head, “No, I want you to hold me please.”

Alex wrapped both her arms around Kara, the position was uncomfortable as hell, but for her girlfriend, she would gladly deal with the uncomfortableness of it all. She was scared for Kara; she’s never seen her this bad before. A session with Dr. Hamilton will definitely be needed, today, even if she has to use Lucy to get it done.

“Kara, I think you should go see Dr. Hamilton today. A session would do you some good. With everything that has happened, and is happening. I think it would be for the best, maybe I can go with you.” Alex suggested hopefully.

Kara sighed, “These sessions are not helping. All she does is ask questions and how I’m feeling and so forth.”

“That is her job, and unless you are completely honest with her, you will get more out of your sessions. Obviously, you are not being honest, with her or yourself. When you are about to make a breakthrough, you back away, like you’re afraid of it.” Alex told her. “You can’t be afraid of it; you have to face it. You went all Wondergirl on Jeremiah, last week, but you did not deal with the after effects of it all.”

Kara laughed wearily, “You’re right. I am afraid of dealing with it. If I deal with it, it will be with me. I will never be able to forget that day.”

Alex kissed Kara’s temple, “You may not forget, but this will help you forgive and move on. What happened to you, does not define you, and will continue to bother you until you let it go.”

“I know. Did you mean it, when you said you would go to my session with me?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “I will be happy to go with you. You know, I thought I was going to have to use Lucy, to get you to go.”

Kara laughed, “Lucy is not as persuasive as she thinks she is. I let her think that she is, don’t tell her I told you that.”

“My lips are sealed. You have a very concerned aunt out there. You gave her quite a scare.” Alex told her.

Kara sighed, “How did she even know to come?”

“Sara, your resident best friend.” Came the answer.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Of course, she would do something about this.”

“I don’t know about you, but my ass hurts sitting on this floor. Why don’t we go visit Dr. Hamilton?” Alex let go of Kara and stood up.

Kara got up next and brushed her clothes off, “Yeah, I think it’s time for me to face the facts.”

Alex reached for Kara’s hand and led her out of the med bay area. They turned the corner and ran into Astra and Kate in the middle of a conversation. All conversation stopped when Alex and Kara approached.

“How are you feeling, Kara?” Astra asked.

Kara smiled at her Kryptonian aunt, “I’m doing a lot better Aunt Astra. How are you doing? It’s been a while since we talked.”

Astra smiled and touched Kara’s cheek, “You’ve had a lot of stuff going on, but I am here for you and we will talk. All that matters is you getting better. I am always here for you though, no matter what, Little One.”

Kara smiled, “Thank you, Aunt Astra. I need to get going, Dr. Hamilton waits for no one.”

Astra moved her hand, “Have a good session, Kara.”

Alex and Kara made their way towards Dr. Hamilton’s office arm and arm. With each step, she could feel Kara’s nervousness. This made her nervous because her girlfriend is nervous, this was a new development in their relationship. They could sense each other if they were sad, happy, disappointed or put in danger. It was a strange phenomenon but Alex learned not to question it, at least not right now. The door to Dr. Hamilton’s office was closed, and Alex urged Kara to knock on it.

“Go on, knock,” Alex told her.

Kara knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. She let go of Alex’s arm and turned to walk away when the door opened.

“Kara, Alex. So good to see you both today. I didn’t know we had a session.” Dr. Hamilton opened the door further, so the couple could enter.

“W—we didn’t, but I had an episode today, and it was suggested that I come and talk to you,” Kara mumbled.

Dr. Hamilton smiled, “Come on in, you know I will always have time for you, Kara.”

Kara and Alex sat down on the couch and watched as Dr. Hamilton sat down in the chair across from them. Alex could feel the nervous energy coming from Kara in waves. She put a comforting hand on Kara’s to calm her down.

“Okay, Kara. Why are you in here today?” Dr. Hamilton asked.

Kara sighed, “I saw Lena Luthor today at school.”

Dr. Hamilton nodded, “How did seeing her, make you feel?”

Kara began playing with her sleeves, “At first I was fine, but when she smiled at me and said ‘hi’, I flashed back to her mother and how she smiled at me. I tried not to think about it, but it’s hard.” She tried to withdraw into herself

Dr. Hamilton handed Kara a sugar daddy, “Here you go, Kara.”

Alex watched as her girlfriend took the candy and unwrapped, before putting it in her mouth. She remembered Lucy giving Kara this candy too. There was a significance behind the candy because Kara started talking.

“I thought that seeing her wouldn’t affect me, you know. I went out of my way to avoid her at all costs, but she found me today. I don’t know how she knew where I was going to be.” She took a bite of the candy. “I know that she didn’t have anything to do with it, but it’s still unnerving though.”

Dr. Hamilton nodded in understanding, “I do have a question for you. If you see Lena’s mother when you look at her. Do you see Alex’s father when you look at her?”

Kara swallowed the candy, “No, because she looks like her mom.” She answered.

Dr. Hamilton looked at Alex, “What do you think of Kara’s assessment of you?”

“I do look my mom at times, so that is a fair assessment,” Alex answered.

Alex listened as Kara and Dr. Hamilton were talking, she noticed that the woman would hand Kara a treat as she would start talking. How did she miss that Kara was a stress eater? Food was a comfort for Kara, and also a source of calories as well. Did she fail to notice these simple things about, Kara?”

“Alex?” Dr. Hamilton called her.

Alex shook her head, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” She asked, not paying attention.

“I asked that since you were here, would you like to start your couple’s therapy?” Dr. Hamilton asked again.

“That would be good. Where do we start?”

Dr. Hamilton gave the couple a warm smile, “Start by telling me what you wish to get out of these sessions? Kara, we’ll start with you.”

Kara shifted in her seat, “I want us to learn how to communicate better and in a healthy way. We both hold things in, and don’t express ourselves in the healthiest of ways.”

“And what about you, Alex?”

Alex swallowed, “The same as Kara, to be able to communicate better, and to understand her PTSD a little better.” The answer was simple.

Dr. Hamilton, “It’s good that you two are on the same page. Therapy works if both of you want it to. I know that you two love each other a great deal. I have two rules here: 1). Listen to each other and do not interrupt, and 2). Do not hold what is said here against each other. Also, use your big girl words. Do we have an understanding?” The doctor asked looking between, Alex and Kara.

Alex and Kara nodded their agreement. This was good for them, Alex knew that and she hoped that Kara knew that too. If they wanted their relationship to last and for them to be able to grow together, getting counseling is the right way to go.

“Good. I’ve been seeing you both, individually for the past year, and individually you’ve been making progress. Now, we need to focus on the both of you. I’m going to start with the elephant in the room. The situation with your father Alex and what happened with Kara.”

Alex crinkled her nose she did not want to start with this, “What would you like to know?”

“When Kara told you that Jeremiah was one of the ones who attacked her, you called her a liar. Why did you do that? Had she ever lied to you about anything before?” Dr. Hamilton asked.

That question caught Alex off guard, “No, at least not about anything huge. I did not want to believe that my dad was capable of doing something like that. My dad was everything to me, and when he was found, it was the happiest day of my life. I lost him and then I got him back. I didn’t think he could do any wrong, so when Kara told me what he did, I did not want to believe it. I didn’t think he was capable of that.” She answered.

Dr. Hamilton, “How did that make you feel, Kara?”

Kara sighed, “It made me feel alone and I resented Alex for not believing me. I had no reason to lie about that. When J—he admitted what he did, I felt a sense of satisfaction because he was not the man that Alex remembered.” She admitted honestly.

Alex had no response to that, it stung a little but Kara’s feelings were valid. She acknowledged those feelings and would not hold them against her. She really had no idea of how her not believing in Kara, affected her.

“Alex? What do you have to say to that?” The doctor asked.

“It makes me feel disappointed because I wasn't there when she needed me. I shut her down when she needed me. I explained to Kara, but to hear it again, breaks my heart.” Alex admitted.

Dr. Hamilton nodded, “How are things with you now?”

“They are getting better, little by little. I try to communicate more with Kara and she does the same with me. I do feel a little lost when it comes to her panic attacks. I know how to help, but sometimes it's a little overwhelming.” Alex confessed, feeling a little ashamed.

Kara sat there stoically, “You are very helpful, Alex. You being there helps a lot, besides the usual suspects, you’re the one I trust the most.”

Alex looked at her, “Then why are you and Maggie so close? You are always smiling and laughing at her texts. You all but ignore, Kate, unless she says something directly to you. Then there is Lucy, you and she were closer than close, but you hardly talk to her.” She couldn't stop the words that spilled out.

“Let’s talk about that Kara.” Dr. Hamilton suggested.

Kara sighed and got up, “Maggie, she is the only one who doesn't treat me like a fragile child. She is a good listener and is no quick to get angry. This you already know, Alex. Believe it or not, we’ve been close since our breakup last year, before I found out you two had sex.” She started pacing, “Maggie has no ties to the DEO, she wasn't directly involved with what happened with Cadmus. It's easier with her and with Lucy, it's hard for me to talk to her. I understand about her break up with, James but he is one of my best friends. She broke his heart, I can sympathize with James because I know what it’s like to be heart broken by her.” She stopped pacing but didn't turn around.

Alex was shocked by Kara’s admission of all the things she could have said, she mentioned the break-up. Of course, Kara would be able to sympathize, she herself was on the receiving end of Lucy, breaking her heart.

“Alex, how does it make you feel to hear Kara express how she is feeling?” Dr. Hamilton asked.

Alex sighed, “I would say I am shocked, but honestly, I do not know. I know Kara and Lucy care deeply for each other, and their relationship is well…I can’t explain it. I understand about Kara sympathizing with James because that is who she is. Her compassion is one of the things I love about her. As for treating her like a fragile child, I don’t mean to, but I worry about her and I want to make sure she is okay. It’s my responsibility as her girlfriend to make sure that she is okay.” She answered.

Kara sighed, “That’s just it, Alex. You go a fabulous job of making sure that I am okay, but sometimes it becomes too much. I have my moments but babying me isn’t going to help. You can’t tell me right now, that you are thinking about me switching back to online classes. I had one incident and you are ready to discuss alternatives.”

Alex loved that Kara knew her so well and the thought had crossed her mind, but she was not going to suggest that. Kara needed to find a way to deal with everything, and find a way to cope with situations.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, “I thought about it, yes but I am not going to suggest you switch. I want you to be around your friends and I want you to be able to handle different situations. I also want to make sure that you are okay and no harm comes your way. You would do the same for me, beyond a shadow of a doubt. It’s what we do for each other.”

Dr. Hamilton smiled, “You two are doing great so far, the only thing you have to learn how to do is listen to what the other has to say. Alex, you listened to Kara and took her feelings into consideration. Kara, you did the same exact thing, this is what communication is all about, not only talking but listening too. It’s clear that you love each other a lot and bring out the best in each other. We will have a few more sessions coming up and I will check in on the both of you.” She looked at Kara, “You are going to have to talk to Lucy and tell her how you feel. You love her and she is your person, you can’t avoid her or avoid her. Lucy is not only your best friend but she is your handler too. You can’t shut her out, talk to her, make her understand.”

Kara sighed, “She is not my handler, just my friend.”

“I understand that Kara but it’s still the same vein. In our next session, we will discuss Wondergirl, and why you are not ready to embrace her.” Dr. Hamilton told her.

Kara didn’t say anything to that and Alex had a feeling that is something, Kara did not want to talk about. She missed Kara being Wondergirl, it gave her a sense of pride to see her kick ass. Alex wanted nothing more than to hurt her father for taking something that Kara loved away from her.

“I am assigning you both homework tonight.” Dr. Hamilton spoke up.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “Homework?”

Dr. Hamilton smiled, “Yes, homework. It’s nothing hard it’s quite simple actually. Tonight, I want you two to turn off all electronics and spend the night getting to know each other.”

“We already know each other, there isn’t much to get to know,” Kara spoke up.

Dr. Hamilton laughed at Kara’s innocence, “I know you do, but I mean talking about your dreams and aspirations. Outside of if you want to get married or have children, just talk to each other and listen. Have moments of intimacy and intimacy is more than having sex. Reconnect with each other on a higher level. We will discuss how it made you feel and so forth.”

“That can be done,” Alex spoke up.

“Good. Alex, I have an individual assignment for you as well.” Dr. Hamilton stated.

Alex looked confused, “I have homework?”

Dr. Hamilton nodded, “Don’t look so surprised. You’ve had homework before. This time I want you to take a kickboxing class or something to help you with your anger issues. You have a lot of pent up emotions that you need to express, if you don’t you will make yourself sick.”

Alex knew she had anger issues, but taking them out on a bag would not help, it would make her feel better but getting in touch with that anger scared her. She could so some real damage to anyone.

“Okay. I can do that.” Alex agreed.

Dr. Hamilton looked at Kara, “You already have enough homework, so you will not get any this time, but next time you will. I do want you to spend time with your friends and to talk to Kate. You need them and they need you too. Having said all that, you two are free to go.”

Alex stood up, “Thank you, Dr. Hamilton. Are you ready, Kara?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Thank you, Dr. Hamilton.”

Dr. Hamilton smiled, “You’re welcome. Don’t forget your session on Thursday, Kara.”

Alex and Kara left the office hand and hand, Alex felt a little lighter after their session, it wasn’t over by a long run but it was a start. She noticed that Kara isn’t as stiff as she was before the session. They turned the corner and Alex could feel Kara tense a little as Kate came into view, she was talking and laughing with Lucy and Vasquez. Alex gave Kara’s hand a light squeeze to let her know that she is there.

“Kara! It’s good to see you.” Lucy ran up to her and stopped short confused on whether she should hug Kara or not.

“It’s okay to hug me,” Kara reassured her friend. Lucy hugged her nearly knocking Kara over.

“I missed you,” Lucy told her.

Kara lay her head on Lucy’s shoulder, “I missed you too. We are going to have to get together and go out once night.”

Lucy broke the hug and looked at Kara, “We really do. We have to play catch up.”

“I know and I’m sorry for being all…standoffish.” Kara apologized.

Lucy gave her a dazzling smile, “No need to apologize. I understand, honestly, I do.” She stepped back, “I have to get ready to go, Vasquez and I have a date tonight.”

“A date, color me surprised.” Alex teased.

Lucy flipped her off, “Don’t get me started, Danvers.”

Kate approached the group slowly, “Do you mind if I have a few moments with, Kara?”

Alex looked at Kara, “Ask her. I’m going to leave you two to it. Come and find me when you are done.” She kissed Kara on her cheek before running to catch up with Lucy.

Alex hoped that whatever Kara and Kate talk about helps them heal, whatever riff that developed between the two of them. She hoped that Kara would be able to fix all of her friendships, they need her, just as much as she needs them. Alex finally caught up with Lucy, and they discussed her date with Vasquez. She was happy that her friends had found love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is making preparations for the proposal which is going to be epic, but you have one more chapter
> 
> Couples therapy is a go
> 
> Lucy and Vasquez are a thing (finally).
> 
> Next chapter we have a much-needed talk with Kate and Kara. It's been a while since we've seen her.


	23. So Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Kara have an emotional heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon! Hell has frozen over (that's probably why it's so freaking HOT! I know I have been sending a lot of thank you's in this story, but I can't thank you all enough for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. I find it overwhelming still, but it means an awful lot to me.
> 
> This is the last chapter before the proposal! I know you've been waiting faithfully for that and hope to have it out soon-ish. I don't make any promises.
> 
> On to the story...

Kara watched as Alex ran off to catch up with Lucy, this left her and Kate alone. She did not know what to say to the woman and she did not know what she wanted to talk about, but Kara was not in the mood for a lecture or an argument.

“You wanna go somewhere and talk?” Kate asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we can go to one of the offices or we can go to the café across the street.” She suggested.

“I think the café would be ideal. You can eat while we talk, you seem to talk a lot more when you’re eating.” Kate joked.

Kara blushed, “That is true. Let me text Alex so she’ll know where I’ll be at.” She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Alex, “I’m ready.”

The two superheroes left the DEO and walked across the street to the café. Kara walked in and noticed that it was quiet and there were hardly any people in there. She relaxed and walked with Kate to the counter. They ordered their meals, which Kate paid for, and went to go find a table. They found a small little table in the corner away from prying eyes. Kara sat down in one chair, while Kate sat to her right.

“I wanted to talk to you because I feel like you are mad at me and that you’re slipping away. There was once a time where you and I were close, closer than close but in the course of a year, it feels like our dynamic has changed. I feel like I’ve been replaced by Maggie as your number one.” Kate wasted no time to get her words out.

Kara played with her glasses, “Wow, you started with the big ones. This past year has been difficult for me. You know with everything that had happened with Cadmus and everything else. You haven’t been replaced by Maggie. It’s easier and more comfortable with her, plus she is not as close to the situation as you are.”

Kara trailed off as the waitress approached the table with their food. After the waitress left Kara resumed her train of thought. “We were close and I love you deeply, but when I found out that everyone was lying to me, that changed everything.” She took a bit of her sandwich before continuing, “I trusted you more than anything, but you lied to me. I’ve forgiven you for that but it still hurts. I get that you were protecting me but protecting me ended up with me getting hurt anyway. I suffered at the hands of Cadmus even for a few hours, it was still too much.”

Kate pushed her food around on her plate, “I am sorry for that, Kara. I thought I was doing my best to protect you. I hated lying to you, to see you trusting me with everything. I wanted to come clean so many times, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I was being selfish because I didn’t want you to hate me or look at me any differently, but when the truth came out, everything changed.” She tried to explain herself.

Kara sighed, “That wasn’t the worst part though, the worst part was you leaving and going back to Gotham. You left me when I needed you the most. I need my aunt and you were not there, it hurt that you could turn your back and walk away from me. You’ve never walked away from me like that. You left me alone, something you promised that you would never do.” She tried her best not to cry.

Kate took Kara’s free hand into her own hand, “It hurt me to walk away from you the way that I did but that was on me, not you. I couldn’t deal with what happened to you, I felt guilty because of what happened to you. Walking away was not a smart move on my part, Maggie was the one, who fussed at me because of that decision. I could not protect you and that ate away at me. I promised your mom that I would protect you at all costs and I couldn’t even do that right. I’m here now and I will not leave you again.”

“H—how do I know that you are not just telling me this? Who is to say that you will walk away again?” Kara asked tearily.

Kate sniffed, “I am not telling you this to be saying it. I mean it when I tell you that I will always be here for you. I know it’s going to take a lot for you to believe me and I will work my ass off if I have to, to prove to you that I am not going anywhere. You are my world, Kara and I would rather rip my own heart out, then to break yours again. I will do whatever it takes, to make it up to you, I want you to stop hating me.” She told her honestly.

Kara had to work hard to keep herself from crying, to hear so much honesty in her aunt’s voice was refreshing. She had waited for more than a year to hear her aunt say those words or close enough to those words. Kara had loved Kate dearly and then to have her lie, break her heart and walk away, hurt a lot. It was so much easier with Maggie because she did not know what was going on, she was not a superhero or works for or with the DEO, and she treated her normally and not like she would break at any moment. Plus, she was fun and allowed her to be silly even if it’s for a little while.

“I don’t hate you, Kate. I’m hurt and disappointed, but I could never hate you. We are okay, but you are going to have to prove that you are going to be here and not bail on me. It’s really difficult for me right now.” She used one hand to pick up her sandwich, “I need you, Kate. I can’t go through all of this without you.” She pleaded.

Kate gave Kara a reassuring smile, “You won’t have to. I am here for you, Kara. I do have a request though.”

“What’s that?” Kara asked.

“Stop trying to steal my wife. I mean, the girl crush that you have on her needs to end now.” Kate teased her.

Kara snorted, “I do not have a girl crush on Maggie. She’s awesome.”

It was Kate’s turn to laugh, “If you say so. You’re texting her almost all day, sending her cat videos and all these silly memes.”

Kara did go a little overboard with the texts, but Maggie is the same way. It was their own personal way of checking in without asking the same usual questions. If Kara sent cat videos, then it meant she was okay. If she sent memes it meant that she was in a good mood, and if it’s a regular text, it lets Maggie know that things are not okay.

“It’s our way of communicating with each other. It’s a way to let her know that I am okay, without her asking me if I am okay. I get tired of everyone asking me if I am okay. So, we came up with this. Cat videos mean I am okay, memes mean I am in a good mood, and regular texts mean I am not okay. She doesn’t push me to talk when I don’t want to, it’s easier with Maggie.” Kara explained, she really didn’t want to, because it was something for her and Maggie alone.

Kate laughed, “I really was kidding, Kara. Maggie already explained all of this to me, you really are easy.” She took a bite of her salad.

“Rude!” Kara retorted.

The laughter died down, “I was thinking, that maybe you and I can go somewhere for the day, on Saturday. Just the two of us, Maggie has some errands to run and it would give us some one on one time.” Kate brought up.

“Where would we go?” Kara asked finishing up her chips.

Kate’s eyes sparkled, “How about, Gotham. You’ve never been there before, and I’m pretty sure you would want to meet Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy…well Pam.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kara blushed, “That would be so cool.”

“Be careful though, they are huge flirts,” Kate told her.

“I will be okay; my heart belongs to Alex.” Kara reminded her.

Kate chuckled, “I’m sure that’s not the only thing that belongs to, Alex.”

Kara tried not to blush at the implication, yes she is Alex’s but everyone does not need to know in what way. They’ve kept their relationship as normal as possible, except for in the bedroom, and that one time where Alex had total control for a little while.

“Please don’t go there, there are some lines that we should not cross. I can’t tease you about Maggie, so you can’t tease about me and Alex.” Kara stated.

Kate rolled her eyes, “You are not fun, Kara. So, are we on for Gotham Saturday?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait. I don’t think Alex and I have anything planned.” She had to double check with Alex to make sure.

“Great. I really hope we can get back to where we used to be, Kara. I miss you like crazy.” Kate admitted.

Kara sighed, “I miss you too, but no more lying and no more walking away from me. The next time you do it, I will fling you into the sun.” She finished with an innocent smile.

Kate raised an eyebrow at her, “You will fling me into the sun?”

“A vague disclaimer is nobody’s friend.” Kara grinned.

Kate laughed, “You are unbelievable.” She turned serious for a moment, “We’re okay, right?”

“We’re okay. We need to get back to the DEO, Alex and I have homework to do tonight.” Kara told her aunt.

“Homework? Is that what they are calling it now? So, Alex may not be a college professor anymore, but she is definitely your private one.” Kate couldn’t help herself.

Kara made a face of disgust, “Seriously, Kate. Seriously. For your information, it’s from Dr. Hamilton.” She stood up.

Kate did the same, “The lady doth protest too much. I don’t want to know what kind of homework it is. I didn’t know they give homework in therapy.”

They cleaned up their mess and Kara left a tip for the waitress. The two women made their way out of the café and across the street to the DEO. It was funny how a government building as tall as it was, drew no one’s attention. Once inside the building and inside the elevator, they resumed their conversation. Kara felt better after talking to Kate, she missed them just talking and laughing with each other. The elevator stopped on the floor, but Kate pushed the stop button to keep it from opening up.

“Why did you stop? We’re right here.” Kara asked.

Kate sighed, “I wanted to let you know, that I am here for you. I don’t understand what you’re going through, but I am here. Don’t push me away or shut me out, I love you, Kara.” She reached out and held Kara’s arms, “I love you as if you were my own.”

Kara smiled, “I love you too.”

Kate started the elevator again and the doors opened and they saw Alex, Lucy, Vasquez, Astra, and J’onn standing in front of the elevator.

“Are you two okay?” Alex asked rushing towards, Kara.

Kate smiled, “We’re fine, we were just having a moment.”

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Everything is okay. I didn’t go crazy or have a panic attack, I was having a heart to heart with my aunt.”

“If you want to have a moment, have it outside of the elevator or in one of the locker rooms,” J’onn grunted as he walked off, followed by Astra.

Kara watched J’onn and Astra disappear, wondering what was up with them. She stepped off the elevator followed by Kate. Lucy and Vasquez took their places on the elevator and closed the doors.

“What was that about?” Kate asked.

“Lucy and Vasquez have a date tonight. I think tonight might be the night that they consummate their relationship.” Alex answered cheekily.

Kara shivered, “That’s a little bit more than what I want to hear.”

“I’m about to follow Kate and Vasquez lead and head home. Tonight, Maggie and I are going to this new painting place called ‘Painting with a Twist’.” Kate told the couple.

Kara’s eyes lit up, “I heard of that place. I want to go, to go check it out and have a little bit of fun while doing it.”

Alex smiled at Kara’s enthusiasm, “Maybe we will go there one day.” She replied, looking at Kate.

Kara cheered, “Yes! Well, you go get home to Maggie and tell her to text me later.”

“I make no promises; Maggie may be busy later,” Kate replied

Kara gagged and covered her ears, “Please, stop talking.”

Alex and Kate laughed it was too easy to rile Kara up. Kara pouted at being teased, she did not like it when they ganged up on her.

“I’ll see you two later,” Kate told them as she pressed the button for the elevator.

Alex looked around as Kate disappeared into the elevator, “Looks like it’s just the two of us. We should go home, have some dinner and spend the night watching a little bit of television. I think MasterChef Australia has a few episodes on tonight.”

“I love MasterChef Australia.” Kara gushed, it was one of her favorite shows.

Alex smirked, “I know what you like. Let’s go home, babe.”

Kara pressed the down button on the wall to call for the elevator, “Do you think something is going on between J’onn and Astra?”

“No, I don’t think so. Why? Do you think something is going on?” Alex asked perplexed by Kara’s question.

Kara shrugged, “I’ve noticed how they’ve been around each other. And if today was any indication, I think they may have something going on.”

“Leave it alone, Kara. If something is going on it’s between the two of them.” Alex told her.

The elevator doors opened and the couple stepped on it. The elevator doors closed and they made their descent down to the parking garage.

“I’m not going to say anything. I was just asking a question, it would be good for Aunt Astra and J’onn to get a little love. Everyone else is.” Kara replied.

Alex hit Kara in the arm, “Ewww!! Thanks for that visual by the way.”

Kara rubbed her arm, “You are going to get enough of hitting me, Alex.”

Alex moved closer to Kara, “What are you going to do about it, Kara?” She taunted.

Kara knew that Alex was trying to get a rise out of her, “I will not cook for you for two weeks, and I will withhold sex from you.”

“I can go without sex and I can cook. What else do you have?” Alex asked.

Kara thought for a moment, “I will tell my mom.”

Alex laughed, “The mom card, seriously?”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, “Seriously.” Kara answered, before stepping out of the elevator.

The drive home was made in comfortable silence. Kara was lost in her own thoughts and trying not to let them overwhelm her. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Sara, before putting her phone in her pocket.

“Texting Maggie?” Alex asked.

“Nope, it was Sara. I sent her a text letting her know that I was okay, and I will see her tomorrow.” Kara replied. Her friendship with Sara was the only one that was stable.

“Things okay between the two of you?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, as okay as they can be. We don’t have any classes together, but we do see each other at lunch. I’m trying to get her to hang out one weekend, but it seems that all of her time is spent with Nyssa. The honeymoon phase and all. I still can’t believe they are getting married.”

“I can. They’ve been through a lot and sometimes people have to grow apart before they can grow together. I think that is what happened with them, it happened with us as well. No matter what we will always grow and it’s important not to grow apart.” Alex told her.

Kara understood where Alex was coming from, they grew apart and then they eventually, got back together. Sometimes she feels as if they are growing apart and other times she feels that they are growing together, but she always has the feeling that the other shoe was going to drop.

“Yeah, I know. I’m happy for her I am surprised that she is getting married. Sara isn’t the marrying type.” Kara told her.

Alex shrugged, “People grow and people change. Sara met someone that captured her heart and wanted to marry. That’s kind of like me, I never thought about marriage, or getting married until I met you. Honestly, you’ve come into my world and changed my views.”

Kara gave Alex a million-watt smile, “I’m so glad. You’ve changed my world too, for the better.” This was a true statement despite everything she has been through.

“I’m glad too. Did you and Kate have a good talk?” Alex decided to ask.

“Yeah, we did. We cleared the air with each other and touched on some other things. I had to try not to cry in the café. She also invited me to go to Gotham this Saturday.” Kara mentioned the last part casually.

“Gotham?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, Gotham. I haven’t been there since I was a little girl. Kate thought it was time that I go pay a visit. Is something wrong with that?” She asked.

Alex didn’t have a problem with it, she had told Kate to keep Kara busy on Saturday, but she didn’t expect her to take Kara to Gotham of all places, “No, that is not a problem at all. I’m sure you will have a great time there.”

Kara shrugged, “Okay. Are we ordering in tonight or are you going to cook?”

“I thought about ordering in, maybe some Chinese, with extra potstickers for you,” Alex answered, pulling the car into the car park.

“Yes!” Kara cheered as the car came to a stop.

Alex killed the engine, “I don’t know if I should be jealous of those potstickers or not. You seem to love them more than me.” She mock pouted.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic. I love you more than potstickers.” She replied as she leaned over the console to give Alex a quick kiss.

Alex moaned, “It feels like forever since I’ve had a kiss from you.”

“I kissed you this morning.” She opened the car door.

“That’s still too long,” Alex whined.

Kara laughed, “Would you like some cheese with that whine?” She sassed as she got out of the car.

Alex got out of the car and closed the door, “The sass is strong with you today. What did Kate do to you?”

“Nothing,” Kara responded quickly.

They entered the building and took the familiar route to get upstairs to their apartment. Alex had to stop and check the mail though, it hasn’t been checked since the other day. Kara and Alex entered the apartment and threw their purses on the coat rack in the corner and made their way to the bedroom, where they both changed into their lounge clothes.

“You find something to watch, while I order the food,” Alex told Kara as she made her way to the kitchen to get the Chinese menu.

Kara grabbed the remote before sitting down on the couch, “You already know, it’s going to be Master Chef Australia.”

“Of course I do,” Alex called from the kitchen.

The food was ordered and Kara watched as Alex made her way back to the living room with two bottles of water. Alex sat down on the couch next to Kara and put her arm around her shoulders.

“This is the best part of my day, sitting here and watching television with you,” Alex spoke.

Kara lay her head on Alex’s shoulder, “I like this as well, but you know after we eat and watch television, we have to do our homework.”

Alex scoffed playfully, “We can’t forget that. I actually like the homework assignment.”

“You do? We already know everything there is to know about each other. We do click outside of sex. We can forgo the technology and just cuddle for the rest of the night, and talk. You can explain why you’ve been acting a little weird this week.” Kara wanted to find out why Alex had been secretive.

Alex laughed nervously, “Weird? I haven’t been acting weird. Weird how?”

Kara shook her head, “Weird as in, secretive. Ending conversations when I enter the room or changing the subject.”

“Oh, that. I have something that I am planning and I want it to be a surprise.” Alex answered.

Kara lifted her head off of Alex’s shoulder, “Is it a surprise for me?”

“Yes, it’s a surprise for you. I want to do something special for you. You’ve been dealing with a lot lately, and I want to show you a good time. That is all that you are getting from me, you will have to be patient.” Alex answered she did not want to lie.

Kara pouted, “I don’t want a surprise, I want to know now.” She tried.

Alex stood firm, “Nope, you will have to wait and see. I think you will love it; a lot of preparation went into it.”

“Ugh, you are so unfair.” Kara huffed, crossing her arms.

Alex smirked, “You love me.”

“That’s up for discussion.” Kara shot back.

Alex sniffed, “You wound me with your words.”

Kara kissed Alex’s cheek, “I do love you.”

“You’re damn right, you do.” She smiled smugly.

The food was delivered and they watched a couple of episodes of Master Chef while discussing the contestants and making fun of them. It was one of the best nights they had together in a while. Kara cleaned up the mess while Alex got out a board game for them to play.

“What are we playing?” Kara asked

Alex grinned, “We are going to play UNO! I figured we should change it up a bit, since you, Miss. Zorel win at every game.”

Kara frowned, “I despise UNO, you always win.”

Alex smirked, “Of course. Are you going to whine about it all night or are you going to play?”

Kara sat down on the couch, “I’m going to play. Tonight you are going down, Danvers.”

“The only one who will be going down tonight is you on me.” Alex challenged.

“That was so cheesy.” Kara laughed.

Alex laughed along, “The cheesiest. Now quit stalling and let’s play.” Alex started dealing out the cards.

The couple started playing UNO and it was, in fact, Kara who eventually went down on Alex that night. Kara loved going down on Alex, but she was plotting the perfect revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Kara made up *wipes tear*


	24. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Kara visit Gotham and Kara meets Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. And Kara get's the surprise of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited proposal chapter is here! It's mixed with Kara and Kate's visit to Gotham, but it's so fluffy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had help from the ever so lovely, Nayanna_Rivergron (she was a tremendous help with the proposal. Her thoughts are the best). Maybe you can encourage her to write a fic for Kalex, she is a very talented writer from the Glee fandom and also, the SwanQueen fandom.
> 
> Thank you to everyone, again for sticking by this story and reading it. For leaving kudos and comments, it really means a lot to me. I love you all!!
> 
> Also, this is the longest chapter of this story 8k words altogether. I advise you to take a break while reading. Long chapter is hella long.
> 
> On to the story....

 

Kara was buzzing with excitement, she was going to Gotham, and she would be meeting Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Alex was a little reluctant to let her go, but Kate had told her that she would make sure that the two women, would be on their best behavior. That didn’t stop Alex from wanting to mark her territory, but Kara drew the line, and told her that was not necessary. Kara had kissed her and told her to enjoy her day, doing whatever it is, that she was going to do. It felt good to get out of National City and to spend this time with Kate. Maggie was a little put out, but Kara had promised her that they would do something together, just the two of them. Sometimes, Kara felt like she was in the middle of a custody battle between, Kate and Maggie, Lucy and Sara, and Winn and James. She knew that she would have to spend time with all of them, but with so much going on, it’s hard right now. Today though, she was going to enjoy her day with Kate hopefully, they will have a little fun while they are here.

“Are you excited to visit Gotham?” Kate asked.

Kara shrugged, “It’s Gotham, I haven’t been here since I was a little girl. I’m more excited to meet Harley and Pam. I’ve been very curious about them, is it true that Harley used to date the Joker?” She asked.

Kate sighed, “Yeah, she used to date him, he was an abusive asshole. Luckily for her, she realized that he was a fuckboy and was never gonna change, so she and Pam had been a thing ever since, but honestly, I think they were a thing while she was with Joker. Guess the joke was on him.” She laughed at her own pun.

Kara shook her head, “That was lame, even for you. It’s good that she has Pam though, so glad that I didn’t have to date jerks before I got to Alex.”

“You lucked out with her and I am glad that you are with her. I was a little apprehensive at first, because of her work with the DEO. That was a big issue with everyone and the fact that you, yourself are kind of an alien. I’ve seen you and her together, and I’ve seen the two of you apart and you two are definitely meant to be.” Kate told her proudly.

Kara beamed, “I think we are too…when I am with her, it’s as if the world falls away, and all that matters is us. I know, I don’t make things easy for us, you know with my issues but she helps me through it. I want us to be together forever, one of those couples, that everyone wants to strive to be.” She stated proudly. Yes, she and Alex had their foibles but what couple didn’t, perfect couple’s do not exist.

“You got it bad girl, you are so in love. You are practically glowing, the glow of someone in love. Or you know, the glow of someone who is pregnant, but I know that is not possible. Is it? I mean, since you’re not technically human?” Kate asked out of curiosity.

Kara did not know if she could or not, “You might have to ask Alex that. She probably did a lot of studying on Kryptonian physiology, and Amazonian physiology. If it was possible, then I probably would have been pregnant several times over.” She laughed. The amount of sex that she and Alex had been having, it could have been a possibility. Kara wanted kids, but not at this point in her life, she was still getting started in life and she wanted more time with Alex before they even decide to start a family.

Kate snickered, “I don’t know how you two can find time to have sex. Maggie and I have sex at least three or four times a week, if not more.”

Kara grimaced, “I did not need to know that. Believe it or not, we do not have sex all the time, sometimes we cuddle and talk. We do know how to control ourselves, but it’s not all the time, that you find someone who is sexually compatible with you.”

Kate held up her hand, “Stop right there, Kara. I do not need to know anymore; we are going into a no fly zone.”

“You were the one who started it. Maggie doesn’t even get this pressed about sex talk.”

“Maggie, did not see you grow up, go through puberty, and all the other stages of life. So yeah, she does not freak out as easily, but me yeah.” Kate told her.

Kara shook her head, “Yeah, yeah, you’re just old.”

Kate pinched her in the arm, “I can still keep up with you.”

“If you say so.” Kara replied as she looked out the window, Gotham lived up to its name, it looked all dark and dreary, even with the sun shining. She thought about Alex and what she was up to. Kara remembered Alex mentioning about running errands, and hanging out with Maggie for the day. It’s been a while since the two of them had hung out by themselves, so Kara was thankful for that. The car stopped in front a massive building, it looked menacing from outside, she hoped that it looked a little less intimidating on the inside.

“We’re here.” Kate announced.

Kara took off her seatbelt, “This doesn’t look at all creepy.” She commented.

“It’s not as bad as it looks. Maggie and I used to live in this building.” Kate told her, as she took her seatbelt off.

Kara opened the car door, “If you say so.” She replied as she got out the car and closed the door. Kara looked at the building skeptically. If she was younger, then this would scare the hell out of her. Now, that she’s an adult, the building gives her pause.

“Come on.” Kate looped her arm through Kara’s.

The two woman approached the building and Kara relaxed as they entered, the building was very inviting, and gave off a sense of home. Her mother in Kansas always told her ‘not to judge a book by its cover’, her mother in Kansas was right. They got on the elevator and Kara watched as Kate pressed the button for the 2nd floor.

“It’s not that bad. Is it?” Kate asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, it looks exactly how I thought it would look on the inside.”

The elevator doors opened and they walked two feet until they stopped in front of an apartment, “This is the apartment that Maggie and I used to live in, this is where Harley and Pam now live. They took over for us.” Kate explained, as she knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a red head dressed in a crisp, white, button down shirt. Kara’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, the woman was gorgeous.

“Are you going to let us in or are you going to make us stand outside?” Kate asked.

The woman smiled, “I’m going to let you in. It would be rude to leave you and this little cutie outside.” She opened the door to let them in, “It’s rude to not introduce her, where are your manners Kate?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “First of all, Kara is 24 and not a kid. Pam this is Kara Zorel, Kara this is Pam, also known as Poison Ivy.”

Kara felt the other woman’s gaze on hers and she tried her best not to blush, “It’s nice to meet you. Kate has told me all about you.”

Pam smirked, “I hope it was all good. I don’t want a beautiful young woman to get the wrong idea about me.”

Kara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, “It was all good, believe me.”

Kate snapped her fingers to get Pam’s attention, “Whatever it is that you are thinking, don’t even think about it. Where is your other half?”

Pam looked at Kara, then back to Kate, “She went to the store for a few things. Why don’t we sit down and we can catch up? I would love to know about this little darling right here. Where have you been keeping her?”

They made their way over to the living room and sat down on one of the couches. The couch was black leather with black and white throw pillows. Kara subtly looked around the apartment and the décor. She noticed that there were a lot of books and different books. The apartment showed off two very different personalities. A few minutes later the door opened up revealing a blonde with blue streaks on the bottom of her hair. She was casually dressed in hoodie, and a pair of matching jogging pants. To Kara she didn’t look as intimidating as Pam, she looked a little more carefree.

“Looks like company have arrived. Hey, Kate, didn’t think that I would be seeing you, so soon.” Harley greeted the detective as she closed the door.

Kate shrugged, “I wanted to bring Kara for a visit. It was a good time to get her out of National City.”

There was a twinkle in Harley’s eyes as her eyes landed on Kara, “Hey Puddin’, I’m Harley.”

Kara blushed, “Hi, I’ve heard about you.” She greeted from the couch.

“I hope it’s all good things. So what brings you to Gotham today? And where is your pretty little wife?” Harley asked Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes, “I am spending the day with Kara, here and Maggie had some errands to run today.”

“They aren’t joined at the hip, who knew?” Pam teased, “Can I get you two something to drink?”

Kara shook her head, “I’m good for now, thank you.”

“She’s so polite, I like that. So, Kara do you have a special someone?” Harley asked.

Kara smiled, “I do, her name is Alex.”

Pam smirked, “You do play for our team, how sweet. How long have you been together?”

“Almost two years, in a few months, give or take.” Kara replied.

Kara felt a little uneasy about these questions but tried her best to deal with them. Pam and Harley seemed nice and all but they were interested in her and it was a little unnerving. Kara tried to center herself and focus on other things. The last thing she wanted to do was have a full blown panic attack.

“Committed, that’s a good way to be. I want some lunch, who else wants some lunch?” Harley asked.

Kate grinned, “Lunch is good. I will tell you that Kara eats a lot, she had a huge appetite.”

“A lady that can eat, I like it.” Pam smirked.

Kate glared at the other woman, “Quit it. I know the innuendo when I hear it. We are not corrupting my niece.”

Pam laughed, “We are not going to corrupt her. She is probably corrupt on her own, if that necklace is any indication.” She sent a wink in Kara’s direction.

Kara blushed and grab her necklace unconsciously, “It’s a necklace, there is no implication behind it.”

“Of course there isn’t. Let’s have lunch.” Harley insisted before asking, “What time do you need to be back in National City?” She asked.

Kate looked at her watch, “We have to be back before six. We have plans later when we get back home.”

“We won’t keep you too long.” Pam stated.

The women left the apartment and Kara was able to relax a little more. Pam and Harley were great women, but they were entirely too flirty for her taste. Luckily lunch went off without a hitch and after a tour of Gotham, Kate and Kara were on their way back to National City, much to Kara’s relief.

“What did you think?” Kate asked.

Kara sighed, “You were right about them, very flirty. I liked them though. Would I want to hang out with them again? Ask me again in about a week or so.”

“You were okay, right? No feeling overwhelmed or anything?” Kate asked.

“There was a point in time where I felt overwhelmed a little bit, but I did some breathing and retreated to my safe space for a moment.” Kara answered, “I am okay though, just ready to get back home and to Alex.”

Kate laughed, “You and your Alex obsession. What are your plans tonight?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. Alex has been really secretive about something. I asked her about it and she said it’s a surprise. Do you know what it is?” She asked slyly.

“I don’t know. If it’s a surprise, then it is a surprise.” Kate dodged the question.

Kara wasn’t convinced at Kate’s answer, but she decided to let it go. Ever since last year, secrets and surprises make Kara uneasy. If it was something Alex was planning, then it wouldn’t be too scary. She was curious as to what it was though, whatever it was, it must be huge because of all the secrecy.

“Alright, little lady we are here. Do you need me to walk you up?” Kate asked.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, I got it. Thank you for today, Kate.” She kissed her aunt’s cheek.

Kate smiled, “You’re more than welcome and if you need to get away, call me and I will take you away. I love you, Kara.”

Kara opened the door, “I love you too, Kate.” She got out the car and closed the door behind her. She walked towards the building and went inside. Kara looked over her shoulders to make sure she wasn’t being followed before she entered the elevator. The elevator stopped at her floor and she got off and hurried to the apartment, unlocking the door quickly, and entering locking the door behind her.

The apartment was empty and Kara dropped her keys and her purse on the side table, before walking into the apartment further. She found a card on the bar addressed to her, she noticed that it was in Alex’s handwriting. Kara picked it up and read it.

_My Dearest Kara,_

_If you are reading this, then I know you have made it home. Sorry, I couldn’t be there to greet you, but I had some things to take care of. Don’t be alarmed, everything is okay, tonight is about you, me and us. Having said all of that, tonight is full of fun and adventure for you, you’ve been through so much and are so strong. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and how much I love you._

_Go to the first place that we met, to find the next clue._

_Love,_

_Alex_

Kara put the card down and grabbed her keys, she was a little apprehensive, but she took off her bracelet and went to change into her Wondergirl outfit. She needed to fly and that is what she was going to do. Kara flew out the window and took the sky, she forgot how good it felt to be so high up. She missed this so much, she didn’t realize how much she was giving up. Kara landed at National City University, where she was greeted by Sara who handed her a card.

“This is for you, my dear,” Sara told her.

Kara opened the card and began to read:

_Kara,_

_I saw you at Kate and Maggie’s the first time, but this is where I officially met you. When you walked into my class with a smile that rivaled the sun, talking with Sara. I knew from that moment I wanted you in my life. Since then, you’ve filled my life with sunshine and beautiful smiles._

_Do you remember where we went for ice cream after our first date? That’s where your next card will be._

_Alex_

Kara smiled and handed the card back to Sara, “I’ll see you later.” She took off flying again, leaving Sara behind. She flew through National City again, until she landed at _Giuseppe’s_ , where James was waiting for her. He gave her a smile and handed her another card.

“What is all this?” She asked her friend.

James shrugged, “It’s your girlfriend’s idea, just go with it.” He told her.

Kara opened the card and read it:

_Kara,_

_By now you are probably picking up on what’s happening. I hope you are enjoying yourself along the way. It was this ice cream shop that solidified (hehe) my feelings for you. You challenged me in a way that no one else has._

_The next card isn’t at a place we’ve been, but a place where you can get all dolled up for tonight. Your next stop is All About Eve Hair and Beauty Salon. Don’t worry about anything, it’s all been taken care of._

_Until next time,_

_Alex_

Kara put the card back in the envelope and handed it to James, “Thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek before going around to the alley and changing into her costume, to fly away. She reached the hair salon in record time and she was greeted by Winn. This was a little weird because there is no way Winn would be at a beauty salon.

“What are you doing here?” Kara greeted her friend.

Winn shrugged, “Your girlfriend is very scary. Just kidding, she wanted me to be with you, while you get your hair done. I’m supposed to take you to the dress shop when you’re finished.” He explained.

Kara smiled, “Do you know why she is going through all this trouble? I mean Sara, James, you, something has to be going on.”

Winn’s smile faded, “Girlfriend is scary.” Was all he said as he opened the door for her. Kara walked into the salon which only had one person working.

“Good evening, Miss. Kara. Are you ready to experience relaxation?” The woman asked.

Kara smiled warmly, “Definitely. Work your magic.” She sat down in the chair that was ready for her. Kara really enjoyed getting her hair washed, it was very soothing, especially when someone else was doing it for her. The gentle scrape of the beautician’s hand against her scalp was making her sleepy. She wondered what Alex had planned for the night this was kind of reminiscent of the time when Alex was her secret admirer, but this time it was different. Once her hair was cleaned and conditioner free. The beautician whose name was Monica, let her over to the chair and began styling her hair to Kara’s specifics. When Monica was finished Kara’s hair fell in soft princess curls down her shoulders.

Another woman came out and began working on her hands, giving her a manicure. She asked what color Kara wanted and Kara went for an opaque blue. Kara looked over at Winn to see what he was doing and saw that he was texting someone, it was probably Alex. Once she was all dolled up, she thanked the women.

“I’m ready to go. Where to next?” Kara asked.

Winn looked up and gulped, Kara looked like a fucking Goddess, if Kara wasn’t taken he would definitely try to talk to her, “Ummm…Ummm. You’re really beautiful.” He stammered out.

Kara giggled, “Thank you. Where to next?” She asked again, enjoying Winn’s uneasiness.

“The dress shop.” He finally managed to get out.

“Let’s go. Tonight must be really special if Alex is going to all this trouble.” Kara tried to get information out after she thanked the ladies for her time.

“Not going to work, Kara. Get in.” Winn told her as he unlocked the car.

Kara got into the car and put her seatbelt on, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her bracelet and snapped it on her arm. She felt a sense of calm overcome her, flying was refreshing, but she still didn’t trust her powers yet. The drive to the dress shop didn’t take that long and Winn parked the car, followed by Kara getting out of said car. She made her way over to the shop and entered. It was very chic, the dresses were not fancy by any means, but they looked the part for a fancy cocktail party or a simple party. The boutique had mannequins in the windows, sporting different dresses. Kara already found one that she liked before entering the store.

“Are you coming, Winn?” She asked her friend.

Winn shook his head, “Nope, I will see you later though, enjoy your Pretty Woman moment.” He waved her off as Kara made her way into the boutique.

“I was wondering when you were going to get here, girlie.” Lucy greeted her with a smirk.

Kara grinned, “Let me guess, you’re here to help me pick out a dress.” It was a statement and not a question.

Lucy laughed, “You got it right, then I am to take you to your destination, but I need to give this to you first.” She handed Kara another card.

Kara took the card and opened it:

_My Dearest Mia,_

_By now, you are probably all prettied up, which it doesn’t take much, considering you are a goddess already (figuratively and literally). This is the last stop before your journey, a journey that I entrusted Lucy with. I can’t wait to see you and how beautiful you look. You’re my light in the darkness, the sun in my sky and the keeper of all my secrets. I know you are probably wondering what this is all about, but you will find out eventually. I can’t wait to see you, my love._

_Love You Forever,_

_Alex_

Kara smiled and handed the card back to Lucy, “She is such a sweetheart. I am so happy to have a girlfriend like Alex.”

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, “You really are. If you weren’t with her, I would date her. She really loves you, Kara. I know you love her too; you will definitely be happy together. Now choose your dress. We are on a timetable here.”

Kara huffed, “Okay. Okay.”

“You must be Kara. I’m Michelle, and I will be assisting you with a dress today.” The owner of the boutique greeted her.

Kara smiled, “I am. I already found a dress that I like. It’s the sapphire blue, spaghetti strapped, knee length cocktail dress.” She pointed to the mannequin in the window.

Michelle smiled, “I had a feeling that you would choose that one. I believe we have it in your size.” She told Kara as she made her way over to the dress rack. Little did Kara know that Alex had already picked the dress out.

“Here we are.” Michelle handed Kara the dress. There is a dressing room right back there. She pointed to the back of the store.

Kara took the dress with a smile, “Thank you. Lucy, you wanna come help?” She asked.

Lucy smiled, “Like I would really let you mess up your hair.” She replied as she followed, Kara into the dressing room.

Kara started to undress and she could feel Lucy’s eyes on her. The hair on her neck and arms began to stand up. She unzipped the dress and removed it from the hanger, and putting it on, making sure that she didn’t mess up her hair. She looked at Lucy in the mirror, “Zip me up?”

Lucy stepped behind her and zipped up the dress, taking the time to move Kara’s hair aside, so it would not get caught in the zipper.

“All done, the dress looks good on you. It brings out the blue in your eyes, blue really is your color, Wondergirl.” She whispered the name.

Kara smiled, “Thanks, I like to think so too.”

They exited the dressing room and Lucy had Kara’s clothes in her hand. They picked out the matching shoes and clutch to go with it. Michelle offered jewelry, but Kara declined, since she had her necklace and her bracelet already on. Kara thanked Michelle and headed out of the boutique, where she was greeted by a horse drawn carriage. Kara turned to look at Lucy, “I thought you were taking me.”

Lucy shrugged, “I lied. Get in the carriage and the driver will take you, where you need to go. I’ll see you later Cinderella.”

The coachman greeted Kara and helped her into the carriage. She sat down and waved to Lucy before the coachman got in front and proceeded to drive the carriage. Kara felt like she was Cinderella, this was the second time that Alex went all out for her, it was overwhelming and she felt herself starting to panic. Instead of giving into the anxiety, Kara counted everything that she saw and that seemed to relax her. The carriage ride didn’t take long and it stopped in front of The National City Botanical Garden. Kara’s breath hitched as she flashed back to the night, Alex brought her here, the night that Alex revealed herself to be her secret admirer.

The coachman helped Kara out of the carriage and she followed the trail of white and red roses around the building, and towards the butterfly garden, where they had dinner that night. Kara approached slowly and saw Alex standing there in a black tuxedo, with a white shirt, and matching sapphire blue bowtie that matched her dress. She looked absolutely breathtaking, Kara stored this memory in the back of her mind. Her stomach started doing summersaults as Alex watched her approach.

“Alex? What is all of this?” Kara asked as she finally made it in front of Alex.

Alex smiled, “I thought I would recreate that night we had together. After everything that you’ve been through, after everything we’ve been through. It was time that we had something special for us.”

Kara swallowed, “This is beautiful, Alex. I would have never guessed this in a million years.”

Alex took Kara’s hand in hers and brought it up to her lips, “Surprise. Honestly, I had a reason to bring you here tonight.” She started.

Kara blushed, “What reason is that?”

Alex exhaled slowly, her nerves getting the best of her, “This is a celebration of us and our love. I wanted to do this on our two-year anniversary, but I asked myself, why wait when I can do this now? I’m not one to believe in love at first sight, but the first time I saw you at Kate and Maggie’s and then at school, I had fallen in love with you. You asked me if I felt it because you felt it? I rejected it at first, because I was not ready for you, for us, and what you had to offer. I’m ready now, Kara. You were a light in my darkness and every day that I saw you, the more I wanted to get to know you.” She paused before continuing.

“Once I got to know you and started spending time with you, I knew that you were definitely my ‘it’ girl. Your smile, your laugh is like a song to my heart and I love hearing it. You made me want to be a better person. You, Kara Zorel, had made my life better and I am thankful that you took a chance on me, twice. When I look into the future all I see is you and us. I want to wake up with you every morning, adopt a dog together, and experience a lifetime of firsts with you. What I’m trying to say is…” Alex trailed off

Fireworks started going off in the distance and Kara looked up and saw the words ‘Will you marry me?’ in sparkling letters in the sky. She turned and looked at Alex who was holding a platinum 2 carat, princess cut diamond ring, with little diamond accents and both of their initials on each side.

Kara did not bother to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall, “Yes, Alex. I will marry you.” She watched as Alex put the ring on her finger before she gave her a hug and a small kiss.

There was applause coming from all around as the fireworks kept going off in the sky. The kiss ended and Kara looked around and saw all of their family and friends standing there.

Her eyes landed on her mom and dad, she gave them a brilliant smile before turning back to Alex.

“This was amazing, Alex. I would have never suspected this. Is this why you were asking me what I thought about marriage?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked, “Maybe.” She kissed the tip of Kara’s nose, “There is a party with our names on it and guests waiting to congratulate us.”

Alex and Kara stepped off the gazebo and went to talk with their guests and enjoy the night. It was pretty enough outside, and warm enough to have the party outside instead of inside. It had been the perfect night so far.

Kara brought Alex over to her parents, which included her father Paul, her mother Agnes, and her mom, Diana.

“Congratulations, sweetheart. I knew the day would come that you would marry someone worthy of your heart.” Agnes looked at Alex before hugging Kara. Paul was next to hug her and then Alex.

Diana smiled, “Now you know, you’re going to have to come to Themyscira. The Queen requests your presence, and a celebration will ensue because the Princess is getting married. And you need her blessing.” She hugged Alex.

Alex chuckled nervously, “Yeah, I can’t wait to visit.”

Eliza and Mitch made their way over to the happy couple, “I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter-in-love.” She hugged Kara and kissed her on the cheek.

Mitch followed suit and the happy couple talked with their parents before they were pulled away by J’onn and Astra. Kara looked at them, “What’s going on here? Are you two together?” She asked.

Astra smiled, “We are. We wanted to wait to tell you, but we love each other and wanted to tell you. Congratulations, Little One you and the Brave One are going to be happy together.” She hugged Kara.

J’onn smiled, “I never thought the day would come that my daughter would find a love like this. You make her happy, Kara and she makes you happy too. You two take care of each other, cherish each other, and continue loving each other. Not to sound cliché, but you two are the definition of meant to be.”

Alex was overcome with emotion and hugged J’onn tightly, “Thank you, dad.” She whispered in his ear.

“Is it alright if I borrow the happy couple?” Sara asked.

Alex let J’onn go, “Yes you can.”

Kara and Alex followed Sara, “I want to tell you guys, how happy I am for the both of you. It makes me happy that my best friend, found love in you, Alex. It’s because of you two, that I decided to give Nyssa another chance and now here we are.” She looked at Alex, “Please don’t hurt her again. I may not be a huge badass like you and Kara, but I can cause some damage. A vague disclaimer is nobody’s friend. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” She walked off with a satisfied smile on her face.

Alex laughed, “Did she just give me the shovel talk?”

Kara laughed, “Uh yeah, she did. Did I tell you how amazing you look in that tux right now? Would it be bad of me to say that I would like for you to wear one for the wedding?”

Alex smirked, “That could be arranged, but we’ll see. You look beautiful tonight and I am so glad that I get to call you mine.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara blushed, “Quit it, we have to be on our best behavior.” She mock scolded.

Alex nuzzled Kara’s ear, “Who says? It’s our day.”

“Later. Let’s go talk to our guests.” Kara stepped away from Alex.

Alex mock pouted, “Alright, we’ll play it your way.”

The couple made their way over to where Vasquez and Lucy were talking to James and Winn. It was good to see Lucy and Vasquez getting along with James, even though they had broken up.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the sickening sweet engaged couple.” Vasquez teased the couple.

Kara shook her head, “We are not that bad.”

“Of course you are. I’m surprised that you two could take a break from each other, to mingle with the rest of lowly people.” Lucy joined in with the teasing.

James laughed, “Leave the happy couple alone, it’s not our fault that they are so obsessed with each other.”

Alex sent a glare his way, “We’re not obsessed, we are devoted to each other.”

“Hopelessly,” Winn mumbled.

“I heard that.” Kara sent a look his friend's way.

Winn put his hands up, “It was all in fun, Kara.”

Kara grinned, “I know. I am just giving you hell.”

James laughed, “I don’t mean to bring up CatCo business, but I got your interview with Cat scheduled for Tuesday at 2:30 p.m. is that good for you?”

Kara looked at Alex, “Do we have anything on Tuesday? I know I don’t have to work and I don’t have a session with Dr. Hamilton.”

Alex thought about it, “Nope, Tuesday is good.”

“I will see Cat Grant on Tuesday. I hope she doesn’t ask any questions that were not on the paper.” Kara worried her bottom lip.

James reassured her, “She won’t. You are in good hands.”

Kara gave him a warm smile, “Thanks. Okay, why are you over here talking when there are three tables full of food over there?” She asked.

“In other words, Kara is hungry and she wants everyone to eat so she will not look out of place.” Lucy replied. “You’re not the only one who speaks Kara, Alex.”

“You two go sit down at the table and we will take care of you tonight.” Vasquez told them, “Not like that.” She added on as a disclaimer.

Alex led Kara over to the table that was set up for just them. Being the gentlewoman, Alex pulled out the chair for Kara and pushed the chair in when Kara sat down. She sat down next to Kara, “Was Diana serious about me going to Themyscira?” She asked.

“Yep, The Queen requested an audience. It’s not every day that the daughter of The Princess of Themyscira get married. She wants to make sure that you are worthy of me. I am sure Dahlia and Diana have spoken very highly of you, and so have I. She will love you, trust me.” Kara reassured her fiancée.

“I believe you. Do you think it would be rude to leave before the party is over?” Alex asked.

Kara turned to look at her, “It would be very rude, considering you were the one who planned all this.”

Lucy and Vasquez brought over plates of food for Alex and Kara. Kara’s stomach was growling she thanked her friends and began to eat. The rest of the night consisted of family and friends congratulating them on their engagement. Everyone had finished eating and the DJ put on a slow song for the couples to dance to.

“May I have this dance, Miss. Zorel?” Alex asked holding out her hand.

Kara put her hand in Alex’s, “Yes, Ms. Danvers.” She stood up and was led to the dance floor.

Alex took Kara in her arms and pulled her close as the beginning words of Taylor Swifts _Wildest Dreams_ started playing. It’s not a song Kara would have chosen but it would have to do for their dance. She held Alex close and lay her head on Alex’s shoulder as the continued dancing on the makeshift dance floor. She felt good safe and secure in Alex’s arms, there was nowhere else that she wanted to be at that moment. The song changed and Selena’s _Dreaming of You_ started playing.

“Selena, how fitting,” Alex whispered.

Kara lifted her head up to look at Alex, “I like this song, okay, and Selena is awesome, by the way.”

Alex bit her lip, “I know. This reminds me of the time, where we were in Midvale and we were dancing in the restaurant. Everyone disappeared and it was only me and you, I knew it that moment, I wanted to dance with you always.” Alex confessed.

“Now, you will always dance with me, and I you. Thank you for tonight, I never expected this. You are entirely too good to me; you know that?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “You are so worth it and don’t sell yourself short, you’re good to me too. I’m so glad I found you. Do you think it’s too soon for us to get out of here?”

Kara smirked, “Nope, we’ve been here long enough. We ate, we had some drinks, we talked with family and friends. I’m pretty sure its customary for the couple to leave.”

“Let’s go then the night is far from over.” Alex gave Kara a lascivious smile.

Kara licked her lips, “Take me home, Agent Danvers.”

Alex held Kara’s hands and led her off the dancefloor and off to the exit. It was almost the perfect getaway until they were caught by Kate and Maggie.

“Where are you two off to?” Maggie asked, looking between Alex and Kara.

Kara fake yawned, “I’m getting tired, it’s been a long day.”

Kate wasn’t buying the excuse, “Of course it was. I don’t want to keep you two from your uh…beauty sleep. I wanted to say congratulations to you both, you two are relationship goals.” Kate hugged them both.

“Thank you, Kate,” Alex replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Let them go, so they can finish celebrating.”

Kate stepped back, “Yeah, they are probably going to celebrate all night long.” She teased.

Kara blushed, “We are so not going to go there. You and Maggie probably have the same idea. Enjoy the rest of your night ladies. I’m going to take my fiancée home.”

Maggie smiled her dimples on full parade, “You two are sickening. Kara, text me, okay?”

Kara smiled and pulled Maggie in for a hug, “Okay.” She broke the hug and walked off with Alex, “Good night, you two. Behave.”

They made it to the parking lot where a white limo was waiting for them, the chauffer opened the door and they both got in.

“A limo? Seriously?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “Seriously. This is actually a gift from mom and Mitch. Apparently, our parents went in on the limo and the next place we are going. I told you this night was far from over.”

Kara was amazed at this all, “This is entirely too much, Alex. I mean everything is just perfect.” She took Alex’s hand in hers.

“You’re perfect. I know the engagement is supposed to be simple and the wedding extravagant, but after everything we’ve been through, it’s so worth it. You only get one engagement, and one wedding. I want it to be memorable.” Alex explained.

Kara melted a little bit more at her fiancée’s explanation, “You have a way with words. I like it, very much.” She smirked, “Do you think that the tint on the glass is dark enough, so the driver can’t see back here?” She asked.

Alex gave her a curious look, “I think so. Why do you ask?”

Kara didn’t say anything, instead she climbed on top of Alex and straddled her lap. Their eyes met and Alex caught on to what Kara was doing. Who was she to deny her lady what she wanted. Their lips were mere inches apart, their breathing in sync with the anticipation of what’s to come. Kara moved until her lips were on Alex’s, catching her lover off guard. The kiss started out slow at first, but as Alex pulled Kara closer to her, the kiss turned heated. Kara lightly bit Alex’s lip before exploring her mouth with her tongue. Alex sucked lightly on Kara’s tongue, eliciting a small moan from her girlfriend.

Kara could feel Alex’s hand make its way between her legs and she spread them a little more, giving Alex better access. She was so happy that she had on sexy lingerie tonight and not something that she would normally wear. She felt Alex’s fingers tease her through the silk fabric that she had on. This caused her arousal to spike and she was sure that Alex could feel the wetness of her panties.

“Is this what you wanted, Kara?” Alex asked against her lips.

“Yes.” Kara hissed as she felt Alex’s fingers slowly tease her clit, she was going to come before they even got started.

Alex kissed her way down Kara’s jaw until she reached her neck, “All I thought about was getting this dress off of you and making love to you all night. This will work too, for now.”

Kara moaned her appreciation and threaded her fingers thought Alex’s hair, as she began sucking on her neck. She knew that if Alex sucked any harder, then she would have a mark on her neck. Then everyone would know what they were doing, but Kara didn’t mind, it thrilled her that Alex had a possessive kink.

“Don’t tease me, Alex. Touch me please.” She uttered softly.

“Whatever you want, Mia.” She whispered hotly against Kara’s neck. She slid two fingers underneath the soaking wet material, and slid her fingers through slick folds. Alex moaned at how wet Kara was. She gathered the wetness and began teasing Kara’s clit, which was already at attention. It was wet, but it was oh so good, being inside of Kara, was something that Alex loved.

Kara moaned her appreciation and began moving her hips against Alex’s questing fingers. She appreciated the clit action, but she wanted Alex inside of her, stretching her, taking her. Apparently, Alex got the hint, because Kara felt two fingers slide inside of her, and she moaned in satisfaction.

“You’re so wet for me, Kara. You feel so good around my fingers; I love being inside of you.” Alex whispered as she pushed her fingers slowly in and out of Kara’s dripping pussy.

Kara moaned lowly, “I love having you inside of me.”

“Play with your clit for me,” Alex commanded.

Kara shivered and brought one of her hands between her legs and began rubbing her clit, as she rode Alex’s fingers. She tried to keep her moaning low as to not alert the driver, as to what was going on in the back seat.

“Good girl. You feel so good around my fingers, taking them deeper inside of you. Do you want to come for me, Kara?” Alex whispered hotly in Kara’s ear.

Kara couldn’t find her voice and nodded instead. She can feel her orgasm building inside of her. It started creeping up on her slowly until she could feel it from her toes, feeling the fire spreading through her veins. Her breathing became disjointed as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Alex picked up the pace of her fingers knowing that Kara was standing on the precipice, and she wanted nothing more than to push her over the edge, but not to quickly though. The last thing she wanted to do was to trigger her in any way.

“Oh fuck, Alex. Please don’t stop.” Kara began riding Alex’s fingers earnestly.

“You have to keep quiet, we don’t want the driver to know what we’re doing. Can you be quiet for me?” She asked.

Kara nodded her head in agreement. The torture was divine and she wanted to come so bad.

Alex smirked, “Good girl. I want you to come for me, Kara.” She moved her fingers in a come hither motion, against that one spot, that drove her lover crazy.

Kara continued riding Alex’s fingers and playing with her clit and she felt her orgasm fast approaching. She didn’t care about being quiet anymore and started moaning loudly. Alex kissed her hard swallowing her moans as Kara let go and came all over Alex’s fingers, and possibly her tux, but she did not care. After what seemed like an eternity, Kara finally came down from her high, her forehead resting on Alex’s shoulder.

“That was so fucking hot.” She managed to get out as she tried to regulate her breathing.

Alex kissed the top of her head, “That really was. I actually got off, getting you off.”

Kara laughed, “You always get off when I do. It’s actually kind of hot.”

“I’m glad you think so. I’m going to have to spend the rest of the evening in wet panties.” Alex complained.

“So am I. We’re both screwed, but it’s a reminder of tonight’s activities.” Kara stated boldly.

Alex removed her fingers from under Kara’s dress, “That is so true, and this is only the beginning.” She brought her fingers up to her mouth and began sucking on them.

Kara moaned quietly as she watched Alex suck her fingers clean. She would never stop being turned on by this. She removed Alex’s fingers from her mouth and kissed her, tasting herself on her lips.

“Tastes good.” Kara mumbled against Alex’s lip.

Alex licked her lips, “Way better than the finest wine.”

The limo finally came to a stop and Kara quickly got off of Alex’s lap and fixed herself as best as she could, as Alex did the same. The door finally opened and they looked presentable and stepped out of the car. They were in front of one of the most upscale hotels in National City, it rivaled the DEO in height. Kara looked at it in wonderment, “Are we staying here tonight?”

“We certainly are. Nothing but the best for us, another present from our parents.” Alex told her.

Kara looked confused, “What about clothes and stuff?”

“Already taken care of.” Alex answered as she led Kara inside of the hotel.

Kara followed beside her, “Is there anything that you didn’t think of?”

Alex shook her head, “Nope. Tonight and tomorrow is for us celebrating. Then the wedding preparations can begin.” They stopped in front of an elevator and waited for it to come down. The elevator finally approached the ground floor and opened the doors. Alex ushered Kara into the elevator and pushed the button leading them upstairs to their room. Once off the elevator they walked around a corner and stopped in front of a wooden door. Alex pulled out the key and opened the door.

Kara stepped into the room and admired the décor, everything was in black and white. There was a big window that showed the skyline of National City, the moon was high in the sky and the moonlight was shimmering on the ocean or lake, Kara really couldn’t tell. There was a king size bed, with a black and white comforter, a full refrigerator, a microwave, a couch, two small chairs. She walked further into the room and saw that the bathroom was huge, with a Jacuzzi type tub along with a separate shower. This was heavenly and Kara was not going to complain one bit.

“This is beautiful, Alex.” Kara admired in aww.

Alex just smiled, “Our parents know how to go all out. The room is not as beautiful as you are.”

“Are we near the marina?” Kara asked as she went back to looking out the window.

Alex stepped behind her wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist, “We are on the marina. I figured that we would go to where, I swept you off your feet again. To come full circle.”

Kara chuckled, “We have come full circle, haven’t we?”

Instead of a response, Alex turned Kara around and kissed her again, giving Kara the answer, that she wanted. They spent the rest of their night getting lost in each other and didn’t get to sleep until after sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara met Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, she has new friends
> 
> Everyone came together to help Alex pull off the engagement, and the scavenger hunt was A+ (thank you again, Ms. Nayanna_Rivergron).
> 
> They are now engaged! We are nearing home base with the story.
> 
> Kara has an interview with Cat Grant. I wonder how that is going to turn out?
> 
> Tune in next time for I Do, Agent Danvers...
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	25. Wild Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the engagement party. Kara and Alex spend the afternoon at a vineyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed et. al to this story. It really means a whole hell of a lot. You guys are awesome and shout out to my faithful commenters, you deserve all the cookies in the world. The proposal chapter was by far the best chapter of the story (one of my favs to be honest). Thank you again for the appreciation.
> 
> National City connection has another chapter added to it, so if you are inclined, you can check that out too. As you noticed I put an end chapter to this story, so I will be wrapping it up soon. I do not know if I will add another story to this series, I have to see where my ideas take me. On that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.
> 
> Soldier On...

The sun shining through the window woke Alex first, she rubbed her sleep encrusted eyes, and looked at her phone. It was 9:30 a.m. but it seemed earlier than that, she and Kara didn’t go to bed until a few hours ago. Alex looked over at Kara who was asleep on her stomach, her bare back exposed. She looked beautiful sleeping, so relieved and at peace, they had a relatively peaceful night and Kara did not panic after they made love. Alex considered this a step in the right direction, but she knew they had a way to go. Alex was growing restless as her body was humming with energy, an energy she’s never had before. She slipped out of bed quietly, and made her way to the bathroom. She went about her business and looked in the mirror as she washed her hands. Alex was smiling, she proposed to the woman of her dreams, they were happy and things seem to be getting better. She exited the bathroom and saw that Kara was still sleeping, this time she was on her back, but was covered by a satin sheet. The sunlight cast a soft glow around her, making Kara look like an ethereal being. Alex smiled to herself and made her way over to the bed. She grabbed the phone and ordered room service for the two of them, she then hung up the phone, and lay back down.

A soft moan from Kara alerts Alex that she was waking up. Alex had wanted to kiss her awake, but she didn't want to startle her. She looked over and saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at her.

“Good morning, future Mrs. Danvers-Zorel.” She greeted her now fiancée, warmly.

Kara blinked owlishly, before smiling, “Good morning, my love.” She sat up and kisses Alex softly. “How are we going to do our names? Will yours be first or mine?”

Alex shifted a little, “We had this discussion before, I believe. We’ll go with Danvers-Zorel for you, and Zorel-Danvers for me.”

Kara wrinkled her nose in disagreement, “Danvers-Zorel, sounds much better.”

“We still have time to figure it out.” She took Kara’s hand in hers, “Whatever we choose will work best for us. How are you feeling this morning?” Alex asked.

Kara stretched causing the sheet to fall down, “I feel happy and calm.”

Alex tried her best not to look at Kara’s exposed breasts, “I’ve uh…I ordered us room service and then after we have breakfast, I set up a little excursion for us.”

Kara looked down and pulled the sheet up to her chest, “This is entirely too much Alex. I mean, just wow. How long have you been planning all of this?” She asked.

Alex grinned, “For about nine months give or take. As I had mentioned, I wanted to do this for our two-year anniversary, but I couldn't wait.” She explained.

“I appreciate it so much, as a matter of fact,” She dropped the sheet, “Let me show you, just how appreciative I really am.” Kara moved closer to Alex and straddled her, the way that she had straddled her in the limousine, the night before.

Alex moaned lowly at the act, her fiancée knew her well, Kara straddling her was one of her favorite positions ever, behind Kara on all fours and taking her from behind, “You are insatiable this morning. What’s gotten into you?” She asked.

Kara smirked, “You, got into me, all night last night.” She licked Alex’s lips lightly, then kissed them, “I can’t get enough of you.” She kissed Alex again, this time a little longer until Alex reciprocated the kiss.

Alex moved her hands underneath Kara’s hair and began playing with the fine hairs there, as she deepened the kiss. Sure Kara may be taking the lead right now, but Alex was not one to be a non-participant. A knock at the door called their make out session to a halt and Kara let out a sigh of frustration.

“A plus freaking timing.” Kara huffed.

Alex kissed her lips quickly, “It’s breakfast. Cover yourself up as I answer the door.” She got out of the bed and quickly put on some clothes. She opened the door to let the attendant in, luckily he didn’t look like a complete creeper.

“I’m here with your breakfast. Where would you like it, Miss. Danvers?” He asked.

Alex gave him a small smile, “Over there in the living area.”

Alex watched as he pushed the cart over to the seating area, “We have bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, fresh fruit, orange juice, coffee, and tea.” He named off as he opened up each tray.

“Looks good, thank you very much.” She told him and went to her pants pocket to pull out some money to tip him.

He gave a smile, “I’m glad. Enjoy your breakfast, if you need anything, give a call at the front desk.”

Alex handed him a tip, “Thank you again.” She gave him a smile and the man left the room.

Kara made her way to the sitting area she was dressed in nothing but Alex’s button down shirt. Alex had to control herself, seeing Kara in her shirt, the words ‘mine’ flashed in her mind. Her fiancée looked so good in her clothes, she would have to let her wear them more often.

“Something smells good. What all do we have?” Kara asked as she sat down on one of the couches, in the seating area.

Alex got up and took the lid off of all the food, “A feast fit for the both of us. As I had mentioned before, there is a lot planned for us this afternoon, and we’ll need our energy.”

Kara smiled, “Give me the bacon.” She demanded.

Alex held up a piece of bacon, “Come and get it.” She put the end of the bacon in her mouth. This caused Kara to get up and make her way to where Alex was sitting. She straddled her lap again and took the other end of the bacon in between her teeth and started chewing. Alex did the same thing and their lips had met in a small kiss.

“As much as this is hot as hell, but we need to finish breakfast so we can go. There will be a lot of time to play, later.” Alex told Kara.

Kara let out a small whine as she tried to get off Alex’s lap. “I didn’t say you had to move. I said that we need to finish breakfast first.” Alex replied and held Kara close to her.

“Okay.” She agreed happily.

They spent breakfast feeding each other a little bit of everything. Alex was full but she enjoyed feeding Kara and watching her eat. It was good to see that her appetite was coming back in full swing. That must have meant that Kara was on the path to recovery or feeling more like herself.

“Tell me about your trip to Gotham?” Alex asked as she sipped at her coffee.

Kara finished her bagel, “It was a good trip. Pam and Harley are actually kind of fun, and they were flirty. Which we already knew. I talked about you and Harley saw my necklace and immediately knew.” She drunk some of her orange juice before continuing, “Then, we went to lunch at this funky little restaurant for lunch. Kate is so different when she is around them.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Different how?”

Kara shrugged, “She’s actually fun, more fun than she is and she is such a smartass. It’s quite hilarious actually. Who knew that there was another side of Kate, that we are not privy to?”

Alex was glad that Kara had a good time and that Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn did not make a play for her girl. They may be crafty, but where Kara is concerned, they would be no match for her.

“I’m glad you had a good time. How many times did Maggie text Kate or you?” Alex asked again. She remembered that Maggie was always checking her phone every five minutes.

Kara laughed, “I’m sure she blew up Kate’s phone because Kate was checking it constantly. Maggie texts me a lot too for different reasons of course.”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you mean for different reasons? Is there something that I need to know about?”

Kara placed a reassuring kiss on Alex’s cheek, “Nothing like that. As I explained to Kate, Maggie and I text each other, it’s our way of communicating. Instead of asking me am I okay? or how I am doing? We text each other cat videos, memes, and regular texts. I get tired of everyone asking me if I am okay and how am I doing. So instead of doing that, that is how we talk to each other.” She explained.

Alex felt relieved and a little put out at the same time. Kara did not tell her that she got tired of being asked those questions. She asked those questions because there are times where Kara would not talk to her. There is a lot she did not know about her girlfriend, but everyone else has.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you did not like being asked those questions continuously?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I…I know it’s your way to assess where I am at, I guess. It’s really no big deal Alex. Different people have different ways and Maggie’s way is different.”

Alex knew she shouldn’t be overreacting but it was hard sometimes, “I get that. I do. Are you finished with breakfast?”

“Yeah, I am. I need a shower though, that’s for sure.” Kara replied as she climbed off Alex’s lap.

Alex missed Kara’s warmth she was a furnace but she loved it, “Do you want me to join you? We can save water.”

Kara blushed, “It would be great for the environment. No funny business in the shower, Alex.” She told her.

“Scouts honor.” She followed Kara to the bathroom.

Alex watched as Kara stripped and stepped underneath the shower spray. She had to admit that Kara’s body was glorious and worthy of worship. And she was going to worship her body for the rest of her life. Alex undressed and stepped into the shower behind Kara, it was good that they were the same height. She took the sponge from Kara’s hand and began soaping up her neck and shoulders, while slowly using her other hand to gently knead and massage Kara’s right breast. Kara lay the back of her head on Alex’s shoulder and act of submission on her part. Alex played with her nipple until it was a soap covered, hardened peak. She moved over to the left breast mimicking the same motion she did on the other breast.

Kara let out a soft moan, “I thought we were supposed to be taking a shower.”

Alex stopped all of her actions, “We are, I want to make sure that you are thoroughly clean.” She started moving the sponge between Kara’s legs, before dropping it all together. Alex made sure that her hands were free of soap as she slipped two fingers between Kara’s lips. She savored the wetness that she found there, a wetness not caused by water.

“That feels good.” Kara leaned into the sensual touch. Alex lowered her head to kiss Kara on her neck.

“Mmm. You taste so good, love.” Her voice was laced with lust. Alex began kissing her way to Kara’s chin and up along her jaw, Alex stopped next to Kara’s ear. She whispered. “I love you.” 

“Touch me more, Alex. I love your hands on me.” Kara hissed as she felt her temperature rising.

 Alex slightly parts Kara’s legs with her hands and slides it in between Kara’s thighs further. She places her thumb on Kara’s already hardened clit and uses her other four fingers to lightly trace the outside of Kara’s pussy lips. Alex has barely touched Kara’s pleasure zone and she is already gasping for air. Kara starts panting and moaning as Alex’s fingers continue to search her. It feels so good she can barely keep her knees from collapsing. She doesn’t want Alex to stop…but she does.

Kara whines, “Why did you stop?”

Alex removed her hand, “Why should you get to have all the fun?” She licked the water off of her lips.

Kara smirked, “What do you suggest then?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Alex stated bluntly.

Kara turned around and pushed Alex against the back of the shower wall, water was hitting her back, but she didn’t care. Alex hit the wall with a soft ‘oh’ before she found herself kissed breathlessly by Kara. She felt Kara trail kisses down her jaw to her neck where she felt her sucking lightly on her neck, enough to leave a noticeable mark. Alex moaned in pleasure as Kara made her way down her chest and took her nipple into her hot, and waiting mouth.

Alex moaned in pleasure as she held onto Kara’s head, to gain purchase and to keep herself from sliding down the wall. She had to admit, Kara was so good with her mouth and everything else, no one had the ability to set her body aflame. Alex was addicted and never wanted to give Kara up, for anything in the world. Alex’s breathed hitched in her throat as she felt Kara’s fingers slip through her folds, using her thumb to tease her clit, and using two fingers to tease her aching opening. She knew she was wet and was close to falling apart, but she wanted to wait until Kara was inside of her.

“Please don’t tease me, Kara. I want to feel you inside of me.” Alex pleaded as she felt herself near the edge of orgasm.

Kara smirked and thrust two fingers inside of Alex causing her to yelp a little. She wanted to feel her fiancée, and she did not disappoint. Alex threw her head back against the shower wall, not caring that it hurt just a little. She canted her hips in time to Kara’s thrusts and held on to Kara for dear life.

“Oh fuck, Kara don’t stop.” She cried out in pleasure

She could feel Kara smirking against her neck, “I’m not going to stop until you’ve come at least twice, and your knees give out.” She muttered against hot flesh.

Kara taking her like this was hot as fuck and she enjoyed it a lot when Kara did take her like this. She felt Kara wiggle her fingers in a come hither motion on her g-spot and she could feel herself getting closer to orgasm. She whimpered as there was a slight pain with her pleasure, “I’m gonna come!” Alex whispered, “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my fucking God.” She screamed Kara’s name as her orgasm washed over her. This didn’t stop Kara as she proceeded to fuck her while rubbing her clit. The pleasure was excruciating and Alex was damn near close to passing out.

“I love being inside of you. Holy shit, you are so hot, Alex.” Kara mentioned as she began sucking on Alex’s neck.

Alex dug her nails into Kara’s back she could feel her orgasm building again, it started slowly from her feet all the way through her body, she started trembling and closed her eyes trying to center herself. It was hard when there was warm water hitting her overly heated skin, and Kara is giving her pleasure beyond meaning. She was not one to submit but with Kara, she was ready to change that completely. She was Kara’s as much as Kara was hers.

“K-ara. I’m yours, I am so yours.” Alex moaned as her orgasm washed over her. She felt herself come hard and nearly blacked out from the force of it.

“Alex?” Kara asked worriedly.

Alex tried to calm her breathing, “I—I’m okay, Kara.” She reassured her lover.

Kara looked at her with questioning eyes, “Did I hurt you?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, baby, you didn’t hurt me. If anything you were that damn good.” She gave her a lazy smile.

Kara kissed her, “I love you.” She whispered as if it was a prayer.

Alex bit her lip, “I love you too, Kara. You really rocked my world, Holy sweet hell, Kara.”

Kara shrugged, “I try. Come on, let’s get out and get dressed. If we don’t we will never leave this room.”

“You’re right, we wouldn’t. I have plans that I want to keep.” Alex reminded Kara.

Kara turned off the water, “So you’ve said.” She got out of the shower and got Alex a towel, “Here you go.”

Alex took the towel and wrapped it around her. She wondered if Kara was going to say anything about what she said. She wondered if Kara had heard her at all.

“Did you mean it? Did you mean it when you said that you’re mine?” Kara asked with uncertainty.

Alex gave her a reassuring smile, “I meant what I said, Kara. I am yours, proudly so. You’re the only one who has made me come like that.”

Kara blushed, “That’s what I’m talking about.” She grinned wickedly.

“You are so bad, Kara Zorel.”

“You love me.” Kara shot back.

Alex smiled, “There is no doubt about that.”

They left the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed. They managed to get dressed in record time, without touching each other. It took all of Alex’s willpower to not push Kara down on the bed and fuck her senseless, but she knew there was time for that later. Once they were dressed, the couple left the hotel room and made their way downstairs. In front of the hotel was a bright yellow Ford Mustang waiting for them.

“This is too cool,” Kara said as she admired the car.

Alex grinned, “Of course it is. Hop in, we have things to do.”

Kara didn't have to be told twice and she got into the car, making sure that she put on her seatbelt. Alex got in the driver’s seat and put on her seat belt, “Let’s go.” She started the car and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. They traveled along the open road, oceans and mountains being their scenery. Alex subtly glanced as Kara, who was enjoying everything she saw.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked.

“First stop is the vineyard.” They have wine tasting and different things you can do. I thought we could take a tour, try a little food, and enjoy nature.”

Kara was excited she’s never been to a vineyard. She was seeing new things and she was happy to share these things with Alex, “I can't wait.”

The enthusiasm that Kara had brought a smile to Kara’s face. She may be 24 but there are times when she seems younger than that. The wide-eyed wonderment and innocence she showed, made her feel like a young girl as well. They chatted on their way up to their destination about anything and everything. Kara told Alex about how she flew yesterday for the first time. Alex asked her how she enjoyed it, the usual questions, but Alex had one particular question that she wanted to ask.

“Do you think you would ever want to be Wondergirl again?” Alex asked hesitantly.

Kara started playing with her bracelet, “I—I haven't been cleared yet.” Was her answer.

To Alex, it was a valid reason, “Understandable. There is no rush, take your time.”

“Do you miss Wondergirl?” Alex questioned.

Kara shrugged, “I miss her and I don’t. Being Wondergirl is what got her…I mean me in trouble with, CADMUS. I’m scared, they may still be out there, and they probably won’t stop until they get me.”

Alex understood where, Kara was coming from, “I understand that. You can’t live your life in fear, Kara. We are monitoring them and so far, there hasn’t been any activity. Lillian is in jail, that cyborg dude is out of commission, and Jeremiah is in lock up. I’m pretty sure that Astra has been torturing him for fun, but other than that, the major players are out of commission. No one is going to hurt you, not with all of us with you.” She tried to build up the confidence in Kara.

“I know, it’s just a fear of mine. Then there is you and everyone else. I’m scared for all of you because you can be used against me.” Kara confessed.

Alex smirked, “We can take care of ourselves we are resourceful, cunning, and people will underestimate us. I will not be a Lois Lane, needing to be rescued at every turn.”

Kara laughed at Alex’s reference, it was true that Lois had to be rescued a lot. Alex would never be a damsel in distress, but the worry was still there.

“You are definitely not Lois.”

“Thank God for that,” Alex replied.

They arrived at the Vineyard and Kara couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. Sure, for some people looking at rows and rows of grapes, would be boring but to her this was beautiful. She’s never been to a vineyard before. As soon as they were parked they were greeted by the owner and a personal tour commenced. They tasted a variety of wines that the vineyard offered, and they even purchased a bottle or two of the Merlot and Moscato. The type of wine Kara preferred over the red. Alex even mentioned getting some bottles for the wedding when they finally decided on the date.

After the tasting, lunch was offered in the main house, which they did not turn down. It was something that they did to add to the attractiveness of the vineyard. Lunch consisted of a lobster bisque soup, a Waldorf salad, and grilled salmon over a mushroom risotto. The lunch was heavenly, Alex had an idea of what to serve at the wedding, she would have to get Kara’s approval.

“After lunch, if you would like, we have stables where we can ride horses through the vineyard.” Mr. Michaelson suggested to the couple.

Kara smiled, “I would like that Mr. Michaelson. What about you, Alex?”

Alex was a little apprehensive she hated horses, but for Kara, she would try, “That sounds like an amazing idea.”

The dishes from lunch were cleaned up by one of the staff members and Mr. Michaelson, plus Kara and Alex made their way to the stables. It was very well kept and there were six different horses kept in stalls. They were kind of big, but they were not scary looking.

“You have a lot of horses. Do you give a lot of tours on them?” Kara asked as she marveled at the sight of these majestic creatures.

Mr. Michaelson smiled at her question, “I do. Most couples come up here as a way to relax after a long work week. I encourage it most times because it’s relaxing and allows for one to commune with nature.” He answered.

“Sounds relaxing indeed.” Alex chimed in admiring the beauty of the horses.

They were matched up with a horse and shown how to saddle the horses and gain their trust. Once they were situated they started at a leisurely pace as Mr. Michaelson explained the history of the vineyard. The ride was very tranquil and indeed relaxing, it took Alex some time, but she eventually relaxed. She couldn’t help but look at Kara though, her fiancée looked like a natural on the horse and the gentle sunrays cast a soft glow on golden curls. Every day she asked how did she get so lucky to have Kara in her life? For the first time in forever, Alex was very secure in her future. The tour was over and the trip made their way back to the stable. Where Kara and Alex thanked him for his time and his hospitality. The couple gathered up their belongings and made their way back to the car.

“Did you enjoy yourself today?” Alex asked.

Kara grinned, “Definitely, it would be nice to get married in a vineyard, but it would be entirely too hot.”

Alex shrugged, “I’m not opposed to it, it would be something unique to us, that hadn’t been done.”

“Speaking of weddings, how long are we going to wait to get married?” Kara asked.

“However long you want. If you want to get married next month we can, if you want to get married in the next eight months, then we can. There really isn’t a time frame for this, when the time is right, we’ll know.” Alex answered the question honestly. She was willing to take Kara’s lead on this. The last thing she wanted to do was rush and put Kara under much unneeded stress.

Kara sighed in relief, “That makes a lot of sense. Where are we going next?”

“Back to the hotel to clean up. I don’t want to go around smelling like a horse, then I figured we spend some time down at the marina. Take a little short cruise like we did before, and whatever else you want to do.”

“What if after the marina, we have dinner, and go back to the room and watch some movies and cuddle. I love being adventurous but it’s taking a lot out of me right now.” Kara told Alex honestly.

“If that is what the lady wants, then the lady gets,” Alex responded.

The ride back to the hotel did not take that long and the newly engaged couple made their way to their room. They showered and changed into some more clothes, happy that they did not have to smell like horse and outside. They made their way to the marina, where Kara got on the ship without hesitation. Alex was delighted at this, Kara was overcoming a lot of things, so she had faith that Kara would be okay in months to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff, I am going to need a dentist because of how fluffy it is.
> 
> Wedding preparations are being discussed
> 
> Alex on a horse that's a first
> 
> We finally get Alex admitting that she is Kara's (bet you didn't see that coming).


	26. Faith, Love & Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement is over and reality knocks on their door. Kara is faced with a huge decision that could possibly shake up her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your kind comments and faithful reading, it really means a lot to me and other writers. We write stories and it's nice to see them getting all the love it lets us know, that our work is greatly appreciated. You rock!!
> 
> It's the final countdown...now you will have that song stuck in your head.
> 
>  
> 
> Kalex On...

 

The engagement bliss was over and it was time to face reality and Kara was ready to start her day. She couldn’t wait to show off her new status of being engaged to the love of her life. The weekend had been perfect, a weekend that she did not want to end. Alex had pulled out all the stops for the perfect weekend, now it was her turn to plan the honeymoon, and get an equally amazing engagement ring for Alex. Kara fixed her and Alex a quick breakfast before heading to school, it was a test day, and she needed to be there for that.

“Alex, come on. Breakfast is ready and we need to get going before we’re both late.” Kara called out into the apartment.

Alex came running out of the room trying to put her jacket on, “We wouldn’t be running late if you could control your hormones.” She replied after putting on her jacket.

Kara scoffed, “You were equally into it, and you were not complaining, so no complaining now.”

Alex kissed her cheek and grabbed a piece of toast, “Be happy that I love you.”

“You would love me regardless. I will meet you at work after classes are over. We have a session with Dr. Hamilton. Then; I have to meet with Lucy to prep me for my interview before tomorrow.” Kara ran down the list to her.

Alex grabbed her thermos of coffee, “Look at us being all domestic, you would think we are married already.”

Kara laughed, “I wish. Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Alex grabbed the keys and ushered Kara out the door. She dropped Kara off at school, where Sara was waiting for her. Kara gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek and got out the car.

“You two are so freaking charming!” Sara sassed.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It is too early in the morning for your brand of sass.”

Sara laughed, “You love it. Are you stopping by Maggie’s office before you head to class?”

“Yeah, that is the routine. It’s repetitive but I like it, Maggie is one of my favorite people. Plus, she doesn’t treat me like an invalid.” Kara replied.

“As long as I am still your favorite person.” Sara pouted.

Kara gave her a reassuring smile, “You will always be my favorite person. I’ll catch you after my neuroscience class.”

Sara gave her a thumbs up, “Don’t we always. Tell Maggie I said hi.”

“I always do.” Kara parted ways with Sara and made her way towards Maggie’s office. This was their normal routine when Kara was on campus. She would talk to Maggie about different things, and when school was over she would meet Maggie to decompress over her day.

Kara opened up Maggie’s door, “Good morning, Mag—ahhh” She yelped as she walked in on Kate with her head between Maggie’s legs. She quickly closed the door and covered her mouth, she felt like she was going to be sick.

The door opened a few minutes later and Kate walked out of the office straightening up her clothing. She looked embarrassed because of what happened, “Knock much?”

Kara tried to shake the images from her head, “I was not expecting to see that when I walk into Maggie’s office. I always stop by her office before class starts, and normally I do not have to knock. God, what is it with you two and public places?” Kara finally looked at Kate, “Also, you missed a button.” She pointed to Kate’s shirt.

Kate quickly buttoned her shirt, “I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m going to be late for work.” She rushed off leaving a very flustered and embarrassed Kara behind.

Kara breathed deeply and exhaled slowly before knocking on the door. She waited until Maggie told her to ‘come in’ before opening the door.

Kara opened the door and was happy to see Maggie with clothes, cleaning up whatever happened between Kate and herself. “Sorry for barging in like that. I didn’t expect anyone to be here this early in the morning.” She closed the door behind her.

Maggie’s cheeks were flush, “I did not expect Kate to come by and I thought we would be finished before you got here. How are you doing this morning?” She asked.

Kara sat down on one of the smaller chairs in Maggie’s office, “We were running late today but other than that, I’m good. Ready to take on the day, as long as I don’t see Professor Luthor.” She answered.

“Deep breathing exercises, and if you are overwhelmed, text me or come see me. If you can go out of your way of not seeing her, then you can do that as well. You should feel safe on campus.” Maggie told her.

Kara sighed, “I know but sometimes it’s hard when the source of my issues, is still on campus. Sara said she is nothing like her mother and that she is actually down to earth, but I don’t know. I still don’t trust her.”

“You have every reason not to trust her, but give her the benefit of the doubt. If she says something out of the way, or if you feel uncomfortable excuse yourself and go somewhere else. If need be you can come in here.” Maggie told her. Ever since Kara had been back on campus, she had been looking out for Kara, not for Alex or Kate, but more so for herself.

“I know, thank you, Maggie. You are awesome. Anyways, I need to get to class. I’ll see you later.” Kara told her as she stood up.

Maggie smiled, “You can count on it. Also, that ring looks very beautiful on your finger. I’m sure a lot of hearts will be broken, now that you are officially off the market.”

Kara blushed, “Alex liked it and put a ring on it. Beyoncé will be so proud.”

“You’re such a nerd. Get to class.”

Kara opened the door, “I’m going. I’m going.” She walked out the office closing the door behind her. She made her way towards her first class of the morning as she turned the corner she nearly bumped into someone. When she looked up to see who it was she gasped a little when she saw it was Lena Luthor.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I should have watched where I was going.” The professor apologized.

Kara mentally counted to ten before answering, “It was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.” She apologized.

The professor gave her a small smile, “I don’t want to keep you from class. Again, I’m sorry for this.”

“No problem.” She replied as she brushed past the professor and made her way to advanced chemistry.

The rest of the day went by without any problems and it was now time to meet with Sara for lunch at the café. After this, she was done with school for the day, but needed to head to the hospital and put in her time there. In a few months, she would be doing her residency and that will take up a lot of her time, so she was enjoying school for as long as she could. Kara was greeted by Sara at the café entrance and they made their way inside.

“I ran into Professor Luthor today,” Kara mentioned casually, as they were waiting to order their food.

Sara looked at Kara in concern, “Are you okay? Did anything happen?” She asked.

“No, she apologized, I apologized and left. I was calm about it but I was also, counting to ten mentally.” Kara admitted proudly.

“I am so happy.” Sara hugged her.

Kara was caught off guard, “Uh…thanks.” She responded.

They ordered their lunch and went to a table in the corner. It gave them some privacy to talk. It felt good to have a regular lunch without panicking. Kara was proud of the step she took, and she knows Dr. Hamilton and Alex would be proud too. She began eating her pizza and listened as Sara complained about her Political Science class.

“You only have a few more months. You got this, Sara and if Professor Who Thinks He is God keeps giving you hell, then you give it right back. You don’t have to take it. He is an ass who needs to be taken down.” Kara whispered the last part.

Sara laughed, “You are so bad, Kara Zorel or should I say Kara Danvers-Zorel. Let me get an actual look at your ring.”

Kara held out her hand for Sara to see her ring, “This is beautiful, your fiancée has such good taste. Are you going to get a ring for Alex?” Sara asked.

“Yes, I will have to go out this weekend to find the perfect one. Alex needs something practical, that she could wear while at work, but can sustain any damage that comes her way. The thing about it is…the ring can come off at any time.” Kara explained.

Sara nodded in agreement, “Yeah, with the shit that she and you both deal with, it’s gonna be hard. You can find something though; I am sure of it. Do you need some help? I will be more than happy to shop with you.” She suggested hopefully.

Kara saw the enthusiasm on Sara’s face and she could not say ‘no’, “Of course you can come along. I will need some kind of input.”

They were engrossed in their conversation that they did not notice, they were being watched. The professor wasn’t being creepy by any means; she was simply checking on Kara. Lena could understand how Kara could be skittish around her, with good reason. Her mom did some unspeakable things to Kara, all Lena wanted to do was make things right between them. Although Kara is taken she could use another friend hopefully, Sara would come through for her.

The two friends left the café and made plans to get together on the weekend, even though they will be seeing each other, before then. Kara was walking across the quad when she was met by Alex.

“Hey, love.” Alex greeted Kara as she approached.

Kara smiled, “Hi babe. What are you doing here?”

Alex smiled, “Well, I had to stop by and speak with the biology department, and now I am here with you.”

Kara looped her arm through Alex’s, “Are you coming back to school? Or are you taking care of some super-secret business?”

“Nope, not coming back. The D.E.O keeps me plenty busy, so I do not have time for teaching. I did come here though to help tweak the syllabus for the new school year though.” Alex explained. The head of the biology department had reached out to her for help on the new curriculum.

Kara pouted, “That sucks. Since you’re here, are you going to be taking me to work?”

“Don’t I always take you to work?” Alex asked sassily.

“You do, but you never know. You can always change your mind.” Kara shot back.

Alex pulled her close, “Never. It’s an easy day today, so I can do whatever I like.”

Kara blushed, “That does not include me, Agent Danvers.”

“Oh, I know, but a woman can try can’t she?”

Kara shook her head, “Please don’t.”

Alex looked concerned, “Did something happen today?”

“I walked in on Kate and Maggie this morning. Let’s just say Kate was having a breakfast full of vitamin C.” Kara tried to explain what she saw.

Alex started laughing, “They were fucking in Maggie’s office?! And Kate called us horn dogs. Are you okay? You’re not traumatized are you?”

“I am beyond traumatized. It’s like walking in on your parents while they are having sex.” Kara explained.

They reached Alex’s car, “Dude, it happens. Let’s just hope that they don’t ever walk in on us because that would be weird.”

Kara and Alex got in the car and went on their way. Kara told Alex about her run in with Lena and how Sara had been team, Lena as of late. She didn’t understand her friend’s machinations, but Sara was always one for questionable friendships.

“What time do you finish today?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. It depends on whose service I am on. Hopefully, I get to watch a surgery or anything of that nature. Anything, to get out of that lab.”

Kara loved being in the lab, but she wanted to see other sides of medicine. Maybe see a surgery or work in pediatrics, anything to keep her job fresh.

“You know, if you were to finish out your residency at the D.E.O, you wouldn’t have to worry about that,” Alex suggested.

Kara laughed, “Didn’t you tell me that I make more money at the job I have now than if I worked at the DEO? Besides our relationship is healthy, if we work together, then or relationship may become co-dependent. I had enough of that with Sara.” She explained.

“I did say that. It was only a suggestion; I know you like working at the hospital. Hopefully, you will get to do something exciting today.” She pulled up in front of the hospital entrance, “Text me when you are finished. I’ll be here to pick you up and take you to your appointment with, Dr. Hamilton.”

Kara leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek, “Thanks, babe. I’ll text you later. Try not to work too hard.” She exited the car and made her way towards the hospital entrance. Kara had a sense of foreboding building up in her stomach. She pushed it aside and entered the building and went on about her day. Her first step was the immunology lab where she was greeted by Dr. Cameron.

“Excellent timing, Dr. Zorel. You are not on my service today; you will be working in pediatrics with Dr. Oliver.” Allison told her without looking up from the microscope.

Kara smiled, “Thanks, Dr. Cameron.” She took off in a sprint towards the pediatrics unit.

“Kara, it’s about time that I get you on my service. How are you doing today?” Dr. Oliver asked.

Kara loved Dr. Oliver, he was funny and he knew his stuff. She was intimidated by him at first, but once she got to know him, he won her over with his charm. He reminded her of J’onn in a way, but he was a little younger and had a mustache.

“I’m doing great today, Dr. Oliver. How are you?” She asked him back, her smile never wavering.

Dr. Oliver smiled back, “The same old same.” He looked down at her hand, “Why, Kara Zorel, is that an engagement ring I see on your finger?”

Kara blushed, “Yeah, my girlfriend proposed to me this weekend.” She gushed, it felt so good saying those words.

“Congratulations Kara! This is amazing news; we are definitely going to have to do something special for you. Now, I am going to have to grill you about your girlfriend.” He joked.

“Ask away, I have nothing to hide honestly.” She answered.

“Awesome. So today is a pretty light day. We will be talking to parents about upcoming operations, and we will be doing post-op check-ups as well. Do you think you can handle it?” He asked.

Kara smiled, “Bring it on.” She replied as she was handed a chart.

They walked into the patient’s room and Kara’s heart broke for the little girl with twinkling green eyes, and brunette hair, who was hooked up to oxygen. She read over the chart and it said that the little girl was a ward of the state and she has heart failure. The little girl was on the waiting list for a heart transplant, but a heart had not, become available yet.

“Dr. Oliver. You came to see me today.” The little girl was happy to see him.

Dr. Oliver smiled, “I did and I brought along a friend of mine, she is going to help me out today. Can you say hi to Dr. Zorel, Annaliese?”

The little girl gave Kara a million-dollar smile, “Hi, Dr. Zorel. I’m Annaliese, you’re very pretty.” The little girl complimented her.

Kara gave Annalise a bright smile, “It’s nice to meet you, Annaliese. You’re very cute, how old are you?”

Annalise smiled, “I’m eight. I’ll be nine in a few days.”

Dr. Oliver was checking her vitals, “What do you want for your birthday?”

“A new heart. If I get a new heart, then maybe, I can get adopted and have a forever home.” Annalise answered tiredly.

Kara didn’t know what to say to this, to see such a small child suffer like this. Her heart went out to the little girl. She understood where Annalise was coming from, considering her home planet exploded, she was raised on an island with a bunch of Amazons, given away to a couple to raise.

“Hopefully, you will get your wish. And find your, forever home.” Kara told her.

Annalise gave her a tired smile, “I hope so.” She fell asleep.

Dr. Oliver and Kara left the little girl’s room. Kara was about to say something when the alarms in the hospital started blaring and pagers started going off. Kara looked at her pager and saw that the hospital was on lockdown. The phone started ringing and Dr. Oliver went to answer it. Kara watched as he hung up the phone, his face was pale with a forced smile.

“There is a gunman in the hospital.” Dr. Oliver whispered.

Kara felt herself starting to panic, “Where is he?” She asked shakily.

“He was in the immunology lab.” Dr. Oliver told her.

Kara’s heart dropped and the panic rose up. She was supposed to be in the immunology lab with Dr. Cameron. She tried to keep calm but everything within her was telling her to run.

“I’m going to need you to stay calm and don’t let anyone know what is going on.” Dr. Oliver instructed her.

“Yeah, okay.” Kara agreed to try and center herself. She watched as Dr. Oliver locked the doors to the pediatric ward. Kara’s phone started beeping and she pulled it out of her lab coat to look at it. There were frantic texts from Alex, she sent the text back letting her know that she was okay. The last text was one that caught her attention, “We need, Wondergirl”. Kara sighed heavily and used the excuse of checking on the kids to clear her head. She could feel her palms sweating and the nausea was bubbling within, Kara felt like she was going to be sick. Kara looked out the window and saw N.C.P.D and the S.W.A.T team outside. She knew what she had to do she took her bracelet off and removed her clothes, revealing the WG on her chest.

There was a little gasp in the hallway, “It’s Wondergirl!” A little boy cried.

Wondergirl smiled and put her finger on her lips, “Don’t let anyone know I’m here, okay? Can you do that for me?” She asked the little boy.

The little boy nodded enthusiastically, “I won’t tell anyone, Wondergirl.” He went back to his room.

Kara used her x-ray vision to try and find a way off of the pediatric ward. She saw an exit along the back of the ward and quickly made her way towards the exit. Once she disabled the lock and the alarm, she opened the door and made her way down the stairs. She used her vision to find out where the gun man was. He was making his way through the hospital, he shot a couple of doctors. This was making Kara panic a little, but she knew that she had to take care of this, or more people were going to die.

“Wondergirl, do you have a visual?” J’onn’s voice came over her comms

Kara swallowed nervously, “Yeah, he is the cancer ward, he has Dr. Cameron with him. He has her at gunpoint.”

“I know you’re frightened right now, Wondergirl but we need you. You’re our only hope right now.” J’onn told her.

The word ‘hope’ stood out in everything that Kara heard, “I can do this.” She replied with a renewed conviction. Wondergirl made her way stealthily towards the cancer ward and stopped in front of the guy.

“You don’t want to go into there. I don’t know your story, but going around killing innocent people is not the way to go.” Wondergirl told him.

The man held Cameron tighter causing her to yelp, “You don’t know what I am going through. My wife has cancer and this bitch says that there is nothing else they could do for her. They are leaving her to die.” He yelled.

“I understand your frustration and I am sure they did everything they could, but going around killing people is not going to help. Think of all the people who are going to mourn the death of their loved ones. How do you think your wife would feel, when she found out, that her husband killed innocent people and a doctor? You’ll be spending your life behind bars, while your wife is in here fighting for her life. What kind of life would that be?” Wondergirl tried to appeal to the man’s conscience.

“Have you ever lost anyone or watched someone you love die? That never goes away, they say that there is nothing else that can be done, but I know that it can be.” He tried not to cry, “I don’t care about anyone else, not even myself. My wife deserves to live and she is going to make her.”

Wondergirl looked at Dr. Cameron then back at the man, “She’s not God, no matter what you think. Doctors can only do so much, sometimes it’s not up to them, it’s up to the Universe or whatever God you believe in. Now, let Dr. Cameron go. If you do not, there is a whole team of police officers, who are ready to take you out.” The superhero explained. “Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is yours.”

The guy pushed Dr. Cameron to the ground and tried to shoot, Wondergirl, but she was too fast for him and was able to disarm him. “Don’t you know that bullets can’t hurt me?” She kicked his gun to the side and led him out of the building.

Wondergirl handed over the gunman to the waiting police and flew off quickly. The police and medical crews rushed the hospital to take care of the injured. She landed on top of the roof and fell to her knees the adrenaline wore off and everything came rushing back to her, the memories of CADMUS, Jeremiah, Lillian, and the cyborg looking dude. Wondergirl screamed as the memories came back, a few minutes later, everything went black.

When Kara came to she sat up panicking trying to figure out where she was. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.” Alex’s voice cut through the fog in Kara’s brain.

Kara started breathing heavily and held onto Alex as if she was her lifeline, “What happened? How did I end up here?” She managed to get out.

“You passed out on the roof of the hospital and we brought you here. Are you okay?” Alex asked worriedly.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay. What about the people at the hospital?”

Alex couldn’t help but smile at how much, Wondergirl cared about people, even when she herself is going through something, “No one died. Dr. Cameron is okay and the gunman was arrested and will be put in jail.”

Kara sighed, “He didn’t mean to kill those people. He was grieving because his wife was going to die. There was nothing that could be done for her.” She explained.

“I get that, but that doesn’t mean he has to go around killing people. I’m glad you are okay though. Where were you?” Alex asked.

Kara took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “I was supposed to be in the lab with Dr. Cameron, but I was switched from her service to Dr. Oliver in pediatrics. That’s where I was, I was in the pediatric ward. Dr. Oliver and I were talking to a little girl name Annalise. We left her room and that’s when pagers started going off.”

“I’m so proud of you, Kara.” Alex whispered, “There could have been a lot more damage if it wasn’t for you.”

Kara sighed softly, “Yeah.”

The doors to the room opened and in walked Diana, followed by Kate, “You’re okay.” Diana sighed in relief as she went to her daughter’s side.

“I’m okay, mom.” She gave her a watery smile. Alex stepped back so Diana could be with her daughter.

“I’m so proud of you, Kara. I know how hard it was for you, but you did it.” Diana kissed her cheek.

Kara shrugged, “I did what needed to be done. Anyone could have done it.”

Kate shook her head, “If anyone else would have done it. He would be dead right now, Kara but you, Wondergirl saved his life and the lives of countless others.”

“I need to get back to the hospital. Dr. Oliver will probably wonder where I am at.” She got off the bed and took off from the building. Kara made it to the hospital and was able to change into her regular clothes. Once she was presentable she used her super speed to get back to the pediatric ward.

“Kara, there you are.” Dr. Oliver greeted her happily.

Kara gave him a bright smile, “I’m here.”

“I was concerned when you disappeared. You missed, Wondergirl.” He told her.

“Wondergirl was here? Sorry, I missed her.” Kara tried to play it cool.

Dr. Oliver smirked, “Maybe you will see her next time. We should finish our rounds.”

Kara nodded, “Right. Rounds. How long do you think it will take for Annalise to receive a new heart?” She asked as she fell into step with him.

“I honestly don’t know, Kara. She’s been with us for a couple of months now and each day she is getting worse. I really hope she gets a heart for her birthday.” Dr. Oliver confided in her, “You know? She has never been that perky with any other doctors, you were the first one she actually talked to, besides me of course.”

Kara shrugged, “I guess I have that effect on people.”

They finished their rounds and Kara stopped by Annalise’s room before she left. The little girl was sleeping peacefully. Kara watched her for a little while before leaving the hospital. When she left the building, she saw Alex leaning against her SUV. She made her way over to Alex with a smile.

“Hey, Wondergirl.” Alex greeted her when she was in close proximity.

Kara bit her lip, “Hey, Agent Danvers.” She greeted in return.

Alex kissed her lightly, “Have a productive day?”

“Mmm, very.” Kara leaned in and kissed Alex again.

“Let’s get you back to the DEO, for your debriefing, and then I am taking you home,” Alex whispered against Kara’s lips.

Kara whined, “Fine.” She stepped back and got into the SUV.

“Don’t pout or whine. It’s protocol plus, you need to talk to Dr. Hamilton. If you’re going to be all heroic again, you need to be cleared.” Alex explained to her.

Kara was not ready to go back to saving National City, but after today, she knew that they needed her as a symbol of hope. She thought back to Annalise, the little girl who could possibly die, who had hope. Hope that she would get a new heart, hope that she could find her forever family. Like she did all those many years ago. Kara smiled to herself, it would take some time, but she could probably go back to being Wondergirl.

“Tell me about your day? Did you see any interesting cases?” Alex asked.

Kara launched into her story about Annalise and how the kids in the pediatric ward, were so full of hope and optimism, even though some of their prognosis was grim. She even told Alex about Annalise, the little girl with heart failure, and how she was alone in the world.

“Annalise sounds pretty special. Is she the reason why you decided to be all heroic today?” Alex asked.

Kara played with her sleeve, “Yeah, you have her to thank for that.”

The rest of the drive to the DEO was made with a comfortable silence. Kara kept thinking about the guy who was desperate, due to his wife’s illness. She couldn’t imagine being so grief stricken, that she would want to kill others because they couldn’t fix the person that she loved. This made her think about Alex and her being mortal, she would outlive her, and then Kara would be alone. The thought of losing Alex made Kara sick to the stomach. She reached over and held Alex’s hand as they made their way through the familiar streets, to the DEO. Her phone chimed and she used her free hand to pull it out. There was a text from Maggie with a cat video. She laughed and showed it to Alex who called her a nerd. She sent a video back to Maggie with a message that she would talk to her later. As soon as they made it to the building, Kara made her way up to Dr. Hamilton’s office. She closed the door and slid to the floor, “I—I want to go back to being Wondergirl. I want to help people again. I—I want to get better and not be afraid anymore.”

Dr. Hamilton gave her a knowing smile, “You are making the right choice, Kara.”

Kara looked up and gave the doctor a genuine smile, a smile the doctor hasn’t seen in almost a year. Kara could do this all she needed was a little hope, love and faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for Maggie and Kate
> 
> Kara is back in the habit
> 
> Annalise is a gem, we will see her again.
> 
> Maggie is a nerd (which we already knew)
> 
> Next up: We finally have Cat Grant meeting Wondergirl
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Also, you can visit me on tumblr @ https://alexdanversforever.tumblr.com/


	27. When Wondergirl Met Cat Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondergirl has her interview with Cat Grant and Kara and James have lunch. Alex meets Annalise and discovers a whole new side of her fiancee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading, commenting faithfully, and leaving kudos and bookmarks. It's a really beautiful feeling for a writer to receive the love. So thank you again for that :-) Let's keep the momentum going because there is a little more story to tell.
> 
>  
> 
> Onward...

Kara was nervous, it was Tuesday and she had her interview with Cat Grant, for CatCo Magazine. This was why she was pacing back and forth in James office, he was going over the questions again, and trying to calm a very flustered, Wondergirl calm. She has never been interviewed before and she knows that Cat Grant takes no prisoners and if she sees a weakness, she will exploit it.

“Wondergirl, it’s going to be okay. I will be there taking pictures and if anything goes wrong, then Lucy or J’onn will come in with the save.” James tried to reassure her.

Wondergirl could feel eyes on her through the glass windows and doors in James office. Winn had fanboyed so hard, she thought that he was going to have an aneurysm or something. It took him a few minutes to realize that she was Wondergirl.

“I know. What if she stays away from the questions and starts asking me about my personal life? I know Superman wouldn’t be asked some of these questions.” She crossed her arms as she continued pacing.

James chuckled, “Superman isn’t shiny or new. You are, plus you are a woman, girl power and the like. You will do fine. It’s time for you to fly Wondergirl. She’s expecting you.” He pointed to the open window.

Wondergirl smiled, “Right, this is me going.” She flew out the window and flew to the balcony, that led to Cat Grant’s office.

“Right on time, Wondergirl. Red, white and blue, it looks like the American flag threw up all over you. Actually, you look like a Wonder Woman, reject. I haven’t decided yet.”

Wondergirl never faltered, “James Olsen told me that you wanted to see me for an interview.” She brushed her outfit off.

Cat scoffed, “Yes, after all this time. It surprised me that James Olsen, knows Wondergirl herself, but then again he knows Superman. Now that the pleasantries are over with. Let’s get started.” She pulled out her phone and began recording.

“Where do you come from? Are you from Krypton like Superman?” Cat asked.

Wondergirl shook her head, “No, I come from Themyscira.” She answered proudly.

Cat looked amused, “So you’re an Amazon. Any relation to Wonder Woman? I mean your outfit looks like a knock off of hers.”

Wondergirl swallowed, this was not one of the questions, “No relation to Wonder Woman. I wish I was related to her though. She’s a very kick ass woman, a woman I would strive to be like.” She told Cat honestly. Her mother was the strongest woman she knows.

“You’ve only decided to show yourself last year, why did you wait so long, to let Batwoman and Batgirl take all the credit? Were you too afraid that you wouldn’t live up to their standards? I mean they are powerful women.” Cat asked.

These were not the questions that they agreed to. They were totally different from the ones that James had sent over. These were not questions that she was prepared to answer and did not know how to answer. It was time for her to turn on her Kara Zorel charm, and hope that this interview will turn out for the best. Wondergirl watched as Cat’s eyes were trained on her, waiting for her to mess up one time.

Wondergirl stood proudly, “I wasn’t in National City until last year. They were handling the job just fine, they didn’t need me.

“Mmm hmm.” Cat hummed before continuing, “Do you have a significant other?”

“No, I’m completely single.” She tried not to falter in her answer.

Cat chuckled, “So, the pictures of you and a woman in all black is not your girlfriend?” She asked.

Wondergirl laughed, “I work with a lot of different people, so if you see me with someone, that does not automatically make them my lover. Batwoman is seen with a lot of women, but they are not considered her girlfriends. So why does this question pertain to me?” She tried not to get defensive.

“You’re young, probably a millennial and it’s all about relationships and avocados. People are curious about you. You are something of a mystery.” Cat answered.

“Ms. Grant? I’m here to take pictures of Wondergirl for the magazine.” James popped in with his camera.

Wondergirl sent him a grateful smile. She hoped that the questions were finished for now and Cat got what she needed.

“Alright, take a few pictures of her outside or something. I need a good one for the front cover.” Cat told him.

James nodded, “Yes, Miss. Grant” He ushered Wondergirl out of the building.

They made their way to an ally behind the building and Wondergirl started laughing hysterically. James looked at her quizzically because she just started laughing out of nowhere.

“Uh Kara, what’s so funny?” He asked.

Kara shrugged, “That interview did not go how I expected it. Her questions were so far off script. I had to come up with answers on the fly. I hope it was convincing enough.” She answered.

James smiled, “I’m pretty sure if you were, Kara it wouldn’t be convincing, but as Wondergirl, so convincing. Let’s get a few shots and get them to Miss Grant.”

“Okay.” Wondergirl agreed. “So what’s the deal with you and Winn? You two seemed awfully chummy at the engagement party.”

James took several pictures, “Nothing, we’re best friends. That’s all, he’s a great guy to hang around with. He’s been a great help since the breakup with Lucy. Let’s get a picture of you flying.”

Wondergirl flew a few moments before landing again, “I’m sorry about that, by the way. How are you holding up?” She asked.

James sighed, “It doesn’t hurt as much anymore. To be honest, I didn’t see this coming. If I thought she would develop feelings for someone, I thought it would be you.” He put the camera down.

Kara could hear the sadness in his voice, he really loved Lucy, and it sucked that she no longer felt that way about him. She was happy for Lucy and Vasquez both, but she wanted James to be happy too.

Kara chuckled wryly, “We’ve been there and done that. A part of me will always love, Lucy. We have a history together, but us being together...” She paused, “Was not going to happen.”

“I know but it would have been easier, you know?” He questioned.

Kara nodded in understanding, “I know. There is love out there for you, someone who will love you unconditionally. Someone who gets you, it may not be today, tomorrow, or next month but you’ll find them. Keep your heart open. Are you free for lunch?” She asked.

James gave her a big smile, “I gotta get these pictures sent to the computer, then we can have some lunch. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Gives me a chance to hear all about your weekend. The pictures on Facebook, Instagram, and your Snapchat did no justice.”

Kara smiled, “I will be happy to tell you all the details. Meet me at Noonan’s.”

James smiled, “Of course.”

Wondergirl took off and made her way through the air until she reached the ally beside Noonan’s. She changed out of her outfit and put on the clothes that she had on earlier. Kara made her way inside and went up to the counter to place her order, for both her and James. A few minutes later, James walked through the doors and found Kara sitting in a booth in the corner.

“Sorry, I’m late. Cat was being extra impatient today. Your interview is going to be the biggest thing, that has ever happened with CatCo. I’m sure she will be setting up a launch party for the release as well.

Kara laughed, “I hope not, she may want Wondergirl, to make an appearance.”

James laughed as well, “Knowing, Cat, that would be a possibility. So what’s going on with school and with work? It feels like we haven’t talked in a million years.”

Kara launched into her story about school and work. She even told him about her weekend with Alex. James told her about his weekend with, Winn and other things going on in his life. Their food was brought out and the conversation continued flowing. Everything was going smoothly until Kara’s pager went off.

She looked at it, “I’m sorry to cut this short, James. I’m needed at the hospital. Raincheck?” She got up.

“Yeah, go save lives or help with lives. I will hold you to it. I had fun with you today, Kara. Don’t be a stranger.” James told her.

Kara gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Never.” She turned and walked out of the building.

The trip to the hospital didn’t take that long and she made her way to the pediatric ward. Dr. Oliver was waiting for her.

“I got your page, is everything okay?” She asked.

The doctor smiled, “Sorry to bring you in on your day off. Annalise was asking to see you. She received some good news and wanted to share it with you.”

Kara smiled, “She got a heart didn’t she?”

Dr. Oliver shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know.”

Kara walked into Annalise’s room who was sitting up, with a huge smile, on her face, “I heard you wanted to see me.”

“Dr. Zorel! I got the best news today.” She greeted her second favorite doctor.

“What news is that? Did you get a haircut?” She asked

Annalise shook her head, “No, silly. I got a heart! I got one of my wishes for my birthday.” She cried happily.

Kara went over to her bedside and gave her a hug, “That is the best news ever.”

“I get a new heart and now all I need is a forever home. Hopefully, they will choose me and not reject me because of my heart.” Annalise told her.

Kara let Annalise go, “If they reject you because of your heart, then they are not the family for you. Will you be here for my surgery? I have it tomorrow.”

“Of course I will. I won’t be in the operating room, but I will be around.” Kara answered her query.

Annalise looked at Kara’s finger, “Are you married?”

“No, I am engaged to be married though. My girlfriend proposed to me on Saturday.” She told Annalise proudly.

Annalise squealed, “That is so exciting! Are you going to have a huge wedding?” The little girl asked.

Kara shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. I wouldn’t say huge but maybe something for close friends and family.” She and Alex had discussed it briefly when they were in Midvale and if her dream was any indication, it was intimate with the closest people around them.

“Do you think I can meet her?” Annalise asked.

Kara smiled, “I believe that can be arranged. I’m sure she would like to meet you too. As a matter of fact, if you’ll give me a moment, I can call her.”

Annalise smiled, “Oh boy!”

Kara left the room to call Alex and see if she could make her way to the hospital. She was so happy that Annalise would get her heart. Now, she hoped that someone would give her a forever home. Alex’s phone rung twice before she picked it up.

“Hey, babe. What’s up?” Alex greeted her.

Kara blushed, “Hey. Are you busy right now?” She asked.

“Nope, I’m free. Is something wrong?” Alex asked.

“No, I was wondering if you could meet me at the hospital,” Kara replied, she hoped that Alex didn’t freak out.

“Why? Is something wrong? Did you get hurt?!” Alex asked frantically.

Kara knew Alex would freak out, “I am fine. I am here visiting Annalise and she asked to meet you.”

Alex sighed in relief, “You had me worried for a moment. Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s great. She’s getting a new heart. She wanted to tell me the news in person. I’m so happy for her. She asked me about my ring and that’s when I told her about you. You can’t help but fall in love with her. Do you wanna come?” Kara asked.

Alex laughed on the other end, “You know I always want to come, but it’s better if you do it. Honestly, I would like to meet this little girl who seemed to have captured your heart. Should I be jealous?” Alex teased.

Kara laughed, “You should never be jealous, you’re my number one.”

“Actually, your mom is your number one. You can’t deny that. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Alex told her, “I love you.”

Kara smiled, “I love you too.” She hung up the phone.

“So, your fiancée is coming, yeah?” Dr. Oliver asked as he approached her.

Kara gave him a beatific smile, “Yeah. So you will get to meet her along with Annalise.”

Dr. Oliver laughed, “Annalise can charm the pants off of anyone. It seems like she has charmed you, and you her.”

“She is quite charming. Where did the heart come from?” Kara asked, switching gears for a moment.

“A heart came in from National City Presbyterian.” He answered, “It’s a good strong heart.”

Kara played with her ring, “That’s good to hear. Does her social worker know?”

Dr. Oliver watched Kara with a mild curiosity, “She does. She actually came by today to check on her and to see how she was doing.”

“Good. That’s good. I hope with the new heart; she could find a family to adopt her. A good family.” Kara told him.

“Were you adopted, Kara?” Dr. Oliver asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah when I was a year old, I was placed with my adoptive family. My parents were really good people. They were there for every recital, play, baseball game and everything else. Everyone deserves to have a childhood like that.”

“Yeah, they do.” Dr. Oliver agreed, “I have more rounds to do, will you stay with Annalise?”

Kara smiled, “Of course. She did request to see me.” Her phone chimed with a message from Alex. She typed out where she was and put the phone back in her pocket. Kara made her way into Annalise’s room and saw that she was sleeping. Kara sat in the chair next to her bed and held her little hand. She traced her thumb lightly against the back of her hand, the skin smooth there. She was so into looking at Annalise that she did not hear, Alex enters the little girl's room.

“Hey, babe,” Alex whispered.

Kara turned to see Alex standing there, “Hey, babe.” She whispered back with a smile.

Alex sat down in a chair next to her, “So this is Annalise? She’s so little.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she’ll be nine in a couple of days. She told me that one of her wishes for her birthday was to get a new heart and a forever family. Her first wish is coming true, now only if the second one can happen.”

Alex looked at Kara and Annalise, “I’m sure she will find a family. If not, maybe you can find her one. It worked for you didn’t it?”

“Yeah, that is true.”

Annalise started to stir and looked over at Kara, “Dr. Zorel. You’re still here.” She mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah, I am and I brought my beautiful fiancée with me. Annalise Perez, meet my fiancée Alex Danvers.” She introduced the two of them.

The little girl sat up, “It’s nice to meet you, Miss. Danvers. You’re Dr. Zorel’s future wife.” She stated.

Alex laughed, “I am. It’s finally nice to meet you. Dr. Zorel has told me a lot about you. You’re very cute.”

Annalise smiled, “You’re very pretty too.” She looked at Kara, “You have good taste.”

Kara laughed, “I do, don’t, I?”

“It looks like you are quite popular today, Annalise. You not only have one but two beautiful women in your room.” Dr. Oliver addressed the little girl as he entered the room.

“It’s Dr. Zorel and Miss. Danvers, her future wife.” She replied with a hint of mischief.

Dr. Oliver laughed, “It’s time for lunch and then you, Miss. Perez will need to undergo a few more tests.”

Annalise frowned, “More tests?”

“I’m sorry but after tomorrow, there will not be any bigger tests in your future.” Dr. Oliver reassured her.

“Okay.” She replied sadly, “I guess that means Dr. Zorel and Miss. Danvers have to go.”

Alex worried her lip, “You go get your tests and when you come back, we’ll come and see you. We have to get going in a little bit. Does that sound good?” She asked.

Annalise’s eyes lit up like she just received a puppy, “It sounds great.”

“I’ll see you two later.” Dr. Oliver told the two women, as a couple of nurses came into the room.

Kara and Alex left and made their way towards the elevators. “She’s a really sweet girl. I can see why you are attached to her.”

“Yeah, it’s hard not to get attached,” Kara replied.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in, “Have you thought about kids?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Not really. I don’t even know if I am able to have kids or if you want kids. I know Maggie and Kate were talking about kids.”

The elevator doors closed, “I would like to have kids one day. I want us to have a little time to ourselves before we add to our family. I mean, you’re only 24, almost 25 years-old. I don’t want to force you into something, you’re not ready for.” Alex explained.

Kara took Alex’s hand in hers, “I’m not ready for kids right now. Maybe in a few years, when things are a lot calmer and I’m finished with school. I have an idea. Why don’t I talk to Maggie and Kate about, Annalise? If they don’t adopt her at least they could foster her, until she finds a forever home.” It was a brilliant idea.

Alex raised her eyebrow at the suggestion, “I don’t know. I know Maggie and being a mom is not a high priority on her list, but you probably know them better. So, maybe you can talk to them about it.”

“Leave me to do all the dirty work,” Kara replied as the elevators opened up. The couple stepped out of the elevator and Kara led them to the cafeteria.

“Hospital food?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Not the food that the patients get. This is the cafeteria meant for the staff, their food is way better.”

Alex looked skeptical, “If you say so.”

Kara led Alex through the small crowd of people and introduced her to some of her friends. Alex, for the most part, was happy to see what Kara’s life at the hospital was like. Sure, her fiancée talked about it, but to be inside is a different story. She saw how people went out of their way to talk to her, to even give a smile in her direction. To be introduced as her fiancée, made it even better. Alex was getting to know people outside of their inner circle of friends. These are the people that Kara sees on a regular basis, a part of her life that she herself, was not privy to and it felt good.

“You can choose whatever you like. The possibilities are endless.” Kara was explaining everything to Alex.

Alex focused on the moment, “Where do you normally go? When you eat?”

Kara shrugged, “I like a little variety in my day. So yesterday, I had soup and a panini. Today, I will probably go with pizza and fries.”

“Then we can go with pizza and fries. That means we have to have something healthy for dinner tonight.” Alex told her.

Kara pouted, “Fine.”

Kara placed an order for their food and they waited as it was being prepared. Dr. Cameron made an appearance and approached them.

“Dr. Cameron, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Kara was surprised.

Allison shrugged, “I can’t hide away from what happened. I have Wondergirl to thank though, she saved me. What are you doing here? Today is your day off.”

Kara smiled, “Wondergirl, is the hero we all need. I came here to see one of Dr. Oliver’s patients, I was summoned by her personally.”

Alex cleared her throat and Kara looked over at her, “Sorry, Dr. Cameron, this is my fiancée Alex Danvers. Alex this is one of my residents that I work with in immunology.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Alex. Kara speaks very highly of you.” Dr. Cameron told her.

Alex gave her a polite smile, “Kara talks about you a lot. I feel like I know you already.”

Dr. Cameron cleared her throat, “Same. I’m going to pick up something for lunch. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara. It was nice meeting you, Alex.” She walked off.

Alex looked at Kara, “That wasn’t weird at all. There was some tension going on between the two of you. What’s her deal?”

“There is no deal. She’s awkward like that unless my name is Dr. Zambrano. Those two need to go ahead and fuck already. It’s so obvious that they are into each other.” Kara rushed to reassure Alex, that nothing was going on with them.

“Dr. Zorel.” The lady behind the counter called her name, “That would be our food. Could you go get us something to drink?” Kara asked.

“Of course,” Alex answered before heading over to the area that housed the drinks.

Kara waited for Alex and went to go pay for their food. She urged Alex to follow her outside to the patio. It was relatively quiet with a few doctors sitting out there. Kara found a table and put the tray down.

“This spot is private. I don’t want us to be interrupted while we are having lunch. It’s my day off and I don’t want people asking me a million questions.” Kara stated as she sat down.

Alex sat down, “You are quite the popular one.” She took a sip of her drink.

Kara shrugged and handed Alex her slice of pizza and put the fries in the middle, so they can share, “I wouldn’t call me popular, but I am well liked. So what do you think?”

“It’s good to see the other side of your life. The side where you are in the actual hospital and to meet people, that are not in your inner circle. You’re a natural here, and everyone seems to respect you.” Alex told her honestly. She was very proud of Kara.

“I am happy that you came though, I wanted you to see where I work and the like.” Kara bit into her pizza, “As Maggie calls it, my life outside of everything else.”

Alex laughed, “In other words, life outside of me. I think it’s a good thing because you and I, spend entirely too much time together.”

Kara laughed, “That’s not at all healthy. What were you doing today?”

“The same going over labs and stuff. I had knife practice today, which is so cool. I get to throw knives at mannequins and boards. Lucy and Vasquez are sickening, with their subtle looks, and I swear I heard those two fucking in one of the rooms.” Alex scoffed, “I’m surprised they haven’t been caught yet. So much for them taking it slow.”

Kara shook her head, “What is it with people and public spaces? Kate and Maggie, Lucy and Vasquez.”

Alex smirked, “Did you forget when I fucked you in the bathroom at the bar? or when we were in the backseat of Kate’s car?”

Kara blushed a deep crimson, “We didn’t get caught though.”

“True, but would it be so bad if we did?” Alex worried her bottom lip.

“I don’t know. I would never live it down if we got caught. Sure, the thought has crossed my mind, but yeah don’t want to chance it.” Kara explained herself. Getting caught was not one of her kinks.

Alex finished her pizza, “Understandable, and I respect that about you. How did your interview go with Cat?” She changed the subject.

Kara sighed, “It went okay. She did not ask any of the questions on the paper. She asked if, Wondergirl had a girlfriend? And a bunch of other stuff. James took pictures to accompany the issue. It was pretty boring. She is very intimidating though.” She answered. Cat Grant was not one you say no to.

“I can imagine. How is James?” Alex asked.

Kara sipped her drink, “He says he is okay. Winn has been a tremendous help, though. So that is good, I think. My heart goes out to him though, I’m happy that Lucy is happy, but at the expense of James’ heart. I know what he is going through and it sucks.”

“You can see it from both sides. James will find someone, just like you did. And now,” Alex reached for Kara’s hand, “You’re getting married to the love of your life. Lucy says we are relationship goals.” Alex teased.

Kara laughed, “Are we really? I mean, we broke up for months, then we had to deal with CADMUS, and the fallout from Jeremiah, and my mental health issues. Not to add our fabulous lifestyle.” They have been through a lot within almost two years. Most couples probably would have ended things and not look back, but not her and Alex. They stuck with each other through it all.

“I like to think we are. We’ve been through hell and back, and we are still standing, stronger than before. If that is not relationship goals, then I don’t know what is.” Alex gave Kara an enigmatic smile.

Kara returned it, “I prefer relationship goals over end game, any day.” She looked at her watch, “I think Annalise is finished with her tests. We can spend time with her for a little longer, then I want to go home, curl up with you, and discuss wedding plans.”

“I like the sound of that.”

They got up and put their trash in the trash can, and made their way towards the elevator. Kara held Alex’s hand in the elevator and when they walked down the hall to Annalise’s room. They received curious looks from the nurses, but Kara did not care, she had Alex beside her and she was proud of that. Kara and Alex spent time with Annalise playing board games with her and listening to her stories about the group home that she lives in and school. They learned a lot about the little girl, and Kara took her picture and sent it to Maggie and Kate, hoping that they would come and visit her.

“Thank you for sharing this with me today, Kara,” Alex told Kara as they exited the hospital.

“You’re welcome, I am happy to share it with you,” Kara replied.

Alex smiled wistfully, “Seeing you in your element, talking with other doctor’s, using your extensive knowledge and handling Annalise…You’re a force to be reckoned with, Kara. I’m not just saying that either. It’s true.”

Kara smiled, “I think you are still very biased.” She brushed her shoulder against, Alex’s. “Take everything you said about me and apply it to yourself. You are so kick ass, I mean seeing you in action and then when you talk science. My God, woman, it does things to me.”

Alex laughed, “Oh, I already know. This is not brand new information, Zorel.” She pulled out her keys and unlocked the doors.

Kara got inside and put on her seatbelt, “You are a little bit too cocky. But we both know that I can bring you to your knees.”

Alex blushed, “You are so mean. I don’t remember me being this cocky when you let me fuck you on your couch. While you were talking to your mother at the time.” She smirked, “Come to think of it, that was our second date.” She started the car.

Kara bit her lip as she remembered that night. She felt the hairs on her arm stand up, that was a really hot night, “Oh, you were plenty cocky afterward, you didn’t show it outwardly. The way you were looking at me after the fact gave it all the way.”

Alex grinned, “Let’s be real here, Kara everyone wanted you, especially Sara. They wanted to get in your superhero pants, but they were too late because I got there first. And now, you’re my fiancée, it worked out well.”

“My superhero pants? I wasn’t even considered a superhero yet.” Kara laughed.

“You were my superhero,” Alex told her.

Kara laughed, “As you were mine.” She told her truthfully, “So dinner tonight, what do you consider to be healthy?”

“Chinese, definitely Chinese,” Alex replied.

“On what planet is Chinese considered healthy?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “Because it has vegetables.”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at Alex’s logic, she could not cook to save her life, but she made good points. That is why they worked so well together because what one does not have, the other one does. They balanced each other out miscommunication aside, they worked well together. The car came to a stop and the couple got out. Kara no longer looked over her shoulder anymore, and walked a leisurely pace with Alex. It felt good to take her time, and not be in a rush. Her phone chiming brought her out of her musings. She pulled her phone out and saw it was a text from Maggie and Kate respectively.

“Who is that?” Alex asked.

Kara beamed, “It was Kate and Maggie, they were absolutely enamored with Annalise.”

Alex laughed, “Are you really trying to get Batwoman and Maggie Sawyer, to adopt Annalise?”

“Well, yeah. She needs a home and Kate and Maggie want a child. Instead of a baby, they can have a self-sufficient child, it’s win-win.” Kara used her logic, it works out for everyone involved.

Alex had to admit she loved her fiancée’s optimism and wanting everyone to be happy, “I get where you are coming from, but you can’t force it. They have to come to that decision gradually and on their own, without any meddling from you.”

They entered their apartment, “I’m not meddling. I will leave it alone for now.” Kara acquiesced.

Alex smiled, “Good girl.” She put the keys on the side table, “I’m going to go ahead and order the food. Do you want your usual?” She asked.

“Yeah, and extra potstickers, please,” Kara yelled from the bedroom.

Alex entered the bedroom, “You really don’t have to yell. I can hear you, you know? The food will be here in thirty minutes.” She walked towards Kara in a predatory style.

Kara moved out of the way so she wouldn’t be pushed down on the bed, “In that thirty minutes, we could start planning our wedding, or you know catching up on our shows.”

Alex shook her head, “That’s not what I had in mind. I want to have an appetizer before the main course, then finish it off with a little dessert.”

Kara felt her cheeks burning a clue that she was probably blushing. Yes, she and Alex have a very active sex life, and they’ve explored a lot but underneath it, all was still the air of innocence. Alex said she finds it endearing, but as someone who is that way, it’s annoying. It was a little scary how one person could affect her so. She wouldn’t change it for the world though, she loved Alex and would do anything for her. All thoughts went out the window when she felt Alex’s lips on hers. A quickie and Chinese food later found Kara and Alex curled up on the couch, fast asleep while _NCIS_ was playing quietly in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cat Grant everyone
> 
> We get a moment between James and Kara. (I wanted some Karolsen and to find out how James was doing)
> 
> Alex meets Annalise and Annalise gets a heart...it is not cancer lady's heart but a heart
> 
> Alex also meets Dr. Cameron and sees Kara's life outside of her
> 
> Even if I am not using other characters they still make their way into the story. One way or another
> 
> Next up...We have wedding planning shenanigans (I love that word) and we will have a night with the Wonderfriends.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, let me know what you guys think


	28. Of Wedding Plans and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex are preparing for their wedding and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your continued support. We are coming down to the wire and I am actually kind of sad about it, but there will always be other stories. Thank you again for everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Take notice of the tags people! We have reached the beginning of sin city with this chapter. I had to break it up into two chapters because it was running hella long, almost 10k words. This chapter was long enough on its own, I didn't want to put you through that torture. Enjoy the sin.
> 
> On to the story

 Alex didn’t know how hard wedding planning was going to be, the movies made it look flawless, but it was anything but. Thankfully, they had the common sense to hire a wedding planner, who has been a tremendous help. She asks for their input and helps, unlike the other wedding planner they hired before. She was a complete and total hard ass and didn’t let them make any important decisions. They had set a wedding date, which was coming up in five months, it was Kara’s idea to have a Christmas Eve wedding. Alex thought it was cliché, but then again everything in their life had been a cliché. But seeing Kara happy, genuinely happy made this so worth it. That is why she is sitting in one of National City’s most popular bakeries trying to choose a wedding cake flavor. She was partial to the red velvet, and Kara was all for the vanilla chiffon cake, which Alex thought was too sweet. They were at a crossroads as to what kind of cake to choose, that was until the baker came up with an idea.

“Since you two can’t decide on which one to pick. I was thinking that the cake pops could be vanilla chiffon, the cupcakes can be red velvet and your wedding cake could be a combination of both.” Rebecca had decided, she loved the couple but she could see they were not going to relent.

Alex looked at Kara, “What do you think?”

Kara smiled, “I like it, we can do that. It’s the best of both worlds.”

The wedding planner, Julia clapped her hands, “This is perfect. We have the cake down, we have the flowers, we have a venue for the wedding and now we need to figure out what food is going to be served, and if it will be a three course or four-course meal.” She told the couple.

“That sounds terrific.” Alex replied before looking at Kara, “Maggie, Vasquez, and I are going to go look for my dress and their tuxes on Saturday.” Alex had decided on a dress this time, instead of a tux, since she did that for the engagement. She would let her best woman, and groom’s woman do the honor.

Kara wiped her mouth with a napkin, “That’s great because Sara, Lucy, Kate, Dahlia and I are going with my mother’s, to pick out our dresses. It’s gonna be weird since, Kate is my matron of honor, while Sara is my maid of honor, and Dahlia along with Lucy are going to be my bride’s maids. So their dresses would be different.” Kara put her head in her hand, “Ay, Ay, Ay, this is hard.”

Rebecca laughed softly, “This is the hard part, but it will get better, once you have everything planned out. I will do most of the heavy lifting. Next Thursday we will meet with several caterers to figure out what you are going to serve, and all that other fun stuff. Does that sound good to you both?” She asked.

“Yeah, that’s great. Let us know when and we can be there.” Kara answered.

Alex couldn’t believe that she was getting married in five months. In five months Kara would have her last name. She was excited and a little nervous, they were practically married now, but come December 24th it was going to be official. The rings were already ordered and Kara took care of their honeymoon. She didn’t say where they were going and that it was a surprise. Her fiancée had been full of surprises, first with the engagement ring, and the impromptu trip to Themyscira. Being around that many Amazons made her feel a little intimidated, but they welcomed her with open arms. Queen Hippolyta, was a little tougher, but she eventually welcomed her too. The queen had to make sure that she was worthy of Kara. Alex later found out, that it was something to tease her with.

“I’ll see you two next Thursday.” Rebecca brought Alex out of her musings.

Alex watched as Kara talked to the baker about how the cake was to be decorated and the colors of the wedding. Since they started planning the wedding, Kara, for the most part, handled it with grace. Her sessions with Dr. Hamilton have really been paying off, and she’s only down to a session every two weeks. Kara was slowly easing back into being Wondergirl, now that Lillian Luthor and her accomplices were in a federal prison in solitary confinement. Jeremiah had disappeared suddenly, but Alex had an inkling that Astra and J’onn had something to do with that. She found herself not caring at all, which was surprising to all those involved. Jeremiah was no longer a part of her family, it hurt a lot but she came to terms with it, and even did several rounds of therapy to help.

“Ready to go, babe?” Kara walked over to her.

Alex smiled, “Yes, please.” She stood up, “I didn’t think wedding planning would be this hard. Thankfully, it’s only a one-time thing.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “You’re the one who wanted to go all out. So, you have no one else to blame but yourself. We only have a few more things, and then Rebecca will handle the rest. She has been such a godsend.” She replied as they walked out of the shop.

“That’s for sure. I have to thank Kate for helping us out with her. Our wedding day will be here before you know it.” Alex walked them over to their car.

Kara grinned, “I know, it’s such a huge thing. Too bad, Wondergirl can’t make an announcement about it. I’m sure Cat Grant would be all over it because that is who she is.”

Alex kissed the tip of Kara’s nose, “The ones who matter already know. Do you know when we will get our engagement pictures back, so we can put an announcement in the paper?”

“In about another week or so. James said he wanted to make sure that the pictures were perfect because you know, you’re a perfectionist.” Kara teased as she got in the car.

Alex closed the door and went to the other side of the car. Kara was right she was a perfectionist and wanted everything to be perfect. It was their wedding day and she wanted everything to go off, without any problems.

“I love that we have friends in high places,” Alex commented as she got into the car.

“That we definitely do. We are lucky like that.” Kara agreed, “Everything is coming together. We are so meant to be.”

Alex loved hearing that phrase, “We really are. Are you free for the rest of the day or do you have to go back to the hospital?”

“I’m free for the rest of the day. You are stuck with me.” Kara told Alex.

“I love being stuck with you. So, any news on Annalise?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Her social worker says she is doing well. I don’t have a lot of details since I am not family or a guardian. Kate has been pretty quiet and so has Maggie. It’s making me anxious.”

Alex knew how frustrated Kara was, ever since Annalise’s heart transplant, Kara had been one of her biggest advocates. She may not have been her doctor, but she cared about her just the same. When Kara told Kate and Maggie about Annalise, they had their reservations, but after meeting her they were instantly charmed.

“I know babe, but no news is good new right?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, I guess. I just hope that she gets placed, her birthday had come and gone.”

“I’m sure she will get a home. Since I am free and you are free, what should we do today?” Alex hoped that the change would cause Kara to perk up a little bit.

“I was thinking that maybe later we can round everyone up and have a game night. It’s been so long since we’ve had one, and it’s time to get back to normalcy.” Kara suggested.

Alex laughed, “You read my mind, considering, I’ve already got it planned for the night, consider it an engagement celebration with just the friends and no parental figures.”

Kara beamed, “Oh yeah, I like the sound of that. Do we need to do a little refreshment shopping?”

“Maybe just a little. We do need to get some food for tonight though.” Alex told her.

A trip to the grocery store was needed so they could pick up a few snacks for tonight. The food would be delivered of course, because cooking is overrated, and they did not feel like doing that. Well, Alex did not feel like cooking, Kara, on the other hand, may want to cook.

“Thank God, I do not want to cook.” Kara agreed quickly.

They made it to the grocery store and made their way through the aisles picking up different things that they would need for tonight’s festivities. Alex had to admit that she loved doing domestic things with, Kara. Sure, they did them before, and it was meaningful but this time it felt different. She couldn’t explain it but she liked it, a lot. They were in the potato chip aisle when they ran into Lena Luthor, expectantly.

Alex put a protective hand on Kara’s arm as they were being approached by her. They had a cordial acquaintance, but Kara still had her moments of panic, which alarmed Alex. She could feel Kara’s muscles tense under her hand. This gave her the signal that Kara was not okay, by any means at all.

“Hello, Alex and Kara.” Lena greeted them.

Alex smiled politely, “Hey, Lena. Surprised to see you here on the rent controlled side of town.”

Lena laughed softly, “I am on my way to the children’s hospital dedication. I stopped in to pick up a few things. I heard that congratulations are in order.” She looked at Kara then at Alex.

“Thank you.” Kara finally found her voice, “I got lucky.”

Alex looked over at Kara and gave her a secret smile, “I’m the one who is lucky. How could you not look at this woman, and think that you want to spend the rest of your life with her?”

Kara blushed, “She is so biased. If you will excuse us, we need to finish shopping.” She excused themselves.

“Of course. Congratulations again.” Lena told them sincerely.

They continued down the aisle picking up popcorn and ice cream. Alex noticed that Kara had visibly relaxed when Lena was out of eye sight. The professor was still a point of contention for Kara.

“Did you see her face? She was disappointed.” Alex tried to relax Kara some more.

Kara shook her head, “Not really, I was trying to look anywhere but at her. I never really understood why she was so interested in me, like that. Sara told me I should give her the benefit of the doubt, but it’s hard you know. Her mother wanted to use her to get to me, that is creepy, and a little weird.” Kara explained.

Alex kissed her cheek, “It’s over and done now, all we can do is move forward. I’m not saying be best friends with her but at least be cordial. If Sara had an issue, you would be the first to know, and Sara is a pretty good judge of character.” She reminded her girlfriend.

“I know; I will get there eventually. Let’s finish up the shopping and head home, we still have a few hours before the Wonder family, decide to show up.” Kara changed the subject.

Alex laughed, “Wonder family? Is that what we are calling it now?”

Kara blushed, “Yeah, because they are more than friends. Our family and we are stronger together.”

Alex loved Kara for her optimism and her heart she couldn’t wish for a better partner, “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Alex,” Kara replied with a smile that rivaled the sun.

They finished up their shopping and made their way to the checkout counter. Alex looked over the magazines and came across a CatCo magazine with Kara’s picture on the front. She smiled and held it up for Kara to see.

“Look what I found?” Alex teased.

Kara looked at the magazine, “She is so overrated. Leave it to Cat Grant to make a big deal out of her.” She teased.

Alex snickered, “She is a marvel to National City. I’m going to buy it so I can see what she says about our hero.” She sent a wink in her direction.

Kara played with her glasses, “Shut it.”

They checked out their items and the magazine at Alex’s insistence. Once the bags were in the shopping cart, the happy couple made their way out to their car. It took both of them to load the groceries into the car, before getting in the car (Kara put the shopping cart in its right place, of course). Alex listened as Kara read the article about Wondergirl, it wasn’t scathing, but Cat’s critiquing of Wondergirl, would not go unnoticed.

“She seriously thinks that Wondergirl is a millennial. Is she for real?” Kara asked as she closed the magazine.

Alex laughed, “Well, you are a millennial, so that much is true. She admires you, well Wondergirl. It’s not as bad as you thought it was going to be.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

They pulled into the apartment complex and pulled into their car park. Alex turned the car off and got out of the car, followed by Kara. They each took the bags and made their way into their building. Once inside their apartment, they started to put their parcels away until there was nothing left.

“We have some time to kill. Why don’t we make use of it?” Alex walked up behind Kara and put her arms around her waist.

Kara shook her head a few hairs had tickled Alex’s nose, “Seriously, Alex? You are like a horny fifteen-year-old boy.” She teased.

Alex laughed while nuzzling Kara’s hair, “I can’t help myself when I am around you. I’ve been on my best behavior for this last week-in-a half.” She whined as she moved one of her hands underneath Kara’s shirt, lightly stroking the skin that was there.

Kara tried her best to not give in, “That sounds like a personal problem.” She teased.

Alex moved her hand further up Kara’s shirt, until she reached her breast, “The problem is you, Kara. Have you seen yourself? You are a fucking Goddess; you should be worshiped.” She lightly caressed Kara’s breast through her bra.

Kara bit her lip, “I am not a Goddess, per se that would be my mom, but I am considered a demigoddess, because of who I am.” She closed her eyes as she felt her nipple harden against the lacy material, “You are making it very hard right now.”

Alex began placing open mouth kisses on Kara’s neck, “It shouldn’t be. You play all innocent and coy, but I hear you when you’re in the shower. You touch yourself and you call my name when you come. You call me a horny fifteen-year-old boy, but you my dear,” She started sucking on Kara’s pulse point, “Are just the same. You’ve come a long way from the first time we were together.” She whispered against Kara’s neck, “I taught you well.”

Kara moaned softly at the action, it was getting difficult, especially when she could feel her underwear getting damp, “You’re a very good teacher, I will not deny that. I know what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work.”

“You forget that I know your body, Kara very intimately. You’re playing it cool right now, but I know for a fact that your underwear is wet and that you are ready for me.” She moved her other hand towards the middle of Kara’s jeans but was stopped by Kara.

“That’s not playing fair.” She complained.

Alex smiled smugly, “I don’t play fair, I play to win. You stopping means that I am right, you are wet for me. You also forget that I can smell you too, your body does not lie, Kara. You want me just as much as I want you.”

Kara held onto the kitchen counter, “Maybe. I’ll tell you what. If you can make it through this afternoon and tonight. I will let you have complete and total control of me.”

Alex stopped what she was doing and turned Kara around so that they were facing each other, “Are you sure about this, Kara?” She asked it’s been a long time since Kara allowed her to take control of her like that.

Kara nodded, “I am very sure. I think we both need it. Don’t you?” She asked with a seductive smirk.

Alex had to control her desires to keep herself from taking Kara right in the kitchen, on the counter. They haven’t played like this in a while and she could not be more pleased about it, “I believe we do. It’s been a long time since I’ve had you at my mercy.” She backed Kara up against the counter, and pinned her with a smoldering gaze, “It’s going to be a long night for you, my dear. Once I finish with you, you and I will both be calling in sick tomorrow.”

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat she was beyond turned on, “Don’t make any promises that you can’t keep. You talk a big game but can you deliver?” She challenged.

Alex quirked an eyebrow, “Is that really a question? Kryptoamazonian or not, you will still be feeling me for days.” She moved until their faces were a few inches apart, “Remember the last time that you challenged me? I had you ripping the sheets, begging me not to stop, calling my name like a prayer,” She gently ran her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip. Alex could hear the change in Kara’s breathing, she was too far gone. This added fuel to her fire, if she had to wait until everyone was gone, then Kara would have to be in a state of arousal for the rest of the day. Alex knew that a worked up Kara was a very submissive, Kara and that is exactly what she wanted.

“I know what you’re doing, Alex,” Kara whispered breathlessly.

Alex tried to look innocent, “I’m not doing anything. You’re the one who is denying herself pleasure. I could have had you on this very counter, with your legs spread wide opened, and fucking you with my fingers and tongue until you came all over me. The last time I did that, you were calling me ‘daddy’. I wonder if I can get you to call me that again.”

Kara smirked, “You like it when I call you daddy, don’t you? It turns you on. Who knew that Alex Danvers, had a daddy kink?” She teased.

Alex smirked, “I think you have one too because that’s my name in your phone.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “No it’s not, it’s Lexie Grey.”

Alex scoffed, “Seriously? Seriously, Lexie Grey. She dies in a plane crash!”

“You won’t because I will always be there to save you. Are you calm now?” Kara asked with a smile.

“You little tease you!” Alex pulled a few strands of Kara’s hair, “Two can play this game, love. I hope you can really make it through the night. I’ll be good alright, but I wonder if you can?” She kissed her roughly, before stepping back. “I guarantee that you will be pulling me into the bedroom, and beg me to fuck you before our guests leave.” She turned and walked off towards the bedroom a sense of satisfaction washed over her.

The day went on and Alex watched as Kara had become frustrated. She kept sending curious glances Kara’s way, seeing her squirm like this gave her a sick satisfaction. Alex knew it was torture but she was going to get what she wanted by any means necessary. When they came back from Midvale, Alex had complete sexual control over her. It felt good and gave her a sense of power and Kara did not complain at all if anything she got off harder on it. She ‘punished’ Kara for what happened to her, again and again. They both got off on it and Alex had never felt so free, hopefully, tonight, there would be a repeat performance.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door and Alex got up to open it, while Kara finished getting dressed. Alex opened the door and found Kate and Maggie standing outside, wearing similar big smiles and carrying a couple of bags of chips and salsa from Chipotle. Kara was sure to love that.

“Let the fun begin,” Kate announced.

Alex opened up the door wider so that the couple could pass, “You know what to do. Kara should be out in a moment; she is getting dressed.”

Maggie laughed, “I am so glad that we waited to come. The last thing I wanted to do was interrupt.”

Alex closed the door behind them, “You were not interrupting anything, trust me.”

Alex watched as Kate and Maggie made themselves at home before excusing herself, to go and see what is keeping Kara. She entered the room to find Kara standing in the closet naked, trying to find something to wear. Alex stopped in her tracks and stood there, roaming her eyes over Kara’s muscular back, her supple ass that she had so much pleasure of grabbing, and back up to her neck. She felt wetness pool inside of her underwear, and she was pretty sure that her jeans were damp.

“I feel you staring at me, Alex. Take a picture it will last longer.” Kara teased as she continued looking at her clothes.

Alex laughed, “Are you offering to be my model?” She stalked over to Kara as if she was hunting prey, “Posing for me in provocative ways, naked on the bed, on the chairs, on the kitchen counter. Maybe outside on the balcony, where everyone can see you. Maybe at night, when the moon is shining, after I finished fucking you.” She lightly brushed her fingers along Kara’s spine. “Those would make for some very beautiful memories. Don’t you think?”

Kara couldn’t breathe, Alex touching her sent electric shocks through her body, “Maybe, I can get James to take those pictures. I’m sure he can appreciate my body as well.” She responded.

Alex pulled Kara roughly towards her until her back was touching her front, “No one, not even James, would take those pictures. I would take them myself, for my private collection.”

Kara let out a breathy moan, “A—lex.”

Alex smirked against Kara’s neck as she moved her hand between Kara’s leg, cupping her pussy. She could feel the wetness coating her hand. Her fiancée was really turned on by this and Alex loved it. Alex took two fingers and positioned them at Kara’s entrance, teasing her, but never entering.

“Please don’t tease me, Alex. I’ve been worked up since this afternoon,” Kara whined.

Alex bit Kara’s neck lightly, “It’s all about the teasing.” She slipped her two fingers partially inside of Kara.

Kara grabbed onto Alex’s wrist, “We have people waiting for us. Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“I may not finish now, but I will definitely finish later. Wear the black skirt, with the white shirt and no cardigan. Also, the black Mary Jane shoes.” Alex whispered hotly into her ear, “Tonight, not only are you, my fiancée, you’ll also be my school girl.” She stepped back, “Don’t keep me waiting, Kara.”

Alex stepped out of the closet and straightened herself up. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, once she was satisfied she left the room. Alex made her way into the living room and saw that Lucy and Vasquez showed up as well. They were talking about work when Alex decided to make herself know.

“Where is Kara?” Lucy asked.

“She’s still getting dressed,” Alex responded. She watched as Lucy made her way towards their bedroom. A part of her wanted to stop her from going in there, and seeing Kara in all her nakedness, but decided against it. They’ve seen each other plenty of times naked and Alex had nothing to worry about.

“You’re going to let her go in your bedroom while Kara is getting dressed?” Kate asked clearly surprised.

Alex shrugged, “I mean, why not? They’re best friends, they’ve seen each other naked plenty of times. Besides, I trust Lucy and Kara implicitly.” She grabbed a beer that was sitting on the table.

Kate looked over at Vasquez, “Do you feel the same way?” She asked.

Vasquez nodded, “Yeah, they were friends long before Alex and I came into their lives, and they will be friends after. At the end of the day, Lucy comes home to me.”

Maggie laughed, “With the way you two are…I’m surprised that they don’t have ‘property of’ tattooed on their ass.”

“Kara doesn’t need that. Her necklace and that ring on her finger say it all.” Kate chimed in.

Maggie cocked her head to the side, “It’s just a simple necklace. It’s not that deep.”

Kate looked over at Alex, “That necklace is designed a certain way, but if you look at it long enough. You’re actually able to see it. Kara has been Alex’s for a lot longer than we think.” She sent a wink towards Alex.

Alex shrugged, “It’s not my fault that people aren’t quick on the uptake.” She was a little cocky, but it gave her a sense of satisfaction that people are starting to realize, that Kara’s necklace was anything but simple.

There was another knock at the door and Alex got up to open it, standing on the other side was Sara, James, Winn, and Dahlia. “Hey, come on in the whole gang is here.” She ushered the group in and closed the door behind them. It was at the same time that Lucy and Kara exited the bedroom, both wearing matching smiles. Alex noticed Kara was no longer sporting her ponytail, but her hair fell in loose waves. Kara was going to be the death of her tonight. She made her way over to the living room with everyone else.

“So, we have to decide on what we’re going to eat. I know pizza and potstickers are on the menu, but what else should we have?” Kara asked.

“Chinese would be good, and maybe Italian,” Sara spoke up.

Alex sat down next to Kara, “Why not have it all. I mean, between the eight of us, we can finish all that food. Plus, we know that Kara will eat it all if there are any left overs.” She replied, playing with a few strands of Kara’s hair.

“That sounds good.” Kate chimed in.

The order for the food was placed and they spent the time talking about mundane things, and everyday life. Alex was trying to pay attention but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Kara. She watched as her fiancée engaged everyone, making all of her friends, feel important and not left out at all.

“While we are waiting for the food. Why don’t we play a game?” Sara suggested.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Please don’t let it be, never have I ever. There are some things about Kate and Maggie that I don’t want to know.”

Kate smirked, “Says the woman who walked in on me and Maggie.” She sassed.

Kara blushed, “That was an accident and you know it. Who the hell goes to a person’s job and fucks them, that early in the damn morning?” She tried to defend herself.

“We can play 2 truths 1 lie. We have to figure out what the lie is.” Winn suggested.

“Let’s do it.” Lucy agreed.

“Since Kara and Alex are our hostess’ and the couple we’re celebrating; they should go first,” Vasquez smirked. She was all too curious about the nature of their relationship.

Alex sent a glare in her direction, “I have a black belt in karate, my cover story is I work for the FBI, and I am a total badass.” She started out.

“So lame, the lie is you having a black belt in karate. Your training comes from sparring with J’onn, some of the other agents, and Kara over there.” Lucy pointed it out.

James laughed, “It’s your turn, Kara. Make it good, girl.” He told her.

Kara bit her lip, “I’ve been in a relationship with 4/9th of the people in here, I speak five languages, and I was born in Kansas.” She smiled proudly.

“You were not born in Kansas, Kara. Wait? You dated four people in this room?” Kate asked.

Kara blushed, “Well, yeah. You know I dated Lucy, everyone knew that I was with Dahlia for several years, I dated Sara too.”

Maggie laughed, “Let’s be real, you pretty much dated Sara for four years.”

“Let’s not go there, because you dated Sara too.” Alex put it out there.

“You said four. Who is the fourth?” Winn asked.

Alex smirked, “Me.” She answered still playing with Kara’s hair.

“This isn’t incestuous at all,” Dahlia commented. “Raise your hand if you had a relationship with Kara.” Everyone except for James, Winn, Maggie, Kate, and Vasquez raised their hand.

Alex went next, “Raise your hand if you had a relationship with, Sara.” Only Maggie and Kara raised their hand.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, they were a family a fucked up family who dated each other, at one point in time. The best part of it all is, everyone only dated Kara for a short period of time, but she was the one who dated, and put a ring on Kara’s finger. The game continued until the food arrived and everyone was pretty much enjoying themselves. During the course of the evening, Alex and Kara’s positions had changed, Alex was now sitting on the chair, while Kara was sitting on the floor next to Alex’s legs. This was something that Alex herself was not expecting. She was definitely going to have to reward Kara for this later on.

“How is the wedding planning going? Are you almost done?” Dahlia asked.

Kara nodded, “Yep. All we have to do now is find my dress, the dresses for my bridal party, and find a flower girl. I don’t know a lot of people with little girls.” She answered.

“I think I may have a flower girl in mind,” Kate spoke up.

Alex and Kara looked at Kate and Maggie, “Who?”

Maggie smiled, “Annalise. She can be your flower girl.”

Kara made an inhuman noise, “You mean, you are adopting her?” She asked happily.

Kate smiled, “We are fostering her right now, but if everything goes well, then we are will file a petition to formally adopt.”

“Congratulations guys. Who knew that Maggie Sawyer and Kate Kane would be the one to start a family?” Sara asked, “I thought those two.” She pointed at Kara and Alex, “Would be the first ones.”

Maggie shook her head, “We thought so too, but it’s us. I have a feeling that Kara and Alex will be working on trying to expand their family, eventually. Those two are like rabbits, I swear if Alex was a dude, they would probably have two kids right about now.”

“Not right now, but if it happens, it happens.” Alex teased. “We are not that bad. Kara and I are two women with a very healthy sex life.”

James spoke up, “I think it’s a good thing. All children should be adopted and have loving homes.” He wanted to change the subject.

Winn laughed very subtle James, “Adopting a child that was in the foster system, is the greatest gift ever. And this is coming from a person who has been in the foster system.”

“I want to hear more about Alex and Kara’s sex life,” Sara spoke up.

Lucy smirked, “I want to hear about it too. I’m pretty sure there are some steamy details in there.”

Kate shook her head, “Please don’t. It’s hard enough to imagine, Kara being sexual at all. She’s my niece and there are some things that an aunt does not need to know.”

Dahlia raised her hand, “I second that.”

“Oh thank, God.” Kara breathed out.

Alex tugged on her hair playfully and Kara sent her a small glare. They were having a silent conversation, while everyone else around them was talking about some other stuff. She wanted to pull Kara into the bedroom and fuck her senselessly, but that had to wait until everyone was gone.

The rest of the night was spent playing board games, dancing and doing their version of couple’s karaoke. Alex had to admit that she was having a way better time than at their actual engagement party.

“May I have your attention please.” Maggie announced to the room, “We are here to celebrate the happy couple. So in tradition, I want everyone to share a fond memory of Alex, Kara and their relationship.” She explained.

Kate groaned, “Do we really have to do this?” She asked.

Maggie scoffed, “Yeah, think of it as preparation for the speech that you have to give at their wedding.”

Sara grabbed her glass of wine and stood up, “I’ll go first.” She looked at Alex and Kara before beginning, “I’ve known Kara since our freshman year of college, it feels like an eternity, if I am to be honest. And I’ve known Alex or Professor Danvers as she was affectionately called, for almost two years. I was a part of their relationship from the beginning until now. I’ve never seen Kara so happy, and so full of life, then when she met Alex. I was jealous as hell, at first, but over time I realized that they belonged together. They went through hell and back, made a few mistakes along the way, but the journey was definitely worth it. I look at them now and I see the love and happiness they radiate, and I hope that Nyssa and I will be as happy as they are for years to come.” She raised her glass and took a drink.

“Thank you, Sara. That was beautiful.” Kara gave her a sweet smile.

Lucy scoffed, “Thanks a lot, Lance. You’ve set the bar high.” She got up and held her wine glass, “Kara and Alex, theirs is a love story, that only so many have been able to tell. I’ve known Kara for a really long time. I know when she is happy, sad, disappointed, excited and so forth. I couldn’t help but see the excitement when she was in the beginning phases with, Alex. I’ve known Alex a few years and she is a badass, tough as nails agent, but with Kara, she becomes this adorkable, lovable kitten. I’ve seen their relationship go through changes, they broke apart and then came back together and it’s beautiful. This is their beginning and I may not understand the nature of their relationship, but it works for them. Congratulations, Kara and Alex. You deserve it all.” Lucy raised her glass and took a sip of her wine.

Alex had pulled Kara into her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kara for her part nuzzled Alex’s neck to keep everyone from seeing her cry. Alex was happy that Kara was finally crying from happiness, instead of sadness and frustration. “I love you.” She whispered in her ear.

James stood up next, “As one of the two males in this room, it’s my turn. I’ve known Kara for a long time not as long as she’s known, Lucy but long enough and I’ve known Alex for the better part of two years, give or take. I’ve never seen two people so much in love, as these two. Also, pictures do not do you any justice. Having said that.” He went over to his bag and pulled out a clear pouch, “I think these are yours.” He handed the pouch over to Alex.

She opened it up and saw that it was their engagement pictures. They were beautiful and very well done, James had an eye for photography. “These are gorgeous. We can put these in our picture frames, and once we’re married, we can put our wedding photo as well.”

Kara looked over at James, “These look phenomenal. Now, all we have to do is choose the perfect picture to put in the newspaper.”

They passed around the pictures so everyone can see them. There were a lot of ooh’s and ahh’s at the pictures. Alex had to admit that they made a pretty damn attractive couple. The night went on and everyone said their speeches, celebration cake was had, and the night started winding down. Alex could tell that Kara was lagging as the night went on and she knew that it was time to bring their celebration to a close.

Everyone left after helping clean up, leaving Kara and Alex alone in their apartment. Alex turned off all the lights, and set the alarm before heading back to the bedroom she shared with Kara. When she walked in she saw Kara sitting on the edge of the bed still in her outfit from earlier. Alex grinned and crept slowly over to the bed, “It seems like I made it through the evening, Kara. Do you know what that means?”

Kara looked at her with a mischievous smirk on her face, “It means that I’m yours for the night, and you can do whatever you want to me. Within my limits of course.”

Alex nodded, “Good girl. I have a question to ask you, Mia?”

Kara cocked her head to the side, “What question is that?”

“Why did you choose to sit down by my feet? That was a very submissive thing to do. You showed everyone that I own you.” Alex asked as she stood in front of Kara.

Kara crossed her legs and leaned back on the bed resting on her hands, “I thought that would make you happy.” She replied.

Alex grinned cockily, “It made me very happy. As a matter of fact, you shall be rewarded for your show tonight. What should your reward be, Mia?”

Kara licked her lips, “Whatever you think is best for me, Miss.” She answered demurely.

 _‘Holy mother of God’_ , Alex thought, Kara was really getting into this, and this was causing her to ruin her panties. They were practically soaked because she was so wet. She wanted to know how Kara was able to come up with all of this? She thought back to Lucy and Kara taking their precious time back here. She wondered if Lucy was the one who gave her the ideas. Alex made a mental note to ask Lucy the next time she saw her. And if Lucy did help with this, she was going to have to thank her for this, heavenly gift.

“Good answer, Mia. You made me very proud. What is your safe word?” Alex asked.

“Supergirl.”

Alex smirked, “I think we might need to change that. When do you use your word?”

Kara looked directly at Alex, “When I want you to stop or when I feel uncomfortable with something.”

“Will you ever be punished for using your safe word?” Alex asked.

Kara nibbled on her bottom lip, “No. I will not be punished for using my word.”

Alex ran her fingers lightly along Kara’s cheek, “Good girl.” She praised her. “I want you to put your bracelet on. Can you do that for me, Mia?”

“Yes, Miss.” Kara got up from the bed and made her way over to her night table and pulled out her bracelet. She walked back over to the bed and sat down, presenting the bracelet to, Alex.

Alex took the bracelet and opened it, “Present your arm out to me.”

“Yes, Miss.” Kara held out her arm.

Alex smirked and snapped the bracelet onto Kara’s wrist, “Do you know why I am putting on your bracelet?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, Miss.” She was genuinely curious.

“I’m going to make you lose control tonight, Kara. I don’t need you destroying the bedroom. I’m going to take you to heightened heights of pleasure and pain. Your body, your soul and your entire being, belongs to me tonight.” She whispered in a seductive purr.

Kara swallowed hard her eyes never leaving Alex’s, “I’m yours.” She whispered.

Alex only smiled in return, it was definitely going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, father, for I have sinned.
> 
> Kara and Alex preparing for their wedding
> 
> Lena makes a small appearance
> 
> We have sexy teasing between Kalex
> 
> Sentimental parties with the Wonderfriends
> 
> Alex is about to have some fun and so is Kara...


	29. Will You Walk Into My Parlor? (Said the Spider to the Fly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have mind blowing sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, subscribed and left kudos on this story. Shout out to my faithful ones, I love you, so fucking much!
> 
> This chapter is the second to the last one, and it is full of sin. It's so sinful that I will probably go to hell for this shit, but I'm pretty sure you guys will be there with me. Also, take notice of the tags, this chapter contains a little bit of everything. I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> On to the sexy time...

Kara shivered in anticipation, the wicked glint in Alex’s eye, let her know that she was in for one hell of a night. She kept her position as she watched Alex through hooded lids, as she went to the closet and pulled out the chest where they kept their toys. Her body was on fire and the anticipation only increased. Her breathing increased and her mouth went dry as she watched Alex pulled out, various toys. Kara watched as Alex pulled out the special silk scarves, the blindfold, and something else that she could not see. Normally, she would be freaking out, but Alex made it so that she would not associate being tied up with her trauma. Kara found herself enjoying being tied up again especially, if it came down to Alex.

“You’re such a good girl, waiting patiently, while I get everything together. You want this just as badly as I do, don’t you Mia?” Alex asked as she stepped out of the closet, with the toys.

Kara nodded, “Yes, Miss. It’s been a while since we’ve played like this.”

A slow smiled spread across Alex’s lips, “It has been a while. I’m so glad that you decided to play, I miss my play thing.” She put the scarves, blind fold, Hitachi wand, and harness on the night table.

“I missed you too, Miss,” Kara replied.

Alex went and stood in front of Kara, “Undress me, Mia.” She commanded.

Kara got up slowly, “Where do you want me to start, Miss?” She asked.

“Take off my shirt, then everything else,” Alex answered.

Kara stepped behind Alex and began slowly unbuttoning Alex’s shirt. Her fingers were itching to touch the exposed skin, that lay in her wake. She knew better than to do that, Alex would punish her severely for it. Kara removed the shirt, folded it up and placed it in the wingback chair in the corner of their room. She moved to unbuckle Alex’s belt, followed by unbuttoning her jeans. Again, she had to keep herself from touching her skin. Once everything was removed and put in its place. Kara knelt down in front of her mistress, head bowed and arms behind her back.

Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s head, “Good girl. You have pleased me so.”

Kara knew that she was not supposed to say anything, so she bit her tongue to keep from replying. Her panties were already ruined and she was sure that her wetness was dripping down her legs.

“You deserve a reward for that. How would you like to please your, Mistress?” Alex waited for an answer, but didn’t receive on, “You know it’s how I want you to please me. Get on the bed and assume the position.” She demanded.

Kara got up and hurried to the bed and lay down on her back. She put her wrists on the bed. She watched as Alex took one of the scarves and tied it around each of her wrists. Kara watched as Alex made sure that the were tight, but not too tight to cut off her circulation. She crossed her legs to keep herself from wiggling. The last time she wiggled, Kara was on the ass end of a spanking that was not pleasing, at all.

“I’m going to sit on your face and I want you to make me come. It’s been a while since I used your face as my personal throne.” She continued talking as she placed the blind fold on Kara’s eyes.

Kara inhaled sharply, it had been a long time since she allowed, Alex to sit on her face. She could feel the bed dip and the heat that was coming from her Mistress. Kara’s mouth began to salivate at the smell and the taste of Alex. She was going to make sure that Alex would be satisfied with her.

“Now, what do you say?” Alex asked as she placed her legs on either side of Kara’s head.

Kara swallowed, “May I make you come, Miss? She asked.

“Yes, you may.” She replied. Kara could hear the smirk in her Mistress’ voice.

Alex lowered herself onto Kara’s mouth and she sat there for a moment, “Don’t keep me waiting, Kara. I said make me come!”

Kara knew her Mistress meant business and she started to run her tongue through already wet folds. She started slowly at first as a way to tease but stopped when, her Mistress pulled on her hair, “Don’t tease me, Mia.”

She knew that her Mistress meant business. She swiped her tongue through wet folds again, using the tip of her tongue to tease, her Mistress’ clit. She sucked it into her mouth and used her teeth to help her bring her Mistress pleasure. Alex moved her hips along Kara’s tongue, her nose and her chin as Kara ate her like she was her last meal. Kara used her tongue to tease her Mistress’ entrance, before she plunged it into her Mistress. She loved the way that Alex tasted, it was a taste that she had come to associate with her, lover.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl. You like it when I come all over your face. Does it get you wet, Mia? Don’t answer that.” Alex told her.

Kara alternated between teeth and tongue to help her get, Alex off. She could feel the wetness coat her tongue, her lips, her chin and her nose. As her Mistress used her face for her pleasure. Kara doubled up her efforts as she felt her Mistress’ legs tremble, that let her know that her Mistress was close to the edge. She gave her clit a hard suck and this sent her Mistress over the edge. Kara felt her face being covered with her Mistress’ come as she rode her tongue to completion.

“You did good, Mia.” Alex praised her through calming breaths. “You pleased me very greatly.” She reiterated as Alex removed herself from Kara’s face. Alex admired her work and smiled when she saw that Kara’s face, chin and neck were covered in her juices. This would make for a very pleasing picture, but she would do that another time.

“I bet you’re very wet, Mia. I’m pretty sure you are. You’ve been on edge for the entire night. I wonder if I was to touch you now, if you would come. We’ll see about that later; I’m not done playing with you.” She whispered as she began unbuttoning Kara’s shirt and removing it from her, but she reached a predicament when it came to slipping it off. So, Alex reached into the drawer and pulled out a knife and cut the rest of the shirt off of Kara. Once the offending material was off, Alex placed the knife on the night table, and threw Kara’s shirt in the corner.

“You’re not wearing a bra? How did I not notice this? You were waiting for this weren’t you, Mia?” Alex asked.

“Yes, Miss,” Kara replied.

“I should punish you for this. Anyone could have seen your nipples and your breasts through this shirt. We both know that these,” Alex squeezed Kara’s breasts with just enough force to cause a little bit of pain, “Belong to me.” She let them go.

Kara bit down on her lip to keep herself from whimpering, “They’re yours, Miss.”

“Damn right they are,” Alex told her.

Kara felt the bed dip as her Mistress’ body heat was gone. A few minutes later she heard a lighter flicking, and the smell of Jasmine filled the room. Kara knew that the candles and the wax was next. She wasn’t a huge fan of wax play, but Alex enjoyed it, so she indulged her. She felt the bed dip again, and the feeling of wax on her stomach, Kara hissed as the liquid wax hit her already heated skin. With each drop of the wax it was rubbed into her skin by skilled hands. Kara relaxed when it was the massaging candles, and not the regular candles. They spent day getting candle wax out of everything.

“So responsive, you are. You are being a very good girl tonight.” Alex praised Kara again as she massaged the oil into Kara’s skin. She started with her breasts, kneading them lightly, while moving her palms lightly across already stiff nipples. Kara arched her back off the bed at the sensation. Her skin was on fire and this only turned her on even more, but she knew that she could not make a sound.

“It’s okay, you can talk. I want to know how good I make you feel. By the end of the night, our neighbors will know my name.” She kissed her hard on lips.

Alex began softy kissing, Kara’s neck. She knew that her neck was a very sensitive area for Kara. Alex grinned internally as this action earned her a small gasp from, Kara. Alex took this as her cue to lick and kiss her way down Kara’s body, between the valley of her breasts, down her torso. Alex slowly made her way back up Kara’s body until she reached her breasts. She used her tongue to slowly lick around Kara’s nipple, but not enough where it could touch it. Using her free hand, she used it to tease, Kara’s left breast, mimicking what she was doing to the right breast.

Kara tried her best not to move and tried her best not to come, she was close to the edge, and all it took was a little more to push her over. She was never to come without explicit consent from her, Mistress. Kara felt her Mistress use her hand to nudge her legs open, she was happy to comply. She could feel Alex’s hand graze her calf muscle slowly, before moving up to her thigh, where her Mistress gave it a firm squeeze. She moaned under her breath, hoping that her Mistress did not hear her.

“I heard that, Kara.” She slapped her inner thigh hard, “I want you silent until I am fucking you. Do you think that you could do that?” Alex asked around a nipple.

Kara nodded her head, hoping that her Mistress could see it. “Let’s try this again.” Alex began sucking on Kara’s nipple and moving her hand until she reached the apex of Kara’s thighs. She could feel the heat coming off of Kara in waves. This caused her to moan around the nipple, sending vibrations throughout Kara’s body. Alex let go of the nipple and moved up Kara’s body, until she was looking at her even though, Kara could not see her.

“You’re dripping, Kara. Is this because of me? You can answer.” Alex asked.

“Yes, Miss. It’s all because of you.” Kara replied.

Alex smirked, “This reminds me of our first date, when I put my hand under your dress and found you soaking wet. Another pair of underwear ruined, whatever shall we do?” She mocked. “Oh, I know. I can take them off and maybe put them in your mouth. How would you like that?” She asked.

Kara’s eyes widened and she shook her head. The last time they did that she nearly choked on them. That was something that they were not going to try again, not in this lifetime anyways.

Alex laughed throatily, “I wouldn’t do that to you again, not after what happened the last time.”

Kara felt questing fingers slide under her too wet panties, and felt two fingers swipe through her aching and swollen lips. Kara had to steel herself so that she wouldn’t move her hips at all. This was hard when her Mistress’ fingers were teasing her clit and her entrance, similar to what she was doing this evening.

“You are doing very well, Mia. Not a movement or sound as I have you like this.” Without warning or preparation she pushed two fingers inside of Kara causing her to let out a surprise yelp. She leaned in to Kara’s ear, “Don’t hold back, Kara. I want to hear you, no need to be shy.” Alex coaxed her play thing.

That was all Kara needed to vocalize her appreciation, “Please…please don’t stop.” Kara chanted over and over again as she moved her hips in time to her Mistress’ thrusts.

“That’s it, my good girl. Show me your appreciation.” Alex kept whispering in Kara’s ear.

Kara was close to coming she had to think of something to keep her from coming. She thought about unicorns and kittens, but that did not help at all.

“Awww isn’t that cute, you’re trying not to come. I know you want to, your body is craving the orgasm, that only I can give you. Do you want your orgasm, Kara?” Alex asked in a hard tone.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, “Oh God! Yes, please! Please let me come Mistress…p-please.”

“Who does this orgasm belong to?” She asked.

“This orgasm belongs to you, Miss.” Kara panted out.

Alex brushed her lips against Kara’s ear, “Who do you belong to, Kara?”

Kara swallowed, “You, Miss. I belong to you.”

“Who controls when and how you have your orgasm?” She thrust harder against Kara’s g-spot.

“Y—you do, Miss. You control everything. I’m yours to do whatever you please.” Came Kara’s breathless response. Her hips were moving with a fierceness that matched Alex’s pace. Kara wanted to come badly and she knew that if she did, she would soak everything.

Alex stopped her movements and removed her fingers from Kara, “I’m not ready for you to come yet. I’m going to untie you, then I want you on your hands and knees.”

Kara waited for her Mistress to untie her wrists. She felt her Mistress rub her wrists to circulate the blood flow in her wrists. Once she was free she assumed the position that was requested of her. She could feel her skirt being lifted and her panties being pulled down over her hips, under her knees, and off her ankles. The chill of the room caused good bumps to form on exposed fleshed.

“I love seeing your ass on display like this. It’s prime for a spanking.” Alex grabbed both ass cheeks and gave them both a firm squeeze, “I’ll save that for later on tonight.”

Kara exhaled softly as she felt her Mistress’ hands caress her ass. This lasted for about five minutes, and that is when she felt Alex’s hand come down hard on her left as cheek.

“I lied.” Alex chuckled. She rained down smacks to Kara’s slightly reddened ass, she was happy that Kara had on the bracelet, this way she could admire her handy work. “Count to 10.” She commanded.

“One…” Kara counted as her Mistress’ hand came down on her right ass cheek. “Two…” There were a few more and the rest came in rapid succession, her Mistress alternating between cheeks and thighs, “TEN!!!” She cried out as the last spank hit her ass. She was shaking and trembling trying to keep herself from coming.

Alex massaged her ass lightly and ran her fingers up Kara’s thighs, they were covered with her wetness, “I see that you are highly turned on by this. Your legs are glistening with your juices. It’s quite delicious if you asked me.” She taunted.

Kara bit her lip to keep from crying out in frustration. Normally, she would have come already, but Alex is being a little more sadistic than usual.

Alex cleared her throat, “Are you okay, Kara? Do you need me to stop?” She asked, her voice softening.

Kara shook her head, “No, I am okay but could I have some water, please?” She asked huskily.

“Of course you can.” Alex got off the bed and went to the mini refrigerator to get a bottle of water, and picked up a straw. She walked over to the bed and guided the straw to Kara’s mouth, “Here you go, drink.” She urged her fiancée to drink.

Kara began drinking in earnest as she felt Alex running her fingers lightly through her hair. That is one thing that she loved about, Alex. When they play she takes the time out to check on her and make sure that she is okay. When she’s had enough, Kara pushes the straw away from her mouth.

“Good girl.” Alex praised Kara before kissing her lightly on the cheek. She resumed her persona again, kneeling behind Kara.

Kara could feel the dildo being moved between her pussy lips and lightly bumping against her clit. Her wetness coating the toy and spilling down her legs. She was going to be a hot, sticky and wet mess before the night was over. Her pussy was clenching in anticipation of what’s to come. She wanted it, her body was craving it like it’s never had before.

“You’re good and ready for me. This one is a lot bigger than what we usually use, I want you to take it, and whatever you do. DO NOT come! Or else the spanking you got a few minutes ago, will look like a cake walk to the next one that you will get. Do we have an understanding?” Alex asked as she pulled roughly on Kara’s hair.

Kara yelped, “Yes, Miss. I will not come until you tell me to.”

“Good girl.” Alex lined up the cock with Kara’s entrance and pushed herself inside of Kara’s dripping hole.

Kara bit her lip as she felt herself being stretched more than usual. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. Her body adjusted to the additional stretch and she waited to see what her Mistress was going to do next.

“Look at you taking my cock, like the little slut you are.” She chuckled, “Who knew that you, Kara Zorel would like the way my cock feels. Are you ready? I’m going to fuck you, until your legs give out, and when they do I am not going to stop.” She squeezed Kara’s ass firmly, “You’re mine! Mine to tease, mine to torture and mine to deny an orgasm. You think I’ve ruined you for other’s before. I’m going to ruin you forever, so much that you’ll be begging me for you to fuck you. Would you like that, Kara?” She pulled on her hair again, until Kara’s back arched.

“Whatever you want, Miss. Whatever you want.” She panted out.

Alex smirked, “Damn right it’s what I want.” She gave a hard thrust inside, Kara.

Kara almost fell forward at the momentum, but she held herself so she could take it all. “Play with your clit.” Alex demanded. Kara began playing with the hardened nub as Alex began a bruising pace inside of her. The combination of the huge dildo spreading her open and playing with her clit, caused her orgasm to build again. It wasn’t a slow build up, it was one of those ones that would make her explode like a volcano. Her hand was becoming increasing wet as she enjoyed the pleasure and the pain together. Kara couldn’t tell where they ended because it blended together.

“You feel so good, Kara. I love being inside you like this. Seeing you gripping my cock as I take you. You’re so fucking wet, hot and tight. If I could live in you, I would.” She pulled on Kara’s hair again, “You’re too quiet. I want to hear you, Kara. Let everyone know that I am the one fucking you and bringing you so much pleasure.” She sped up the timing of her thrusts.

“Alex!” Kara nearly screamed at the top of her lungs as she thrust her hips back onto the huge phallus. Kara felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside, she stopped playing with her clit and used her hands to brace her on the bed. “Please don’t stop. Oh God, you feel so good. No one can fuck me like you can.”

This gave Alex a big ego stroke and she could feel herself on the verge of an orgasm, “I’m the only one who can fuck you, like this.” She smacked Kara’s ass again. “I know you’re close, I can feel your body shaking. I’m not going to let you come yet, until you beg me to let you come, and even then I will not let you come until I do.” She smacked her ass again. “Beg me to come, Kara.”

“Please, Miss let me come. Please let me come for you. I want to come for you, I need to come for you.” She cried out as her body was close to shutting down.

“That was good, but the answer is no.” She continued thrusting until she felt her orgasm hit, “Fuck, Kara!!!” Alex cried out in pleasure as her orgasm swept through her. She held onto Kara’s hips as she rode out the wave of her orgasm, “I wish I could come inside of you.” She panted.

“I want you to come inside of me. I wouldn’t stop you from doing it.” Kara responded in between pants.

“Don’t think I am done with you. The night is far from over.” Alex reminded her play thing.

Kara bit her lip trying to keep from crying in frustration. Her body was hot, her muscles were hurting, and she needed to come badly. This is a whole new level of tease and denial, and if Alex wanted to break her, this was one way to do it. She wiggled her hips trying to get Alex’s attention, but all it got her was another smack on the ass. Alex pulled out of her frustrating Kara until no end.

“Lay flat on your back,” Alex commanded, again.

Kara moved herself until she was flat on her back, the blindfold made it a little harder for her to move around. Once she was comfortable on her back her breathing evened out a little, but she was till hyper aware of everything that was going on. Her ass was hurting too, but a good hurt and all she wanted now, was to go to have an orgasm. She could hear Alex doing something to her left, where the night table was, but she wasn’t sure what she was doing. It was torture, but Kara knew the payoff will be worth it.

Alex picked up the Hitachi wand and turned it on low, “I’m pretty sure that you’re going to enjoy this, but you are not to come at all. Do you understand me?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, Miss.”

Alex took the wand and put it directly on Kara’s clit, she used medical adhesive tape to trap it into place.

“Oh fuck!” Kara cursed as she felt the vibrations directly on her clit.

“In due time, Mia. I’m going to take care of a few things, do not come. If you do, there will be consequences and repercussions.” She warned.

Kara bit her lip, “Yes, Miss.” She felt a kiss on her lips, followed by footsteps retreating. The door opened and close, Kara knew that she was alone in the room. She let out a frustrated cry and tried not to think about what’s going on between her legs. She thought about unicorns, kittens, and food to help fight off the urge to come, but it was not fruitful. A sound alerted her that she was not alone in the room no more.

“I see that you’ve been good and did not come at all. Good girl.” She felt her mistresses hand on her cheek, there was a slight chill to it.

“Thank you, Miss,” Kara replied.

Alex carefully removed the wand and put it on the floor, she would clean it up later. She put the bowl containing the ice cubes on the night table. She pulled one out and held it between her fingers, “Tonight, we are going to do a little bit of ice play. Do you know what that is?” She asked.

Kara licked her lips, “That’s where we are going to play with ice.” It was more of a statement, then a question.

Alex chuckled, “Smart girl. You get a reward.”

“May I please come?” She asked.

“Nope, but nice try though,” Alex replied.

Kara groaned in frustration. “You will come soon, I promise.” She traced a finger down Kara’s cheek, “For now, enjoy.”

A few minutes later Kara felt an ice cube trace her nipple, and she shivered at the contact. It was a direct contrast to the heat that her body was giving off. She moaned throatily as the ice cube was trailed between the valley of her breasts, down her abs, dipped into her bellybutton, until she felt the cube on her clit. She hissed at the sensation it was overwhelming her senses. Kara was delirious with pleasure.

“Do you like this, Mia? Are you enjoying the things that I am doing to you?” Alex asked.

Kara swallowed, “Yes, Miss. I am enjoying it very much.”

Alex pulled Kara’s legs apart and inserted an ice cube inside of her pussy. She enjoyed seeing the different faces of pleasure, that Kara was making. They would definitely have to play with ice again. Alex continued, until all the ice cubes had disappeared or melted away. Alex moved down Kara’s body until she was faced with Kara’s glistening pussy. Her mouth watered at the sight, she was going to eat Kara, until she screams. She was thankful that she got off again, while in the guest bathroom. Alex would be good at least for a little while.

“Relax and enjoy, Kara.” She whispered against her thigh before placing a light kiss on it. She flattened her tongue and gave Kara’s pussy a long slow lick, from her entrance to her clit, and back again. Alex made sure to use slow and deliberate strokes to keep Kara on the edge. She placed her Kara’s feet flat on the bed and held her hips down, to prevent her from moving. Alex sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth and began teasing it with her tongue, she made small circles with her tongue. Using the tip of her tongue, she began spelling out her name against Kara’s clit and her entrance. This caused Kara to release her juices, like a waterfall. Their bed was going to be all wet, but Alex didn’t care. She started spelling her last name in small letters.

“What’s my name?” She asked against Kara’s pussy.

“A—Alex.” Kara moaned softly.

Alex sucked Kara’s clit in her mouth and used her teeth to worry it, “I didn’t quite hear you. What is my name?” She sucked on Kara’s clit again.

“ALEX!” Kara cried out loud enough that her neighbors would probably hear.

She slipped two fingers into Kara’s pussy and moaned in delight at how wet she was. Alex began moving her fingers in and out, at a slow, torturous pace before pulling them all the way out and plunging them in again.

Kara nearly lost her cool at the intrusion. The feel of Alex’s mouth on her, and those fingers inside of her pulled her close to the edge again. She felt as Alex’s fingers made the come hither motion and she reached for Alex’s head pulling her face closer to her. Her body began to heat up again, it felt like an inferno. She felt like she was drowning and needed air to breath.

“Please, please, Alex let me come. I want to come for you, please.” She pleaded over and over again.

Alex decided to have mercy on her lover. She had been denied for so long and she wanted Kara to come, before she fucked her again, and again, “Come for me, Kara. Come now!” She pressed her fingers against Kara’s g-spot.

“Oh fuck, ALEX!!!!!” Kara screamed as her orgasm erupted from her. She could feel it from her toes to her head.

Alex slowed down a little bit and drank down every bit of liquid that Kara’s body was producing. Kara did not disappoint, she wet the bed, Alex’s face, fingers, wrists, and her chest. She continued sucking until the last waves of Kara’ orgasm finished. Alex kissed both of Kara’s thighs before kissing her way up Kara’s body. She noticed that Kara was still, alarmed she took off Kara’s blindfold and made sure she was okay. Alex relaxed when she realized that Kara had passed out from the intensity of her orgasm. Alex patted herself on the back for a job well done. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 2 a.m. She could hear Kara mumbling in her sleep. Alex held Kara close and ran her fingers through her hair as Kara ‘slept’.

A few minutes later Alex felt Kara stir next to her, she watched as blue eyes fluttered open.

“What happened?” Kara asked raspily.

Alex smirked, “Welcome back to the land of the living. You passed out after you came.”

Kara ran her hand through her hair, “I did?” She asked slightly delirious.

“Yes, you did. You made a mess of the bed too.” Alex told her.

“Oh.” Was the simple answer.

Alex began to lightly touch Kara’s arm, “Are you okay?”

Kara closed her eyes, “Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you for letting me come.”

“The pleasure is all mine, but don’t think the night is over.” She kissed Kara’s nose.

Kara laughed tiredly, “I didn’t think it was. Water?” She asked.

Alex picked up the bottle of water and put it towards Kara’s mouth, “You will be drinking a lot of it.”

Kara drunk the water greedily, it was a little on the warm side, but Kara didn’t care. Her mouth was as dry as the Sahara and that thirst was being quenched by the water.

“Slow down, Mia. You don’t want to make yourself sick.” Alex warned her.

Kara slowed down, “Sorry, I’m just really, really thirsty.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “I bet you are.”

Kara finished the water and Alex got up and threw it in the trash, before heading to the mini fridge and pulling out another bottle of water, along with a Sargento snack pack. She climbed back in the bed and handed it to Kara. Kara sat up and took the offered snack.

“Something new?” She asked eyeing the package carefully.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, have to switch it up. This has cheese, dried cranberries, and cashews, it’s protein. Try it, you might like it.”

Kara opened the package and pulled out a piece of Monterrey Jack cheese. She nibbled on it before popping the whole thing in her mouth. The cheese was good and she fed a little bit to Alex as well. Once the snack was finished and a little bit more water was had, Kara was back to full energy.

“I see that the snack served you well. I’m glad. I felt neglected as you were busy napping away. For that, I want you to suck me off and make me come.” Alex went back into Domme mode again.

Kara licked her lips, “You want me to give you a blow job, Miss?” She asked coyly.

“I didn’t stutter. Get on your knees and suck my cock, like the good little slut you are.” Alex commanded.

Kara got off the bed, “Yes, Miss.” She made her way over to the other side of the bed and knelt between Alex’s legs and she had her mouth directly in front of Alex’s eight in cock.

“Don’t just stare at it, suck it.” Alex urged Kara on.

Kara looked at Alex and licked her lips she showed a little hesitation, which was all for show, before she took the tip of Alex’s cock into her mouth. Kara started slowly before she buried the cock to the hilt and started deep throating the cock, she made sure to hollow her cheeks, and make sure that Alex could feel the movement against her clit.

Alex for her part was surprised to see Kara deep throat her, it turned her on more than ever. She grabbed Kara’s head and began fucking her face, “You look so good on your knees like that. You’re such a slut for my cock. I can watch you sucking me off for the rest of my life.” The only response she got was slight mumbles from Kara, but all she really heard was the slurping sounds that Kara made as she took her cock deeper into her throat.

“Oh fuck, Kara. You’re so good at this. I guess all that practice with, Lucy really paid off.” Alex didn’t know what possessed her to say that, well maybe she did, a part of her was still a little salty about Lucy and Kara. “I’ll make sure to send her a thank you note, letting her know that you have become a fucking pro.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she nearly choked.

“Don’t choke. Make me come.” Alex continued fucking Kara’s face. She could feel the little button of the cock press against her clit, and with each push and suck, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Kara doubled up her efforts to make it happen, an after a few tries, Alex came with a strangled cry of her name and a few expletives behind it. Kara slowed down her movements a little as Alex tried to come down, but Kara started sucking again, brining Alex to another orgasm, causing her to fall back on the bed. Kara slowly removed the cock from her mouth and used her fingers to wipe at the saliva that was there. She got off of her knees and slowly crawled up Alex’s body, until her pussy was flushed right against the fake cock.

“Did you like that, Miss?” Kara asked cockily a shit eating grin on her face.

Alex lifted her head up, “That was amazing, babe. Holy shit, you are entirely too good.”

Kara licked her lips, “Giving you a blow job, really made me horny again.” She began grinding against the cock. It was glistening with her saliva and now her juices, Kara was horny as fuck, and all she wanted to do was ride Alex to oblivion and beyond.

“What do you have in mind, Mia? Do you want to ride my cock, until you’re coming all over me again?” Alex asked cocking her head to the side.

Kara licked her lips, “Yes, Miss. May I?” She asked timidly. It was all a part of the act, but the fact that it turned Alex on, made it ten times hotter.

“Take that skirt off. I want to see you as you ride my dick.” Alex told her.

Kara stood up and slowly took off her skirt and stepped out of it when it pooled around her feet. With a wicked glint in her eye, she climbed on top of Alex and lined the cock up with her pussy. She never broke eye contact as she slid down on the cock. Kara stayed still for a moment as she got used to the size. It wasn’t as painful as it was before, but the pain gave away to pleasure, so much pleasure.

“Don’t just sit there, ride me, Mia,” Alex smirked.

Kara licked her lips and began moving up and down, on the fake cock. She could feel it stretching her and pressing near her cervix, this created a little pain, but it gave way to a hell of a lot of pleasure.

Alex moved her hands to Kara’s breasts and began playing with them, squeezing on every down thrust. Alex imagined that she was really inside of Kara, that there was nothing fake about her cock. She concentrated on the feeling and continued fantasizing about fucking Kara into oblivion.

“Oh God, Alex you feel so good. I can feel you deep inside of me.” Kara began to mumble.

This snapped Alex out of her fantasy induced haze, there was nothing wrong with a little playing, if they both got off from it, then there was nothing wrong with it, “You feel so good, Kara. I can feel your walls gripping me tight. I want you to feel me for days.”

“I’ll be feeling for weeks. You’re so deep.” She ground down on the cock again, grabbing onto Alex’s shoulders for leverage.

Their moans and calling of each other’s name filled the room as their coupling was building to the ultimate crescendo. Their breathing was ragged but neither one of them were ready to give in just yet. Kara could feel her muscles tens up and felt a little twinge of soreness, as Alex held her hips, and fucked into her, again, and again. She was losing control fast and didn’t know how much longer she could hold on.

Alex moved her hand between their body and began rubbing small circles on Kara’s clit. Her orgasm was climbing and she wanted to take Kara along with her, “Look at me, Kara.” Alex panted out.

Kara looked down at Alex their eyes met and Kara could feel herself going closer to the edge. The love was shining through Alex’s eyes, she would give anything to her, whatever she wanted. Kara would definitely give to her, “Come in me, Alex. Oh, God, come in me please.” She moaned over and over again.

This was enough to take Alex over and she made sure to bring Kara with her. Kara keened at the top of her lungs as her orgasm took over her with a force, she had never felt before. Her whole body was trembling and shaking, as she collapsed on Alex, completely spent.

Alex ran her fingers lightly along Kara’s back, drawing little circles and shapes, helping her lover come down from her orgasmic high. She could feel the small puffs of Kara’s breath on her neck. They were sweaty, but Alex didn’t care, being like this with Kara would never get old. After about thirty minutes, the couple finally found the energy to clean themselves up. Alex went and drew the bath and put a bath bomb inside of it, along with some lavender bubbles, for relaxation. She went to get Kara who had already changed the sheets and was now curled up in a fetal position. Alex knew that Kara was most likely sleep, but she decided to take her chances anyway.

“Kara, come and get in the bath tub.” Alex tried to coax her lover out of the bed.

Kara turned over, “I don’t want to take a bath. I wanna sleep.” She mumbled.

Alex smacked her leg, “Kara Zorel, get up and get in the bathtub.” She commanded.

This caused Kara to sit up and make her way to the bathroom, grumbling unhappily as she got into the tub. Alex got in the tub behind her and pulled Kara close to her.

“I know you’re tired, but we gotta get cleaned.” She whispered into Kara’s hair.

Kara sighed, “I know.”

“I’m so proud of you, Kara. You listened very well tonight, more so than usual.” Alex praised Kara. She went above and beyond today. She took everything that she gave her and didn’t use the safe word once.

“You are?” She asked.

Alex smiled, “Very proud of you. You didn’t use your safe word, and you were willing to try new things.”

Kara laughed, “You never know unless you try. I liked the ice cubes though.”

“I’m glad, we can incorporate them a little more. Let’s get you washed up and into bed. I know you are tired. I took a lot out of you tonight.” Alex began soaping Kara up.

“Mmm’kay.”

They finished their bath and didn’t bother putting on clothes. Alex walked Kara over to the bed and helped her get in. Once Kara was situated she climbed in the bed and turned off the light. Alex pulled Kara close to her and wrapped her arms protectively around her waist. She kissed the top of her head  and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin, sin, sin
> 
> Are you still alive over there?
> 
> Yes, No, maybe so?
> 
> One more chapter left *sniffs*


	30. Going To The Chapel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex's wedding day is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, and commented faithfully. You guys are the best and I love you. Thank you for sticking with me through this journey, it was fun. I enjoyed playing with Kara and Alex in this universe, but now it's time for me to put them down and put them back where I got them from. Don't worry, I may revisit this 'verse' again if I get any new ideas. Now, I can focus my attention on The National City Connection (unless I get another plot bunny in my head.) Thank you again for every comment, kudos, and book mark.

_Five Months Later…._

Alex was nervous, today was the day, that she and Kara would be pledging their love for each other in front of all of their friends and family. All the planning, the disagreements, and the sex lead them to this moment. In a few hours, she and Kara would be married and start their journey together. It was a long road to get to where they are, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Kara was finally back to her normal self, she still had moments, but they were few and far between. Kate and Maggie officially adopted Annalise, and they are now proud parents to the little girl. Seeing the three of them together, made Alex think about having kids with Kara. They discussed adoption since there were a lot of kids that needed a good home. They decided to wait until after a year of marriage to discuss having children.

“Will you stop pacing? You’re making me dizzy.” Maggie brought Alex out of her thoughts.

Alex sighed, “Sorry, I’m just really nervous. This is til death do us part. We will be spending the rest of our lives together. I never thought this day would come.” Alex rambled as she continued pacing.

Maggie stood up and went over to Alex, “You and Kara love each other. You’ve been dreaming of this day for a year. Now, it’s happening, the two of you are adding on to the life, that you already built together. When you see Kara, walking down that aisle, every doubt and bad thought you had, will disappear. All you will see is Kara and your future together. Everything that you two have been through, led you to this moment. It’s okay for your nerves to get the best of you, hell I was nervous and Kate and I tied the knot at city hall.” She tried to reassure her friend.

Alex breathed deeply and exhaled, “This is everything I wanted and more. I knew from the first day that I met her, that I wanted to spend forever with her. I think that’s why my other relationships didn’t work out, because they were not, Kara.”

Maggie gave her a big smile, dimples on full display, “Now, you have everything you wanted. You have your friends, you have your family, and now you have a wife that absolutely adores you, and would do anything for you. It’s called being happy, Danvers. You have to get used to it.”

The door opened and the two occupants looked to see Vasquez stepping through, “Everything is ready. All we need now, is, you.” She told Alex.

Alex licked her suddenly dry lips, “Have you seen, Kara? How does she look?”

Vasquez smiled, “She looks stunning. You will be knocked off your feet, now come on.”

Alex took another deep breath and released it, before exiting the room. She walked down the hallway and out to the botanical garden. The garden had been transformed into a winter wonderland. White icicle lights hung from arches and woven through the trees. There was fake snow on the ground, and trees twinkled with little tea lights. The setting sun provided a peaceful backdrop. She walked down the aisle and stood on the gazebo floor, beside her she had Maggie, Vasquez, J’onn, and James. Alex looked out at the room and saw everyone looking at her, she gave a small smile before fixing her tux.

Pachelbel’s Canon in D begins to play and out walks, Lucy, Dahlia, and Sara. They took their side to the left, as they watch Kate walk down the aisle next. She took her place next to Sara. Alex felt her palms sweat as it was time for Kara to make an appearance soon. She hoped that she did not forget her vows.

Next in walked their ring bearer, Mitch’s grandson, Michael. He made his way down the aisle and sat down with his grandparents. The music changed and in walked Annalise, in a dark blue, princess dress. Her hair was pulled into an elaborate braid with a crown on top of her head. She walked down the aisle dropping blue, red and, white flowers as she stepped. Annalise gave her parents a smile, as she went to go stand by Kate. The music changed and in walked Kara in an elegant white dress. Alex’s breath caught in her throat, as she watched her soon to be wife, walk down the aisle with her father. With each step that Alex took her nervousness faded away. She sent Kara a loving smile as she finally approached. Alex took Kara’s hand in hers and helped her up the gazebo steps.

“Who gives Kara Zorel away, today?” The officiant asked.

Paul stood proudly, “Her mother’s and I do.” He replied before taking a seat in the front row, next to Agnes and Diana. Who had Clark sitting to her left.

The officiant smiled, “We shall begin. Dearly, beloved, we have gathered here today, to join these two women together, in holy matrimony.” 

Alex couldn’t stop looking at Kara as the officiant began talking. She caught bits and pieces of what he was saying, all that mattered in this moment, was her and Kara. Kara gave her a dazzling smile, one that would rival the sun. This caused Alex’s hear to beat triple time and she was sure that, Kara would be able to pick up on it.

“The brides have decided to say their own vows. It’s all yours, ladies.”

Alex licked her lips sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she wouldn’t forget her vows, “From the first time that I saw you, I knew that you and I were meant to be. I was in denial at first, because I was not ready for you. I’ve made plenty of mistakes where you and I are concerned, but from those mistakes, I learned, that you and I are meant to be. You have been my best friend, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together.”

Kara sent a beatific smile in Alex’s direction her eyes shining with unshed tears, “Richard Bach has said, “A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise." You are my soulmate, you are the person who loves me for me, you reveal the best part of me. I love you and I love our paradise.” 

“May I please have the rings.” The officiant asked.

Michael walked up the stairs gently as he did not want to drop the rings. He stood there and held the pillow still so that they could take their rings.

“Repeat after me Alex, with this ring, I thee wed.”

Alex smiled and slid the ring on Kara’s finger, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

The officiant looked at Kara, “Now it’s your turn, Kara.”

Kara took the ring off the pillow and slipped it on Alex’s finger, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“By the power invested in me and by the state of California. I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride.” The officiant concluded.

Alex moved closer to Kara and captured her lips in a very slow and loving kiss. There was a round of applause all around them, but they ignored it all. The moment they were all waiting for had finally arrived. They broke apart resting their foreheads together, their breathing a little unsteady.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I officially announce Doctor and Mrs. Danvers-Zorel.” The officiant announced again.

Kara and Alex left the gazebo together, followed by the rest of their wedding party. They made their way to the limo, so they could be taken to the ballroom, where the reception was being held.

“We’re actually married.” Kara squealed in delight.

Alex looked at her, “Yes, we are. I couldn’t ask for a better wife than you. Did you ever think that we would get here?”

Kara bit her lip, “I didn’t at first, because of what happened between us, in the beginning. My thoughts changed and I am glad that we got here. I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, but you.” She replied.

Alex blushed, “I’m so happy you decided to take another chance on me. I was a little discouraged at first, but as time went on, I realized that we were going to be alright.”

Alex was on cloud nine, she married her soulmate, the love of her life. She loved Kara so much and she still can’t believe that Kara feels the same way. She leaned in and kissed her again, this time it wasn’t rushed. She put everything she was feeling behind the kiss, hoping that Kara could feel what she was feeling.

The limo came to a stop and Kara broke the kiss, “They always have impeccable timing.” She joked.

Alex laughed, “Fix your lipstick.” She reminded Kara as she used a tissue to wipe Kara’s lipstick off of her lips.

The door opened and Alex stepped out first and helped Kara out of the limo. She looped her arm through Kara’s and they made their way towards the entrance of the building. The doors opened, revealing another winter wonder land.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for the newlyweds, “Dr. and Mrs. Danvers-Zorel.” The room erupted into a loud applause as the couple entered the building. They were escorted to the table, where their wedding party was already seated.

The first course was served and it consisted of Caesar salad, pasta e Fagioli soup, and garlic bread sticks. This was a compromise between Kara and Alex, the former wanted something lighter, and the latter wanted something hearty. Conversation flowed as everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves.

The second course was served, again it was a compromise between Alex and Kara. The second course consisted of grilled salmon, with sautéed asparagus spears, rice pilaf, and a light béchamel sauce.

“This is really delicious,” Kara commented as she samples her salmon.

Alex smirked, “I knew you would like it.”

They took turns feeding each other and talking to their friends in between bites. Alex was amazed how everything came together. There were no emergencies or disasters, everything was just perfect. Dinner was finished, when Alex saw Maggie stand up, with her champagne glass.

“May I have your attention please.” She announced to the room, “As the best woman, it is up to me to make the first toast to Kara and Alex.” She looked over at the happy couple.

“I met Alex in college, a million years ago. She was an awkward girl, but we became fast friends. Fast forward several years later, and we are still the best of friends. It was at a small get together at me and Kate’s house, that Alex laid eyes on Kara for the first time. Kara was with her mother, but Alex couldn’t keep her eyes away from her. As soon as Kara and Diana left, Alex started asking about, Kara. A few months later, Kara enters Alex’s life, and she changed for the better. I’ve been a part of their lives and relationship for a long time. I saw Kara grow and change. She went from this mild mannered girl, into a strong independent woman. Their relationship has been to hell and back, but they overcame everything. If that isn’t love, then I don’t know what is.” She raised her glass towards Alex and Kara, “I wish you many years of happiness, love, and joy! Congratulations ladies! True love really does conquer all.” She drank her champagne.

Alex couldn’t contain her tears, “That was beautiful.” She whispered to Kara.

Kara agreed, “It was really beautiful.”

Kate stood up, “I was outdone by my wife, but it is okay. Where do I begin? I’ve known Kara since she was in pull-ups.” The crowd laughed.

“Seriously though, I’ve known Kara since she was younger. I’ve watched her go from this stubborn little girl, who loved potstickers, to this beautiful, headstrong, and loving young woman. I feel like a proud mother right now, but we know that is Diana and Agnes. Seeing Kara so grown up and making a life for herself, is an accomplishment, that I am happy to be a part of. In the beginning, I had my reservations about their relationship, but Alex stepped up and went above and beyond for my niece. I am thankful that they found each other, and complimented each other.” She cleared her throat, “Seeing them so happy together and so much in love, makes me happy. It was because of these two, that Maggie and I were given our greatest gift, our daughter, Annalise. I wish you two much love and happiness in the future. I love you both.”

Alex held Kara as she cried during Kate’s speech, it was beautiful and from the heart. Alex herself teared up a couple of times, during the speech. She and Kate had come a long way, from where they were before.

The rest of the speeches were made and it was finally time for them to cut the cake. Alex led Kara to the table, “We now get to cut the cake.”

Kara beamed and picked up the cake knife, “We do this together.”

Alex put her hand on top of Kara’s and they cut the first piece of cake together. Everyone clapped as they fed each other a piece. Luckily, Kara didn’t smash it in her face. They kissed and it felt as good, as their very first kiss.

“I love you, Mrs. Danvers-Zorel,” Alex whispered against, Kara’s lips.

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Dr. Danvers-Zorel.”

The rest of the wedding went by in a blur of congratulations and pictures. Everyone had a good time and Alex couldn’t help at how adorable, Kara and Annalise looked dancing together. She thought about how Kara would look with their own child. They discussed it and they decided to eventually adopt, but after a lot of research, Alex found out that Kara could indeed have kids. She wanted to carry herself, but J’onn, Astra, and Diana told her it would kill her. Since a human is not built to carry a Kryptonian hybrid. Alex was disappointed, but she was more than happy to let Kara, carry their children.

A few hours lady the happy couple found themselves on the other side of the world in Rome, Italy. Kara had planned a two week get away where they will see Rome, Venice, Tuscany and Paris, France. Her wife really went all out for their honeymoon and Alex loved every moment of it.

“What do you think?” Kara asked as she approached Alex from behind.

Alex leaned into her, “It’s amazing, Kara. If I was to travel the world, I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else, but you.”

Kara kissed Alex’s cheek, “I feel the same way, Alex. We have two weeks to ourselves, no interruptions, just the two of us seeing the sights and enjoying our time together.”

“I like that idea, you and I, taking on the world together.” She turned around until she was face to face with her wife, “You are out of this world, Kara Danvers-Zorel.”

Kara blushed, “So are you, Alex Danvers-Zorel. You know, we can shorten our last names if you want. I wouldn’t mind being simply, Kara Danvers.”

Alex shook her head, “Nope, I like both our names together. Because you are still Kara Zorel, and I am Alex Danvers. Together though, we make a whole and I wouldn’t separate us for the world.”

Alex never thought she was the one to be the sentimental type, but with Kara, well she brings it out of her tenfold. It used to scare her but now, she’s learned to embrace it and it was beautiful.

“Take me to bed, Agent Danvers,” Kara suggested.

Alex smirked, “I thought you would never ask.”

Several hours of love making later, found Alex watching Kara sleep, as the moonlight cast a warm glow over the room. The sound of Kara’s breathing and her heartbeat makes Alex feel like she is home. Kara is her home; the home she had been searching for.

 

_Epilogue…_

Alex came home after an exhausting day and was greeted at the door by their King Charles Cocker spaniel Krypto. Kara had been adamant about getting a dog, if not for her, for Annalise when she would come over. The little girl had been a semi-permanent fixture in their household, on days that Kate and Maggie had date nights, or if Kate had to work late and Maggie needed to grade papers. Alex bent down and played with the playful puppy, “Where’s your mommy?” She asked as if he could answer her. Krypto took off running towards the bathroom and sat outside the door. Alex heard sounds of retching in the bathroom, panic set in and she opened the door to see Kara, leaning over the toilet. She rushed to her wife’s side and pulled her hair back as Kara brought up everything, that she seemed to have eaten. Alex had to try and keep herself from being sick herself. She could deal with aliens and all that other stuff, but vomit is something else altogether.

“Kara? Are you okay, babe?” Alex asked once Kara seemed to be finished.

Kara shook her head, “Does it look like I am okay? I’ve had this stupid stomach virus for two weeks, and it has not subsided yet.” She complained weakly.

Alex let go of Kara’s hair and went to the sink and got Kara a cup of water and a wet washcloth, “Here, get up and rinse your mouth out and go lay down.” She helped Kara off the bathroom floor. Kara had been sick for the past two weeks, they figured that she probably picked something up from the hospital or from Annalise, since she, Maggie and Kate had this same illness.

“I hate feeling like this. Do you know how hard it is to keep from tossing your cookies while trying to fight crime? Wondergirl cannot be sick, that would give criminals, an all access pass to do whatever the hell they wanted.” Kara grumbled from the bed.

Alex chuckled to herself, “That is why Lucy and J’onn put you out of commission until you feel better. Kate and Astra are more than capable of taking care of National City. Kate has done it way before you became Wondergirl.” She replied as she entered the bedroom.

“Maybe, I should take you to the DEO and have some tests run on you,” Alex suggested as she lay down next to her wife.

Kara whined, “I don’t want any tests ran on me. It will go away, it worked for everyone else.”

Alex disagreed, “I think it might be helpful. I mean, you are not supposed to be getting sick, period. This is not normal, Kara.”

Kara sat up, “Ugh, fine.”

Alex helped Kara down to their car and helped her get in, she was much easier to handle in her weakened state. Alex drove slowly as to not make Kara sick, again. They had to stop three times so Kara could empty the contents of her stomach. Alex was so happy, that she did not have to go through this. As soon as they entered the building, Kara promptly passed out.

Alex never left her bedside as she waited for Kara to wake up. She oversaw all the tests that were performed on her wife. The thought of anyone else, but her or Lucy touching Kara, made her blood boil. After what seemed like an eternity Kara finally woke up, “What happened? It feels like I’ve been hit by a MACK truck.”

Alex smiled, “You somehow puked yourself to the point of where you passed out. You were out for a while. I was becoming worried about you.” She replied, kissing Kara’s hand.

Kara smiled weakly, “This virus is taking a lot out of me. Did they figure out what it is and how long it’s going to take me to get over it?”

As soon as Kara said that Dr. Chase came in with a piece of paper and handed it to Alex, before hurrying out. Alex looked at the paper and a gasped as she read the test results. She looked at Kara and then back at the test results.

“What Alex? What’s wrong with me? Am I going to die?” Kara asked panicking.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, you’re not going to die.”

This alarmed Kara, “If I am not going to die, then what the hell is wrong with me?” She asked trying not to panic.

“You’re perfectly healthy,” Alex told her.

Kara sighed and fell back down on the bed, “I am so relieved. I thought I was going to die or something else was wrong.”

Alex looked down at the paper and smiled to herself. She folded up the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. Alex got up and lay down on the bed, next to Kara, it was a tight fit but it was worth it. She placed a hand on Kara’s stomach and listened as her wife’s breathing evened out again. If this is what happily ever after feels like, she wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

_El Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks! I know it was left on a cliff hanger (kind of) but the ending is up to your interpretation and what you think. I left it ambiguous for that very reason. I know what is on the paper as does Alex, but we'll never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Yes, no, maybe so? Let me know your thoughts in the comments section.


End file.
